6th Sense
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: 6th Sense! acara bertajuk misteri gaje yang menerima tantangan dari readers sekalian! finally berhasil juga updet... UPDET DOUBLE CHAPTER! REST N RELAX- ahem, maksudnya, READ N REVIEW PLEASE! KYAHAHAHAHA!
1. Pemaksaan Tokoh

Inspirasi selalu datang sehabis aku menonton hal-hal yang kusuka… awalnya ga kepikiran make chara ES 21, tapi kayanya emang mereka deh yang paling cocok, jadi yaudah.

Disclaimer:ES 21 belong to Yusuke Murata en Riichiro Inagaki… Mystery 6 and 6th Sense belong to other company… even Super Jurig-On is not mine…

~6th Sense~

Chapter 1:

Pemaksaan Tokoh

By:Vanilla Amano

JRENG JRENG…(BGM:'Dramatis' OST author's song)

Di sebuah studio gelap yang hanya memiliki penerangan lilin dan beberapa lampu redup… dan mungkin lampu-lampu dari property syuting yang membuat kamera jadi berguna? Ini belom malem, jadinya ga usah sok-sok pake infra red deh…

Vanilla:Wooooooooiiii!!!! Kelamaan deh settingnya!!!!!!!!!!! Keburu tidur nih gue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narator:Berisik lo! Masih mending gue mau kerja sama lo!!

Vanilla:Cih, banyak omong... udah ntar gue bayar pake *sensor* gratisan! Mau ga lo!!??

Ya, mendadak seseorang memasuki ruangan dari belakang layer dengan keren…

Vanilla:Sekarang aja lo nurut… hmm?*ngeliat penanggung jawab kamera*

Penanggung jawab kamera(PJK-Pak Jusuf Kala??):*ngasih bahasa isyarat*

Vanilla:Apaan sih lo? Tejees deh...

PJK:*ngasih isyarat lagi*

Vanilla:*kesel*ngobrol napa!!!??

PJK:*abis sabar*LO UDAH ON AIR BEGOO!!!!!!!!!!

Vanilla:What the hell!!!???*ngeliatin sutradara*

Sutradara:*angguk*

Vanilla:Oh em Gee!! Beneran udah on air!!!?*pasang wibawa**liat kamera dengan cool*pemirsa... salam sejahtera dan merdeka(??) dari saya… author gila yang ga ngerti kapan bisa berenti munculin cerita baru gara-gara ide ngalir terus…*duduk di kursi ditengah-tengah ruangan*acara ini namanya 6th Sense, sebuah acara yang baru-baru ini muncul dikepala saya gara-gara abis nonton film misteri sama temen-temen saya...*ambil kartu dari kantong celananya*nah, karena nyewa MC sebenernya acara ini terlampau mahal(maybe cukup buat pergi ketempatnya dia sendiri), jadi saya aja yang jadi MCnya. Gratis koq. Ga banyak nuntut.

Diem sebentar... musik kembali berdentang...

Vanilla:Nah, maap kelamaan nunggu. Emang BGMnya panjang banget. Maklum belom dipermak. Nah, aku—Vanilla—udah berada di studio(daritadi kaleee) bersama para Super Jurig-On!!!

Super Jurig-On:Hello! We are Super Jurig-On!!!*ceria ceria*

KRIK… KRIK…

Kotaro:Hoi! Siapa yang setuju buat jadi Super Jurig-On!!? Ga SMART banget sih!! Itu kan artinya setan super atau apalah! Dan sebagai orang SMART, aku ngerasa tindakan menjadi Super Jurig-On itu ga SMART sama sekali!!!

Vanilla:Emang kalian ga ada yang SMART tau… lagian kan ga mungkin kita manggil artis yang sebenernya kesini… udah untung kalian aku undang ke acara yang pamornya ga kalah dari facebook ini…

Kotaro:Tapi emangnya kita udah setuju buat jadi Super Jurig-On apa!!?

Vanilla:Sebelom kalian memasuki panggung, kalian kan disuru tanda tangan… nah, tanda tangan itu tuh buat kontrak kalian jadi Super Jurig-On selama show ini berlangsung, kekeke…*Devil mode:on*

Super Jurig-On:What the hell!!??

Vanilla:Yah, daripada TTB*talking-talking basi*ini ga membuahkan hasil… aku langsung perkenalin aja deh personil Super Jurig-On ini… yang jelas, gara-gara tadi Kotaro udah ngomong yang ga penting, jadi dia dilewatin aja, oke? Selanjutnya!

Kotaro:Woi! Enak aja gue di cut! Ga SMART tau!

Kotaro Sasaki… kicker Bando Spider yang obsesi sama sisir… kecanduan banget ngomong SMART dan bikin trend sendiri dengan kata-kata itu…

Kotaro:Komentarnya ga SMART banget!!!!!

Vanilla:Berisik*lempar Kotaro pake lilin*ok, next is... Kid!!!!

Kid:Yah, halo semua…*kalem mode:on*

Kid… nama aslinya lupa… orangnya tenang dan kaya ga punya kemauan… giliran punya kemauan langsung pupus gara-gara Gaou… emang nasib*digebukin Kid fansclub*… quarterback dari tim Seibu Wild Gunmans…

Kid:Emang kenyataan sih…

Vanilla:*cuek*ok, berikutnya ada Marco! Si bulu mata ngeselin!!

Marco:Kalo kamu emang kesel sama aku, kenapa diundang coba?

Reiji Marco… quarterback dari Hakushu Dinosaurs... demen banget minum coca cola tapi entah kenapa bisa ga kena diabetes... bagian paling nyebelin dari dia adalah bulu matanya...

Marco:Info ga penting banget…

Vanilla:Ahaha! Ok berikutnya! Um... Taka!!!!

Taka:*baca buku*

Taka Honjo… anaknya Masaru Honjo… receiver dari tim all SAR—eh salah—star Teikoku… aku masih ga ngerti pikirannya dia…

Taka:*masih baca buku*

Vanilla:Kayanya itu buku susah kaya yang biasa dibaca bokap gue… ok, selanjutnya…*eng ing eng*Agon!!!!

Agon:Oi sampah!! Ngapain lo bawa-bawa gue kesini!!!?? Lo bilang bakal ada cewe cantiknya!!!??

Agon Kongo(sungai Kongo??)... posisinya apaan gitu lupa dari Shinryuuji Naga... julukannya jenius yang muncul setiap 100 tahun sekali... coba adu ma gue, jeniusan juga gue...

Agon:Woi!!!!!!!!!!*kalap*

Vanilla:*cuek*terus juga ada... Shin!!!

Shin:*celingukan*ini apaan ya?*mau nyentuh mikrofon*

Semua:JANGAN SENTUH!!!!!!

Shin:*diem*

Shin Seijurou… aku juga lupa posisinya dia apaan*tipe orang yang ga meduliin posisi* pokoknya dari Oujo White Knights deh… gaptek mampus… makanya tadi ga boleh pegang mike… yang aku penasaran dari dia, kenapa kalo pose selalu megang glovenya? Ga adakah pose laen yang lebih fotogenik?

Shin:Bukan… soalnya itu keren…

Vanilla:Masih ada lagi!! Mizumachi~!!

Mizumachi:Ahaa~? Apaan??

Kengo Mizumachi... oon, dongo, en polos banget... tapi itu yang bikin dia imut... tingginya amit-amit tinggi banget... berasal dari Kyoshin Poseidon dengan posisi apaan gitu...

Mizumachi:Nghaa~

Vanilla:Kayanya dia ga ngerti apa gimana gitu... yaudahlah... next is... MontaKong!!!!  
Monta:SIAPA YANG MONTAKONG MUKYAA!!!???

Raimon Taro... nick name Monta... Receiver dari Deimon Devil Bats, dimana semua idiot berkumpul... selalu dengan baik hati meneriakkan taktik apa yang akan dia pakai...

Monta:Woi! Sialan banget komentarnya max!!

Sena:Sudahlah Monta... memang kenyataannya seperti itu...

Vanilla:Ya betul sekali! Anggota terakhir kita adalah Sena!!!!

Sena:Hieeeech!!!??

Sena Kobayakawa... runner tercepat dari Deimon Devil Bats yang memakai nama Eyeshield 21(judul komiknya dong?)... diliat-liat sih dia biasa aja en sederhana banget… yang aku suka adalah, dia uke banget…

Sena:*sweatdropped*

Vanilla:Nah! Sekarang perkenalannya selesai! Kita bakal memulai show ini!!

Agon:Tunggu dulu, woi! Kenapa dari Deimon sampahnya 2 orang!? Sementara kita Cuma satu-satu!!?

Kotaro:Ia, itu ga SMART tau!

Vanilla:Berisik... show siapa sih ini??*horor mode:on*

Agon & Kotaro:*diem*

Vanilla:Nah gitu dong! Jinak, kaya Sena!

Sena:Uh... aku ga yakin itu pujian apa sindiran tapi yang jelas aku ga berani protes...

Kid:Tabah aja deh...

Vanilla:Pertama aku mau nanya nih... sebenernya kalian dateng kesini gara-gara apaan sih?

Kotaro:Disuru Julie wakilin Bando Spider... soalnya Akaba ngilang kemana tau...

Kid:Yah, sama kaya Kotaro... Riku juga ngilang soalnya...

Marco:Wakilin Hakushu. Kalo Gaou yang kesini bisa-bisa shownya ga jadi, Kisaragi juga sama. Soalnya author benci cowo kaya gitu kan?

Vanilla:Biasa aja sih...

Marco:*dalem hati*tau gitu mending dia yang dateng...

Taka:Ga ada kerjaan. Kebetulan nemu undangan ini.

Agon:Disuru Unko-chan wakilin Shnryuuji en sampah author ini bilang bakal ada cewe cantik… sialan, bisa-bisanya gue ketipu.

Vanilla:Kan cewe cantiknya gue!*sweet mode:on*

Agon:*tackle Vanilla*

Shin:Takami lagi ngebenerin mesin buatannya yang rusak... Sakuraba ga tau kemana...

Mizumachi:Nghaa~Kakei ngilang~dan aku ga bisa biarin 2 bersaudara gelo itu kesini soalnya shownya bakal ancur tanpa kehadiran tokoh-tokoh populer~

Monta:Aku tertarik bau pisang dari undangan itu.

Sena:Sebenernya undangannya buat kak Hiruma, tapi berhubung yang bersangkutan ga ada jadi kak Mamori nyuru kita gantiin dia deh.

Vanilla:Perhatian, perhatian. Orang-orang yang ilang ini, kemana mereka pergi?

Kotaro, Kid, Shin, Mizumachi, Sena:Ga ngerti.

Vanilla:*mikir*kayanya ada hubungannya sama cerita gue yang laen deh…*balik lagi*ok deh! Kayanya kalian dateng kesini Cuma gara-gara undangan atau suapan atau suruhan ya… ga satupun diantara kalian yang tau apa acara ini sebenernya?

Marco:Yah, ga ada yang peduli sih sebenernya.*bisik*

Vanilla:Kedengeran. Marco, keluar kamu.

Taka:Jangan… kalo dia disuru keluar dia malah seneng…

Vanilla:Oh iya! Marco, stay at your place!

Marco:Sialan lo Taka… awas lo… gue kirim Gaou kerumah lo malem-malem ntar…

Taka:*cuek*

Sena:Emangnya acara ini tentang apa, Vanilla-san?

Vanilla:Ya ampun... nyadar ga sih nama acaranya apaan? Nyadar ga sih nama grup kalian apaan?

Super Jurig-On:6th Sense sama Super Jurig-On…

Vanilla:Tau arti Jurig?

Kid:Setan kan?

Vanilla:Pinter. Tau 6th Sense itu apaan?

Monta:Indera ke-6 kan?

Vanilla:Tumben Monta pinter. Nah, hal yang bisa disimpulkan dari situ adalah...??*harap harap cemas*

Super Jurig-On:*diem*

Vanilla:Kalo kalian diem berarti ada 3 kemungkinan… 1. kalian ga ngerti 2. kalian ngerti tapi ga tau mau ngomong apaan 3. kalian ngerti en mati ditempat...

Taka:Semua kayanya kemungkinan ke-2 deh...

Mizumachi:Jadi, ini semacem Uji Nyali gitu yah~?

Vanilla:Bingo!

Agon:Seriously? Untung ga ada Ikyuu...

Vanilla:Sekarang tau kan kenapa kamu yang aku undang... jadi buat yang belom ngerti, acara ini adalah sebuah acara semacam Uji Nyali versi gue yang bikin gitu deh. Bukan Uji Nyali juga sih... pokoknya, mungkin episodenya bakal banyak dan semua episode bakal bersangkutan sama hal-hal ghoib. Selama acara ini berlangsung, kalian bakal mengunjungi tempat-tempat angker bin horor yang memungkinkan kalian bisa kesurupan—

Super Jurig-On:What!!? Kesurupan!!!???

Vanilla:Tapi tenang aja… gue udah nyiapin ahli spiritual ternama dari negeri antah berantah yang bisa nyembuhin kalian kalo misalnya kesurupan... lagian siapa sih yang mau ngerasukin kalian?

Marco:Ia juga ya, kita kan punya Agon sama Shin yang bisa ngusir setan-setan itu.

Agon:Woi!!

Shin:Apakah setan itu kuat?

Vanilla:*mikir*kayanya yang gue undang idiot semua deh*balik ke reality*… btw, kalian ngerti cara maennya ga?

Kotaro:Ngerti dong! Secara aku SMART gitu!

Monta:Oh ya? Emang gimana?

Kotaro:Kamu nantangin aku monyet? Cara maennya, jadi kita bakal ngunjungin tempat-tempat angker bin horor yang ada dimana-mana(selama authornya tau sih), terus kita selidikin deh tuh tempat sekalian uji nyali en kalo perlu ngusir penunggunya dengan dukun gimbal en dukun ga fotogenik yang kita punya! Gimana? SMART banget kan aku!?

Vanilla:Yah, intinya emang itu. Gimana? Kalian mau ga?

Kid:Bilang ga mau pun kamu Cuma bakal ngancem kita biar kita mau…

Taka:…………………………

Sena:Haha… nasib kita sebagai Super Jurig-On…

Vanilla:Note buat para pembaca:kalian juga bisa request tempat angker mana yang mau dikunjungin mereka en nantangin mereka ngapain disana loh...

Super Jurig-On:Nah lo!! Itu bahaya banget!!!

Vanilla:Nah, kalo gitu… LET THE HUNT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!

***

Emang sih genre dasarnya humor… tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita dengan genre misteri… jadi maklum kalo abal…

Oh, ia, poling bentaran dong! Menurut para pembaca, siapa yang paling cocok jadi leader Super Jurig-On?? Ditunggu ya reviewnya!!^^


	2. Beginning of the Nightmare

Update chapter 2… masih belom bisa menentukan siapa leader Super Jurig-On… harap yang belom ngasih suara, tolong ngasih suara…

Disclaimer:ES 21 belong to Yusuke Murata en Riichiro Inagaki… Mystery 6 and 6th Sense belong to other company… even Super Jurig-On is not mine…

~6th Sense~

Chapter 2:

Beginning of the Nightmare

By:Vanilla Amano

Vanilla:*celingukan di studio*koq ga ada siapa-siapa? Mana gelap lagi...

PJK:La ialah... mereka kan lagi melaksakan dares yang dikasih ama readers, jadi ga ada disini...

Vanilla:Oh ia ya...*serius lagi*annyong haseo, disini Vanilla, pembawa acara dari acara 6th Sense yang insane...*ganti liat kamera laen*di chapter yang lalu, saya sudah memperkenalkan bintang tamu kita yang akan berpartisipasi dalam acara ini sampai selesai... nah, sekarang para bintang tamu itu sedang ada ditempat lain untuk melaksanakan—apaan tadi?

PJK:Dares dari readers...*swt deh*

Vanilla:Oh ia. Dares maksudnya. Bagaimana kalo kita langsung ke lokasi dimana para member Super Jurig-On berada aja?

***

Kotaro:*celingukan depan kamera sambil nyisir*

PJK 2:Woi, mas. Udah on air nih!

Kotaro:Hah!? Udah on air! Koq baru bilang!? Ga SMART banget sih!!*berenti nyisir*

PJK 2:*krik krik*

Kotaro:Yak, gue selaku host baru dari 6th Sense, Kotaro Sasaki melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian—

Marco:Sejak kapan kamu yang jadi hostnya? Si author gila itu belom mati koq…

Kotaro:Udah ah, berisik, dasar ga SMART!*nengok lagi ke kamera*Yak, saat ini kami, Super Jurig-On lagi ada di—psst, nih dimana ya??*nanya ke Kid*

Kid:*lagi nyenter sana sini*hmm? Ini tuh di...

Taka:*sambil baca buku pake senter*disalah 1 tempat yang di request sama readers bernama... **YohNa –nyu-**... kita sekarang ada di **Pemakaman Umum Sadamalun di Karawang, Jawa Barat**...

Kid:Ok makasih buat infonya! Tuh, Kotaro...

Monta:*ke Taka*mata lo ga sakit apa baca malem-malem en gelap-gelap begini?

Taka:*nyuekin Monta*

Monta:MUKYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Agon:Berisik sampah!!! Setannya ntar bangun semua!!!!!*getok Monta pake batu nisan*

Kotaro:*sweatdropped*kalian sama sekali ga SMART... *ke kamera lagi*masih dari orang yang sama, kita juga dapet dares dari dia. Hmm, Sena bacain dong! Mata gue rabun deket nih kaga bisa baca gelap-gelapan!!

Sena:*daritadi disebelah Shin*eh, ia.*ngeluarin kertas*eh... daresnya adalah...

**~Sena *pupi eyes* kelilingin kuburan anak kecil sampe tuh anak kecil bangun dan ngajak Sena main monopoli xP!**

~Bangkitkan seorang mayat professor dan tanya mengapa Shin GAPTEKnya tuh sialan banget xP!

~Suruh Sundel Bolong, Kuntilanak, dll nyabutin bulu mata Marco xP!  


Hieeeeeccchh!!!!!*pingsan pas baca dares pertama*

Mizumachi:*sambil ngupil*ngha~! Dia pingsan!

Kotaro:Bagh! Ga SMART deh! Kan tantangannya buat dia!!

Mizumachi:Susah amat, tinggal bangunin juga!

Marco:Gampang ngomongnya... banguninnya gimana? Kalo udah bangun juga palingan dia pura-pura pingsan lagi biar ga disuru ngelakuin daresnya...*ga nyadar dares terakhir soalnya sibuk ngeliatin kuburan-kuburan petani(??) disebelahnya*

Shin:Minggir...*dengan cool*

Semua minus Sena sama Shin:*minggir*

Shin:*Make glove*TRIDENT TACKLE!!!*tackle Sena*

Sena:HIIIEEEEECCCHHHH!!!!*bangun*

Kotaro:Aha!! SMART!!! Kerja SMART Shin!!!!

Shin:*cool lagi*

Sena:Aduh sakit…

Kid:Tabahlah nak…

Monta:Lo ketuaan ah…

Kotaro:Nah, Sena, nih dares SMART buat lo! Cepet lakuin!! Dare pertama... **kelilingin kuburan anak kecil sampe tuh anak kecil bangun dan ngajak Sena main monopoli xP!  
**Sena:Emoh! Suru yang lebih berani aja napa!!!

Agon:Eh, sampah! Ga bisa gitu! Soalnya nih dares buat lo! Buruan sono!!!

Sena:Kenapa ga lo aja!!?  
Taka:*ngamuk*WOI!!! UDAH LAKUIN AJA NAPA!!!!???? BIAR KITA BISA CEPET PULAAANG!!!!!!! GUE SENGSARA NIH DISINI GA BISA BACA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semua:Waaa!!! Ampun!!!

Mizumachi:Mendingan kamu cepetan deh. Taka ampe udah kalap begitu tuh.

Monta:Betewe anyway busway, kuburan anak kecilnya mana max?

Marco:*celingukan*Kayanya harus kita cari dulu deh…

Kotaro:Kalian pada ga SMART deh... suru aja PD yang ada disini buat nyari! Apa sih gunanya PD itu??

Kid:Oh ia ya... kan kita punya PD...

Kotaro:Hah! Aku emang SMART!!

Kid:*cuek*Mr. PD, tolong cariin kuburan anak kecil dong~

Mr. PD:*dengan begonya mau*

1 jam kemudian…

PJK:Lapor! 1 km arah jam 10 ada kuburan anak kecil yang mati ketabrak semut en digigit kecoak rabies. Sekelilingnya tampak tenang dan perfect buat dikelilingin.

Kid:Oh, thanks. Tapi Mr. PD yang tadi kemana?

PJK:Mati kesurupan kuburan nenek-nenek disebelahnya…

Kid:*sweatdropped*

Agon:Nah, sampah… sekarang udah ga ada alesan buat lo nolak dares ini lagi! Buruan sana laksanain!!

Sena:Yah… I, ia deh…*dengan lesu**stand by di garis start*

Kid:*megang bendera yang buat di F1*bersedia… siap… MULAI!!!!*nembakin pistol*

Sena:Wwuuuuussssssshhhh!!!!!!*lari dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik ngelilingin kuburan anak kecil sampe tanah kuburannya pada terbang semua*

Shin:Wah, keren. Dia memang rivalku.*dengan cool*

Taka:Tapi kuburannya jadi berantakan… sorot yang bener napa!!!!???*geplak pala Monta*

Monta:*megangin senter sambil nyorotin bukunya Taka*berisik, max!! orang gue lagi liatin Sena maen lari-larian!!

Marco:Hh… kalo kaya begini sih bisa-bisa 1 pekuburan pada bangun semua. Bukan Cuma kuburan bocah yang lagi dikelilingin doang ini.

Kotaro:Aku dengan SMART akan mengusir mereka dengan sisir dan kick-ku yang SMART ini!!

Agon:Ya udah sih sepele. Kalo setannya cantik-cantik, ok-ok aja tuh gue...

Mizumachi:Loh? Apaan tuh?*nunjuk ke arah kuburan yang tanahnya udah ga ada gara-gara Sena*

Semua minus Sena:Hmm??

Sebuah tangan yang udah ½ busuk ½ mateng*huek* keluar dari dalam lobang kuburan itu dengan horor(pernah liat Resident Evil:Apocalypse dimana para zombie pada muncul dari dalem lobang kuburan kan?? Nah bayangin sekarang situasinya kaya begitu, Cuma zombienya zombie anak kecil)...

Semua:GYAAAA!!!!!!  
Sena:Hmm??*heran liat ekspresi temen-temennya**ngerem en ngeliatin lobang kuburan yang nganga lebar**ngeliat tangan horor itu*HIEEEEEECCCHHH!!!!!!*lari lagi en tambah kenceng*

Kotaro:Wow!! Sebuah event menakjubkan terjadi pembaca!! Sena yang kecepatannya sudah sampai di batas kecepatan cahaya manusia berhasil melewati batas itu dikarenakan ngeliat tangan mayat anak kecil yang nongol dari kuburan!!!!!

Agon:Kayanya bahagia banget lo…

Mayat anak kecil:_**Kk…*manggil Sena dengan horror banget*kk yang rambutnya kaya landak coklat maen yuk sama aku…**_

Sena:EMOH!!!*masih lari*

Mayat anak kecil:_**Ayo dong kk… kita maen monopoli bareng-bareng… gali tutup lobang, hhe…**_

Sena:Ogah! Lagian gue ga bisa maen monopoli!!!!! Bakal gali lobang mulu!! Kaga ditutup-tutup!!!!

Mayat anak kecil:_**Oh gitu ya kk... tenang aja kk… ntar aku bantuin tutup lobang kuburannya deh… kk cukup gali yang baru aja koq, hhe...*kluar dari kuburan en anehnya bisa ngejar Sena dengan gampang***_

Kotaro:Uwwooh!!! Pembaca!!! Sulit dipercaya!! Tuyul itu bisa ngimbangi larinya Sena dengan gampang!!!!

Monta:Itu gara-gara dia setan, max! Jadinya ya udah pasti bisa ngelewatin batas kecepetan manusia, max!!!

Marco:Kalian ber2 kayanya bahagia banget...*sweatdropped*

Mizumachi:Emang si Sena ga bisa maen monopoli ya? Payah banget sih~  
Kid:Kayanya sekarang bukan saatnya ngebahas hal kaya gitu deh... kayanya tuh tuyul lebih cepet dari Sena...

Mizumachi:Ngha~?

Mayat anak kecil:_***berhasil nangkep Sena dengan gampang*nah, kk… ayo kita masuk kuburan bareng terus maen monopoli selamanya, hhe…**_

Sena:HIEEEEE!!! GA MAU!!!!! AKU BELOM MAU MATI!!!! AKU BELOM PERNAH KE PARIS!!!!! AKU BELOM PERNAH MAKAN MANGGA HARUM MANIS(pas mereka syuting ini belom musimnya mangga harum manis ceritanya, hhe)!!!! AKU BELOM PERNAH NGELUS-NGELUS CERBERUS!!!! AKU BELOM PERNAH NGEKIIISSS!!!! AKU MASIH VIRGIIIIIIIIIINNNSSS!!!!!!! HUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!(koq belakangnya 'S' semua? Mentang-mentang namanya 'S'ena)

Semua:*krik krik*

Marco:Anou… apa kita bakal ngebiarin si Sena dibawa ke alam kubur sama tuyul itu?

Kotaro:Oh ia juga… Agon, sana selametin dia. Lo en Shin kan dukun yang dimaksud si author.

Agon:Cih, sialan.*udah mau lari tapi keduluan Shin*

Shin:TRIDENT TACKLE!!!!*tackle mayat*

Mayat anak kecil:_**UAAAGHH!!!*Sena kelepas dari tangannya***_

Sena:Aah!!!*kepental**ditangkep Agon*

Shin:… jangan sentuh Sena Kobayakawa… dia milikku dan hanya untukku… kalo mau mati ga usah ngajak-ngajak deh, boy…

Mayat anak kecil:_**Enak aja! Aku ga mau nyerah!! Akhirnya aku bisa nemuin orang yang ga bisa maen monopoli!!! GRAOOOWWW!!!*nyerang Shin***_

Shin:*udah mau tackle tapi…*

Agon:*baca ayat kursi*

Mayat anak kecil:_**GYAAAA!!!!*ngerem terus lompat masuk ke lobang kuburannya lagi***_

Semua:*krik krik*

Kid:Agon… yang barusan itu ayat kursi??*sweatdropped*

Agon:Emangnya kenapa kalo aku bisa sampah!!??? Sebagai murid diperguruan yang kaya gitu, wajar aja kan kalo murid-muridnya diajarin ayat kursi!!!??? Emangnya lo pikir gimana gue bisa ngusir-ngusir setan yang ada di aer terjun!!!!??? Hah!!!!!?????*blabbering blabbering*

Taka:Oh gitu... terus, mana Senanya?

Agon:lagi baca salawat.

Taka:…………………

Marco:PJK, nih beresin lagi kuburannya. Udah beres tuh penghuninya.

PJK 2:Siap!*manggil pegawai laen buat beresin kuburan*

Mizumachi:Tapi ada yang masih aku penasaran...

Kotaro:Apaan?

Mizumachi:Tadi katanya dia mati gara-gara ketabrak semut en digigit kecoak rabies... apa hubungannya sama monopoli yang daritadi dia sebut-sebut gitu?

Kid:Barusan aku nanya ke PD yang laen... selama 13 taun 13 bulan 13 hari 13 jam 13 menit 13 detik kehidupannya, dia belom pernah menang pas maen monopoli… stress gara-gara hal itu, akhirnya dia jalan-jalan ke hutan en ketemu kecoak rabiesan terus kegigit deh... dia panik gara-gara kegigit akhirnya lari-lari gaje keliling hutan, ketemu semut terus ketabrak... mati deh...

Semua:*krik krik*

Kotaro:Dapet darimana lo cerita ngawur en ga SMART kaya begini?

Kid:Nanya ma profesor dikuburan sebelahnya...

Monta:Weqs! Kebetulan banget, max! Dare yang ke-2 kan disuru **Bangkitkan seorang mayat professor dan tanya mengapa Shin GAPTEKnya tuh sialan banget xP!  
**Shin:…………………………

Taka:Hmm… jadi Sena, kamu siap?

Sena:*megang tasbih, pucat pasi lebih dari muka se-on(setan) yang ada disitu*

Mizumachi:Wow! Mukamu lebih pucat daripada setan asli!!!  
Kotaro:Yah, nama grup kita aja Super Jurig-On! SMART banget kan aku!?*sisiran*

Marco:*cuek*nah, Sena, cepat bangunkan professor itu dan Tanya kenapa si Shin gaptek banget.

Agon:Bukannya itu kuburan nenek-nenek ya?

Marco:Kan nenek-neneknya professor…

Agon:*sweatdropped*

Sena:*dengan lesu ngais-ngais tanah kuburan si profesor*

Shin:Aku kesian ngeliat Eyeshield 21 harus melakukan pekerjaan ga guna kaya begitu...

Monta:Salah lo juga. Siapa suru gaptek max banget ampe si Sena disuru nanya ke mayat profesor gitu...

Shin:............................

Mayat profesor(udah nenek-nenek):_*bangun*napa cu?_

Sena:*dengan lesu*nek, nenek professor bukan?

Mayat professor:_Ia cu… napa cu? Mau nanya sesuatu? Nenek bakal jawab kalo nenek bisa, cu._

Sena:Gini nek… saya mau nanya kenapa si Shin GAPTEKnya itu sialan banget?

Mayat profesor:_Maaf cu... Shin itu siapa ya? Nenek ga kenal…_

Sena:Itu loh nek… yang maen di Eyeshield 21… yang jadi Defensenya Oujo White Knights yang rada-rada autis ama amefuto… dulu animenya sempet di global… komiknya udah nyampe no 32… di onemanga malah udah tamat, nek…

Mayat professor:_Waduh cu… nenek ga tau tuh, cu… padahal nenek ini kan professor paling hebat di jaman nenek, cu. Emang si Shin ini lahirnya kapan en abad keberapa? Lagian nenek ga tau, gaptek itu apa ya?_

Sena:Lah, si nenek ngelawak… Shin ya lahir abad 21 lah… emang abad berapa lagi? Emang nenek asalnya dari abad keberapa? Abad 20?? Gaptek itu tuh gagap/gagal teknologi… jangan-jangan si nenek juga gaptek lagi…

Mayat professor:_*mendadak ngamuk*TERUS KENAPA KALO GUE LAHIR DI ABAD KE-20!!!??? SALAH GITU!!!??? GINI-GINI GUE TUH ILMUWAN PALING HEBAT!!!!!!! DIUMUR GUE YANG KE-80 TAON INI GUE MATI GARA-GARA NGINJEK RANJAU BERUANG YANG DIBUAT SAMA TENTARA BELANDA BUAT NANGKEP BERUANG BUAT DIMAKAN!!!!!! MANA GUE TAU SOAL ANAK-ANAK JAMAN SEKARANG HAH!!!!???? ENAK AJA LO NGATAIN GUE GAPTEK!!! KALOPUN GUE GAPTEK KAN BUKAN URUSAN LO!!!! HUH, DASAR INCU KURANG AJAR!!!!*dupak dupak Sena*_

Sena:Waduuh! Ampun nek! Saya ga tau!!

Mayat professor:_Hih!!! Mati aja kamu!!!!*nyeret Sena kedalem kuburan*_

Sena:HIEEECCHHH!!!??? TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(ah kepanjangan)NG!!!!!!!!

Agon:*dengan God speed impulse jitak si nenek ampe pingsan*

Shin:*buru-buru lempar si nenek kedalem kuburan*

Agon:*baca ayat kursi lagi*

Shin:*ngubur tuh nenek lagi*

Sena:Hosh… hosh…

Monta:Sena, lo ga papa??

Sena:Ga tau deh...*terus pingsan dengan mulut berbusa*

Shin:Kasian dia. Biarin aja bobo dulu.

Taka:Asal ga mati semua baek-baek aja.

Monta:Kalian ga berperasaan deh…*sweatdropped*

Marco:Woi, woi, masih ada tantangan terakhir nih… isinya **Suruh Sundel Bolong, Kuntilanak, dll nyabutin bulu mata Marco xP! **APAAN!!!!??????

Setan-setan yang disebutin diatas:*tanpa dipanggil udah muncul*

Marco:GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*bulu matanya ilang semua gara-gara dicabutin pake… err… sensor deh kayanya*

Kotaro:Gila… si Sena sama Marco kesian banget…

Taka:Ini udah termasuk dalam kontrak kita sama si author kan? Selama kita hadir di show ini maka semua bakal baek-baek aja.

Kid:Yah, udahlah... sekarang kita pindah tempat yuu~tempatnya rekues dari **Hikari Rio**, yaitu... buset... ada 3... **hutan Jatinangor, Parang Tritis dan Keraton Cirebon**... nah, buat gampangnya gimana kalo kita bagi 3 kubu?

Kotaro:Aha!! SMART banget idemu itu!! Siapa dulu gurunya!!??

Shin:Bisa ga ditentuin pake cara manual aja? Maksudnya ga usah pake alat elektronik gitu.

Kid:Bisa banget koq. Kita pake hom pim pah aja ya. Putih, item, sama tengah-tengah~

HOM PIM PAH!!!!*Sena sama Marco dibantuin sama Monta en Mizumachi*

***

Hutan Jatinangor... malam hari… tim hom pim pah warna hitam...

Sena:Yah... saya dipaksa jadi MC sementara dulu disini... soalnya yang laen pada ga mau dan ga mampu...

Shin:.........................

Mizumachi:Ngha~*sibuk liat-liat*

Sena:Tapi, kita disuru ngapain sih disini?

Shin:... kalo ga salah, yang rekues tempat ini **pernah liat ada yang kesurupan** disini...

Sena:Jadi kita disuru nyari orang yang kesurupan gitu!!??

Shin:... bisa jadi...

Mizumachi:Eh, eh kawan-kawan! Kita kesana yu!*nunjuk tempat mencurigakan*

Sena:Eh… buat apa? Aku takut…

Mizumachi:Yah, buat maen-maen aja~ini kan acara yang menguji nyali kita! Bukannya ini kesempatan buat ngatasin rasa takutmu itu, Sena!!?*ceria ceria*

Sena:Ia sih... tapi...

Mizumachi:Kalo gitu tunggu apaan lagi!!?*nyeret Sena ketempat tadi*

Sena:Hieeecccchhh!!??

Shin:*ditinggal*hmm... *mikir*Kobayakawa Sena sangat manis bila sedang ketakutan…*nyatet dibuku kecil**nutup buku kecil terus senyum mesum*

Tiba-tiba…

Sena:HIEEEECCCHHHH!!!!!!

Shin:*terkejut*itu… suara Eyeshield 21 yang meminta pertolongan!*lari kearah sumber suara*

Ditengah-tengah hutan yang gelap en horror itu… Sena lagi mematung ditempatnya berdiri sementara Mizumachi ga keliatan dimana-mana…

Shin:Eyeshield 21, ada apaan?

Sena:Ah! Shin-san!*lari meluk Shin sambil nangis-nangis*

Shin:*mukanya merah*ada apa Kobayakawa Sena? Lalu, Mizumachi gondrong kemana?

Sena:Itu dia! Tadi kita lagi maen disini, tau-tau si Mizumachi jail pipis sembarangan, terus tiba-tiba udara jadi dingin, en mendadak dia kesambet ga tau setan apaan! Tapi yang jelas tadi dia melet mulu en lari-lari mulu ga tau ngejar apaan!

Shin:Hmm? Begitukah?*nengok ke Mr. PD*kalo boleh tau, Mizumachi lari kemana ya?

Mr. PD:Ke arah Stasiun Manggarai…

Shin:*mikir*buset jauh banget... *balik ke reality*Eyeshield 21, gimana kalo kita nyusulin Mizumachi gondrong ke Stasiun Manggarai? Kesian dia, udah kesambet sendirian lagi disana…

Sena:*lepasin Shin*Ia, kita harus nolongin dia. Shin kan dukun beranak—eh salah—pengusir se-on yang hebat!

PJK:Maaf merusak kesenangan kalian ber2 tapi… kita ga punya duit buat kesana naek kereta sama taksi…

Double S:*krik krik*

Shin:Eyeshield 21, bersediakah kau bertanding lari dengan kecepatan cahayamu menuju Stasiun Manggarai bersama denganku?*liat Sena dengan serius*

Sena:*sweatdropped*kita ga mati tuh lari sejauh itu?

Shin:Namanya juga fanfic...

Sena:*mikir*Omo! Shin tau yang namanya fanfic!!! Ga mungkin!!!!!

Shin:Entah kenapa aku merasa kau sedang menghinaku…

Sena:Hah!? Nggggaaa koq! Serius deh!!

Shin:Jadi? Kau bersedia?*tatap Sena dengan sungguh-sungguh*

Sena:*membalas tatapan Shin dengan wajah gugup dan ragu-ragu kaya anak kucing mau kawin*I do...

Dan kemudian ke2nya hidup bahagia selamanya… eh salah! Maksudnya mereka ber2 langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya mereka kearah stasiun Manggarai…

PJK:… padahal aku belom selesai ngomong… kita emang ga punya duit buat kesana naek kereta sama taksi… tapi kita punya duit buat naek bus MGI…

Mr. PD:Susah banget sih… kita ini kan tim 6th Sense… masa ga punya mobil pribadi? Orang di acara aslinya aja bintang tamunya naek mobil koq.

PJK:Nah, makanya itu mereka bego banget. Udah jelas-jelas kita punya mobil, masa masih mau lari??

Mr. PD:………………………………

***

Parang Tritis… rada sore ceritanya tapi masih siang juga, hhe…(ga ngerti? Ya kalo kesorean udah pasang atuh)tim hom pim pah warna putih...

Kotaro:Waah!! Asyiknya kita kedapetan tempat yang asyik!!!!

Kid:Hmm… betul juga. Dibanding yang lain, kita cukup beruntung dapetnya Parang Tritis…

Marco:*bulu matanya udah tumbuh lagi*Apaan ini? Cuma rikues tempat aja kan? Ga ada darenya???

Kid:Yang ada Cuma pengalamannya dwang... katanya **rada sore critanya nih, waktu itu saya ditegur tukang jualan... 'Wah, kaki Mba kalau jalan ga napak ya? Pasir pantai padahal...Apa, Mba ada kenalan dengan Kanjeng ratu?' *nah LOH!? Saya manusia asli! Waktu itu, ga ada ombak pasang,bahkan jauh dari jarak jangkauan ombak, dan anehnya memang di sepanjang jalan di pasir ga da ada jejak langkah saya pake sendal, cuma teman saya di sebelah yang ada jejaknya...setelah dibilang begitu, saya baru sadar sendal saya bersih-sih!, sedangkan temen saya di sebelah dah nempel2 aja tu pasir putih..Nah...* cobain deh salah satu anggota itu ada yang begini..Misteri tuh...**

Kotaro:Wow! Betul itu misteri yang SMART!

Marco:Hmm…*baca ulang kertas yang ada ditangan Kid*dipikir-pikir… sebenernya itu ya yang lagi kita lakuin sekarang…

Semua:*diem*

Tukang jualan gorengan:*ke Kotaro*mas, kalo jalan kaga napak ya? Mas ada kenalan sama Kanjeng Ratu??

Kotaro:!!

Semua:*nengok kebelakang**yang ada Cuma jejak sandal Kid sama Marco**tatap-tatapan sambil melongo kaya Yesung dari Super Junior*

Kotaro:Kyaaaaaaa!!!! Bagaimana ini!!!!!????? Tidaaaaaaak!!!!!!!!!*nangis-nangis dipasir*

Kid:*ikutan panik*waaaaaaa!! Kakinya Kotaro kaga napak!!!! Kaga napaaaaaaaaaaakk!!!!!*lari-lari ngebentuk lingkaran*

Marco:*lebih panik lagi gara-gara masih trauma*tidaaaaaaaak!!!! Disini juga ada penunggunya!!!!! Bulu mataku harus diselamatkan!!!!!!!!!!!!!*ikut gila kaya Kid*

PJK:*ikutan panik*tunggu dulu semua jangan panik! Coba dicek dulu sandalnya mas Kotaro siapa tau banyak pasir putih yang nempel!!

Kotaro:*lepas sandal sambil gemeteran*

Kid & Marco:*ngintip sendalnya Kotaro**teriak-teriak lagi soalnya ga ada pasir yang nempel di sandal Kotaro*

Kotaro:*paniknya makin menjadi*kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Kenapa aku yang SMART ini yang diikutin!!!!!!???? Kenapa bukan mereka aja yang ga SMART yang diikutin!!!!!!!!!!?????????

Semua orang yang ada disitu pada panik semua gara-gara insiden sandal Kotaro... semua penjual yang ada disitu kabur, takut ada yang ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan...

Tukang jualan sandal:Eleeeuuh... kalian ini bodoh semua atau bagaimana sih?*kacak pinggang*

Semua:*berenti panik*

Tukang jualan sandal:Ya wajar kalo kaki mas yang itu ga napak ke pasir, wajar kalo jejak kakinya ga ada dipasir, dan wajar kalo di sandalnya ga ada bekas pasir putih!!! Terus liat tuh mas-mas yang katanya diikutin itu!!!!!

Semua:*tuker pandangan**baru nyadar sesuatu yang bener-bener bego pas liat Kotaro*

Tukang jualan sandal:Dia tuh daritadi HANDSTAND!!!! Wajar kalo ga ada jejak kakinya dipasir en wajar kalo sandalnya bersih-sih-sih!!!!! Orang daritadi dia jalan pake tangan!!!!!!

KRIK... KRIK...

SWWIIIIIIIISSSSHHHHH...

*cold*

Tukang jualan sandal:Cih pada bego...*ngerutuk sambil bawa barang dagangannya pergi dari situ*

Kotaro:......................

Kid:...........................

Marco:.......................

Kid:Ehem... Kotaro, coba kamu berdiri dulu...

Kotaro:*berdiri normal*..............

Marco:Gara-gara disini ditulis kalo jejak kakinya ga ada, bukan jejak tangannya ga ada, jadinya kita ketipu duluan deh...

Kid:Aree~wibawa gue ilang deh ikut ini show...

Kotaro:Huh… show ini ga SMART…

Mr. PD:Anou… kita baru aja dapet pesen dari tim Hutan Jatinangor, katanya mereka sekarang lagi menuju Stasiun Manggarai dengan naek mobil dan lari-lari.

Marco:Kaa~?

Kid:Aree~?

Kotaro:SMART~?

Mr. PD:Katanya kalian disuru nyusul kesana kalo urusan disini udah selese. Begitu.

Marco:*sambil minum Cola*urusan kita udah selese kan disini? Gimana kalo kita nyusul mereka aja?

Kotaro:Hmm... ide bagus... daripada masalah kita nambah ga jelas disini...

Kid:Ok. *senyum lebar*kalo gitu, kita naek apaan??

KRIK... KRIK...

***

Keraton Cirebon... siang-siang…(jadi nih syutingnya waktunya beda-beda gitu?? Sama koq… Cuma latar waktunya aja yang beda-beda… namanya juga fanfic… ga suka? Ga usah baca)tim hom pim pah warna tengah-tengah(yang ragu item apa putih)...

Agon:Woi! Kenapa gue kebagian sama sampah kaya lo ber2 sih!!?

Monta:Mana gue tau max!!

Taka:*baca buku*

Monta:Lo jangan baca buku mulu dong!*rebut buku dari Taka*

Taka:*ngeluarin buku baru*

Agon:Cih, pecuma aja ngomong ama sampah yang 1 ini…

Monta:Bedewe, kita disuru max ngapain disini nih?

Agon:Mana gue tau!!*jitak pala Monta dengan stylenya ibunya Sinchan*

Monta:MUKYAAA!!!!*kesakitan*

Taka:*turunin buku yang lagi dia baca*kita kesini soalnya dirikues sama readers... kata readersnya **ga enak banget walau siang, waktu saya bareng temen2 b4 orang, beneran deh gongnya gerak sendiri dan bunyi! Padahal ruangannya itu kaya paviliun di tengah lapang, ga ada jendela, dan pintunya dikunci gembok rantai 2 lapis!!**

Monta:Wow! Serem max itu!

Agon:Haa~? Gongnya bunyi sendiri?? Si Ikyuu kali tuh yang sambil terbang tak terlihat bunyiin gong!  
Monta:Masa kak Ikyuu bisa nyasar sejauh max ini? Emang dia punya duit buat terbang kesini apa? Kita kan dimodalin sama LSM max!!

Agon:Dia mah ga usah naek pesawat, wong dia bisa terbang dengan kakinya yang kaya gitu…

Monta:*krik krik*

Taka:…………… *baca buku lagi*

Agon:*ke Monta*MAKSUD LO APA SAMPAH!!!??? NGE-KRIK-KRIK-IN GUE!!!!!???? LO NGATAIN GUE GITU!!!!!!!!?????*lagi-lagi dengan style ibunya Shinchan*

Monta:MUKYAAAAAAA!!!!!! AMPOOOOOON MAX!!!!!!!!! SAIA TIDAK SENGA—

GONG... GONG... GONG...(ceritanya bunyi gong)

Agon:……………………………

Monta:……………………………

Taka:……………………………*berenti baca buku*

Ber3:*ngeliatin gong yang gerak en bunyi sendiri itu dengan pandangan yang sama:kaget dan terkejut(sama aja ya?)**pada bertukar tatapan*

Mr. PD:*kabur duluan*

PJK:*ninggalin kamera sama pesan berisi "kami ke Stasiun Manggarai" doang*

KRIK… KRIK…

GONG… GONG… GONG…

Monta:*ambil kamera sama kertas berisi pesan sialan itu en langsung buang kulit pisang ditempatnya*

Taka:*nutup bukunya en ditaro lagi ditas*

Agon:*benerin googlenya en ngikutin Monta sama Taka keluar darisana*

GONG... GONG... GONG...(lama-lama kaya suara anjing batuk)

***

Sementara itu… Stasiun Manggarai… udah malem ceritanya…(nih setting waktunya gimana sih!!? Koq berubah-ubah gitu!!??? Yah, selaen ikutin rekues pembaca saya bikin kebanyakan settingnya malem juga biar tambah horor gitu, hhe)

Mizumachi:..............*jongkok deket lintasan kereta api*

Mr. PD sama PJK pada nyampe duluan soalnya pada naek mobil… sementara Shin sama Sena lari-lari, Marco dilempar Kid, Kid ditendang Kotaro en Kotaro menendang dirinya sendiri(??), Taka lompat sejauh-jauhnya(ga percaya? Namanya fanfic), Agon ngelempar pisang sampe si Monta rela lari-lari sekuat tenaga buat nangkep tuh pisang en Agon sendiri dengan God speed impulsenya… pada baru nyampe… ngosh-ngoshan kaya ibu-ibu baru melahirkan…

Sena:Hueee… cape banget… aku emang udah biasa lari tapi sejauh ini??*pingsan karena dehidrasi*

Shin:Jarak yang biasanya ditempuh selama 2 jam lebih oleh mobil bisa kami tempuh dengan waktu 1 jam saja? Ini moment penting yang harus dicatat...*nyatet lagi dibuku kecil yang waktu itu*

Marco:Uwaaaaaaaa!!!!*nyungsep disebelah Shin dengan posisi memalukan kaya waktu lawan Devil Bats*

Shin:………………

Kid:Oh…*mendarat dengan normal diatas pantat Marco*

Shin:………………

Kotaro:SMAAAAAAAAAARRRTT!!!!!!!!!!*mendarat dengan kaki diatas bahu Kid*

Shin:*tepuk tangan kaya yang abis liat sirkus aja*

Sena:*ikutan bangun terus tepuk tangan juga*

Kotaro:Yak, terima kasih terima kasih sodara-sodara yang SMART!*naro kaleng didepan kakinya*

Double S:*masukin recehan ke koin*

Marco:Woi!!*bangun dengan kalap*kita kesini bukan mau sircus permormance begini tau!!!

Kid:Eh, betul juga. Katanya rekues selanjutnya yang diminta sama **Hinarut0 Youichi **tuh di** Stasiun Manggarai **kan?

Shin:*angguk*

Sena:Hmm?*liat ada pisang ngelayang**ditangkep*apaan nih? Pisang terbang? Pesawat terbang sering denger tapi kalo pisang...

Tiba-tiba... udah kaya kereta lewat aja...

Monta:MUKYAAAAAAA!!!!! PISANG GUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRAOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!*nerkam Sena dengan ganas kaya gorila*

Sena:Hieeeeeeecccchhhh!!!!!!!!!????????

Dan ke2nya bergumul seru...

Kotaro:Kesian si Sena... kayanya ikut show ini dia sial banget apa sial?

Kid:......................*benerin topi*

Kemudian... 2 orang sisanya menyusul...

Taka:*mendarat disebelah Marco**ngeluarin buku terus dibaca lagi*

Agon:*tau-tau berdiri sebelah Kotaro*

Kotaro:Hm? Kalian ber2 baru nyampe?*sambil sisiran dengan pose SMARTnya*

Taka:Yah… kita bengong dulu sih sebelom kesini…

Agon:Kita? Lo aja ma kebo, gue ngga…

Taka:*cuek*

Kid:Bedewe, kita ngapain kesini?

Marco:Ga tau. Ada yang ngerekues, jadi kita lakuin aja deh.

Shin:Bukan itu saja…*megang glove kaya biasa*

Semua:??

Shin:Kami kesini karena mengejar Mizumachi yang kesambet di hutan Jatinangor… ga tau gimana ceritanya, dia bisa nyampe kesini dengan gampang…

Sena:*udah dilepasin Monta*betul juga! Mizumachi dimana ya?

Monta:*makan pisang dengan bahagia*Mizumachi?*celingukan*ah! Tuh dia! Lagi jongkok dideket rel kereta!

Shin:Kita harus me-remove apapun makhluk yang menyambit—eh salah—menyambetnya, apapun yang terjadi…*megang glove*

Agon:Cih, sampah merepotkan!*kretek-kretekin bahu sama leher*

Shin:Agon, steady on your position…

Agon:I'm ready…

Shin:Ready… get set… CHARGE!!!!!!*tau-tau ngeluarin senapan mesin*

Agon:HYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!*bawa-bawa golok*

Ke2nya menyerbu Mizumachi… tapi…

Mizumachi:GRAAAOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!*tiba-tiba berubah jadi anjing raksasa… kaya Seshoumaru(oh, tuan Seshoumaru…) pas jadi siluman sepenuhnya*

DUAR!!!  
DZIIIING!!!

BLETUK!!!

GYAAAA!!!!

Shin dan Agon kalah… glove Shin angus kena _wrath_-nya Mizumachi… dreadnya Agon raib kemana tau…

Kotaro:Koq kalian bisa kalah sih!!? Ga SMART deh!!!

Agon:Diem lo sampah!! Emang lo pikir gampang ngusir setan!!!???*jadi botak plontos melebihi Unsui*

Shin:........... gloveku..............*merenungi glovenya yang angus*hix... hix…

Sena:Waduh! Shin-san nangis! Gimana nih!?*dengan panik dan kawatir*

Monta:Lo harus menenangkan dia max! Biar gue en yang laen yang ngurusin si Agon!

Sena:Hee? I, ia deh...*mendekati Shin yang masih nangis-nangis gaje*Shin-san...

Shin:………………………………

Sena:*bingung mau ngomong apaan*

Shin:Glove ini… adalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa bertahan denganku dari sejak sebelom aku lahir…

Sena:*mikir*gubraaakk!! Masih jadi zygote aja udah maen amefuto!!!??

Shin:Aku belom pernah ngerusak glove ini soalnya ini satu-satunya barang bukan elektronik yang belom aku ancurin… hix, hix… tiap mandi, makan, tidur, latian, semedi dan hal-hal laennya selalu aku lakuin bareng dia… hix, hix…

Sena:*krik krik*

Shin:GHUUWWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! SILUMAN ANJING BRENGSEK YANG BERSEMAYAM DITUBUH MIZUMACHI AKAN KEALAM BAKA SEKARANG JUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*summon megazord dan berubah jadi power ranger biru**masuk kedalem megazord*

Sena:Hieeeeccchhh!!!???

Kotaro:Sena sini!!!!*narik Sena menjauh*

Sena:Wah! Mereka kenapa??

Kid:Stres... tadi barusan si Agon juga ga bisa kita hentiin…

Sena:*nyariin Agon**melongo kaya lagi nyanyi "O" jung. ban. hub pas liat Agon*

Agon:*berdiri disebelah Shin sambil naek awan berbentuk banteng raksasa**make sarung warna ijo kotak-kotak en peci item*

Shin:*megazordnya warna biru sama putih, bentuknya mirip sama ksatria zaman pertengahan dulu masa-masa perang salib*

Mizumachi:*masih make wujudnya Seshoumaru*GRAOOOOWWW!!!!!!

Shin:NGIK NGIK!!!!!!*maksudnya suara mesin*

Agon:Bismillah…*baca ayat kursi*

Mizumachi:GHUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*ga mempan, wong Seshoumaru ga punya agama*

Agon:Cih! Sialan sampah ini!!!!

Shin:Agon! Aku akan mem-back up-mu!! Kau teruskan baca doa pengusir arwah yang laen yang mempan sama makhluk ini!!!

Agon:Lo pikir gampang sampah!!!??

Shin:Ngga. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa!

Dan sementara mereka ber3 melanjutkan pertarungan ala manga action en pertempuran robot-robotan raksasa ala gundam, para member Super Jurig-On yang laen berdiskusi didalam salah 1 gerbong kereta yang kebetulan kebuka...

Marco:Psst... kalian tau ga sih?

Sena:T, tau apaan?

(sori, gue Cuma tau di stasiun manggarai banyak yang kecelakaan dwang... cerita yang diceritain Marco disini gue ambil dari film horror Jepang judulnya Ghost Train kalo ga salah, itu juga gue rubah-rubah)

Marco:Katanya, dulu pernah ada kecelakaan yang menimpa seorang cewe disini... tuh cewe ditaro ditengah rel kereta api en ketabrak... katanya sih tuh cewe melakukan ritual-ritual apaan, gitu sampe dia dibunuh kaya begitu.

Kotaro:*gulp*terus? Tujuan lo nyeritain cerita horor ini ke kita apaan?

Marco:Yah, sebagai member Super Jurig-On gue rasa kalian mesti tau... *pasang tampang horror, bulu matanya menambah kesan mistis*jangan ambil barang yang terlihat mencurigakan di stasiun ini… kaya gelang yang bentuknya bagus—

Taka:……………… *lirik gelang yang tadi dia temuin di stasiun*

Marco:En jangan ambil kartu-kartu aneh yang tercecer dilantai, apalagi kalo fotonya foto cewe...

Taka:..............*lirik kartu yang tadi dia temuin di stasiun*

Semua:*diem*

Kotaro:Uwaaaaaaaa!!!! Taka!!!!!!!!!! Kenapa tau-tau lo udah mungut semua benda terkutuk itu!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????*lompat kesebelah Kid terus langsung megang tangan kirinya*

Taka:Karena gue pikir ini barang ilang en mau gue balikin... *Cuma menatap barang-barang yang dia pungut tanpa ekspresi*

Kid:Tujuannya sih baek... tapi kayanya bayarannya sama sekali ga bakal baek deh... *mundur jauhin Taka*

Sena:*ngerepet ke Kid sambil megang tangan kanannya*M, Marco? Apa yang bakal terjadi kalo kita mungut barang milik tuh cewe?*whimper whimper*

Marco:*meluk Kid dari belakang*eh… kalo gue ga salah, tuh cewe bakal ngehantuin dia en nyulik dia… make orang terdekatnya buat bikin dia lengah en tau-tau bakal dibikin raib aja deh…

Monta:Itu bukan kabar yang bagus max… *megang tangan kanannya Sena*

Taka:………………… *masih tanpa ekspresi*

Agon:*mendadak muncul dari luar gerbong*woi! Sampah! Urusan kita sama Mizumachi udah selese! Ayo kita cepet pergi dari sini!*make dread yang baru*

Shin:*masuk ke gerbong sambil bawa Mizumachi*ng? kenapa muka kalian semua pucat?*keluar lagi dari gerbong*

Semua minus Taka sama Mizumachi:*pelan-pelan keluar dari gerbong*

Mizumachi:Ngha~?*ngedeketin Taka*apaan nih? Gelangnya bagus?*ngambil gelang dari Taka*

Semua yang tau ceritanya:*udah pada diluar gerbong*MIZUMACHI JANGAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!

Agon n Shin:Hah?*bingung*

Mizumachi:Heh?*bingung*

Taka:*masih didalem sama Mizumachi*oh shit…

BRAK!!!!!

Pintu gerbong ketutup sendiri… meninggalkan Taka dan Mizumachi didalam… kereta itupun dengan kecepatan express langsung melesat menjauh dari stasiun…

Kotaro:OH EM GEE!!!!!!! OMAIGOTDEMSYIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! BARU JUGA SI MIZUMACHI SELESE DI EXORCIST DENGAN SMART TAU-TAU UDAH ILANG EN KAYANYA BAKAL DIIKUTIN DENGAN TIDAK SMART LAGI!!!!!!!!!!*jerit-jerit gaje dengan kawatir*

Kid:Ya ampun… kita akan kehilangan 2 member…

Sena:TIDAAAAAK!!! JANGAN SAMPAI HAL ITU TERJADIII!!!!!!*lari-lari ditempat panik dengan kecepatan cahaya*

Monta:Uwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Saingan gue ilaaaaaaaanng!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nanti gue dipencit Honjo gara-gara bawa anaknya kedalam marabahaya begini!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*nelen pisang banyak-banyak tanpa dikunyah*

Marco:Woi! Lo semua bisa diem ga sih!!? Ntar securitynya pada dateng!!! Lagian, kita ga bakal ngebiarin temen kita diculik ma setan cewe itu kan!!!?

Agon:*kupingnya kedutan*hah~? Cewe??

Marco:*angguk*setan yang ngebawa Taka sama Mizumachi pergi itu cewe... cantik pula! Sayang udah mati! Wah... kalo begini sih... yang enak Taka sama Mizumachi ya?

Sena:Lah? Tapi katanya—

Marco:*bekep mulut Sena*gimana Agon? Mau dikejar??

Agon:*udah ilang dengan God speed impulse*

Marco:Giliran soal cewe aja dia cepet reaksinya…

Kid:Nah, Shin, Sena… kalian ber2 yang memiliki kecepatan cahaya bisa ikut mengejar mereka dan mengusir setannya juga…

Sena:Hieeeeeccchhh!!!??? Ngga makasih!!!!!

Kotaro:Sena, ini namanya kesetia kawanan loh… lagian kan ada Agon sama Shin, tenang aja kaleee… *menghasut menghasut*

Sena:Hah? Tapi—

Shin:*angguk*ayo Eyeshield 21, kita selesaikan ini bersama-sama.

Sena:… ia!*mengangguk dengan mantap*

Dan ke2nya hidup bahagia... salah lagi ding! Maksudnya berlari mengejar kereta gitu!

Kotaro:... Sena gampang dimanfaatin ya?

Kid:Kejam kau...

Monta:Nah terus? Sementara mereka ngusir setan kita ngapain? Disini serem banget loh...

Kid:Ia juga ya...*liat sekelilingnya yang gelap en horor*

Marco:Jah elah... susah amet. Kita langsung aja ke tempat selanjutnya!

Kotaro:Emang kemana?*sisiran*

Marco:Hmm… *nyari-nyari kertas dikantongnya*aha! Ini dia!*baca isi kertas itu**langsung pucet*

Kid:*ikutan baca kertas**ikut pucet juga*

Kotaro:*ikut baca*oh, ini rekues yang dijadikan 1 ya? SMART! Dari… **Gekkou Kitsu **sama** Ruya_CHAN"KONGO UNSUI LOV3RS"**(yang minta banyak tapi saia kasih Cuma 1, soalnya yang laen saia ga tau tentang apa-apanya, hhe. Gomen)tempatnya di… *berenti baca terus memucat juga*

Monta:*ga bisa baca kertasnya soalnya dia ga nyampe ketangan Marco*woi! Dimana woi!!?

Kid:*masih pucat*... **Lawang Sewu**...

***

Sementara itu... Taka dan Mizumachi di kereta hantu yang biasa lewat di stasiun manggarai...

Mizumachi:Eh, Taka~  
Taka:… Apaan?

Mizumachi:Koq gelangnya ga bisa dilepas ya?*nunjuk-nunjuk gelang yang tadi ditemuin Taka yang udah kepasang ditangan kirinya*

Taka:!!*melotot*baka! Kenapa dipake!!?

Mizumachi:Lha? Emang kenapa~?  
Taka:Katanya nanti kita kena kutuk or something like that loh kalo mungut barang-barang terkutuk itu… *nunjuk-nunjuk kartu berdarah-darah yang tadi dia temuin*

Mizumachi:Oh ya?*lirik gelangnya*Ngha~bodo amat!*lompat-lompat kegirangan*

Taka:*krik krik**mikir*buset dah nih orang… kaga punya urat takut banget sih… gue aja udah ngeper, masa dia masih sempet lompat-lompat!?*balik ke reality*oi, Mizumachi!  
mizumachi:Ngha~?

Taka:Sini deh…

Mizumachi:*jalan ngedeket**terus mendadak berenti*eh, Taka, dibelakang kamu apaan tuh?*nunjuk kebelakang Taka dengan alis mengerut*

Taka:Ng?*keringet dingin**nengok*

Setan cewe:**Balikin… balikin… balikin barang-barang gue…**

Taka:!%*^$*&!)**)!*)*^^???^&*%&^$!^!!!!!!!!????????(tidak dapat diterjemahkan bahkan oleh ahli sekalipun sodara-sodara)

Mizumachi:Ngha~? Maksudnya dia gelang ini sama kartu itu?

Taka:*ngumpet dibelakang badan gedenya Mizumachi*ia kali… Mizu! Hadapin dia!

Mizumachi:Tapi prinsipku ga bakal mukul cewe… lagian emang ada gitu setan bisa dipukul?

Taka:*sweatdropped*jadi lo tau itu setan!!? Terus kenapa masih tenang-tenang aja!!??

Mizumachi:Yah, kalo misalkan kita mati disini yaudah… mungkin emang udah saat kita mati…

Taka:*ngek ngok*kamu… kamu bukan Mizumachi… *mundur ngejauhin Mizumachi*

Mizumachi(?):Khukhukhu… akhirnya sadar juga… aku memang bukan Mizumachi…

Taka:Siluman anjing yang tadi?

Mizumachi:Haha! Anjing tuh setia! Setia sama badan yang dirasukin! Lagian nih bocah setuju-setuju aja gue rasukin!

Taka:*mikir*buset, Mizumachi bego banget!

Mizumachi:Bedewe, dibelakang lo tuh…

Taka:*nengok**tuh setan udah berdiri dibelakang dia*GYAAAAA!!!!*njerit dengan horor terus ngumpet lagi dibelakang Mizumachi*

Setan cewe:**barang gue... barang gue...(nah lo barang apaan nih!!???)**

Taka:Woi! Lo kan sebangsa sama dia! Buruan sana usir dia!  
Mizumachi:Enak aja! Gue ga sebangsa sama dia! Gue dari ras yang lebih elit(ekonomi sulit) tau! Lagian gue juga setan, masa lo ngumpet dibelakang gue sih!!?

Taka:Tampang lo masih kaya temen gue jadi gue masih berani! Kalo tuh setan mukanya udah awur-awuran alias ga SMART kalo Kotaro yang ngomong!

Mizumachi:........ kalo kaya gini?*mendadak mukanya berubah jadi muka anjingnya siluman Seshoumaru terus keluar ekor yang lucu banget*

Taka:*ga merhatiin*oh ia, lucu koq! Woi, tuh cewe kesini!!*panik sendiri*

Mizumachi:*mikir*buset, yang ga punya urat takut tuh gue apa nih anak? Masa muka anjing jadi-jadian begini dia kaga takut??*beralih ke setan cewe tadi yang udah tinggal 1 meter dari mereka*grrrh… GUK GUK GUK!!!!

Taka:Koq malah digong-gongin!!???*geplak pala jadi-jadian Mizumachi*

Mizumachi:Sakit tau! Gue tuh lagi berkomunikasi pake bahasa alam baka sama dia tau!!! Jangan asal nebak deh kalo lo ga ngerti!!!!

Taka:Oh… *manggut manggut*koq dia ga bales?

Mizumachi:Dia bales juga pake bahasa alam baka…

Taka:*sweatdropped*

Mizumachi:guk guk guk!(*terjemahan dari ahli yang gue sewa hha*woi, lo pergi dong!)

Setan cewe:**…………………………….(mana mau… barang gue masih di lo ber2)**

Mizumachi:guk guk! Guk guk guk!(la ialah! Orang nih gelang kaga mau dicopot! Mana bisa gue balikin!)

Setan cewe:**……………………………..(kan gue sengaja ngasih perangkap biar kaga bisa lepas jadi kaga ada alesan buat kabur dari gue. Hahaha!)**

Taka:Koq dia keliatan seneng? Kenapa?

Mizumachi:Udah lo diem aja! Guk guk guk! Guk guk guk guk!(itu kan ga adil! Lo curang ah, ga aci!)

Setan cewe:**……………………………..(mana ada keadilan di dunia ini. Hahaha!)**

Taka:Koq kayanya dia tambah bahagia??

Mizumachi:*krik krik*guk guk guk!(udah ah lepasin kita aja napa!)

Setan cewe:**..................................(emoh. Kalian cakep-cakep sih. ****Tapi pertama-tama gue harus ngusir lo dari badan si pirang ini. Hahaha!)**

Mizumachi:Guk guk guk guk!!??(wtf jadi gue mau dibunuh gitu!!??)

Setan cewe:**...................................(Cuma lo doang. Badannya kaga koq. Hahaha!)**

Mizumachi:Guk guk guk!!(cih, sialan!!)

Taka:*kesel*woi! Kalo kaya gini kapan selesenya!!!???

Mizumachi:Sabar aja napa!!? Susah tau negosiasinya!! Ga segampang raidou kuzunoha pas negosiasi sama demon!!

Taka:Emang lo lagi negosiasi apaan sih!!?

Mizumachi:Biar tuh setan lepasin kita gitu...

Taka:Mana mau setan diajak negosiasi yang kaya gitu... payah lo ah...

Setan cewe:**Balikin... balikin... kalo ngga, mati aja lo pada!!!*nerkam Mizumachi sama Taka***

Taka:Waa!!*berhasil menghindar*

Mizumachi:*berhasil menghindar juga*kau.....!! padahal aku memiliki prinsip ga mau mukul cewe!! Tapi kau membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain!!*sok keren*

Taka:*mikir*basa-basi lo ah...

Mizumachi:Jurus pamungkas!!!!!! Hyaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!

Tapi dia keduluan sama Agon yang ngedobrak masuk en malah nendang dia...

Mizumachi:Hiieeh????!!!!

Agon:Mau ngapain lo sama setan secantik ini!!??*dupak dupak Mizumachi yang berkepala anjing*

Mizumachi:Ya mau dibunuh lah sebelom dia ngebunuh kita!!*bales dupak-dupak Agon*

Double S:*mendobrak kaca*Mizumachi! Taka!

Taka:………? Oh, Sena sama Shin…

Sena:Ekspresi biasa banget minus 1 poin…

Shin:*liat Agon terus Mizumachi terus setan cewe(yang ikutan bingung)*ok… nih yang jahat yang mana ya?

Taka:Tadi sih setan cewe itu… terus tau-tau Agon masuk en dupak-dupak setan anjing yang ada didalem badan Mizumachi…

Sena:Hah!? Setan anjing yang tadi masih ada!?

Mizumachi:Numpang bentaran dwang... ntar nyampe suatu tempat baru dah gue lepas nih orang...

Agon:*cuek*mba, mba gapapa?

Setan cewe:**............................(woi, nih orang napa?? Koq baek banget ke gue!??)**

Mizumachi:Guk guk guk…*angkat bahu*(mana gue tau…)

Agon:Mba, kalo mukanya ditutupin gitu jadi jelek loh~!*ngerapiin rambut si setan yang awut-awutan**nganga lebar pas liat muka aslinya*GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SETAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!

KRIK… KRIK…

Semua:Emang dia setan, bego.

KRIK… KRIK…

Agon:MUSNAHKAN ROH JAHAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*tonjok si setan keras-keras*

Setan cewe:**KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!*kontal keluar kereta***

KRIK… KRIK…

Agon:Apa-apaan lo pada nge-krik-krik-in gue!!!????*ngamuk ngamuk*

Semua:*geleng-geleng pala*

Agon:Cih!*duduk pasrah*

Shin:Tapi… perasaan kita udah ngusir nih setan dari badan Mizumachi deh…

Mizumachi:Sori, tapi metode lo ga bekerja buat setan kaya gue. Kan gue elit(ekonomi sulit).

Shin:............................

Sena:Terus cara ngusir kamu gimana? Gimana pun ini badan Mizumachi, bukan badan aslimu... ga baek ngambil badan orang seenaknya.

Mizumachi:Yah, gampanglah... ntar kalo udah puas juga aku keluar sendiri... lagian juga pemilik aslinya setuju-setuju aja dirasukin. Ntar kalo dia udah minta aku pergi, baru deh aku pergi. Susah amet.

Taka:Jadi ada 2 arwah dalam 1 badan?

Mizumachi:Yup! Ngomong-ngomong, aku cape abis bertempur(??), jadi ganti sama Mizumachi dulu ya! Sampai bertemu!!

KRIK... KRIK...

Agon:Apaan nih? Sandiwara boneka!? Woi sampah!

Mizumachi:Ngha~aku kembali!!

Sena:*mikir*kayanya ini Mizumachi yang asli… *balik ke reality*selamat datang kembali Mizumachi!!

Mizumachi:Ia selamat! Hah, dasar si Putih! Sembarangan aja ngambil alih badan orang!

Taka:Apaan nih? Jadi yang barusan itu beneran?*mikir* si putih?? Siapa tuh???

Mizumachi:Ho oh. Dia ngerasukin aku. Dan aku ga keberatan soalnya dia anjing yang jinak—gue ga jinak, sialan!!*mendadak kepalanya berubah jadi siluman lagi en ekornya keluar*oh ia, ga jinak, ga jinak... sori!*balik jadi pala Mizumachi lagi*

KRIK... KRIK...

Agon:BARUSAN TUH APA!!!!????

Mizumachi:Yah, gampang dimengerti kan~? Kalo palanya jadi pala anjing atau ekornya keluar, itu artinya si Putih yang lagi ngendaliin badan aku, kalo palanya normal, alias pala aku, itu artinya Kengo Mizumachi yang lagi ngendaliin~! Ga ngerti? Yaudah gapapa… soalnya aku juga ga ngerti!!

Sena:Aku ga terlalu ngerti… tapi bagus deh kalo kita punya setan baik dipihak kita…

Shin:………………………(ga protes)

Taka:Hhh… yang jelas aku tau kalo anjing ini antara bisa diandalin dan ga bisa diandalin…

Mizumachi:*ekornya keluar*woi! Jelas-jelas gue bisa diandalin!!  
Taka:Ia, ia... makasih ya... *senyum termanis*

Mizumachi:*mukanya merah**ekornya masuk lagi*

Sena:Ah, malu tuh…

Shin:*paling waras*tapi… kereta ini menuju kemana ya?

Seakan mendengar pertanyaan Shin… keretanya menjawab…

Semua:KERETA MANA BISA NGOMONG!!!!  
bisa dong, namanya juga fanfic en kereta setan, hhe…

Kereta:Our last destination : **Sekolah Angker **rekues dari** Hana Kaitani**... please sit on your seat and wear the seatbelt… thank you…

Taka:Keretanya bisa bahasa inggris??

Sena:Bukan itu masalahnya... keretanya bisa jadi pramugari begitu?

Agon:Dasar fic bego... ga authornya ga ficnya sama-sama stres!!!

***

Sementara itu... ketika 5 orang yang naek kereta sambil mimpi kaya tokoh utama yang di Last Destination itu dalam perjalanan, 4 orang sisanya sudah tiba di Lawang Sewu...

JRENG... JRENG...

SWIIIIIISSSHHHH...

Kid:.........................

Marco:.....................

Kotaro:....................

Monta:.....................

Marco:Tempat ini mengerikan... dan yang nyebelinnya adalah, yang ada disini duluan pada ga asyik...

Kotaro:Enak aja! Gue kan asyik dan SMART!!!*sisiran*

Marco:Whatever deh… biar seneng…

Monta:Tapi emang bukan becanda ya orang yang nyuru max kita kesini… ngeri banget sih… tempat mengerikan begini di rekues…

Kid:Yah, justru itu… tapi masalahnya, para exorcist kita ada di kereta hantu semua kan??

KRIK… KRIK…

Marco:Iya juga… kita ga bisa masuk tanpa mereka…

Kotaro:Ya, betul! Sebagai orang SMART aku menyarankan untuk tidak masuk ke tempat itu tanpa para exorcist yang SMART!!

Monta:Sejak kapan lo yang nentuin max?

Kotaro:Karena gue host yang SMART!!!!

KRIK… KRIK…

Tiba-tiba… diluar tambah gelap dan mulai hujan… angin dingin meraba tengkuk mereka sampe pipis di celana—maksudnya sampe merinding… ga ada pilihan buat mereka selaen masuk kesana sekalipun mereka ketakutan en udah njerit-njerit minta pulang…

Mr. PD:Ia nih si PJK mendadak sakit perut jadinya dia harus tetep di mobil dan kita ada buat nolongin dia, jadi kita harus tetep di mobil juga!*alesan aja*

Monta:Apa!?! Ga bisa begitu max! Kalo gitu kita juga mau di mobil aja!

Mr. PD:Mobilnya kaga muat, hhe! Lagian show ini mesti tetep jalan walaupun Cuma ber4 en ga ada yang megangin kamera secara professional!*ngasihin kamera ke Kid, mike ke Kotaro en senter ke Marco sama Monta*

Kid:Hee…? Maksudnya apa nih?

Mr. PD:Udah sana ah buruan masuk!!!*nendang member Super Jurig-On sampe masuk ke dalem*

Super Jurig-On:Woi!!!*anehnya, mereka ga bisa keluar*

KRIK… KRIK…

Monta:Ok, jadi ini gimana max?

Kotaro:Mr. PD itu bener-bener ga SMART... ntar aku minta ke pembawa acara yang asli buat gantiin dia aja deh... *remes-remes mike*

Monta:Ia deh... seterah... tapi kita udah ga bisa keluar max dari sini... gimana dong?

Kid:Hmm... ngga ada cara laen selaen melanjutkan exploration ke bagian yang lebih dalem lagi ya... lagian kita udah dikasih perlengkapannya koq…

Kotaro:Oh, ia... *bagi-bagiin mike*

Marco:Jadi, kita mulai sekarang nih explorationnya?*siap-siap nyalain senter*

Kid:Ok... *nyalain kamera**stand by**mulai nyorot sana-sini*GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Semua:GYAAAAAAA!!!!!! Kenapa!!!!!!?????????

Kid:Hosh… hosh… ga, gue kaget aja liat mukanya Monta tadi… ternyata kameranya pake infra red… jadinya horror banget…

Monta:Mukyaaaaa!!!! Sialan lo!!!!!!!!!!

Marco:Yaudah, matiin aja infra rednya… kita pake pencahayaan manual en mode normal…

Akhirnya kamera disetting begitu… dan anehnya, walo didalem gelap, tapi gambar di kamera jelas banget! Ga percaya?? Namanya juga fanfic… Yang lebih aneh lagi, Kid juga bisa keliatan di kamera!! Lebih ga percaya?? Bisa dong, orang megang kameranya ganti-gantian, hhe…

Kotaro:Jadi, teman-teman SMARTku, kita kemana dulu nih?

Marco:Yang aku denger sih, Lawang Sewu ini merupakan salah 1 tempat paling angker yang ada di Indonesia yang bahkan tim dunia laen aja ga tahan masuk kesalah 1 lorongnya…

Monta:*krik krik*Marco, kamu tuh ahli segala sesuatu berbau mistis kaya begini ya?

Marco:*minum cola*yah, selaen soal cola sih yang begini gampang koq!

Kid:Eh, mau kita bagi jadi 2 tim aja nih? Kan tempat disini banyak, jadinya biar cepet gitu...

Semua:WHAT!!?? EMOH!!! BER4 AJA UDAH SEREM MASA MAU DIBAGI-BAGI JADI BER2 SIH!!!!!?????

Kid:*kupingnya bengkak*Yah, maksudnya biar kita bisa keluar lebih cepet dari sini gitu... mumpung kamera ada 2, mikenya ada 4 en senternya ada 8—eh, maksudnya ada 4?

Marco:Masalahnya ya... kita ga ada excorsit disini kalo misalnya kita kerasukan nih...

Kid:Yaudah sih, kaga usah datengin tempat yang angker-angker banget... gini deh, 1 tim ke penjara bawah tanah sementara tim yang laen ke lorong yang tim dunia laen ga berani masukin… terus nanti titik rendezvous kita di tempat pancung, gimana??

KRIK... KRIK...

Semua minus Kid:*mikir*ide yang bagus sih... tapi siapa yang mau nyelidikin lorong yang bahkan tim dunia laen ga mau datengin????

Kid:Kita hom pim pah dulu! Putih sama item! Abis itu kita suit, yang kalah harus datengin lorong itu! Gimana??*mengusulkan dengan ceria*

Monta:Cih! Sialan! Ok, aku terima tantanganmu!!

HOM PIM PAH!!!!!

***

Tim putih... menang suit... sedang menuju penjara bawah tanah... bawa kamera 1, senter 2 dan mike 2… gimana megang kameranya gitu?? Ga tau deh… pokoqnya ke2nya bisa keliatan di kamera deh… mereka juga bawa coca cola 1 kardus...

Kid:Hah~aku beruntung sekelompok sama kamu... pake QB spy buat nge-spying tangannya Monta yang bakal suit? Jenius...

Marco:Yah, itu mah bukan masalah besar. Gampang koq hal kaya begitu doang, yah itu satu-satunya keahlian gue sih...

Kid:Tapi jangan pikir Cuma gara-gara hal sepele kaya begitu gue udah maafin lo soal pertandingan yang waktu itu ya??

Marco:Kaa~? Oh, yang tangan lo dipatahin Gaou ya??

Kid:Yup. Pertandingan dimana lagi-lagi harapan gue pupus untuk kesekian kalinya~

Marco:*krik krik*diluar dugaan, lo pendendam juga ya? Ga keliatan loh...

Kid:Orang yang seperti ini disebut Poker Face...

Marco:*berenti jalan*eh, kayanya kita udah nyampe deh di penjara bawah tanah itu…

Kid:*ikut berenti jalan**celingukan*kayanya lo bener… *sorot penjara-penjara itu pake kamera*

Marco:Eh, eh, tau ga??*bulu mata menambah mistis suasana*konon katanya kalo ditempat angker kita bawa-bawa kamera dan menyorot bagian-bagian angkernya, maka sesuatu yang masih tertinggal disitu bakal ketangkep di kamera loh...

Kid:*sweatdropped*dapet darimana sih lo pengetahuan kaya gitu?

Marco:Kan gue udah nonton acara aslinya... katanya hantu tuh mempunyai materi yang ga bisa diliat manusia Cuma bisa ketangkep dikamera gara-gara flashnya... or something like that deh...

Kid:Oi, gue jadi takut nih... yang megang kamera kan gue!

Marco:No worries my long time friend! Sebelom memulai perjalanan ke dunia laen buat memenuhi rekues dari para pembaca gue udah ngirimin bungan bakung ke rumah lo smua!!*bahagia dan bangga*

Kid:GUE MALAH MAKIN NGERI BEGO!!!

Marco:Ng?*ngeliat sesuatu yang menarik*ahaa~Kid, lo sorot kesana deh, gue bakal jadi MC sementara dulu… *lari-lari kesebuah sel*

Kid:*mikir*nih anak kaga takut apa ya? Oh, ia, kalo dia takut maka dia ga bakal belajar segala sesuatu yang kaya begini nih… *tapi nurut aja en nyorot tempat Marco berdiri sekarang*

Marco:Yak, saya Reiji Marco melaporkan dari tempat kejadian—eh salah. Sori, ambisi jadi reporter berita kecelakaan kebo, hha.

Kid:*krik krik*buruan deh... bulu badan gue udah berdiri semua tau! Kaga liat nih jenggot sama kumis gue udah tegak semua???

Marco:Kaa~maaf~! Ok, sekarang saya Reiji Marco lagi berada di Lawang Sewu, tepatnya dibagian penjara bawah tanahnya… nah, bisa diliat, dibelakang saya… *minggir sedikit*ada sel penjara yang besarnya bahkan ga nyampe ½ dari kamer mandi di rumah author. Nah di sel ini, tentara Belanda biasanya menjejalkan 5-6 orang masuk kesini. Bisa bayangkan gimana penderitaan para tahanan?? Buat 1 orang duduk aja ga bisa! Bahkan yang sekurus Kisaragi!

Kid:Hmm... kejam memang... aku jadi mikir, kalo Kurita sama Otawara yang ditaro didalem gimana ya?

Marco:Bisa dipastikan penjara ini bakal ancur duluan sebelom mereka masuk. Kentutnya Otawara bisa langsung ngancurin besi-besi sel ini, en Kurita pasti nangis-nangis mulu jadi besinya karatannya cepet. Beda lagi ceritanya kalo Hiruma yang masuk—

Kid:Yak, cukup. Buat Hiruma sih, kaya gini gampang aja.

Marco:He-eh. Coba dulu orang yang ditahan disini pada kaya Hiruma ya... *menerawang*

Kid:Lo mau dunia kiamat lebih cepet gara-gara orang kaya Hiruma makin banyak alias berkembang biak?? Helloooo~2012 kan bentar lagi! Buat apa bikin kiamat nambah cepet dengan mengembang biakan makhluk bernama Hiruma!!??

Marco:Yaudah sih, Kid… ga usah marah-marah begitu… lo ga asik deh…

Kid:GIMANA ORANG BISA ASIK KALO LAGI NGEPER BEGINI!!!????*tiba-tiba mukanya pucat*

Marco:Hmm? Napa Kid?

Kid:*tunjuk-tunjuk kebelakang Marco*Itu... dibelakang lo...

Marco:Hmm?*nengok*kaga ada apa-apaan! Lo jangan becanda gitu ah!

Kid:Siapa sih yang becanda sama hal seserius itu!!? Emang kalo diliat pake mata telanjang kaga keliatan, tapi sumpah deh, di kamera keliatan jelas banget!!

Marco:Hah? Mana?*jalan deketin Kid*

Kid:Huweeeee!!!!!!*mundur ngejauhin Marco*

Marco:Napa sih lo!!??? OOC banget!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kid:Orang mana yang ga OOC kalo lagi ngeper sih!!!???? Setannya ngikutin lo!!!!!!

Marco:*diem**liat kiri-kanan*eh, Kid. Gimana kalo kita ke ruang pancung sekarang? Nungguin Monta cs abis itu langsung kabur?

Kid:Good idea, yuuk!!*ngacir*

Marco:*ikutan ngacir*

***

Sementara itu… tim hitam… yang kalah suit karena keberuntungan mereka emang jijik banget… bawa peralatan yang sama kaya tim putih… tapi dengan tambahan sisir sama pisang banyak-banyak…

Kotaro:Cih, sialan. Kenapa kalo sama lo selalu kebagian yang ga enaknya sih??!

Monta:Emang salah gue!? Marco tuh curang max! CURANG! Masa dia pake QB spy! Jelas-jelas itu diluar peraturan max!

Kotaro:Biar si Marco ga punya QB spy, entah mengapa gue tetep ngerasa kalo lo sama Kid suit tetep aja bakal dia yang menang...

Monta:Apa!!?? Dasar sialan max!!!!!!!

Kotaro:La ialah! Lo suitnya ga SMART begitu alias selalu ngeluarin gunting instead pilihan yang laen!!! Ya dia tinggal ngeluarin bat uterus-terusan aja, lo bakal kalah-kalah juga, dasar ga SMART!!!!!!!!!!!

Monta:Yaudahlah berisik lo max! teriakan SMART lo bisa ngebangunin semua penghuni yang nungguin Lawang Sewu ini max!

Kotaro:Cih, walopun kesel tapi aku akuin… omonganmu yang barusan SMART juga…

Monta:Hmm?*berenti jalan*disini banyak lorong max ya? Mana lorong yang mestinya kita selidikin?

Kotaro:Pokoqnya yang angkernya sungguh terlalu deh...

Monta:*makan pisang*Kotaro! Cari sana! Biar gue yang megang kameranya!

Kotaro:What!? Koq gue sih!!?

Monta:Soalnya lo yang berambisi jadi MC, bukan gue…

Kotaro:No, it's not SMART at all!! Seharusnya yang kaya gini kita tentuin dengan cara SMART alias dengan suit!!!!!!!!!

Monta:Apa!!? Suit!!!!???? Cih! Sial! Tapi memang itulah cara yang paling adil max!

Kotaro:*mikir*Huhuhu! Pasti gue yang menang! Soalnya guelah yang SMART disini! Gue cukup ngeluarin batu aja pasti gue yang menang!!! Soalnya dia dengan ga SMART bakal ngeluarin gunting!!!!

Monta:Ayo kita mulai!!!!*siap-siap suit*

Kotaro:Ayo kita tentukan ini dengan SMART!!!!!*suit juga*

JAN KEN PON!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kotaro:*ngeluarin batu*

Dan Monta………… *semua menahan nafas*

Monta:*ngeluarin kertas*GUE MENAAAAANNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kotaro:TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!!!!!!! BAGAIMANA BISA!!!!!!!???????? PADAHAL PAS SUIT SAMA KID DIA NGELUARIN GUNTING TERUS DENGAN TIDAK SMART!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KENAPA SEKARANG DIA NGELUARIN KERTAS DENGAN SMART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

Monta:Kekeke! Soalnya tadi lo bilang gue kalo suit ngeluarin gunting mulu! Jadi coba gue ubah dikit jadi ngeluarin kertas mulu! En gue menang max!!!

Kotaro:Bahagia banget lo kayanya akan kemenangan ga SMART ini…

Monta:Emang menangnya ga SMART, tapi rewardnya SMART banget max! Gue Cuma mesti megang kamera, lo yang keliling-keliling!! Hahahaha!!! PABO MAX!!!!!

Kotaro:Elo yang PABO en ga SMART!!!!!!!!!! Huh, lagian koq orang jepang bisa ngomong bahasa Korea...

Monta:PABO doang itu pengetahuan umum max!

Kotaro:Seterah lo deh… biar seneng… *ambil mike en mulai keliling-keliling nyariin lorong yang angkernya sungguh terlalu*

Monta:*nyorot Kotaro yang lagi bolak-balik*tau ga? Gue punya feeling kalo kita lebih berani daripada tim dunia laen…

Kotaro:*cuek, tetep bolak-balik*

Monta:......................... *mikir*terus gue ngomong ma siapa dong?

Kotaro:*masih jalan-jalan**tiba-tiba berenti disebuah lorong*

Monta:Hah? Napa lo max?

Kotaro:Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda di lorong ini... *dengan mistis*monyet, coba sorot kesini...

Monta:*saking penasarannya ga dengan Kotaro ngatain dia monyet*MUKYAAAAAAAAA!!!!! SETANNYA BANYAK BENER MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kotaro:*lompat dari depan lorong*serius lo!!!???? Sebanyak apaan!!!????

Monta:*dengan pucat dan serius*sebanyak penonton yang nonton kita pas lawan Amerika!!!!!!!

Kotaro:Oh ya!!!!???? SMART banget!!!!!! Banyak betul sih!!!!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba… terdengar suara-suara horror entah darimana yang terdengar di telinga mereka… kamera bergetar… mike berbunyi-bunyi aneh… senter kedap-kedip, begitu juga matanya Monta sama Kotaro…

_Pergi lo setan… kalo ngga kita rasukin loh… hhe__, kita tau lo ga punya excorcist sama lo kan?? Hhe… buruan sana pergi!!! Kalo ngga… kita *sensor* terus kita *sensor lagi* dan *sensor, kenapa? __Bukan hal yang patut disebutkan di fanfic yang ratingnya T*!!!! hwahahahahaha!!!!_

Kotaro & Monta:*sweatdropped*

Kotaro:S, sebagai orang-orang yang SMART, gimana kalo kita kabur dari sini????

Monta:Ok. gue setuju banget max!!*langsung ngacir kaya lagi ngejar pisang*

Kotaro:*ngacir juga kaya mau nendang bola*

***

Akhirnya… ditempat pancungan…

Kid:Hosh… hosh…

Marco:hh… hh…

Kid:Banyak ya pilihan buat terengah-engah…

Marco:Bukan saatnya bercanda bego! Bedewe, kita dimana nih?*celingukan*

Kid:Gimana sih?? Kan kita janjian ketemu sama Monta sama Kotaro di sini! Ditempat pancungan!!

KRIK… KRIK…

Didepan mereka berdiri sebuah alat pancungan dan alat untuk bunuh tawanan lainnya… horror banget deh pokoqnya… keadaannya kaya kastilnya Fiona yang di Haunting Ground itu loh…

KRIK… KRIK…

Marco:Horor ya disini…

Kid:Ho oh…

Tiba-tiba, pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka… BRAK!! Mereka pikir Debilitas atau entah Daniella atau entah Ricardo yang masuk mendobrak… taunya…

Monta:Mukyaaaaa!!!!!!!

Kotaro:Ga SMART!!!!!!!!!

Kid:Lah? Kalian ber2 kenapa??

Kotaro:Kita abis kabur dari lorong penuh hantu yang bahkan tim dunia laen ga berani masuk lebih jauh, begitu juga kita…

Marco:Tapi kalian berhasil rekaman kan disana?

Monta:Berhasil max! tapi kayanya kebanyakan setannya daripada gambarnya Kotaro…

Kid:Wajar… disitu kan emang angker banget… nah, sekarang siapa yang mau jadi MC buat meliput tentang tempat pancungan ini??*udah megang kamera lagi dengan semangat*

Monta:*melotot*gila lo max! masih mau liputan!?  
kid:Yah, itu kan tujuan kita masuk en kejebak disini…

Kotaro:Marco aja deh… gue masih shock gara-gara kejadian ga SMART tadi… *jongkok ditempat*

Monta:Iya juga. Marco kan udah kebal sama hal-hal kaya begini.

Marco:*minum cola*siapa bilang? Aku shock tuh pas bulu mata aku dicabutin.

Kid:Itu kan beda cerita. Buruan stand by sana! Batere kameranya udah mau abis tau!

Marco:Cih, kalian nih nyebelin ya… coba kalo ada Gaou disini, udah aku suru dia matah-matahin kalian jadi 1000 bagian…

Monta:Ya paling kalo kita mati disini kita bisa hantuin lo puas-puas max!

Kotaro:Betul Monta! Tumben lo SMART!!!

Marco:*krik krik*udah deh… mulai siaran aja gue… cape berurusan sama lo semua… nah, readers, sekarang kita ada ditempat pancungan, dimana para tahanan pastinya dibunuh disini kalo belom mati duluan di sel luar biasa kecil itu! Nah sekarang, untuk membuktikan bahwa benda pemancung ini tajem en berbahaya banget(anak kecil don't try this at home, ok ok!?), maka kita bakal mencobanya dengan menggunakan Monta sebagai uji coba!  
Monta:Mukyaaaa!!!!! Koq gue sih max!!!!!!??????????

Marco:Udaaah…!! Lo mau masuk TV apa ga sih!!!???*nyeret-nyeret Monta ke pancungan*

Monta:Mau sih tapi bukan gini caranya!!!!!!*berusaha kabur dari Marco*

Marco:Sini ga!!

Monta:Emoh!!!

Dan sementara mereka berdebat diatas, Kid dan Kotaro mengawasi dari kamera… tiba-tiba sebuah fenomena janggal tertangkap dimata mereka… ke2nya langsung sweatdropped dan jawdropped…

Kid:Eh, Kotaro… Cuma perasaan aku doang atau… emang pancungannya gerak-gerak sendiri dengan aneh??

Kotaro:Bukan koq… soalnya aku juga ngeliat hal yang sama ga SMARTnya kaya kamu… liat deh, di pojokan ada yang lagi gerak-gerakin alat pancung ini… *nunjuk ke suatu tempat di kamera*

Kid:Terus kalo tuh pancungan jatoh, berarti, Monta sama Marco bakal kena dong?

Kotaro:SMART!! Kau mengerti hokum gravitasi kaya aku yang SMART ini!!

Kid:*krik krik*

Double M sementara itu…(sebenernya triple kalo ditambah Mizumachi, Cuma kan dia ga ada disitu)dengan begonya naro kepala mereka ditempat yang emang disediain buat naro pala kalo mau dipancung…

Marco:Jadi, kepala kita ditaro disini biar ntar pisonya langsung jatoh ke leher kita gitu!

Monta:Ooh… gitu ya? Ngerti ngerti max!*manggut manggut*berarti langsung putus dong!?

Marco:Bingo~!

Kid:*panik*woi! Lo be2! Liat tuh ada apaan diatas pala lo ber2!!!

Double M:Heh??*liat keatas**piso pemenggalnya udah mau jatoh*GYAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Marco:*mau keluar tapi palanya nyangkut*KAA~!!!!!!! GA BISA KELUAAAAAAARR!!!!!!!!!!!

Monta:*ikutan ga bisa keluar*MUKYAAAAAAAA!!!!! NAPA SIH NIH!!!!????????

Kid:Kalian udah dikutuk sama penghuni disini!!!! Kebanyakan ngomong sih!!!!!!!!

Double M:Salah kita gitu!!!!!!!!!?????*masih berusaha ngelepasin palanya yang nyangkut*

Tiba-tiba… dengan tidak diinginkan, piso pemenggal itu jatoh dengan kecepatan yang incredible yang kalo Kotaro yang ngomong "Dengan kecepatan yang incredible dan SMART!!!!!!!"…

Double M plus Kid:GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kotaro:SMART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*nendang piso itu sampe kontal en ngancurin tembok*

DUAAKKH!!!

JDAARRR!!!

KRIK… KRIK…

Kid:K, kita punya EXCORCIST!!!!

Kotaro:Fuh, aku memang SMART… lebih dari Akaba yang kerjanya maen gitar mulu!

Marco:*palanya bisa lepas*hh… hh… aku pikir aku tadi bakalan mati…

Monta:*udah lepas juga*sama… aku juga mikir ga bakal bisa makan pisang lagi…

Kid:Nah, mumpung temboknya jebol, gimana kalo kita keluar dari sini?

Semua:SETUJU!!!!!!!

Pas diluar… mereka dituntut satpam gara-gara udah ngancurin Lawang Sewu… akhirnya tim 6th Sense disuru ganti rugi en ngasih sajen ke tempat ini…

Di studio…

Vanilla:Dasar Super Jurig-On ngerepotin aja… kaga tau apa ya kalo gue kerja disini juga kaga dibayar!!!???*ngelus-ngelus dompet yang sekarang kosong*

***

Kembali ke sekolah angker… tempat member Super Jurig-On yang lain berada… settingnya malem-malem, biar lebih horror…

Mizumachi:Wah~sekolah angker!*kagum*

Sena:Tapi sekolah angker kan banyak… specific location sekolah angker yang kita datengin sekarang dimana ya?

Agon:Soalnya tempatnya si author sampah itu tinggal di Depok, jadi kita disuru datengin sekolahan yang namanya Tugu Bapak(kebalikannya Bapak apaan hayoo?)… gue Cuma pengen cepetan balik aja tau ga sih!

Taka:*lagi-lagi baca buku*

Shin:Daripada itu, gimana kalo kita masuk? Kita ga bisa mundur lagi soalnya keretanya udah balik ke stasiun, penghuninya nyari mangsa laen abis kita balikin semua barang-barangnya…

Mizumachi:Ngha~ayo masuk!!*manjat pager sekolahan dengan gampang*

Sena:*ikutan manjat*

Taka:*tinggal lompat doang*

Shin:*diem aja dibawah*

Agon:Lo pada bego semua ya!!*ngancurin pager terus jalan kedalem dengan santai*

Shin:*ikutan masuk dengan santai*

Sena:Betul juga… ada cara gampang kaya gitu kenapa kita pake cara susah??*sweatdropped*

Mizumachi:Biar lebih seru~! Ia kan Putih!?

Putih(sekarang siluman anjing yang ada dibadan Mizumachi bakal dipanggil si Putih):Ia ia aja deh…

Agon:Terus kita disini ngapain?

Sena:Ga ada Marco yang ahli soal hal kaya begini… jadi kita juga ga tau mau ngapain…

Taka:*baca buku*disini sih gosipnya macem-macem… mulai dari author masih TK juga udah banyak gosip… waktu itu katanya ada Mr. Gepeng… terus ada juga siswi sekolah ini yang meninggal ketabrak bus dan ngehantuin tangga sekolahan… terus banyak deh…

Sena:*jawdropped*Taka tau soal hal kaya begini!!?

Taka:Ngga. Aku Cuma minjem buku tentang hal-hal kaya begitu dari Marco, jaga-jaga aja kalo misalkan kita kepisah… *nunjukin buku yang sampulnya horror banget*

Mizumachi:Ngha~jadi kita kesini buat buktiin kalo itu semua bener atau apa??

Taka:Ga ngerti. Kita Cuma disuru kesini aja sih…

Sementara mereka berdiskusi… duo exorcist kita sudah mulai melakukan pembersihan disana-sini…

Shin:TRIDENT TACKLE!!!!!!

Agon:ada DRAGON FLY!!!!!*ngeliat capung beneran*

CIAAATT!!!

HAIYAAH!!!

JDEEER!!!

BUAAAGH!!!

PRAAANGG!!!

MEOOOOWWW!!!

MALIIIINGG!!!

Sena:Koq 2 teriakan yang terakhir ga ada hubungannya sama pertarungan sih?

Taka:Abis ini kita disuru kemana?

Mizumachi:Katanya yang bakal kita kunjungin abis ini bakal jadi kunjungan terakhir di chapter ini soalnya authornya udah cape. Maklum, ini udah page ke-39 loh~

Taka:Ooh… kemana?

Mizumachi:Ngha~*ngobrak-abrik saku celananya**ngeluarin secarik kertas*rekues dari **machi13shield... **katanya** Yeye!  
Tempat angker?  
Tempat angker itu rumah saya sendiri no.69B,Komplek Sukaluyu Bandung..**

Tantangannya:  
-Suruh buat Agon ngegoda hantu cewek yang ada di deket sumur disebelah pohon mangga halaman rumah saya..Kata anak kos hantu cewek itu cantik banget lho!(tapi rahasiain dari Agon kalo tuh cewek hancur abis!)  
-Bikin semua lukisan di rumahku hidup terus tanding lawan Agon!

Wah~tantangannya berani banget! Orang ini harus lari sebelom digigit—eh, salah—ditackle Agon maksudnya~!

Taka:Kita disuru rahasiain dari Agon kan? Jangan bilang apa-apa ke dia selaen kita disuru datengin alamat yang tertera disini…

Sena:Hieeecch! Aku jadi takut… bukan sama setannya, tapi sama Agon kalo misalnya dia tau tentang hal ini!

Taka:Makanya jangan ngomong apa-apa… *lirik Shin sama Agon yang lagi loncat-loncat di udara lawan hancyuu kaya di film-film silat*begitu mereka selesai berantem kita langsung pergi dari sini ok?

***

Akhirnya… Agon, Mizumachi, Sena, Shin dan Taka(sesuai abjad, hhe) sampai di alamat yang disuru seorang reader datengin, malem-malem lagi pemirsa… pas nyampe, mereka kaget tau-tau liat Kid, Kotaro, Marco dan Monta(sesuai abjad juga, hhe) lagi makan bakso panas sama minum teh botol(apapun makannya, minumnya selalu the botol sosro!*promosi dikit*)… dengan cepat mereka merasa iri…

Agon:Wooooooooooooiii!!!!!!! Enak banget nih sampah pada!!!!!!! Masa enak-enakan makan sementara kita menderita di kereta hantu en sekolah angker!!!!!!*kalap kalap*

Shin:…………………

Taka:Baunya enak…

Sena:Aku jadi laper… *megang perut*

Mizumachi:Aku sama Putih juga laper… tukang baksonya masih ada ga?

Marco:Ada. Tuh mangkal dideket belokan. *nunjuk belokan*

Mizumachi:Ok deh! Ayo Putih kita makan!*lari ke tukang bakso*

Putih:Lets go! Lets go!*ikutan semangat jadi nambahin kecepatan Mizumachi*

Kotaro:Oi Mizu! Gue nitip dong! Bawain botol saos kalo lo kesini lagi!!

Mizumachi:Got it!!!

Sena:Mizumachi! Aku ikut!!*ngejar Mizumachi*

Agon, Shin, & Taka:………………………

Monta:Kalian pada ga laper max?

Taka:Mana ada manusia yang ga laper abis seharian ditakut-takutin…

Kid:Yosh. Sama.

Agon:Apaan? Kalian malah enak makan disini sementara kita menderita!*nunjuk Shin sama dirinya sendiri*

Marco:*nyeruput kuah bakso*enak makan darimana!? Kita baru nyampe 10 menit yang lalu! Terus asal lo pada tau ya! Kita di Lawang Sewu lebih menderita! Gue kena templok pas di sel, Kotaro nyaris dikeroyok penghuni lorong, terus gue sama Monta nyaris kepancung pas di tempat pancung! Menderita mana, hah hah??

Kid:Kalian sih enak, ada exorcist handalnya(Agon sama Shin), sementara kita baru nemuin exorcist pas terakhir-terakhir doang. *nunjuk Kotaro*

Kotaro:*makan bakso ampe keringetan gara-gara kuahnya merah banget*pokoknya… hh hh… SMART banget… ssh ssh… deh!!!*sambil kepedesan*

Shin:Kotaro juga exorcist…?

Kotaro:SMART!!! Hh… hh…

Agon:*perutnya bunyi*Cih! Gue jadi laper banget! Mana sih 2 sampah itu!? Gue juga mau bakso!

Shin:*perutnya ikutan bunyi*sama…

Taka:*perutnya bunyi panjang banget*oh ia, Marco… nih bukunya… *balikin buku ke Marco*

Marco:*njerit-njerit soalnya kuah baksonya Kotaro moncrat kematanya dia*

Mizumachi:*balik-balik bawa botol saos sama mangkok bakso 2*woi Kotaro! Nih saosnya!

Kotaro:*nerima saos*SMART!!! Hh… hh… *saking pedesnya Cuma bisa ngomong SMART*

Sena:Ng? Shin-san, Agon sama Taka ga beli bakso?*bawa teh botol 2*

Shin:Nih kita baru mau beli… kan gantian sama kalian… *mulai jalan kearah tukang bakso*

Agon & Taka:*ngikutin Shin*

Mizumachi:*tukeran mangkok sama teh botol sama Sena*oh ia! Hati-hati ya! Tukang baksonya mukanya rata! Katanya sih abis diisep sama Kraken yang peliharaannya Davy Jones itu!

Taka:*berenti jalan*apaan??

Mizumachi:Yaudah sih gapapa! Ada Shin sama Agon ini!

Sena:*angguk*untung tadi ada si Putih ya… coba kalo ga ada…

Mizumachi:Dia nyium bau air laut jadi dia kira ada ikan asin kali~

Sena:*sweatdropped*jadi dia siluman kucing apa anjing??

Taka:*memutuskan buat nyuekin mereka ber2 en nyusul Shin sama Agon*

Kid:Kalo kita sih untung ada Kotaro… dia ngancem bakal nendang tuh tukang kalo misalnya dia macem-macem sampe ke laut terus ketemu Kraken lagi deh… *makan dengan nikmat*

Monta:Ngomong-ngomong, soal dares yang dikasih reader itu… emang si Agon bakalan mau??*nyeruput kuah bakso yang udah mau abis*

Sena:*tiup-tiup baksonya*selama Agon ga tau kalo tuh cewe setan sih maka dia pasti bakal ok ok aja…

Monta:*sweatdropped*kamu jadi kaya Hiruma-san aja… ga meduliin apa-apa…

Sena:Aku udah maen sama dia dengan cukup lama sampe ketularan begini…

Kid:Ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan sih pohon mangganya?*nunjuk pohon mangga dihalaman rumah didepannya*

Mizumachi:*lagi nusuk-nusuk baksonya*selama ada sumur disebelahnya, pasti itu pohon mangga yang dimaksud~! Aa~Putih!!  
Putih:Gue bukan peliharaan lo!!!*tapi mau juga*

Taka, Agon & Shin:*balik bawa teh botol 3 en mangkok bakso 3*

Agon:Cih! Tuh abang lumayan serem dengan muka rata kaya begitu!

Taka:Makanya kalo berkelana di laut jangan mungut barang sembarangan…

Shin:Sama kaya kamu jangan mungut barang sembarangan di stasiun…

Taka:*diem*

Yang laen pada ga nyadar kalo mereka udah balik… masih ngelanjutin obrolan mereka…

Marco:Ia, kata anak kossan, cewe disitu cantik banget. *maksudnya hantunya*

Kotaro:Jadi… hh hh… penasaran…

Sena:Eh, itu bukan ya? Tuh, kaya ada yang lagi duduk di sumur!

Monta:Kayanya ia deh max! rambutnya panjang indah sekali!

Agon:*kupingnya kedutan**langsung lari dengan God speed impulse ke sumur*

Taka & Shin:*kaget tau-tau mangkok bakso sama teh botolnya Agon udah ada ditangan mereka*

Kid:*gasped*tuh kan Agon!*tunjuk Agon disumur*

Semua:*ngerumun disebelah Kid dimana pemandangan terlihat lebih jelas darisana**pada nontonin Agon*

Sementara itu… Agon dan si setan cewe cantik itu lagi duduk dua-duaan di sumur…

Agon:*pasang Angel's face*mba… boleh kenalan ga?

Setan cewe cantik:… hah? Mas ngomong apa?

Agon:Boleh kenalan ga mba? Sebenernya, tadi mas liat mba lagi duduk sendirian disini… mba keliatan cantik banget kalo lagi bengong, jadi mas terseret oleh kecantikan mba en masuk deh kerumah ini buat menemui mba… *gombal mode:on*

Setan cewe cantik:Ah, si mas bisa aja… *blushing*boleh deh kalo ngajak mba kenalan… nama mba Ratmi(ini nama asal-asalan doang! Maaf kalo ada yang namanya sama! Itu murni ketidak sengajaan!)…

Agon:Nama mas Agon… *nyengir kaya malaikat(saya belom pernah liat malaikat loh!)*

Setan cewe cantik:Nama mas aneh, hhi… *kuntilanak ketawa mode:on*

Agon:Nama mba juga, hhe… *mikir*nah lo! Koq ketawanya nih cewe rada aneh ya!?

Yang diluar pada sibuk ngeliatin Agon ngegombal ma setan… pada bingung sendiri… si Agon kaga nyadar apa ya kalo tuh cewe tuh pucet banget en kaga napak tanah?? Jangan-jangan Agon beneran jatoh cinta sama tuh setan lagi…

Setelah 15 menit…

Setan Ratmi:Mas, aku mau nanya dong…

Agon:Apaan cantikku Ratmi?

Setan Ratmi:*kuntilanak ketawa mode:on*Mas ga keberatan kan kalo aku…

Agon:Kalo aku… *deg-degan*

Setan Ratmi:Kalo aku… *berdiri*

Agon:Kalo aku… *makin deg-degan, nyaris jantungan*

Setan Ratmi:Kalo aku… ga napak tanah?

KRIK… KRIK…

SUNYI…

SEPI…

SENDIRI…

Agon:MUSNAHKAN ROH JAHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*mukul Ratmi sampe kontal ke istana Elizabeth Bathory*

Setan Ratmi:KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!*kontal en tak diketahui lagi kabarnya*

Rumah reader yang ngerekues tempat ini bebas dari Ratmi(di fanfic doang sih :P)…

Agon:………………………………

KRIK… KRIK…

Kid:*bisik*eh, gimana nih?? Kayanya dia marah banget ke kita deh…

Marco:*bisik*tapi masih ada 1 dare buat dia!

Kotaro:*bisik*udah! Kita lempar aja kertas ke dia sementara kita kabur! SMART banget kan? Kita selamat, diapun ngelakuin dare!

Monta:*bisik*yosh! Biar aku yang lempar max!

Sena:*bisik*jangan Monta! Siapa aja selaen kamu deh!

Taka:*baca buku doang*

Shin:*diem aja*

Mizumachi:*lagi lipet-lipet kertas**bisik*nih kertasnya~

Kid:*ambil kertas dari Mizumachi**dilempar ke Agon*

Agon:*pletuk! Palanya kena kertas**baca darenya**ngamuk*GYAAAAAA!!!!!!!! SEMUA LUKISAN DISINI MAJU LO SATU-SATU!!!!!!!!*masuk ke rumah orang*

GYAAAAA!!!!!!!

MALING JEMURAAAN!!!!!!

ORANG GILAAA!!!!!!!!!!

AAAHHH!!!! ANJING RABIEEEESSS!!!!!!

KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

GEDUBRAAAKKK!!!!

GEDOMPRANG!!!!!!!!!

Sena:Umm… itu bukan pertanda bagus…

Shin:Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk kabur…

Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Agon disana untuk berkutat dengan para lukisan dan polisi… beruntung dia diselamatkan PJK dan Mr. PD dari hukuman penjara 1 abad…

***

Di studio…

Vanilla:Gila emang tuh mereka pada… *beralih ke kamera*nah, pembaca, sekian chapter ini dulu. Saya gempor pas ngetiknya sampe sakit leher. Di chapter selanjutnya saya akan melanjutkan tentang petualang para Super Jurig-On menempuh tempat-tempat angker bin horror yang direkues. Dan mungkin, eeh… pengenalan karakter baru??

??? 1:Hah… Sena kesian deh… aku ga bisa ngebiarin dia menghadapin ini sendirian… Kid juga eror banget ga ada Tetsuma…

??? 2:Kekeke! Aku ga sabar muncul di chapter sialan selanjutnya!!

??? 3:Fuu… Kotaro eror kalo aku ga ada… sejak kapan dia bisa usir setan?

??? 4:Shin lucu banget ya… ga ketakutan sama sekali, malah jadi exorcist…

??? 5:Mizumachi kesurupan?? Si Putih?? Itu bukannya anjing aku dulu ya pas masih di Amrik??

Vanilla:Yah, character teasernya cukup sampe disini!*grin*tunggu aja kemunculan mereka di chapter selanjutnya! Yang jelas mereka ga bergabung sama Super Jurig-On, tapi punya grup sendiri! Yaitu…

Semua ???:Asia Rising Sun! arti sebenernya grup kami adalah God Rising from East!!! We are…

***

Buset deh… gempor… bedewe, kalo yang mau rekues tempat tapi tempatnya udah pernah dipake jadi ga pake siaran ulang ya! Hhe… mohon dimengerti… n maap banget yah kalo banyak yang OOC n ga sesuai sama keinginan… maklum, namanya manusia, tidak luput dari ketidak sempurnaan… *sok bijak, tumben*

LSM:Lembaga Swadaya Masyarakat, plesetan dari Lee Soo Man


	3. More Victim On This Show?

Update lagi chapter 3… hwaaa… gempor… sorry for the long update!! Very berry sorry!! Soalnya aku udah kelas 3 jadinya harus belajar buat UN en akhir-akhir ini TO mulu!!! Jadi sedih… mana ada larangan ke warnet abis pulang sekolah pula… emang kapan lagi aku bisa ke warnet!!!??? dan sori banget sekali lagi buat ga updet chapter ini lamaaaa… banget!!!

Disclaimer:ES 21 belong to Yusuke Murata en Riichiro Inagaki… Mystery 6 and 6th Sense belong to other company… even Super Jurig-On is not mine…

~6th Sense~

Chapter 3:

More Victim On This Show!!??

By:Vanilla Amano

Jreng jreng… *BGM lagi-lagi lagu lebay yang tidak dipublikasikan dimanapun*

Vanilla:*di studio*annyeong haseo… salam olahraga dari saia untuk para readers, baik yang udah baca dari dulu ataupun baru baca sekarang… *tampang serius*hari ini lagi-lagi merupakan hari sial buat para Bintang tamu yang datang di acara ini, dimana mereka harus melaksaan dares yang dikasih sama readers… *nengok ke kamera laen*nah, haruskah kita tengok tempat mereka sekarang?

PJK:Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kan Bintang tamunya nambah lagi!

Vanilla:Oh ia juga ia… *serius lagi*ya, seperti yang dibilang PJK, di chapter ini Bintang tamu kita nambah lagi… dan mereka ada berada saia di studio sekara—heh? Kemana mereka?*celingukan*

Mr. PD:Barusan mereka nyolong 1 mobil, 1 PJK, sama 1 Mr. PD. Katanya mereka mau langsung aja ketempat yang laen daripada lama-lama disini…

Vanilla:Cih, dasar chara ga tau malu… *gigit jari*yah, bedewe, kita langsung aja menengok Bintang tamu kita dari jaman kapan tau aja yah!

***

Sementara itu... masih didalam bus(mobilnya kena tilang gara-gara yang nyetir ugal-ugalan) milik acara 6th Sense… para chara yang baru aja melarikan diri dari Agon tapi udah kekejar lagi dengan God speed impulsenya…

Kotaro:Ya, aku Kotaro Sasaki, kicker Bando Spider yang hengkang bentaran gara-gara acara ga SMART ini dan berprofesi sebagai host sementara melaporkan langsung dari bus milik Super Jurig—

Semua:ON!!*sambil angkat tangan lagak SuJu asli ngasih salam*

Kotaro:SMART lo semua!!

Agon:Tunggu dulu!!*lompat dari tempat duduk*Kenapa gue jadi ikut-ikutan!!?*kalap*

Jadi saat ini mereka sedang duduk didalam bus... Taka sama Mizumachi duduk dibarisan pertama dari belakang sebelah kiri, Sena sama Monta duduk dibarisan pertama dari belakang sebelah kanan, Agon, Kid, Marco sama Shin duduk dibangku belakang sementara Kotaro berdiri ditengah-tengah bus sambil nge-host... bisa dibayangin kan? Urutan duduknya kaya pas SuJu asli naek bus ke gunung di Full House...

Taka:*baca buku*sudahlah Agon… relakan saja… dengan mengucapkan kata-kata itu kau sudah bergabung dengan grup gelo ini…

Agon:Gue ga terima!! Masa gue maennya sama sampah!!??

Marco:Tapi Agon, bukannya Taka sama Shin itu jenius ya? Dan Sena kan udah ngalahin kamu yang jenius, artinya dia lebih jenius dari kamu. Jadi kita ga sepenuhnya sampah dong.

Monta:*bisik-bisik sama Sena*dia mah maunya ekslusif...

Sena:*angguk*ia ya, payah...

Agon:Woi! Gue denger tau!*duduk lagi* Cih, sialan. Terpaksa deh.

Kotaro:Ok, mumpung Agon udah jinak n SMART, gimana kalo kita mulai memperkenalkan diri kita aja??

Semua:Annyong haseo!*nunduk ke kamera*

Kid:Uri Super Jurig—

Semua:ON!!*nyautin rame-rame sambil pose SuJu asli*

Kotaro:Woi! Gue ga terima! Dengan membiarkan Kid yang mimpin kita ngomong SMART itu artinya dia leadernya dong!!??

Agon:Ia tuh! Dimana-mana orang jenius kaya gue adalah yang jadi leader!!

Monta:Gue juga ga terima max!!

Terjadi pemberontakan diantara beberapa member...

Sena:Tapi diantara kita, Kid yang paling mirip sama leader aslinya, jadi untuk sementara dia jadi leader sementara dulu... baru kalo leader yang asli udah ditentuin kita ganti dia...

Mizumachi:Ngha~jadi leader sementara Kid ya??*sambil ngupil*

Marco:Semua setuju ga?

Kecuali Kotaro, Agon sama Monta semua angkat tangan tanda setuju...

Bertiga:Kenapa!!??

Kid:Yah, semua... pada dasarnya aku sih ga papa... tapi gimana kalo mimpi kita sebagai Super Jurig-On berakhir lagi disini gara-gara Gaou?

Marco:Gaou kan ga ada... lagian kita emang punya impian apaan sebagai Super Jurig-On?

Taka:Melarikan diri dari acara ini...

Semua:*sweatdropped*

Sena:Umh, daripada itu... sekarang kita lagi melaju kemana nih?

Kotaro:*fokus ke kamera lagi*ok, sekarang kita kembali memenuhi rekues SMART dari readers!! Ummh, rekues pertama adalah dari... **Yoh-chan males Log-in==; **katanya…

**Makasih tempat and dare-nya udah dmasukkin xD! Lucu banget lho~!  
Boleh rikues lagi gak xP??**

**Tempat:  
WC Sekolah SMPN Negeri 1 Karawang Barat**

**History:  
Dulu... Entah tahun berapa, mungkin saat jaman penjajahan atau sesudah penjajahan Belanda. WC putri SMPN Negeri 1 Karawang Barat yang berada di belakang masjid(kan WCnya ada di 2 tempat) itu pernah ada yang bunuh diri, namanya Rosemary.**

**Sekarang, jika berkata sesuatu yang menyinggung arwahnya, orang itu akan kemasukan arwah Rosemary, ini fakta... Waktu kelas 8, teman saia yang bernama Khalda Alyssa Putri kemasukkan arwahnya dan beberapa bulan menjadi layaknya orang gila!**

**  
Kayaknya saia hanya me-request tempat... Tak ada yang terbayang dalam pikiranku ini...**

Wah~SMART juga nih!

Shin:Jadi, sekarang kita lagi menuju ke SMPN 1 Karawang Barat?

Kotaro:Yup, yup! 3 detik lagi juga nyampe!!

Habis 3 detik tiba-tiba bus berenti mendadak… membuat para chara miring ke kiri dan ke kanan…

Agon:Woi!!! Supir yang bener dong!!!*meriksa dread-nya apakah ada yang terluka apa ngga*

Monta:Betul max!! kita kan artis!!!*meriksa pisangnya apakah ada yang berceceran apa ngga*

Kotaro:Dasar supir ga SMART!!!*meriksa sisirnya apakah ada yang ilang apa ngga*

PJK:Maaf, terjadi kesalah teknis. Supirnya ilang dari depan kemudi, soalnya dikirim ke neraka sama Ai Emma…

KRIK… KRIK…

Taka:Betul juga… ini reality show misteri ya? Ai Emma kan gadis neraka, jadi pasti dia masuk dikit-dikit…

Kotaro:Udah semua turun! Turun!!*turun dari bus*

Semua:*ngikutin Kotaro turun dari bus*

Mereka tiba gerbang depan SMPN 1 Karawang Barat... karena kalo siang-siang mereka kesana bisa-bisa ditangkep satpam, jadi mereka kesana malem-malem…

Marco:Kaa~aura sekolahnya aja udah horor...*minum cola*

Sena:Ia juga ya... merinding nih...

Mizumachi:Ngha~jadi sekarang kita kemana??

Kotaro:*baca rekues*pertama-tama, kita harus ke WC dulu… euy!! Jijik! Ga SMART!!!

Kid:Udahlah pokoknya sekarang kita ke WC dulu...*jalan ke WC duluan sambil benerin topi*

Semua:*ngikutin Kid ke WC*

Shin:*ngikutin dalem diem sambil mikir-mikir*tapi… kita disuru masuk ke dalem toilet putri loh…

Agon:*berenti jalan*haah~? Serius lo!!?? Masa gue dengan harga diri gue yang tinggi harus masuk toilet cewe!!??

Marco:Tapi setannya juga cewe, cantik lagi!*membujuk Agon dan Shin*

Shin:*ga bereaksi*

Agon:Eh, sampah! Ga ada yang kemakan jebakan 2 kali tau! Lo pikir gue bakal ketipu lagi!!?

Monta:Eh, kita nyampe!*nunjuk toilet cewe*

Kid:Jadi gosipnya disini ada setan cewe bernama Rosemary… hmm, kalo ada yang menyinggung perasaannya maka dia bakal ngerasukin orang itu sampe jadi kaya orang gila…

Marco:Jadi kita butuh orang yang bisa ngatain orang dengan hebat ya??

Kid:Ok, kita mulai seleksinya!*senyum*

Member Super Jurig-On berjejer membentuk barisan… tidak terkecuali Agon dan Shin… Kid menyeleksi mereka…

Kid:Hmm… pertama hapus Sena, karena dia terlalu pemalu. Bisa-bisa tuh setan malah bingung sama apa yang mau dia bilang… *coret Sena dari daftar**lirik Monta*coret Monta. Dia Cuma bisa bilang 'mukyaa mukyaa', tuh setan ga bakal ngerti... *coret Monta**lirik Marco**diem sebentar*ngga, ngga... ntar malah dia yang dipermaluin sama setannya... *coret Marco**lirik Mizumachi*ga mungkin. Kamu emang hebat dalam ngajakin berantem, tapi setan ditubuh kamu cukup 1 aja... *coret Mizumachi**lirik Kotaro**reaksinya cepet*ambil Kotaro. Dia bisa bikin siapa aja kesel, cukup dengan liat mukanya... *lirik Agon*ini apalagi. Senjata utama dalam membuat marah setan nih... *lirik Shin*dia bisa rusakin WC si setan dengan gampang, jadi kita ambil... *lirik Taka*kata-katanya yang suka bikin Monta ngedown bisa jadi senjata yang bagus. Ambil, ambil... *lirik diri sendiri*oh, tentu tidak... aku tidak berbakat bikin kesel orang...

Semua:Gaou pertamanya benci sama kamu gara-gara kamu ga punya gairah buat menang...

Kid:Itu beda soal, nah sekarang yang kepilih, kalian tetep tinggal disini dan bikin si Rosemary kesel setengah mati setengah idup, sementara yang ga kepilih ketempat berikutnya!

Kotaro:Apa!!?? Ga adil dong!! Pembagiannya ga SMART!!!

Kid:Eh, gue leader sementara... mau protes?? Keluar aja lo dari Super Jurig-On...

Kotaro:*terkejut**mikir*seneng sih kalo keluar... tapi kalo gue keluar ga bisa masuk TV lagi dengan SMART dong... ga jadi deh... *ke Kid*ngga koq, bang leader... eike Cuma becanda! Yei jangan marah begitu dong!! Yei kan SMART!!*ngomong pake logat banci, bikin semua merinding*

Kid:Ok, cukup. Kalian berempat tetep disini, ok ok?? nah, kalian berlima, ikut aku balik ke bus! Kita menuju tempat selanjutnya!*pergi kearah bus*

Sena:*ke Shin*eh, Shin-san, semoga sukses ya bikin Rosemary marah!*nunduk 90 derajat*

Shin:Hm. Kamu juga harus sukses melaksanakan dare berikutnya, Eyeshield 21. karena kita rival.*ikut nunduk 90 derajat*

Marco:*ke Kotaro*yosh, berjuang exorcist yang SMART!

Kotaro:Terima kasih atas dukunganmu, bulu mata SMART!!

Monta:*ke Taka*kamu ga boleh gagal max! kalo ga nanti mencemari nama baik Teikoku dan Honjo!*tunyuk tunyuk Taka pake jari*

Taka:Bukannya mendingan gagal ya? Biar aku ga kerasukan...

Mizumachi:*ke Agon*ayo dread bego! Kamu yang paling ahli dalem hal kaya begini!*muter-muter diatas kepala Agon*

Agon:Lo lebih pinter, sampah!*berusaha narik Mizumachi turun*

Mizumachi:Ahaha!*kabur sebelum dilibas Agon*

Mereka berlima telah pergi… meninggalkan 4 orang penantang Rosemary buat membikin setan itu marah besar…

Kotaro:Err… jadi siapa yang mulai??*menatap kawanannya yang ga SMART itu*

Shin:…………………

Taka:*baca buku bikinan Karin*

Agon:Haa~?? Tentu aja lo sebagai host harus mulai duluan!

Kotaro:Gue yang SMART ini mulai duluan!!?

Agon:*angguk*

Kotaro:*gulp*o, ok deh kalo gitu… *jalan kedalem toilet**tutup idung*buset dah! Nih toilet pernah dibersihin ga sih!?*reaksi alami yang keluar begitu masuk ke toilet*

Taka:Reaksi seperti itu nyaris dikeluarkan semua orang, tapi menerut reader, Cuma 1 temannya yang kerasukan. Jadi reaksi seperti itu tidak akan membangkitkan amarah Rosemary.

Kotaro:Berisik! Gue juga tau, dasar ga SMART!!

Taka:…………………

Shin:Sabar aja…

Kotaro:*celingukan nyari sesuatu yang gaib*yo! Rosemary! Gue udah mendengar kabar ga SMART tentang lo!! Kabarnya lo bunuh diri ya!? Kenapa!? Gara-gara ga punya pacar!!? Atau gara-gara lo ga SMART!!??!! Fuh! Dasar pecundang!!*ngibrit keluar toilet*

Shin, Agon & Taka:*menatap Kotaro dengan sedih*

Kotaro:Hosh... hosh... *langsung pasang pose sisiran*SMART!! Aku emang hebat!!

Agon:Kenapa langsung ngacir gitu, sampah?

Kotaro:Karena aku SMART!!*masih ngosh-ngoshan*

Agon:Cih! Karena gue jenius, selanjutnya gue!*masuk kedalem toilet**tutup idung**mikir*sekarang gue ngerti kenapa tuh sampah tutupan idung pas masuk kesini… orang disini BAU SAMPAH banget!!

Kotaro:Agon buruan! Masih ada 2 orang SMART yang belom cobain!

Agon:Berisik sampah!!*lirik kiri kanan*woi, sampah setan cewe! Gue udah muak sama setan cewe macem lo pada! Gue ga tertarik sama cewe jelek sejenis lo!! Kalo lo berani ampe manampakkan diri didepan gue, bakal gue bunuh lo ke awang-awang!! Huh! Sampah!*buang ludah dilantai terus jalan keluar*

Kotaro:Wow~! Aplause buat orang SMART ini sodara-sodara!*aplause*

Shin & Taka:*ikutan aplause*

Kotaro:Ini mah udah ketauan banget... yang bakal dirasukin elo...*nunjuk Agon pake sisir*

Agon:Sori, gue ga mempan dirasukin. Semua exorcist kita ada disini...*tunjuk dirinya sendiri, Shin sama Kotaro*

Kotaro:*jawdropped*bener juga... gue baru nyadar... nah, Shin, selanjutnya kamu!*nunjuk Shin pake sisir*

Shin:*benerin glove sambil masuk ke toilet*

Kotaro:*sweatdropped*ngapain coba masuk toilet aja benerin glove?

Agon:Itu karena dia SMART…

Taka:……………… *ikutan sweatdropped*

Shin:*udah di toilet**tahan napas**pingsan*

Kotaro:Oooohhhh!!!! Ini dia jurus pemungkas SMART paling menindas setan yang dimiliki exorcist SMART kita Shin Seijurou!!! Pura-pura mati!!!!!!!*semangat banget*

Agon:Yosh! Hal paling membuat setan sampah gentayangan kesel adalah diintimidasi!! Biasanya setan gentayangan gara-gara masih ada urusan di dunia ini alias belom siap mati!!! Dan kalo kematiannya ditiruin dia pasti kesel banget!!!!!!*ikutan semangat banget**tertular semangat ngehost Kotaro*

Taka:.........................

Shin:*bangkit dari kubur**tatap sekeliling dengan pandangan datarnya*mari kita bertanding(maksudnya bertanding dalam hal pengusiran)*nunduk 90 derajat*

Kotaro:UuuuuuoooooohhhhhhH!!! Ini lebih tempting lagi!!!! Nantangin setan buat bertanding lebih lama hidup siapa!!!!!???? Tantangan yang SMART!!!!!!

Agon:Pasti tuh setan marah banget max gara-gara ditantangin kaya begitu!!! Dia kan udah mati!!!!!

Taka:…………………………

Shin:*keluar dari toilet**langsung napas lagi*

Kotaro:Shin… kamu melebihi Agon… pasti si Rosemary bakal ngincer kamu…

Agon:Yosh sampah... aku akan menyelamatkanmu...

Shin:……………… *mikir*apa kata lo deh…

Kotaro:Yak! Akhirnya orang terakhir kita! Taka Honjo!! Silahkan memasuki toilet!!

Taka:*masuk ke toilet disebelah toilet yang yang laen masuk**ga tutup idung*disini harum pembersih…

Kotaro:SMART~?

Agon:Woi sampah! Lo salah masuk!

Taka:*cuekin Agon**celingukan kiri kanan*hmm... *benerin rambut*jelek lu… *keluar dari toilet*

KRIK KRIK…

Agon & Kotaro:APAAN ITU!!!!????

Shin:……………… *mikir*dia bahkan tidak memakai kata-kata yang terlalu tempting! Benar-benar jenius!*nyatet di buku item yang waktu itu*

Agon:Apaan tuh!!!???? Lo Cuma bilang gitu doang!!??? Udah gitu salah masuk kamer mandi lagi!!! Dasar penge-CUTE!!!!!

Kotaro:Lo ga SMART!!! KALO DENGAN SEMANGAT KAYA GITU GIMANA LO BISA JADI BAGIAN DARI SUPER JURIG-ON!!!!!!!

Taka:Kan gue mirip salah 1 membernya... yang ga menganggap serius apa-apa tapi cukup mencolok juga…

Shin:*dongak*kenapa mencolok?

Taka:*kibas rambut kebelakang gaya Boa Hancock yang di One Piece*karena aku cantik—salah, maksudnya cakep…

KRIK KRIK…

Taka:Udahlah… jangan tatap aku seperti itu… aku jadi merasa ditelanjangi dengan matamu…

Kotaro:*bangun dari kebegoannya*eh, ah—eheem!! Yak, baiklah! Mari kita tunggu, siapa yang akan dirasuki Rosemary dari kelompok kita???

Agon:Pastilah gue…

Shin:……………… *mikir sesuatu*

Taka:Khukhukhu… *ketawa khas Kefka Final Fantasy VI*tentu saja yang akan dirasuki aku… karena aku ini cantik—cakep maksudnya… *kibas rambut kebelakang*

Agon:*merinding*

Kotaro:Nih orang kenapa sih!!??

Shin:…… apakah kalian sadar akan sesuatu??

Kotaro:Hah?

Agon:Haah??

Shin:Kurang 1 lagi jadi aku aja… Haaah??? Lanjut ke yang tadi—Taka jadi OOC banget kan?

Kotaro:*angguk*itu gara-gara dia dapet kepercayaan diri SMART berlebihan turunan Teikoku dari generasi ke generasi!

Shin:Bukan... ada alasan logis untuk ini... pertama, disini ada 2 toilet kan?

Agon:*angguk*terus kenapa?

Shin:2 toilet itu adalah toilet cowo dan cewe... alasan kedua, Rosemary adanya di toilet cewe kan?

Kotaro & Agon:*angguk*

Shin:*lagak detektif memecahkan kasus*nah, dari situ aja udah bisa dipastikan Taka yang bakal dirasukin…

Agon:Apaa?? Darimananya???

Shin:*tatap Agon dengan serius*karena honor, dignity, prestis, noble, dan pride kita sebagai cowo, tanpa sadar daritadi kita melangkah kearah toilet cowo… sekurang ajar apapun kita coba ngatain Rosemary tentu ga bakal mempan, karena Rosemary ada di toilet cewe… sementara Taka yang jenius dan ga punya pride sebagai cowo(??) masuk ke toilet cewe. Apa yang paling bikin cewe kesel selain dikatain gendut? Pasti jelek. Cukup dengan 2 kata 'jelek lu' itu aja udah membuat Rosemary kesel banget. Jadi pastilah dia yang dirasukin.

KRIK KRIK…

Kotaro:Ehem, anou… buktinya apaan?

Shin:Liat aja kelakuan Taka dari tadi… ngomong 'karena aku cantik—cakep maksudnya' mulu kan? Terus liat dong gayanya pas mengibaskan rambut, cara berdirinya, raut wajahnya, bahkan warna matanya berubah… *tunjuk Taka*

Taka:*mendadak suaranya jadi feminine*benar sekali. Aku Rosemary~! Senang berkenalan!

Agon:Menurut yang ngerekues, temennya yang kerasukan jadi kaya orang gila beberapa bulan kemudian… nih belom ada 30 menit udah kaya orang gila. Gimana dong?

Shin:Bukannya Cuma ada 1 pilihan dengan adanya 3 exorcist disini?*benerin glove*

Kotaro:Ok deh… lumayan buat pemanasan... *merenggangkan kaki*

Agon:Oh, ngerti… lumayan buat ilangin stress di show ini… khukhukhu… *kretek-kretekin buku-buku jari*

Taka:Eh?*gaya cewe*

Shin, Kotaro, Agon:MUSNAHKAN ROH JAHAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BUAGH!

DIEZZH!!

DZIIINGG!!!

DUAAARR!!!!

KYAAA!!!!!

***

Sementara itu… keadaan chara yang lain dalam perjalanan memenuhi rekues…

Monta:Mukyaa max! aku menggantikan Kotaro ngehost disini!! Ok, rekues selanjutnya dari **Hana Kaitani...**

**Nyahaha, saya bingung antara mau nyanyi lagu...**

contoh:  
We were both young hmph! **(Maksudnya nahan ketawa biar gak dibilang orgil)**

Ah... Saya mau request lagi dong...

Di sekolah SMP-ku (Islamic Village, Tangerang), horror banget lah...  
,di Asrama putra, temen-ku ngeliat kaya' ada prajurit baris, panjang banget! Tapi begitu masuk gak ada orang...

kelas-ku yang aneh, Pas PLN lagi sering-seringnya mati lampu tuh... sekolah kagak punya gen set, otomatis semua kelas listrik-nya mati kan? Anehnya AC kelasku nyala! Kata temenku yang bisa liat, "Ada yang 'utak-atik' tuh di atas..."

, pas dulu lagi 'heboh' hantu di toilet, temenku iseng nge-rekam, dan yep dia dapet! Tapi pertama-nya HP-nya langsung mati, kedua=video-nya gak bisa dibuka, ketiga=hantu yang ke-rekam di video itu ngeliat ke arah dia langsung! Pada akhirnya video itu dihapus...

Dan masih banyak cerita lainnya...

Nah, untuk memenuhi permintaan max mukyaa mukyaa-nya! Kita udah ada didepan Islamic Village di Tangerang! Hanya dalam waktu 3 menit sodara-sodara!!!

Marco:Benar-benar show yang aneh... *minum cola*

Mizumachi:Ngha~setuju!!

Kid:Nah, karena ada 3 fakta yang meliputi sekolah ini, jadi kita bagi lagi jadi 3 tim ya!

Sena:*ngitung pake jari*ng,... 3 tim? Tunggu dulu! Itu artinya ada yang harus sendirian!!?

Kid:Yup, betul sekali. Kau bisa menebaknya dengan baik tuan Sena…

Monta:Buset max! ga ngeri tuh!!??

Kid:Tenang, yang sendirian Cuma harus membuktikan fakta yang kedua yang ga terlalu serem koq!*tampang menenangkan*

Marco:Tampangmu ga menyenangkan...

Mizumachi:Kalo gitu aku aja yang sendirian!

Sena:Heh? Mizumachi, kamu berani??

Mizumachi:Ngha~bisa dibilang aku ga sendirian loh~! Kan ada Putih bersamaku!!

Putih:Betul itu betul!

Mizumachi:Jadi kalo aku takut, tinggal tuker badan aja, susah amat!

Marco:Rasanya aneh melihat kepala manusia berganti jadi kepala anjing terus balik lagi jadi kepala manusia… *sweatdropped*

Sena:Yah setuju… apalagi ada ekor yang mengibas-ngibas gitu… *ikutan sweatdropped*

Kid:Ok, jadi diputuskan Mizumachi yang udah nawarin diri bakal pergi sendirian! Sementara kita dibagi lagi 2 tim. Ayo semua hom pim pah!!

HOM PIM PAH!!!!

***

Keadaan tim hom pim pah warna hitam... terdiri dari 2 orang kurang beruntung karena harus membuktikan fakta nomor 1…

Sena:Marco, aku takut… *megang senter*

Marco:Tenang aja Sena… aku juga takut koq… *megang kamera*

Sena:Kalo gitu aku makin ga bisa tenang... hh, coba ada Shin-san disini...

Marco:*berenti jalan*bener juga... disini kita ga punya exorcist! Semuanya dibawa mereka menyelidiki Rosemary!!

Sena:Hiiieeeeeccchhh!!!??? Terus kalo kita ada yang kerasukan gimana dong!!!???

Marco:Yah, berusahalah jangan kerasukan... *cuek*

Sena:Marco... koq kamu santai en cuek banget sih??*jealous*

Marco:Soalnya aku udah biasa kerasukan...

Sena:*sweatdropped*

Marco:Udah ah berisik! Nah, fakta no 1 apaan?? Oh iya, inget inget... ayo kita buktikan!!*dengan semangat*

Sena:*ngerepet ke Marco*jangan terlalu semangat, Marco... nanti setannya pada ngamuk...

Marco:Udahlah ga usah kawatir. Ngobrol-ngobrol, kita udah deket asmara—maksudnya asrama putra nih! Ayo kita buktikan fakta pertama!

Sena:Hiieeecchhh!!!??? Udah deket!!!??? Cepet banget!!!!!

Marco:Ok, kalo begitu—

SREK... SREK...*suara orang jalan*

Marco & Sena:....................

SREK... SREK...

Suara aneh dari dalam asrama(SA2DA):Ok semua! Jangan mau kalah sama musuh!! Musuh punya pasukan yang hebat, tapi kita punya...!!!

Suara lain(SL):KITA PUNYA JENGGOT!!!!!!!(oh yeah!!!)

SA2DA:Yeeeaaaahhh!!!!! Sebelum kita maju perang kita harus...!!!!

SL:SENAM PAGI!!!!!!!(oh yeah!!!)

SA2DA:Yeeeaaaahhh!!!!! Kalo gitu kita mulai senam paginya!!!!! Ayo hitung!!!!!

SL:1! 2! 3! 4! ......(berlanjut jadi kaya game dolphinnya Korea)

Marco:Hmm... apakah itu suara serdadu??

Sena:*whimper*ga tau... lagian sekarang kan malem... koq senam pagi sih??*mojok ditangan Marco*

Marco:Kali aja mereka buta gitu... jadinya dari pengelihatan mereka malem molo...

Sena:Udah ah... ayo kita pergi...

Marco:Penakut banget sih lo! Ayo kita selidikin! Jangan-jangan Cuma ulah jail anak-anak asrama aja yang tau kalo Super Jurig-On mau kesini en jailin kita!!*jalan kearah asrama sambil mengendap-endap**berenti, merasa ada ide yang lebih bagus**nengok ke Sena dengan horor*

Sena:*ngerasain tatapan Marco*A, a, a, apa????

Marco:Biar mereka ga tau kalo kita udah ngedeketin mereka, kamu harus lari dengan kecepatan cahaya(sekalian ngasih penerangan ke mereka) dan melabrak mereka gara-gara nakut-nakutin kita disini!!

Sena:Hah!!??? Ga mauuu!!!!

Marco:Hah!!??? Sena dibelakang kamu ada apaan!!!!???!!!!???*tunjuk belakang Sena dengan panik*

Sena:*tanpa nengok kebelakang*KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*njerit-njerit sambil lari kedalem asrama*

Marco:Sukses... *ngacungin tanda peace*

Sena:KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*dobrak pintu asrama**bengong*

Marco:Sena!! Apa yang kamu lihat???*jalan deketin Sena*

Sena:Emang mata aku yang salah apa gimana...?? aku ga liat apa-apa tuh...

Marco:Oh... *reaksi tenang minus 1 point* berarti fakta pertama berhasil dibuktikan...

Sena:Hiieeeecchhh!!!???? Jadi yang tadi beneran se-on!!!!???

Marco:*angkat bahu*meneketehe... ayo kita balik ketempat yang laen aja. Bisa gila aku disini sama kamu berdua doang...

Keadaan tim hom pim pah warna putih... terdiri dari 2 orang beruntung atau ga beruntung karena harus membuktikan fakta nomor 3...

Kid:..............................

Monta:..........................

Kid:..............................

Monta:*kesel*koq diem sih mukyaa!!?? Kita kan kesini buat ngerekam pake HP max!!!!

Kid:Setelah aku pikir-pikir... Hpku lagi ada ditukang servis soalnya kemaren masuk WC... gimana dong? Kita ga bisa ngerekam... *tampang inosen*

Monta:*sweatdropped*lah? Terus kita gimana dong?

Kid:*tatap Monta dengan damai*jangan begitu, Monta... aku tahu kamu punya HP berkamera juga... gimana kalo kita rekamnya pake punya kamu aja??

Monta:*jawdropped n sweatdropped*no way max!!!!! Aku menentang dengan segera!!!! Hpku lagian lowbat tau!!!!

Kid:Bo'ong..

Monta:*mikir*cih, dia tau... *balik ke reality*t, tapi... kalo kita kerasukan max gimana??

Kid:Tenang aja, videonya kan bakal langsung diapus! En lagian kalo kerasukan tinggal minta exorcist kita ngusirin aja koq!

Monta:Aku benci kamu max... *sambil ngeluarin HP*

Kid:*liat-liat sekeliling sambil siul-siul*

Monta:Woi jangan siul-siul malem-malem begini! Pamali tau!!*mulai ngerekam*

Kid:Bumalinya mana?

Monta:...................... *cuekin Kid*

Kid:*lagi liat-liat sekeliling ketika tiba-tiba Monta njerit keras banget kaya monyet rabies*Monta!!!! Kamu kenapa!!!!????

Monta:#(&_#$!$%&^(*&)*_(+))+()(&&%^$%#$##!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(tidak dapat diterjemahkan, kan pake bahasa monyet)

Kid:Kamu ngomong apaan!!!!!???? Snap it out Monta!!!!!*geplak-geplak Monta pake topi*

Monta:*pingsan dengan sukses*

Kid:... *mikir*dia... mati...??? show ini memang memakan banyak korban... *nyalain HP Monta yang mati terus langsung buka video yang tadi direkam tapi ga mau kebuka**bingung dan liat sekeliling lagi**horor sendiri jadi dengan menyeret Monta dia kembali ketempat yang lain*

Sementara itu... keadaan Mizumachi dan si Putih...

Mizumachi:Wah, Putih. Kelas ini serem ya??

Putih:Ia ya... sebagai sesama aku ngerasa aku kalah telak loh...

Mizumachi:Kamu mah ga ada horor-horornya sama sekali...

Putih:Apaan????*horor*

Jadi pemandangan mereka sangat ganjil... pertama kepala Mizumachi bakal muncul, terus mendadak keluar ekor anjing warna putih dan suaranya berubah... lucu tapi juga serem. Orang yang 'laen' aja pada takut koq.

Mizumachi:Sebenernya sekolah ini bagus... tapi terlalu gelap sampe aku ga bisa liat apa-apaan... ngha~? Tapi disini dingin ya~? Aku baru sadar...

Putih:Kemana aja?? Daritadi kan emang udah dingin!!

Mizumachi:Udah gelap dingin pula... ngha~? Makin horor deh!! Yahiii~~!!

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah derap kaki dari kejauhan... cahaya senter langsung menyiram Mizumachi dan si Putih...

Putih:Graaooowww!! Matiin lampunya!!!!

Kid:Daritadi lampunya udah mati oon... orang mati lampu disini... *geret-geret Monta*

Marco:*digeret Sena kaya lagi lari spartan*kamu ngapain disitu?

Mizumachi:Ngha~? Menikmati angin??

Sena:Angin?? *meriksa udara*ia juga ya... disini lebih dingin daripada dikelas laen... padahal kan AC-nya mati gara-gara mati lampu... koq bisa???*mendadak berenti*

KRIK... KRIK...

HENING...

SUARA AC DIOTAK-ATIK...

Putih:Wah... *memecah keheningan*'ada' yang lagi ngotak-atik AC-nya tuh...

***

Kotaro:Ok readers SMART semua!!!! Disini Kotaro Sasaki telah back to bussiness alias jualan sisir lagi!!! ga deng!! Aku becanda doang!!!!

KRIK… KRIK…

Kotaro:Ehem! Anyway, kita lagi di bus on the way menuju fulfilling rekues selanjutnya!!! Bersama seluruh member Super Jurig-On yang baru keluar dari WCnya Rosemary!!!! Nah, bersama asisten MC yang ada disebelah saya, saya akan menjelaskan tentang rekuesnya!!

Taka:Ng, yah… entah kenapa aku jadi ikut kegeret ketidak jelasan ini…

Kotaro:Wajar, Taka. Aku ingin menghiburmu yang baru aja melalui pembersihan… Shin gaptek, nanti semua alat-alat ini jadi rusak, Agon lagi bobow, ntar kalo dibangunin ngamuk lagi… jadi Cuma kamu yang bisa jadi asisten MC!*serius*

Taka:……………

Kotaro:Ok, daripada itu!! Sebenarnya kami sedang menuju Islamic Village, Tangerang untuk menjemput member kami yang lain! Ia ga asisten MC!!??

Taka:*angguk**mendadak kesel*aku udahan ah… ga ada minat jadi MC…

Kotaro:What!!?? Why!!??? Kamu ga mau jadi SMART!!!???

Taka:Kalo jadi SMART artinya jadi kaya kamu mendingan aku ga SMART selamanya…

Kotaro:Tapi MC sama host sama aja!!

Taka:Tapi MC sama host beda sama asisten MC… singkatnya, asisten MC itu adalah pembantu atau orang yang bantu melengkapi sesuatu yang kurang dari si MC… singkatnya, asisten MC itu tuh pekerjaan yang cocok buat orang yang suka disuruh-suruh… *lirik keluar*kaya seseorang yang bentar lagi masuk kedalem bus ini…

Kotaro:SMART~??

Sena, Mizumachi, Marco, Kid & Monta:*dobrak masuk bus*

Kotaro:SMART!!!!????

Taka:………………… *mikir*akhirnya bisa baca doujin buatan Karin lagi…

Agon:Apaan sih sampah!!??? Berisik tau!!! Orang seorang jenius lagi tidur malah dibangunin!!!! Bego!!!

Kotaro:Salah gue gitu!!!!????

Shin:*bangkit dari kursinya*Kobayakawa Sena… dan semuanya, apa yang terjadi?? Muka kalian makin abstrak saja…

Sena:Ah… Shin-san… ga papa koq, Cuma tadi kita lari dari kejaran AC maut yang menyala terus aja… hehe…

Marco:Udahlah itu ga penting… yang penting sekarang kita udah selamet…

Kid:Yup, betul. Dan Monta kerasukan, tolong lakukan exorcism… *tunyuk-tunyuk Monta*

Agon:Cih, yang kaya begini sih serahin aja ke gue! Woi, sampah Ojo, sini lo bantuin gue!!

Shin:*geret Monta ketempat Agon*

Monta:*ga ada nyawanya*

Agon & Shin:*yasinan*

Kotaro:Ahem! Anyways, kita para Super Jurig—

Semua:On!!!!*pada pose*

Kotaro:Ya! Kita akan memenuhi rekues selanjutnya dari **The Music Box**yang merekues

**Tempat horror? Ugh... Yang pertama kepikir sih... ****Stasiun Manggarai. Tapi kan udah dimunculin...  
Err... Jadi...  
Ah! Ya! Sekolahku (nama sekolah dirahasiakan. Samarahin aja)!  
Waktu itu aku lagi jalan sendirian di lorong. Tapi waktu liat bayangannya, ada DUA bayangan yang TERPISAH. Satu bayangan nempel sama aku, satunya lagi di SEBELAH KANAN aku. Bayanganku kan rambutnya panjang, tapi yang di sebelahku itu... Rambutnya pendek, jabrik...  
Hahaha... Jadi pengen liat kalau ada chara yang gitu juga~~**

Ohoho!!! SMART!!! Nama sekolahnya katanya disamarin, jadi nama sekolahnya adalah…

Semua:YAYASAN BINTANG KEJORA!!!!!!!!!

Kotaro:Omo!! Semangat banget!!! Kenapa nama sekolahnya itu?? Yang SMART gitu kek…

Taka:Gampang… soalnya author suka sama seseorang bernama "Hoshi"…

Vanilla:*mendadak muncul*woi!!!! Jangan buka aib-aib orang!!!!!!

Marco:Kaa~Vanilla-kun, koq bisa ada disini??

Vanilla:Nyariin sesuatu. Tapi kayanya disini juga ga ada deh. Pergi lagi deh gue… *pergi dari lokasi*

Kotaro:*sweatdropped*swt… gue ga ngerti pikiran tuh author yang ga SMART itu… anyway, langsung aja kita turun dari bus ini! Karena kita udah nyampe di YAYASAN BINTANG KEJORA!!!!!

Semua:*turun dari bus menuju sekolahan laen*

Kid:Wah… luasnya… *benerin topi*

Shin:*gotong Monta*jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan disini?

Kid:Coba kita liat, hmm… *baca kertas*ok, pokoknya kita jalan aja dulu di lorong-lorong yang ada disini. Ok ok??

Shin:Kita rame-rame??

Agon:Masalahnya si sampah monyet ini masih pingsan nih. Jadinya susah kalo kita bawa-bawa orang pingsan.

Kid:Oh, ya udah. Kamu, Shin, sama Monta pada tunggu disini aja. Biar kita yang masuk.

Taka:Aku ga boleh tetep disini ya…??*dengan lesu*

Mizumachi:Jangan Taka! Putih mau maen sama kamu!!*lompat ke punggung Taka*

Taka:……………… *mikir*justru aku ga mau maen sama kalian berdua bodoh…

Kid:Yah, pokoknya, selaen Monta, Shin sama Agon, semua ikutin gue!!!

Sena:*whimper*kita harus nyelidikin misteri laen nih?

Kotaro:Betul itu. SMART. Tapi kita Cuma mau liat bayangan doang koq.

Marco:Bukannya bayangan itu serem ya? Kan warnanya item butek gimana gitu…

Kotaro:Ssstt!! Jangan takut-takutin Sena dasar ga SMART!!! Masalahnya ga ada Shin nih disini!!*takol Marco*

Marco:*usap-usap kepala*hah~apa boleh buat…

Akhirnya, berbekal peralatan seperlunya dan 1 orang exorcist… mereka memasuki Yayasan Bintang Kejora dan mencari lorong yang dimaksud… sementara Shin dan Agon lanjutin yasinan buat Monta di bus…

Akhirnya… di sebuah koridor horror yang gelap gulita… alasan mereka bisa ngeliat disitu adalah karena senter aja…

Marco:Kaa~disini horror… *celingukan*

Taka:*baca buku pake senter*

Kid:Ia horror… *manggut-manggut*Sena, kamu pegang kameranya yang bener ya! PJK kita sakit perut sih, jadinya ga bisa ngerekam kita…

Sena:*gemeteran*gimana aku bisa megang kamera dengan bener kalo aku ketakutan en pengen kebelakang begini??

Mizumachi:Gampang Sena! Kalo kamu udah ga tahan pengen kebelakang, lakukan aja kaya yang biasa dilakukan "ras"-nya si Putih!

Sena:*sweatdropped*nanti bisa-bisa aku kena kutuk, Mizumachi…

Kotaro:Sena, Sena, Sena, Senaaaaaa*nadanya kaya pas manggil Fany, Fany, Fany, Tiffany*!!!!!! Rekam aku, rekam aku, rekam aku, rekam akuuuuuu!!!!!! Karena aku adalah host yang SMART disiniiii!!!!

Sena:*arahin kamera ke Kotaro*

Kotaro:*berdiri sebelah Taka*ayo asisten MC! Kita mulai ngehost yu!

Taka:*menatap Kotaro dengan getir**masukin buku ke tas dan mengeluarkan mic sebagai gantinya*sekarang kami Super Jurig-On lagi ada di Yayasan Bintang Kejora… kita lagi berdiri ditengah lorong buat nyari bayangan misterius…

Kotaro:Oh yeah! Semangat yang SMART Taka!!! Nah sekarang, kita lagi—UWAAAA!!!!!*nunjuk sesuatu yang segede orang warna item dibelakang Marco*

Semua:GYAAAAA!!!!!!*ikutan heboh sendiri*

Kid:Tunggu dulu! Apaan sih Kotaro!!!??

Kotaro:Ngga… kirain aku nemuin bayangan misterius itu… taunya ini Cuma gambar tempel doang…

Marco:Yeee… gimana sih!? Ngakunya SMART! Tapi taunya ga bisa bedain bayangan sama gambar tempel!! PABO!!

Kotaro:Ya maap… *malu*

Taka:Anyway… *asisten MC membantu memperbaiki image MCnya*gambar tempel ini, ini nih… *tunyuk-tunyuk gambar tempel*ini kan poster ukuran sebenarnya dari DBSG…

Kid:*memperhatikan dengan seksama*betul juga… tapi kayanya ada yang beda sama DBSG yang ini sama DBSG yang sebenernya… lagian mereka kurang 1 orang disini…

Mizumachi:Ngha~apaan bedanya???*korek kuping*

Kid:Ga tau deh. Bukan urusan kita. Kita kan SuJu, bukan DBSG.

PJK:*tiba-tiba muncul*wah~maap ya! Tadi aku sakit perut banget nih!! Sekarang udah ga koq. Sini kameranya.

Sena:*kasih kamera ke PJK*tolong ya pak…

PJK:Siip… *mulai ngerekam*

Kotaro:Rekam yang bener loh!!

Sena:*celingukan liat-liat sekeliling**berenti pas lagi liat Taka*UWAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marco:Sori Sena. Kita ga bakal jatoh ke jebakan yang sama 2 kali…

Sena:Bukan!! Itu beneran!!! Liat tuh disebelah Taka!!!

Semua:*liat kesebelah Taka*

Taka:*disebelahnya ada bayangan orang rambut jabrik*

Kotaro:Ya ialah ada!! Secara rambut gue jabrik!!!! Ga SMART banget sih!!!!*kesel*

Sena:*mikir*ih bego banget mereka semua!*balik ke reality*bukan! Bukan yang ada Kotaronya!!! Sebelah satunya lagi!!!

Semua:*nengok kearah yang berlawanan*

Taka:*selain bayangan Kotaro, ada bayangan orang jabrik lain disebelahnya**rubah tatanan rambutnya*rambutku sekarang jadi jabrik…

Marco:Jangan ngeles!!!!!!! Itu apaan sebelah lo!!!!!!??????????

Mizumachi:Ooh!! Jadi betul ada misteri bayangan lain disini!!!???

Kid:Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Putih!!!??? Apakah ini setan pendendam atau yang baek aja!!!!???

Putih:……………… *menganalisis*hmm… kayanya pendendam deh…

Semua:APAA!!!???? PENDENDAM!!!!!???????

Putih:Berisik!! Gue belom selese ngobrol!! Ia, dia pendendam. Tapi anehnya, bayangan ini tidak dimiliki oleh setan, melainkan sesuatu yang hidup.

Taka:Hah?

Kid:Haah??

Marco:Haaah???

Kotaro:Haaaah???? Becanda aja lo!

Sena:Kali ini 4 tingkat penafsiran… *sedih*

Mizumachi:Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir dan rasakan… emang hawa merinding disini rada beda sama hawa merinding ditempat-tempat sebelomnya deh. Disini lebih… apa ya? Lebih hidup!

Kotaro:SMART!!!???!!!??? Ini mengejutkan!!!! Seorang Mizumachi mengatakan sesuatu yang SMART seperti itu!!!!!????

Taka:Ngga. Dia bisa jadi SMART kalo dia mau. Beda sama kamu. Betewe, cepetan dong. Gue udah merinding nih berdiri disebelah bayangan ini melulu.

Bayangan ??:Kekekekekeke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sena:Hieeecchhh!!!!??? Bayangannya ketawa!!!!!???

Marco:Bukan itu aja!!! Ketawanya terdengar familiar!!!!!!

Bayangan ??:Kekeke!! Bocah-bocah sialan ini bego bener sih!! Udah jelas kalo gue ini—

Dengan dramatis, bayangan itu mendadak berubah menjadi orang… begitu juga dengan gambar tempel yang tadi mereka lewatin… mereka semua berdiri bersebelahan sekarang… jumlahnya pas ada 5 orang…

???:*merunduk ngasih salam ala DBSG*annyeong haseo! DBSG imnida!!!!

SuJu:Whaaatt!!!!???? Dong Bang Shin Gi!!!!!????*hyperbole*

??? 1:Kekeke! Itu DBSG yang asli! Kalo kita beda lagi!!!

??? 2:Ah, Sena. Kamu masih hidup?

??? 3:*maen gitar*

??? 4:Shin koq ga ada? Dia kemana?

??? 5:…………………… *malu*

Kid:Ok, tunggu dulu… keadaan ini cukup memusingkan…

Marco:Yup. Dan MC plus asisten MC kita disini sama sekali tidak membantu… *ngerujuk kearah Taka sama Kotaro yang terbengong-bengong*

Mizumachi:Ngha~kudengar, leadernya SuJu asli tuh pinter nge-MC loh!

Kid:*langsung ambil alih acara*ok, PJK. Sorot kearah gue sama para DBSG ini.

PJK:*bengong bentar terus langsung sorot Kid*

Kid:Ok, sekarang gue udah berada sama DBSG. Nah, boleh kami—

Kotaro:*sadar*Kid! Ga terima! Gue MCnya!!!*tendang Kid dari sebelah ??? 4*

Kid:*kontal kepojokan*

Jadi sekarang, posisi mereka adalah begini… Kid ada dipojokan, sebelahnya ada Sena, terus Marco, Mizumachi, Taka baru Kotaro… sementara, posisi DBSG begini… ??? 4 deket Kotaro, terus ??? 3, baru ??? 2, kemudian ada ??? 5 dan akhirnya ??? 1…

Kotaro:Ahem. Ok, izinkan gue bertanya. Bisa kalian perkenalkan diri kalian? Bisa dimulai dari ??? 4.*ngasih mic*

??? 4:Umm… *nerima mic*yah, aku salah 1 anggota DBSG, **XIAH SAKURABA** imnida.*ngasih mic ke ??? 3*

??? 3:*nerima mic terus benerin sunglasses*fuu, aku **MICKY AKABA** imnida.*ngasih mic ke ??? 2*

??? 2:*tatap mic*annyeong, aku **HERO RIKU** imnida.*senyum terus kasih mic ke ??? 5*

??? 5:*ambil mic*aku **MAX KAKEI** imnida.*langsung kasih ke ??? 1*

??? 1:*ambil mic*ga tau aku siapa keterlaluan banget, kekeke! Aku **U KNOW HIRUMA** imnida!!!!*lempar mic balik ke Kotaro*

Kotaro:*tangkep mic*wow!!! Sungguh perkenalan yang mengejutkan dan SMART!!!!

Sakuraba:Kalo boleh nanya, Shin mana?

Taka:Lagi yasinan sama Agon…

Sakuraba:*sweatdropped*

Sena:T, tapi… kenapa kalian bisa ada disini??*gasped*jangan-jangan… yang dicariin Vanilla-kun kalian lagi!!

Hiruma:Sebenernya, kita BT duluan di studio, jadi kita ngabur, kekeke.

Kid:*benerin topi*kalian bilang DBSG asli sama kalian beda. Apa bedanya?

Kotaro:Pertama, yang boleh nanya Cuma MC. Kedua, ga ada yang minta lo ngomong, Kid.

Hiruma:Oh, ga papa. Negara author adalah Negara demorkrasi, semua orang bebas berpendapat.

Riku:Ya. Ga adil kalo Cuma MC yang boleh nanya.

Kotaro:……………… (terus, MC gunanya buat apa dong?)

Akaba:Fuu, kami akan menjawab pertanyaan dari leader Kid—

SuJu:DIA BUKAN LEADER!!!!!!

Akaba:*tutup kuping*ok ok, dari Kid. Perbedaan kami dengan DBSG asli ada pada singkatan nama band ini dan alasan kami memilih nama panggung kami.

Taka:Dan…??*penasaran*

Kakei:Umm, pertama-tama… singkatan nama band kami bukanlah DBSG dari Dong Bang Shin Gi, melainkan DBSG dari Dongo Bener Sekali Gila. Dan yang mengusulkan nama ini bukanlah LSM, melainkan leader kami sendiri, Hiruma.

Hiruma:Kekeke! Tentu aja!!

Taka:Itu nama yang cukup unik untuk sebuah grup band. Alasan selanjutnya?

Riku:Nama. Nama panggung kami.

Kotaro:Kenapa?

Sakuraba:Alasan kita milih nama ini ga sama kaya member aslinya yang punya alesan bagus buat make ini nama. Ng… bisa dibilang kita milih nama ini berdasarkan pengalaman masing-masing sih.

Mizumachi:Aah~arasso arasso. Jadi alesan pertama adalah?

Sakuraba:Kalo aku sih… pribadi pilih nama ini soalnya cewe-cewe yang ketemu aku selalu teriak bilang, "Xiah Sakuraba! Xiah Sakuraba!!" begitu…

Marco:Sebenernya mereka teriak "Kyaa Sakuraba! Kyaa Sakuraba!!" begitu… *mikir*gimana bisa dengernya Xiah sih???

Akaba:Gampang. Fuu, aku suka Mickey Mouse… *benerin sunglasses*

Kid:*sweatdropped*

Riku:Alasanku memilih Hero adalah karena Sena pernah bilang kalo aku ini jagoan(hero) yang bantuin dia bisa lari dan menemukan senjatanya.

Sena:*blushing*

Kakei:…… tinggiku paling max(maksudnya paling tinggi) diantara kita berlima……

Mizumachi:Ah, cyutto~

Hiruma:Kekeke! Siapa yang ga kenal sama gue!!!???

Semua:*sweatdropped*

Kotaro:Ng… ok, karena kita ga jalan-jalan sama show-nya, jadi kita langsung aja ke dare selanjutnya… asisten MC, bacain!!

Taka:*baca kertas*hmm… rekues selanjutnya adalah dari **Kitsurugi Kou **yang isi rekuesnya adalah ini…

**busyet dah... gue baca ngakak. bisa dikira kuntilanak tuh gue, malem" ngakak...**

Boleh request gak?

Klo boleh sih saya mau nge-request mereka ke sekolah aye di SMP Negeri 2 Samarinda.

**1. Di mushola sekolah gue, katanya ada roh bekas tentara belanda mondar-mandir di sono. (Busyet dah, mushola gitu loh! ada setannya?!) Gue pengen mereka menyelidiki bener ato nggaknya cerita tersebut. Konon, sekolah gue dibilang bekas penjara belanda.**

2. Abis ke sono, terus mereka di warp ke rumah gue (terserah mau pake apa. Yang jelas jangan pake kereta, g ada di Samarinda.) Di rawa" deket rumah gue ada sumur tua. Katanya ada yang bunuh diri di sono. G tau bener ato nggak. Yang mo dilakuin di sono, terserah aja.

Udah ah... ntar kebanyakan repot buatnya... **Good luck! Update yah!**

Regard  
Kouchan

Kotaro:What?? Jadi kita disuru ke mushola??

Sakuraba:Hah? Hiruma bisa mati dong? Dia kan setan...

Hiruma:Sembarangan... *kesel*

Kid:Well, anyway, ayo kita ke tujuan kita berikutnya aja langsung. Kalo disini kelamaan kita bisa gila.

Riku:Ok deh. Kita numpang bus kalian ya!

Sena:Eh? Emangnya tadi kalian kesini naek apaan?

Kakei:Naek mobil. *dengan cool*

Sena:Terus kenapa ga naek mobil aja lagi? Pake numpang bus orang segala... *sweatdropped*

Riku:Soalnya gini, Sena~mobil kita tadi kena musibah yang lumayan menegangkan. Remnya blong dan nabrak L yang lagi nongkrong di pinggir sawah sambil mecahin kasus pembunuhan berantai antara kodok sama ular rawa. Alhasil kita kabur kesini sementara FBI nangkepin PJK sama Mr. PD yang kita bawa. *dengan ceria*

SuJu:*sweatdropped*

Hiruma:Kekeke!! Gue masih inget mukanya si Light pas dia liat si L nyungsep di sawah! Kekeke!!*ketawa setan*

Akaba:*genjreng gitar*fuu, kasihan dia. Untung kita keburu kabur sebelom nama kita berhasil diketahui dan kemudian ditulis di Death Note… *benerin sunglasses*

Kid:Cukup. Kita ga membuat perubahan sama sekali disini. Ayo kita ke bus.

Akhirnya mereka semua beranjak menuju ke bus… DBSG kaget liat Agon sama Shin lagi yasinan en Monta masih pingsan… Hiruma langsung kleper-kleper kaya ikan baru keluar dari air pas denger yasin…

Agon:Oh my kambing… makin banyak aja sampahnya…

Shin:… *mikir*berkembang biak…

Sena:Eh, anou, karena suatu circumtances jadi sekarang member DBSG akan bergabung bersama kita…

Monta:*langsung bangun*apaan!!??? Nambah orang lagi!!!???

Hiruma:Halo monyet sialan!!*melambai*

Monta:Halo kak Hiruma!!*ikutan melambai*

Agon:*jitak Monta sama Hiruma*udahan woi!!

Kakei:*ngeliatin member SuJu satu-satu*kalian koq Cuma 9? SuJu yang asli kan ada 13 orang…

Shin:Masalahnya kita lagi diacara misteri… bisa-bisa kalo kita beneran bertiga belas(angka sial) kita bisa kena kutuk lagi…

Akaba:Tapi 9 itu kan… anggotanya SNSD…

Mizumachi:Ngha~? SNSD? Koq aku pernah denger?

Taka:Itu loh… yang kadang-kadang kalo lagi high kick pake rok anak SD…

Hiruma:Salah… SNSD tuh perSekutuan kuNtilanak Seluruh Dunia tau…

SuJu:…………………….. *mikir*buset! Kita disamain sama mereka!!!??

Akaba:Anyway, fuu… kita harus cepet fulfilling rekues yang diminta kalo emang kita mau cepet-cepet kabur dari show ini, fuu. *benerin sunglasses*

Kid:Ya, kau benar.

Sakuraba:Jadi kalian beneran SuJu apa SNSD?

Shin:Kita SuJu dengan anggota sebanyak SNSD… tenang aja. Cuma jumlah anggota kita yang sama, sisanya kita kaya SuJu yang asli koq. *dengan cool*

Sakuraba:Shin, kamu koq bisa tau semua itu?*sweatdropped*

Shin:*tunjuk Kotaro sama Agon*mereka ngejejelin aku sama semua pengetahuan ini sebelom kita mulai pengambilan film episode pertama.

Sakuraba:Wow. Kau mengejar ketinggalanmu dengan sangat cepat…

Kotaro:Apaan tuh!? Butuh waktu lama tau!! Alhasil, semua DVD live concert, album en single punya gue yang gue kasih liat en ajarin dia jadi ancur semua tau!!

Agon:Ya!! Poster gue juga jadi robek gara-gara dikira anduk sama dia!! Padahal di poster itu Yoona lagi cantik banget!!

Kotaro:Oh! Yoona! Lo suka Yoona!? Gue juga suka!

Agon:Oh ya!?

Kotaro:Ia, emang Yoona tuh cantik banget en—

DBSG:*sweatdropped*

Taka:Cuekin aja mereka. nah, sekarang kita lanjut ke show aja.

SMP Negeri 2 Samarinda… setting malam hari dengan banyak bung-kalong berkeliaran…

Kid:Hmm… karena jumlah kita pas ada 14, gimana kalo kita bagi jadi 2 tim aja? Biar cepet gitu…

Hiruma:Gimana kalo grup gue ke fulfil rekues yang kedua sementara grup lo fulfil rekues yang pertama?? Hah? Hah??

Kid:Ide bagus. Nanti kita ketemu di rekues selanjutnya, ok ok??

Hiruma:Ok!*high five sama Kid*

Riku:*sweatdropped*tapi kayanya mendingan jangan sama grup masing-masing deh… selera humor kita kan kalah sama kalian. Nanti kita malah jadi garing… lagian ini kan show kalian…

Marco:Kaa~selera humor kalah? Ga juga ah…

Mizumachi:Ia tau! Orang di show aslinya aja juga begitu! DBSG masih terbilang normal dibanding sama SuJu!!

Kakei:Yah, intinya kita tetep dibagi jadi 2 tim, masing-masing berisi 7 orang…

Marco:Ok deh… kalo gitu kita…

HOM PIM PAH!!!!

Keadaan tim pertama... bertugas menyelidiki mushola SMP 2 Samarinda…

Kid:Coba kita lihat… hai! Aku Kid adalah host sementara di tim pertama! Nah, nyatakan diri kalian!! Disini ada siapa aja!!!??? Tentunya ada gue!!!!*narsis*

Taka:...................

Mizumachi:Ngha~?

Marco:Umh, hai?

Kakei:*liat sekeliling dengan cool*

Akaba:*benerin sunglasses*fuu…

Sakuraba:Jadi ini yang namanya mushola… *manggut-manggut*

Kid:Anggota disini rata-rata normal, kecuali Mizumachi…

Sakuraba:Begitulah... bisa dibilang kami normal sih...

Akaba:.....................

Marco:Yah, daripada itu, tentara Belandanya mana?

Taka:Kita Cuma disuru nyari jejak bekas roh tentara Belandanya doang kan? Ga perlu ampe kita summon rohnya...

Kid:Katanya disini juga bekas penjara tentara Belanda.

Sakuraba:Wah, angker dong? Tapi bukannya dimana-mana yang ditahan itu yang dijajah ya? Bukan yang menjajah?

Marco:Udahlah, terserah aja...

Sementara 4 orang yang normal diatas berdiskusi, 3 orang sisanya yang ga bisa dibilang normal dan ga normal juga lagi sibuk diskusi...

Akaba:Fuu... jejak bekas tentara Belanda mondar-mandir... tidakkah itu konyol?

Kakei:Biasa aja sih. Tapi emang jejak tentara roh bisa diliat ya?

Akaba:Makanya aku bilang itu konyol... mana bisa diliat!

Mizumachi:Ng~tapi, katanya si Putih hal kaya begitu mungkin aja! Soalnya kadang ada juga roh yang pengen eksis! Beberapa caranya tuh nongol di studio rekaman, eksis didepan kamera, mojok ditengah ruangan, ngerasukin orang en ninggalin cindera mata~!

Akaba & Kakei:*sweatdropped*

Kakei:Berarti... anjing dibadanmu itu sok eksis dong? Dia kan ngerasukin kamu...

Mizumachi:Aha~! Kakei cemburu!? Aku juga mau kamu rasukin!

Putih:Dan apa maksudnya aku sok eksis!? Aku emang eksis!

Akaba:Aku masih belom kebiasaan dengan kemunculan kepala anjing tiba-tiba ngegantiin blonde edan ini…

Kakei:Sama… maklum, kita baru muncul sih…

Marco:Hoi~! Kalian nemuin jejaknya ga??

Akaba & Kakei:Ngga pak guru~

Marco:*sweatdropped*

Putih:Aha! Disaat kaya begini serahkan aja sama gue!*langsung nunduk terus ngendus-ngendus lantai mushola dengan bersemangat*

Sakuraba:Anjing bukannya ga boleh masuk mushola?

Kid:Putih pengecualian. Gue denger si author udah minta izin ke kepala sekolahnya.

Putih:*endus-endus lantai**berenti terus ekornya langsung berdiri*disini!! Aku merasakan jejak lain dari lantai ini!!

Semua:*mendekati lantai yang lagi diendus si Putih*I, INI!!!????

Putih:Ini emang angker! Dan bahkan dia mengaku orang Belanda!!!

Semua:INI KAOS KAKI PUNYA MURID BIKINAN BELANDA BEGO!!!! YA IALAH KALO JEJAKNYA LAEN(bisa dibilang itu bukan jejak sama sekali)!!!!!! DAN IALAH ITU NGAKU DARI BELANDA!!!! JELAS-JELAS TULISANNYA "MADE IN BELANDA"!!!!!!!!!!!

Putih:AMPOEN DJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hmm? Gimana kalo kita beralih ke tim satunya?? Mereka ada di Samarinda… ga bisa naek kereta, jadi naek karpet terbang aja deh… mereka berada didekat sumur tua ditengah rawa-rawa...

Kotaro:Seperti biasa gue jadi host disini!! Anggota disini tentu aja selaen mereka yang ada di tim 1!!!!

Hiruma:Hoi, bocah-bocah sialan, kita disini disuru ngapain?

Monta:Katanya sih bebas, tapi ga tau deh...

Agon:*nyari kecebong*lumayan buat koleksi dirumah…(buat dimakan maksudnya!!)

Monta:Oh betul juga!!*ikutan nyari kecebong*bisa juga buat meningkatkan bakat catch-ku max!!!

Kotaro:Woi kalian berdua ngapain!!?? Dasar ga SMART!!

Hiruma:Kekeke! Yaudahlah biarin aja mereka sesuka mereka!!!

Riku:Tapi kesian mereka... aku jadi prihatin ngeliatnya...

Shin:Mungkinkah ini latihan untuk menjadi jenius sejati seperti mbah gondrong yang disana?*ngerujuk ke Agon*kalo betul, aku juga harus melakukannya...

Sena:Eh, mendingan jangan Shin-san... kalo masih mau jadi jenius a.k.a pinter mendingan jangan ikutin kelakuan mereka...

Shin:*udah terlanjur ikutan ngumpulin kecebong*

Sena:..........................

Riku:Sudahlah Sena... kelihatannya percuma aja...

Kotaro:Anyway, kita udah ada diraawa-rawa nih... dan disebelah kita udah ada sumur. Konon katanya disini ada penunggunya. Cewe cantik-kah??*lirik Agon*

Agon:*ga ada reaksi soalnya konsentrasi penuh nyariin kecebong sama Shin sama Monta*

Riku:Menyedihkan... *manggut-manggut*

Hiruma:Disini ada yang bunuh diri? Betulkah?*ngedeketin sumur*

Riku:Ah betul juga... cenayang di kelompok kita kan Hiruma... *ikutan deketin sumur*

Kotaro & Sena:Kamu juga kayanya cenayang ampe ikutan deketin sumur begitu... *sweatdropped*

Monta:*tiba-tiba teriak*MUKYAAA!!!! GUE KALAH DALAM ADU CATCH KALI INI SAMA SI DREAD SIALAN EN JENIUS SEJATI MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semua:OMG!!!!*kaget*

Monta:MUKYAAA!!!!*lari kearah sumur**menjebloskan diri kesana*

Semua:....................................

Monta:Mukyaaa!!! Airnya dingin max!!! Gyaaa!!! Ada monster kodok!!!!! Mukyaaa mukyaaa!!!!

Kotaro:Yah, jadi disini betulan ada yang bunuh diri... yaitu Monta...

Hiruma:Cih, ga asik... ok, langsung aja kita ke lokasi selanjutnya!!

Kotaro:Woi! Sejak kapan lo yang mimpin!!!???

Shin & Agon:*belom ngerti keadaannya gimana*kenapa sih??

Sena:*prihatin*

Riku:Oh, ga papa koq. Ayo kita lanjut ajah~

Akhirnya kedua tim bersatu kembali... masing-masing membawa korbannya sendiri-sendiri...

Hiruma:Korban dari tim lo siapa?

Kid:Mizumachi dan si Putih... mereka digebukin sama anak 1 tim... kalo lo?

Hiruma:Monyet sialan. Dia bunuh diri gara-gara kalah banyak pas nangkep kecebong.

Taka:Langsung aja deh, rekues selanjutnya dari... **Sora Kyou-chan**… umm, dia minta…

**Ahahah~  
Lucu, lucuu~~  
Tempat horror, ya? Hmm... Sekolahku, deh, (samarin aja namanya. Terserah mau jadi nama apa) di Bandung.  
Katanya, sekolahku itu bekas kuburan (sekolah yang sama dengan The Music Box. Pantes aja dia sempet diikutin setan~~ kan katanya bekas kuburan~~).  
Penampakan-penampakan horrornya macem-macem.  
1. Pernah waktu itu aku sama temenku lagi jalan di lorong. Trus, tiba-tiba kedengeran suara flute dari ruang musik. Pas kita buka pintu ruangannya, di situ gak ada apa-apa, dan kita baru inget kalau sekolah kita tuh gak punya flute...  
2. Waktu itu kita lagi di kelas. Gak banyakan, sih... Cuman 13 orangan. Waktu itu, kita tiba-tiba denger suara anak kecil lagi lari-lari di lorong. Banyak suara anak kecilnya. Yah... Kirain sih anak TK yang lagi lari di lorong, jadi kita cuek aja. ****Terus, gak berapa lama kemudian, mulai ada suara-suara minta tolong dari anak-anak itu. Pas kita buka pintu, lorongnya kosong, gak ada siapa-siapa. Dan kita baru inget... anak TK-PG semuanya lagi pergi camp...  
3. Terus, toilet~~ Waktu itu aku lagi sama temenku di depan toilet. Terus, ada orang. Dia nanya, "Toilet perempuan di mana, ya?" jadi kita tunjuk aja toilet perempuan di belakang kita. Orang itu langsung masuk toiletnya. Terus, waktu pintunya ditutup... Sama sekali gak ada suara apa-apa setelahnya. Tiba-tiba pintu toiletnya ngebuka sendiri, dan di dalemnya kosong. Gak ada siapa-siapa. Dan orang itu gak keluar dari toilet itu tadi. Jadi... Orang yang tadi kita temuin itu...**

Ah, gak nyangka... Udah panjang... Ya udah, lah. Segitu aja.  
**Thanks, ya~~**

Semua:Buset berjejer!!!!*kaget*

Kotaro:Untuk memenuhi keingin readers, kita sekarang udah berada di... umm, nama sekolahnya apaan?

Akaba:*menggantikan Taka yang lagi baca buku*katanya nama sekolahnya samarin aja...

Kotaro:Ok, sekolah Ajep Ajep Academy alias A3!!!!*nama apa pula itu!!???*

Akaba:Ok, karena ada 2 orang pingsan, jadi kita tinggal berdua belas. Pas banget! Ada 3 rekues, jadi kita bagi 3 tim aja ya! Masing-masing tim berisi 4 orang dan—

Kotaro:Hellooo~~!!?? Mestinya itu kalimat gue selaku host disini!!!!

Akaba:Fuu, abisnya lo bego sih... mana ada host bego... pinteran juga asisten MC lo... *ngerujuk kearah Taka*

Kotaro:What!!?? Sembarangan!! Lo emang ga SMART Akaba!!!

Akaba:Oh yeah? Bring it on!!!

Dan keduanya bertarung pake sisir sama gitar layaknya ksatria di abad pertengahan...

Sakuraba:Ok... kayanya ini sama sekali diluar perkiraan kita...

Agon:Kita tinggal sisain 2 sampah lagi kan buat nemenin 2 sampah ini?? Sisanya baru nyebar...

Hiruma:Ok dread sialan!! Kekeke, mereka kubawa!!!*nyolong Sena, Riku sama Shin*

Sena:Hiiieeecchhh!!! Hiruma-san!!!!

Riku:Ah Hiruma~~geli ah geli ah geli ah~~!!!!

Shin:*mikir*pasti aku dipilih Cuma gara-gara aku exorcist aja...

Kakei:Kalo gitu aku ambil ini aja deh... *nyamber Agon, Kid sama Taka*

Agon:Dread gue jangan ditarik sampah!!!!

Kid:Yare yare... aku terseret orang normal lagi... *geleng-geleng kepala*

Taka:*mikir*selama ada exorcist sama penerangan yang memadai ga papa deh...

Sakuraba:........................

Marco:.............................

Sakuraba:Jadi, kita harus nungguin mereka disini??

Marco:Kaa~kayanya begitu deh...

Sakuraba:Hh~dasar... aku Cuma pengen cepet-cepet kabur dari show ini aja...

Marco:Sama, aku juga. Mau cola?

Sakuraba:Ah, makasih...

Keadaan kelompok Hiruma... berada di lorong dekat ruang musik...

Hiruma:Bocah-bocah sialan... kita kesini ngapain??

Riku:Mana kita tau! Orang kamu yang nyeret kita kesini!!

Hiruma:Heh, bisa diem dulu ga cebol sialan??

Sena:*ngeliatin Hiruma sama Riku berdebat*

Shin:Ada apa Eyeshield 21??

Sena:Ngga... Cuma aku baru inget... di DBSG yang asli juga Hiruma asli sama Riku asli tuh akrab... ada julukannya sendiri kalo ga salah.... hmm~apa ya??

Shin:Oh... itu sih YunJae/JaeHo couple...

Hiruma & Riku:Apaan!!!!????*tampang horor*

Sena:Aku ga ngomong apa-apa koq beneran!!*ngumpet belakang Shin*

Shin:...................

Hiruma:Cih, kalian ini... kalo cebol sialan sih, emang mirip ama salah 1 member SuJu... kalo si raksasa sialan ini mah, bukannya mirip juga!

Shin:Yang jadi modelku itu gentleman sekali dan suka melakukan gesture... kalo aku sih, melakukan gesture dikit aja udah dapat dipastikan benda disebelah aku bakal ancur...

Riku:Bagus deh kalo kamu nyadar...

Sena:Emang model aku gimana??

Hiruma:Model kamu sih—*tiba-tiba berenti ngomong soalnya kupingnya kedutan*kalian dengar itu??

*sunyi senyap*

Riku:Haha... Hiruma, jangan becanda deh...

Hiruma:Siapa sih yang becanda!? Coba pasang kuping sialan kalian yang bener!!*jewer Riku*

Tiba-tiba dari ruang musik yang ga jauh dari sana... terdengar suara flute nan indah... misteri...

Shin:Wah, suara flute yang indah... *tanpa ekspresi*

Hiruma:Bego!! Ini misteri tau!!

Riku:Ok... terus kita ngapain sekarang??

Sena:Kita... ga bakal masuk ruangan itu kan??*dengan gemetar*

Shin:Kalo kamu ga mau, kamu ga usah ikut kita masuk...

Sena:Terus ditinggal sendirian di lorong gelap begini? Ga makasih... *buru-buru ngekor Shin, Hiruma sama Riku yang udah jalan duluan*

Hiruma:*buka pintu ruang musik*

Riku:*ngumpet dibelakang Hiruma*

Sena:*ngumpet dibelakang Riku*

Shin:*ngawasin belakangnya Sena*

Ruang musik itu sepi… piano ada ditempatnya… gitar juga ada ditempatnya… begitu pula dengan alat musik yang lain… semua masih ada ditempatnya…

Riku:Ok, semua alat musik masih ada ditempatnya dan kita ga liat ada apa-apa disini…

Sena:Ahaha... benar juga... jadi tadi itu Cuma suara angin?

Hiruma:Bego! Jelas-jelas itu suara flute sialan tau!!

Riku:Tapi pas kita liat flutenya masih ada ditempatnya tuh!!

Hiruma:Masa kuping setan gue yang sensitif ini salah denger!!

Sena:Hah… berantem lagi…

Shin:*celingukan*kalo aku boleh ngomong… disini ga ada flute…

Semua:...................... *sunyi senyap*

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara flute lagi...

Sena:*udah nangis*g, gimana kalo kita keluar dari sini aja??

Riku:Ide bagus... ayo!!*kabur duluan bareng Sena soalnya mereka berdua larinya cepet*

Shin:Wah, mereka adu lari tanpa aku. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. *ngejar Sena sama Riku dengan gampang*

Hiruma:Woi!! Gue larinya lebih lama dari lo pada tau!!! Kenapa gue ditinggal!!????*ketinggalan*

Sementara itu... tim selanjutnya yang berisi 4 orang normal...

Kakei:Jadi... dimana ini?

Taka:Kamu yang nyeret kita kesini tapi kamu ga tau kita ada dimana...

Kakei:Soalnya aku asal lari...

Agon:Cih! Ga penting kita ada dimana!

Taka:Penting tau... soalnya kalo kita nyasar di sekolah angker bisa-bisa ga keluar lagi...

Agon:..........................

Kid:Tapi, Kakei... setelah aku lihat... kamu memang selalu sendiri ya?

Kakei:*diem*

Kid:Maksudnya, Sakuraba sama Akaba… sementara Hiruma sama Riku… kamu ga ada pasangannya dong?

Kakei:*diem*

Kid:Um, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Taka:Dasar ga sensitif…

Kakei:*jongkok sambil nyoret-nyoret ubin bentuk spiral pake tangan*tidak apa-apa Taka… aku memang terbiasa sendirian…

Kid:Waduh… dia nangis tuh!

Kakei:Habisnya… emang udah darisananya kita kaya begini… udah dari sejak kita dibentuk kaya begini… soalnya DBSG yang aslinya juga kaya begini… emang nasibku aja sendirian… kalian ga usah sedih, hiks…

Agon:Kita mah biasa aja. Lo doang yang sedih.

Kakei:*makin terpuruk*

Kid:Agon! Kalo ngomong pilah-pilah dulu kata-katanya!

Agon:Berisik, sampah! Lo sendiri juga kaya begitu!

Taka:*denger suara anak-anak lari-lari di lorong**mikir*ah... anak TK sama PG kali lagi maen...

Kakei:Ada gitu anak TK sama PG maen di sekolah malem-malem...?

Taka:*terkejut*kamu bisa membaca pikiranku!!??

Kakei:Ngga sih. Tapi aku juga mikir hal yang sama kaya kamu, jadinya aku tau.

Taka:Alasan apaan itu...

Kid:Mungkin mereka lagi kemping disekolah kali~

Tapi kemudian, suara bocah-bocah pada lari-lari itu tergantikan oleh suara bocah-bocah teriak-teriak minta tolong... ngeri banget deh~~

Agon:SUARANYA HOROR BANGET!!!!!

Kid:AGON, CEPAT TOLONG MEREKA!!!!!!

Agon:KOQ GUE YANG DISURU!!!!???

Kid:LO SATU-SATUNYA EXORCIST YANG ADA DISINI!!! KALO MISALNYA MEREKA NJERIT-NJERIT GARA-GARA LIAT SE-ON CUMA LO YANG BISA NOLONG MEREKA!!!! LO MAU NYUEKIN PERINTAH LEADER SEMENTARA SUJU!!!!????!!!!???

Agon:............... ia deh... aku liat... *pergi ke koridor laen*

Kakei:Wow... kekuatan buat merintah Agon... itu lumayan keren…

Kid:Fuh… itu karisma yang dimiliki semua leader…

Kakei:Kalo gitu kenapa kamu ga jadi leader beneran aja?

Kid:Jangan ah. Mungkin masih ada yang ga setuju aku jadi leader.

Kakei:……………

Taka:*baca sesuatu di dinding*

Agon:*balik dari koridor*woi sampah! Kaga ada anak kecil di koridor sebelah! Lo yakin pada ga salah denger!?

Kid:Hah? Ngga koq! Jelas-jelas kita denger!

Kakei:Yah, paling ga mereka lagi lari-larian di koridor laen mungkin...

Agon:Jadi gue mesti nyari ke koridor laen nih!!?

Kakei & Kid:*angguk*

Agon:Cih! Okelah! Harga diri gue sebagai exorcist dipertaruhkan disini!!

Taka:...... tapi... menurut yang tertulis di mading yang lagi aku baca ini... anak-anak TK-PG sekolah A3 lagi pada camp diluar...

Semua:............... *sunyi senyap*

Dan kemudian... kita beralih ke tim selanjutnya... dimana 2 orang didalam tim itu masih bertengkar…

Kotaro:Cih! Kenapa juga aku harus setim sama kamu!!?

Akaba:Fuh... itu dikarenakan takdir, Kotaro... memang kau pikir aku juga mau setim sama kamu yang tidak punya harmony sama sekali?

Kotaro:Apa!!??? Dasar ga SMART!!!!!

Akaba:Fuh... terserah kamu aja deh...

Sakuraba:Ini… ga bakalan selese kecuali kita pisahin mereka berdua...

Marco:Masalahnya adalah, kita ga boleh terlalu ribut disini... nanti satpamnya denger...

Sakuraba:Setelah aku amati, kita udah jalan cukup jauh. Sekarang kita dimana?

Akaba & Kotaro:*masih berdebat**tiba-tiba diem seribu bahasa terus langsung tutup idung*BUSET!! BAU BUNGA MELATI!!!

Sakuraba & Marco:Haah?? Serius lo??*ga percaya mode:on*

Kotaro:Seriously! Arahnya dari arah... sini!!!*nunjuk kearah timur*KYAA!!!!*teriak pas liat ada cewe disitu terus langsung nemplok ke Akaba*

KRIK... KRIK...

Akaba:Apa kamu... bisa lepaskan pelukanmu dariku?? Kamu berat tau... *keberatan gara-gara Kotaro digendong gaya cewe sama dia*

Kotaro:Oh maap!!*malu*

Sakuraba:*ternyata juga nemplok di Marco*eh... kenapa mba?

Marco:Sebelom nanya tuh cewe, lepasin gue dulu dong... *kecekek soalnya Sakuraba meluk lehernya dia kenceng banget*

Sakuraba:Eh maap!!*malu*jadi, kenapa mba??

Cewe ??:Maaf... toilet cewe dimana ya?*sambil senyum manis*

Akaba:Maaf tapi… kami bukan penghuni sekolah ini…

Cewe ??:Oh, jadi kalian ga tau toiletnya dimana??

Marco:Ga juga sih… sebenernya kita lagi ada didepan toilet… tuh toiletnya… *nunjuk belakangnya dia*

Cewe ??:Oh gitu… makasih ya… *masuk ke toilet*

Kotaro:Mba, mba! Nanti jangan lupa ganti bau parfumnya yak! Kita kira ada setan, taunya bau parfumnya mba!!

Cewe ??:*dari dalem toilet*siiip bang!!!

KRIK... KRIK...

2 menit kemudian…

Marco:Um, dia ga kelamaan di toilet?

Akaba:Dan kenapa akhirnya kita malah nungguin dia?

Sakuraba:Apa dia 'beser'??

Kotaro:Kalo dia 'beser' beneran, pasti kedengaran suara-suara aneh. Tapi ini koq ngga kedengeran apa-apa ya??

Marco:... setelah aku pikir-pikir... dari tadi aku ga denger suara apa-apa... bahkan suara air ngalir...

Semua:.............. *sunyi senyap*

BLAK!!!*pintu toilet terbuka dengan horor*

Kotaro & Sakuraba:KYAA!!!!*lompat*

Akaba:Aduh!!*nangkep Sakuraba*

Marco:Week!!*nangkep Kotaro*

Didalam toilet… tidak ada siapa-siapa… dan karena dari tadi si cewe ga keluar-keluar dari toilet, kenapa bisa ga ada siapa-siapa didalamnya?? Bau melati menyengat dari dalam toilet...

Kotaro:*pucat pasi*hahaha~~*ketawa garing*pengharum toiletnya wangi ya~~

Sakuraba:Ia ya~~*ketawa melengking*wangi banget loh~~

Akaba & Marco:*lirik-lirikan*terus... cewe yang tadi itu...

***

Didalam bus milik SuJu yang berbagi dengan DBSG...

Monta:Mukyaa!! Kalah lagi max!!

Mizumachi:Makanya kalo maen kartu mikir dong!!

Putih:Kamu payah ya monyet… padahal kamu kan inkarnasinya manusia…

Monta:SIAPA YANG MONYET MUKYAA!!!???

Mizumachi & Putih:Nah, itu mirip banget sama monyet…

JBLAK!!!!*pintu bus terbuka dengan keras*

Mizumachi:Hoe~?

Monta:Mukyaa~?

Putih:Guk~?

Semua selain mereka bertiga:KAMI PULAAANG!!!!*dengan muka abis nangis*

Monta:Mukyaa!! Kalian kenapa!!??*panik*

Putih:Uooh!! Dari mereka tercium sisa-sisa bau arwah penasaran yang galak en mengerikan semua!!*panik*

Mizumachi:Apa!? Serius lo!!??*panik*

Hiruma:BERISIIIIK!!!*nembakin pistol*

Semua:*langsung diem*

Hiruma:Nah, gini dong! Pada diem!!*tolak pinggang**lirik Taka*daripada itu, asisten MC. Apa rekues sialan kita yang selanjutnya?

Taka:Hah??*sadar*oh iya... *malu*ng… ada rekues dari **NikuChi~~**... eh, dia minta rekues ke... **Rumah duka Bumi Baru di Bandung! ****Katanya, dulu, orang yang nginep di situ--selain mayat-- bakal diteror habis-habisan sama "roh penunggu"nya.  
Mulai dari tangan yang nembus jendela dan jambak-jambak rambut orang yang tidur di situ (selain mayat), terus gorden yang kesibak tiba-tiba padahal gak ada angin, sampe suara-suara ribut yang asalnya dari aula, padahal gak ada siapa-siapa di aula.  
Terus, suara orang nyiram lantai toilet... Pas diliat toiletnya, lantai toiletnya kering.  
Yang dilakuin di situ terserah. Boleh coba nginep supaya bisa ngerasain. Tapi para chara-nya disuruh ngalamin dulu penampakan-penampakan tadi, baru mereka ngelakuin "pembersihan".**

Riku:Oh. Ringan ya.

Akaba:Ia… *benerin sunglasses*

Kakei:Banget banget…

Sakuraba:Hmm… setuju aja deh…

Kid:Hoi hoi. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk dari kata-kata mereka barusan… *sweatdropped*

Hiruma:Kekeke!!*tampang horror*dread sialan ikut gue!! Di DBSG kaga ada exorcist, jadi lo aja yang kita sewa!!! Sisanya pada lakuin rekues ini, mwuahahahaha!!!!!!!!*jambret Agon*

Agon:Gyaaa!!! Tolooong!!!!

Riku:Dah semuanya!! Kita pergi dulu ya~!

Akaba:Berterima kasihlah kita udah bawa Agon! Soalnya katanya kalo di tempat angker dengan jumlah ganjil pasti salah satunya lagi di incer sama setan!!

Sakuraba:Selamat berjuang ya semuanya!!! SuJu hwaiting!!!

Kakei:Sampai jumpa lagi ya…!

Setelah itu semua member DBSG ditambah Agon pada kabur entah kemana…

Marco:Sialan mereka… udah jambret salah 1 exorcist handal kita, kabur pula…

Kotaro:Emang DBSG kurang ajar kaya begini ya??

Kid:Yang asli sih ngga… tapi yang palsunya kurang ajarnya sungguh terlalu…(apalagi dengan adanya Hiruma)

Shin:Ga ada gunanya kita bengong aja disini. Gimana kalo kita menuju rumah Duka Bandung sekarang?

Mizumachi:Ngha~? Tapi, kita emang udah ada disana~!

SuJu:...........................

Mizumachi:Ngha~? Kalian kenapa bengong??

SuJu(minus Mizumachi):SEJAK KAPAN KITA NYAMPE DISINI!!!???

Mizumachi:Kan si Putih baru belajar warp, jadinya dia ngewarp kita langsung kesini aja~!*dengan ceria dan berseri-seri*

Kotaro:Kalo mau ngewarp bilang-bilang dong!! Jangan langsung mendadak begini!! Kita kan kaget!!*tending Mizumachi*

Marco:Ga pake SMART??

Kotaro:Ia lupa!!*ke Mizumachi*dasar lo ga SMART!!!!

Marco:Udah ah... lupakan aja mereka berdua...

Kid:Ya... bisa-bisa kita ikutan ga waras...

Shin:Lebih baik kita buru-buru... udah 40 halaman, sementara masih ada 2 rekues yang belum dipenuhi…

Kid:Sip deh...

Sena:Bagaimana Shin-san tau tanpa dikasih tau Vanilla-kun!?

Monta:Namanya juga fanfic edan... wajar aja kalo banyak ketidak jelasan disini...

Sena:!!*shock*Monta jadi pinter!!??*melotot terus pingsan*

Monta:Ah, dia mati…

Putih:Biar aku yang bawa… *gendong Sena*

Kid:Loh? Mizumachi mana?

Putih:Pingsan ditendangin Kotaro... akhirnya aku yang gantiin dia...

SuJu:..........................

Putih:Ng? Kenapa?

Shin:Sudahlah... *cemburu* ayo semua, kita masuk…

Taka:Hmm... *masuk duluan*

Akhirnya, mereka memasuki rumah duka tersebut... baru masuk 1 langkah aja, aura didalam rumah itu udah ga ngeenakin banget... semua bulu kuduk mereka berdiri... termasuk rambut Taka yang selalu rapi...

Marco:Hmm... atmosfer yang seperti ini yang enak! Angker beneran! Ga dibuat-buat!

Kotaro:Kau gila!!?? Masa tempat kaya begini dibilang enak!!??*tiba-tiba ada tangan nyolek punggungnya*GYAAA!!!*pingsan dengan sukses*

Taka:Namanya rumah duka... pasti angker...

Kid:Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, Shin, tolong urus dia yang baru saja pingsan dengan sukses itu. *tunjuk Kotaro di lantai*

Shin:Siap. *gendong Kotaro*

Marco:Kalau begitu, kita observasi dulu nih disini??

Kid:Ok. 1 jam lagi ngumpul disini dan bawa semua bahan misteri yang bisa kita dapatkan. Abis itu kita usir semua penunggunya, ok ok?

SuJu:Ok!!!

Dan mereka mencar ke segala penjuru rumah duka…

1 jam kemudian…

Marco:Aku kembali!!*dengan ceria dan bersemangat*loh?? Koq belom ada yang balik selain gue??*celingukan*Hooiii… teman-teman~kalian dimana!!? Chingu~a!!??

Ga ada respon…

Marco:*mulai kawatir*mungkin aku harus menelepon DBSG dan Agon untuk meminta bantuan… *ambil HP**tiba-tiba jatoh gara-gara kesandung sesuatu*ADUUH!!!*ternyata dia kesandung badan orang*aduh… apaan sih ini… *mengamati sekeliling*GYAAAA!!!!*pingsan*

Ternyata… yang dilihat Marco adalah mayat teman-temannya yang bergelimpangan di lantai dengan mulut berbusa dan mata melotot tapi bagian putihnya doang yang keliatan… dan tambahan lagi… pocong-pocong asli(yang kayanya baru pada nyampe disana) lagi pada lompat-lompat diatas member SuJu kaya lagi maen karet…

Sementara itu… keadaan DBSG dan SuJu Agon… yang saat ini sedang berada ditempat rekues selanjutnya…

Hiruma:Kekeke!! Disini Hiruma melaporkan!!*jadi MC*

Sakuraba:Hai… aku asisten MC… singkatnya, pembantu…

Hiruma:Harusnya lo bahagia! Dengan jadi asisten MC jatah lo ngomong bertambah tau!!

Sakuraba:Tapi entah kenapa kalo Hiruma yang milih aku jadi asisten MC rasanya ada udang dibalik batu deh…

Hiruma:Emang gue sejahat itu?

Sakuraba:Yah…

Akaba:Yak, stop tepat disitu kalian berdua! Fuu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakuraba dibegoin lebih jauh lagi!

Kakei:Bukan hanya itu kan… lebih baik cepat sebutkan rekuesnya…

Hiruma:Berisik lo berdua!!*marah*ok, gue kasih tau aja ya rekuesnnya… hmm… ini dari **Sabaku NikuChi**… isi rekuesnya adalah… **Rikues tempat horror!  
Tempatnya di Pangandaran~  
Waktu itu, aku sama temen-temen lagi di hotel pangandaran. ****Kita kebagian lantai 3. Kita begadang sampe malem sambil cerita hantu.  
Tiba-tiba, ada yang ngetok-ngetok jendela. Dengan bodohnya salah satu temenku malah ngedatengin jendela dan ngebuka jendelanya. Pas dibuka, ada satu anak perempuan yang lagi nangis. Kita kira kita lagi di lantai satu, jadi perempuan yang lagi nangis itu tuh lagi berdiri di luar jendela kita.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, temenku yang paling waras baru nyadar kalau kita tuh lagi di lantai 3... Jadi, anak perempuan tadi tuh... hantu...  
Dare-nya:  
-Suruh Agon ngerayu ntuh gadis sampe dia berenti nangis (kayaknya sih mustahil bisa~~).  
-Suruh yang lain nyelidikin napa tuh hantu bisa terbang n ngetok-ngetok jendela lantai 3**

Akaba:Hmm… beruntung saat ini orang yang bersangkutan lagi liat-liat ikan di laut bareng Riku…

Hiruma:Apa!!? Berdua doang!!??

Akaba:*angguk*

Hiruma:DREAD SIALAN!!!!!!*menghilang dari kamera*

Kakei:Orang yang gampang marah kalo udah menyangkut soal Riku… *manggut-manggut*

Sakuraba:Apa boleh buat. Ini tuntutan skrip. *ikut manggut-manggut*

Akaba:*kesel*udahlah, lupakan aja. Kita kan udah ada di pantai Pangandaran sekarang, jadi kita tinggal cari aja penginapan yang dimaksud.

Riku:*baru dateng*ng? Penginapan? Baru aja tadi aku temuin di ujung pantai~

Sakuraba:Loh? Kamu sendiri? Hiruma sama Agon mana?

Riku:Berantem ga ngerti gara-gara apaan dideket pantai. Moga-moga ga keseret ombak aja deh, tuh 2 anak.

Kakei:Ho-oh. Mana dreadnya Agon warna ungu lagi...

Riku:Bukannya disini ga bolehnya pake warna ijo ya??

Kakei:Yah, yang manapun bolehlah, selama mereka berdua masih hidup...

Akaba:*sweatdropped*fuu... kalian ini agak tidak berperasaan ya... Riku, kamu panggil mereka berdua dulu. Kita mau ke hotel duluan.

Riku:Ok! *lari ke tepi pantai*

Akaba:1 masalah, selesai… mereka yang bakal ngurus Agon biar ngegodain tuh hantu cewe sementara kita selidiki kenapa tuh cewe bisa ngetok-ngetok en manjat ke lante 3…

Sakuraba:Diluar dugaan… Akaba kamu pintar ya?

Akaba:Kelamaan hidup sama idiot kaya Kotaro membuatku jadi pintar…(Kotaro:Huaachiii!!!*bangun terus pingsan lagi pas liat pocong berseliweran*)

Kakei:*sweatdropped*

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di penginapan tersebut… mereka langsung nyewa kamer di lante 3 dimana kejadian ini dialami reader yang merekues rekues ini…(nah lo! Bingung!!)

KRIK… KRIK…

Akaba:Atmosfernya emang serem ya…

Sakuraba:*ngumpet belakang Akaba sama Kakei*sudahlah… *nangis*aku paling takut dan ga kuat sama hal-hal kaya begini, hiks… cepet kita selesein terus kabur…

Kakei:Kalo selesainya bisa cepet sih… bagus… *tanpa perasaan*Akaba, denger suara cewe nangis ga?

Akaba:Fuu… *benerin sunglasses*sejauh ini sih belum…

Kakei:Kamu itu… sekarang udah malem tau! Lepas kacamatanya!

Akaba:Tidak mau. Ini trade mark-ku.

Kakei:Pamali tau pake kacamata item di ruangan!

Akaba:Oh ya? Bumalinya mana??

Sakuraba:*sweatdropped*sudahlah kalian berdua ini... mana suara cewe nangis itu??

Akaba:Entahlah…

Riku:Kami kembali!!!!

Sakuraba:Oh, Riku. Hiruma sama Agon mana?

Riku:Dibelakang. Masih ribut. Jadi gue tinggal aja. Daripada itu, gimana dengan rekues kali ini?

Kakei:Sebenernya kita lagi nungguin suara cewe nangis—

_**???:Hiks... hiks...**_

KRIK... KRIK...

Riku:Tuh ada yang nangis...

Akaba:Ok. darimana?*pegang gitar*

Kakei:Dari jendela... *no'ong ke jendela**ngeliat ada cewe lagi nangis*woi!! Mbak!! Jangan nangis disini!!! Bahaya tau!!

_**???:Berisik!! Suka-suka gue mau nangis dimana dong!!!*emosi***_

Kakei:What the—!? Gue dimarahin!!? Sialan nih setan!!*ancang-ancang mau nonjok tuh cewe mewek*

Akaba:Dasar bodoh…

Agon & Hiruma:*masuk ke ruangan*

Agon:Ada apaan sih—hmm??*liat cewe nangis**lempar Kakei ampe jatoh*

Kakei:GYAAA!!!!!!!*jatoh dari lantai 3*

Riku:Ah! Kakei!!*panik*Sakuraba!! Kita harus menolongnya!!!

Sakuraba:*pingsan ditempat tepat begitu denger ada cewe nangis*

Riku:*sweatdropped*

Hiruma:Cih, biarin aja si rinnegan sialan(Kakei) itu. Lebih baik kita fulfil rekuesnya sekarang! Udah banyak banget nih corner kali ini!!

Riku:Ah… baiklah…

Akaba:*genjreng gitar*fuu… kalau begitu kita lihat apakah Agon berhasil membuatnya berhenti menangis atau tidak…

Agon:Mbak… *ketipu lagi*koq nangis? Kenapa?*angel smile*

_**???:Hiks… hiks… huwaaa!!!!*makin kejer waktu liat muka Agon***_

Agon:Lah!? Koq makin heboh nangisnya!?

DBSK:Gara-gara muka lo, oon!!

Agon:Berisik! Sampah diem aja kalee!!!

Akaba:Kali? Sungai aja sekalian!!

Agon:BERISIK!!!!*beralih ke si cewe*udah ya, mbak... jangan nangis lagi... kalo mbak nangis, abang jadi ikut sedih...

_**???:*berenti nangis***_

Riku:*bisik*wah! Dia berhasil!!

Hiruma:*bisik*kekeke... boleh juga dread sialan itu...

Akaba:*bisik sambil benerin sunglasses*ia… mungkin setelah ini kita bisa Tanya kenapa dia ada disini…

_**???:*tiba-tiba nangis lagi***_

Agon:Lah!!?? Kenapa nangis lagi!!!??

_**???:Karena kamu mengejekku!!**_

Agon:Kapan abang mengejekmu, mbak?? Abang hanya mengagumi kecantikan mbak aja koq!!

_**???:Abang mengejekku! Bukan mengagumiku! Karena abang telah menjatuhkan orang yang memiliki rinnegan tadi kebawah!!**_

Agon:La ialah abang jatohin kebawah!! Masa keatas!!? Elaah, garing… yang jelas! Apa hubungannya itu dengan mengejek mbak???

_**???:Huu… pokoqnya abang mengejekku… abang menghumiliate aku… aku benci abang… aku mau nangis terus aja!!**_

Agon:*bingung*apa sih salah gue!!!???

Akaba:Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengiterupsi mereka… mbak, mbak! Saya pengen Tanya!

_**???:Hiks… Tanya apa, hiks??**_

Akaba:Kenapa mbak ada dilantai 3??

SIIIIING…

Agon:Lantai berapa…?

Riku:3.

Agon:Ini… bukannya ini lantai 1??

Hiruma:Kekeke! Ga bisa baca angka di lift dread sialan?? Makanya jangan melihara dread!!

Agon:……………… *terhumiliate*

_**???:Aku ada disini gara-gara aku pengen disini… emang kenapa?? **__**Huh...**_

Akaba:*jadi jubir*alasanmu kurang kuat dan jelas... bisa jelaskan lebih terperinci lagi??

_**???:Huh! Kenapa harus! Apa urusan kali—**_

Agon:*nodongin pistol Hiruma ke si cewe*nona… kau cukup menjawab pertanyaan dari sampah ini aja… ga usah ngomong yang laen lagi… *dengan tersenyum*

_**???:*berenti nangis***_

Riku:Wow!! Dia betul-betul berenti nangis!! Agon memang hebat!!

Hiruma:Tapi kayanya bukan gara-gara dirayu sesuai rekuesnya deh…

Riku:Yang penting dia tetep berenti nangis!!

Akaba:Jadi, kenapa?

_**???:……… soalnya aku pernah nyangkut disini dulu…**_

Semua:Heeh????*bingung*

_**???:Aku Cuma pengen ambil boneka beruangku yang nyangkut doang koq disini! Tapi karena suatu kesalahan… aku ikutan nyangkut… ga ada yang nyadar dan ga ada yang nolongin atau nyariin aku… alhasil, karena kelaperan, kekeringan, dehidrasi, pegel-pegel dan hal-hal menyedihkan lainnya, aku mati dan gentayangan terus disini… **__***sedih***_

KRIK KRIK…

Riku:*bisik*mungkin ga sih mati gara-gara pegel??

Akaba:*bisik*ga ngerti deh...

Hiruma:*sadar dari kebegoan*nah, dread sialan!! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai seorang exorcist!!??

Agon:…………………

Riku:Ah, betul juga. Kalo Agon mengusirnya maka dia akan bebas dari sana kan?? Pasti dia bahagia!

Akaba:Hmm, hmm… *manggut-manggut*setuju… jadi, Agon—

Agon:MUSNAHKAN ROH JAHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*tonjok tuh cewe ampe kontal kemana tau*

Akaba:Tapi… dia adalah daya tarik hotel ini bukan…?

KRIK KRIK…

***

Hiruma:YA—HAA!!! REKUES SELANJUTNYA!!!

Riku:Hiruma berisik!! Yah, baiklah… rekues selanjutnya adalah dari **kazuazul males login**… isi rekuesnya adalah… **request:  
Jembatan Suramadu, di sana kalo malem serem. Katanya banyak setannya apalagi di tengah2 jembatannya. Tolong Agon n kawan2 usir setannya. (deket rumah saya soalnya)**

Hiruma:Kekeke!!! Ini sih gampang!!! Agon!!! Sana pergi!!!!

Agon:*masih ngamuk gara-gara insiden di hotel*GRAOOOOWW!!!!! BUNUH SEMUA SETAN!!!!!

Alhasil... seluruh setan di tengah-tengah jembatan Suramadu kandas, ludes, ngilang, raib atau apapunlah, diusirin Agon... dengan segala hormat... ini hanyalah fanfic...

Akaba:Baiklah... karena semua anggota SuJu juga mati ditempat dan ada beberapa anggota DBSG sendiri yang tewas, kami mengundurkan diri untuk kali ini...

Riku:Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!!!

Hiruma:*nembakin bazooka ke Agon yang masih ngamuk*YA—HAA!!!!!!!!!

***

Sori ya lama ga update!!! It's becoz of UN!!! Walaupun UN udah selse, tapi masih ada ujian praktek n UAS, jadi mungkin nanti ga bisa update lagi!!! Gomen minna-san!!!!!


	4. AN

Ini bukan updet chapter… ini Cuma selingan tapi mohon dibaca…

Disclaimer: Disclaimer:ES 21 belong to Yusuke Murata en Riichiro Inagaki… Mystery 6 and 6th Sense belong to other company… even Super Jurig-On is not mine…

~6th Sense~

Chapter 4:

A/N

By:Vanilla Amano

Readers mohon jangan marah sama diriku ini karena bukannya updet malah nulis A/N kaya begini!! Tapi ini penting karena aku selalu lupa bilang di akhir cerita!! Aku Cuma pengen bilang, buat semua orang yang baca cerita ini buat ngereview!! Ga usah rekues tempat juga ga papa!! Yang aku butuhin itu satu(selain rekues), yaitu "Poling siapa yang cocok buat jadi leader Super Jurig-On"!!! Kid itu Cuma leader sementara, leader aslinya belom ditentuin karena aku ga bisa nentuin sendiri… kalo buat aku sih, antara Kid sama Kotaro leadernya… tapi ini ditentukan sama readers juga!! Kalo buat DBSG, aku udah nentuin siapa leadernya… jadi ga usah poling… buat SHINee juga udah ditentuin… Cuma SuJu doang yang belom ditentuin!! Huweee… maaf aku menulis hal tidak bermutu seperti ini~~!!!*nangis 3 ember*Kalo misalnya lupa sama siapa aja member SuJu disini, nih aku kasih lagi…

Kid

Kotaro

Marco

Agon

Taka

Mizumachi(dengan Putih)

Shin

Sena

Monta

Umm… kok kaya SNSD ya 9 orang…? Terserah deh… tolong ya di poling!! Karena ini juga lumayan penting buat ceritaku!!! Makasih ya!! Tankyu!! Tankyu!! Domo arigato!! Gomawo!! Gansahamida!!!

-Vanilla Amano


	5. Mimpi Buruk Lagi

Akhirnya bisa updet lagi… mohon maaf ya readers kalo buat fanfic ini aku updetnya lama~ karena saya sibuk sama fanfic laen dan fanfic ini sangat susah untuk diketik! Apalagi aku harus nyari info tentang tempat yang direkues dulu kalo ga ada keterangan apa-apanya! Oia, aku merubah sedikit gaya penulisan biar lebih gampang dibaca buat readers. Karena aku baru sadar kalo baca nih fanfic tuh butuh perjuangan besar(jangankan readers… author aja susah banget bacanya!)… Anyway, langsung aja ya~!

Kalo pake tanda kurung, misalnya (apaan sih?) kaya begini artinya mikir didalem hati ya~

Hasil UN udah keluar! Saya lulus!^^ tapi kayanya hasilnya jangan ditanya deh… ^^a; dan saya berhasil lulus ujian masuk SMA juga! Yang ini hasilnya boleh ditanya karena lumayan bagus!

Disclaimer:ES 21 belong to Yusuke Murata en Riichiro Inagaki… Mystery 6 and 6th Sense belong to other company… even Super Jurig-On and DBSG is not mine…

~6th Sense~

Chapter 5:

Mimpi Buruk Lagi…

By:Vanilla Amano

BGM:Break Out—Tohoshinki

Vanilla: *di studio* nyahahaha! Tumben opening theme song-nya bagus! Biasanya gajhe gitu deh opening theme song-nya! I like this song! Hmm… *mistik lagi* annyeong haseo buat readers… kita bertemu lagi… dan salam kenal buat yang baru baca fanfic ini…

Vanilla:Omong-omong, saya selaku author dari fic gajhe ini ingin mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK kepada PARA READERS yang membaca cerita saya baik yang meninggalkan reviews maupun yang ngga tapi tetep baca! *nunduk 7 kali sampe rematiknya kambuh* mungkin menurut para readers saya lebay en lenjeh, tapi saya merasa hal itu berarti banget loh buat saya! Saya bisa bertahan dan melanjutkan menulis fanfic ini dikarenakan dukungan readers semua! Paling ga saya tau ada yang mau baca cerita saya yang gajhe ini! *nangis-nangis gajhe, banjir lokal terjadi…*

Vanilla: *ganti kamera* kali ini, para Bintang tamu bakal melanjutkan memfulfil rekues dari para readers yang merekues! *tepuk tangan sendiri* baiklah kalo begitu! TTB(talking talking basi)nya cukup! Sekarang mari kita langsung tengok ke T-K-P! *gaya ngomong kaya Parto di Opera Van Java*

Lokasi:Bus milik SuJu

Tujuan:Neraka

Kecepatan rata-rata:1000m/jam

Supir:Mbah Maridjan

Kotaro:Woi! Ga SMART banget sih! Kalo kecepatannya kaya begitu kita kapan nyampenya!

Monta:Tau nih! Supirnya juga bukan Mbah Maridjan kok! Tapi Mang Koko! Yang bikin lagu 'Balap Lumpat' di buku bahasa Sundanya author!

Agon:Kalo lokasinya sih udah bener… tapi sebenernya ini sekarang jadi Bus milik SuJu en DBSG tau!

Mizumachi:Nahaa~sebenernya yang harus dikawatirin bukan 3 hal itu, tapi tujuannya! Masa ke neraka sih!

KRIK… KRIK…

Jadi posisi mereka sekarang adalah… Kotaro, Monta, Agon dan Mizumachi berdiri ditengah-tengah bus… Sena sama Riku duduk berdua, Kid sama Hiruma mojok(nah loh!) ngediskusiin sesuatu, Marco duduk disebelah Akaba, Shin duduk sama Kakei, sementara Sakuraba duduknya sama Taka...

Marco: *geleng-geleng sambil minum cola* oh my kambiang(kambing maksudnya)… jadi kita ceritanya udah mati nih?

Akaba:Fuu… ini sih… Cuma berlaku buat Hiruma doang… betewe, kenapa kalian bisa lolos dari rumah duka penuh pocong itu?

Marco:Bangun-bangun Kotaro sama Shin udah ngusirin para pocong itu. Jadi kita selamat. Kalian sendiri gimana?

Akaba: *benerin sunglasses* tepat sebelum kita kena bom dari pemilik hotelnya kita kabur… dan kami menuju tempat rekues selanjutnya… setelah itu Riku menyeret kita semua menuju bus ini…

Riku: *jadi ge-er* eh, ga juga ah…

Sena:Wah, Riku penyelamat di DBSG ya? jangan-jangan kamu exorcistnya ya?

Riku: *sweatdropped* kamu ngimpi ya Sena? Kalo aku jadi exorcist dan ngusirin semua setan itu, Hiruma bisa ngulitin aku hidup-hidup tau! Itu kan sekutunya dia semua!

Hiruma:YA—HAA! *nembakin pistol ke semua orang* ga ada gunanya tetep disini, bocah-bocah sialan! Asisten MC, rekues selanjutnya apaan!

Taka: *marah soalnya lagi asyik baca buku tau-tau diinterupsi tapi ga berani ngelawan* rekues selanjutnya dari reader bernama **Yuri Hoshino**… wow! Mungkinkah dia orang yang disukai author! Karena ada nama 'Hoshi'nya… *sadar kalo lawakannya garing ga kaya Sule* lanjut ah… pokoknya dia ngerekues… **Request dong..  
Tempat seremnya di pabrik konverensi Cibitung.. Yang waktu Senen lalu (5&6 April '10) jadi tempat uji nyali Scary Job.. (gra" itu tiap malem saya jd takut.. T.T)**

Saya mau minta mereka tuk ngebuktiin bener ngga sih kalo disana ntu angker?  
Soalnya saya liat di TVnya, ada kursi bisa jalan sendiri; ada pintu bisa buka-tutup sendiri; en pas salah satu peserta uji nyalinya numpang ke WC, peserta laennya tuh ngeliat ada aer warna item yg kluar dari keran wastefel di WC itu! Apalagi MCnya kesurupan pula.. ==a

BGM:Irony—Wonder Girls

Sena:Kita memang patut ditangisi… *nangis*

Shin: *angkat tangan* maaf… Scary Job itu apaan ya?

Kakei:Tenang aja. Gue juga ga tau tuh. *dengan cool*

Sakuraba:Hmm... *baca kertas ditangannya Taka* katanya disini MCnya kesurupan loh! wah, penunggunya bener-bener mau eksis sampe dia ngerasukin orang yang paling sok eksis!

Semua: *tatap Kotaro*

Kotaro:A-apaan! *panik* gue ini kan exorcist! Masa exorcist kerasukan sih! Ntar siapa yang ngusirin!

Kid:Ah, kita sampai ke tempat tujuan...

Semua:Apa! Neraka! *kaget*

Kid: *kalap* BUKAAAN! ITU UDAH DIRALAT TAU! KITA UDAH NYAMPE DITEMPAT YANG DIREKUES!

Semua:Oh… *manggut-manggut*

Hiruma:Kekeke! Kalo gitu ayo kita masuk, bocah-bocah sialan!

Agon:Gue bukan bocah, sampah!

Hiruma:Kan cape kalo gue sebutin nama julukan lo satu-satu! Jadinya gue rangkum aja sekaliap soalnya disini kebanyakan bocah semua! Kekeke!

Agon:…

Marco:Emang lo pikir lo doang yang bukan bocah? Gue, Kid, Taka sama Shin juga bukan bocah tau! *geplak Agon*

Agon: *dreadnya lepas* GYAAA! DREAD GUE! *stress sendirian*

Semua:… *sweatdropped sambil geleng-geleng kepala prihatin sama Agon*

Marco:Udahlah… ayo semua kita lanjutkan saja…

Akhirnya, mereka sampai didalam lokasi…

Kid:Ahem! Jadi, yang diminta sang reader disini adalah… untuk membuktikan apakah disini angker apa ngga… jadi… untuk membuktikannya… apa yang harus kita lakukan?

Hiruma:Cih, tentu aja nyari korban buat jadi bukti… *bawa peralatan perang buat lawan setan*

Kid: *sweatdropped* kalo aku boleh tanya, kamu dapet semua itu darimana?

Hiruma:Kekeke! Dari bapaknya gendut sialan! Dia kan biksu! *pamer senjata*

Kakei:Hmm… soal korban… rasanya aku tahu siapa yang cocok menjadi korban…

Mizumachi: *peluk Kakei dari belakang* oh ya! Siapa itu, Kakei-chan!

Kakei: *lepas Mizumachi* sang MC… *lirik Kotaro diem-diem* bukannya disitu dibilang yang kerasukan tuh MCnya ya? Kan yang laen Cuma mengalami kejadian-kejadian horror doang sementara si MC kesurupan…

Kid: *manggut-manggut* masuk akal… tapi kita Cuma butuh 1 setan disini… *lirik Mizumachi*

Putih:Jangan pelototin aku gitu napa! Aku kan atheis dan elit(ekonomi sulit) jadinya pengusiran kaya gimanapun ga bakal mempan buat aku! *kalap*

Sena:Anou… kalian berempat… *dipelototin Putih* eh, berlima, ngomongin apa disitu?

Hiruma:Kekeke! Orang cebol ga usah tau!

Monta, Sena & Riku:… *merasa*

Akaba:Fuu… *genjreng gitar* jadi, kita disini harus ngapa—

KIET… KIET…

Semua:… *diem*

KIET… KIET…

Tidak terlihat apapun… apakah suara misterius itu?

KIET… KIET…

Sakuraba: *celingukan kiri* *celingukan kanan* *celingukan atas* *celingukan bawah* *celingukan belakang* GYAAAA! *lompat ke Akaba*

Akaba: *tangkep Sakuraba* ada apa Sakuraba! *ikut tengok ke belakang Sakuraba* GYAAAA! *lompat ke Kakei*

Kakei:Hah! *kaget* apaan sih! Kalian liat apa—

Dan terlihatlah… kursi goyang dibelakang Sakuraba… ga ada angin, ga ada nenek, ga ada kakek… tapi percayalah sodara-sodara… TUH KURSI JALAN KAKI(lha?).

SuJu:GYAAA! *ngacir*

DBSG:… *ketinggalan*

KIET… KIET…

Riku:Umm… gimana kalo kita keluar aja dari sini?

Kakei:Ide bagus. Tapi pintunya dikunci ama Mr. PD dari luar atas keinginan kita sendiri. Gimana tuh?

Sakuraba:! *tewas karena serangan jantung*

Akaba: *benerin sunglasses pake kaki soalnya lagi gendong Sakuraba* fuu, Hiruma, kamu bawa bazooka atau rocket launcher ga?

Hiruma:… sialnya ga, kacamata sialan. Gue Cuma bawa alat buat exorcism aja kali ini. Pistol juga Cuma bawa shotgun sama handgun. Butuh waktu 3 bulan buat ngancurin pintu kaya gitu pake shotgun.

Akaba:Oh…

Kursi goyang: *jalan lambat-lambat ke arah DBSG*

Riku:Um, peringatan… tuh kursi jalan kearah kita…

Kakei: *lirik kursi* dengan kecepatan kaya gitu, kita bisa kabur dengan gampang…

Kursi goyang: *mendadak lari*

Kakei:Ok, dia ga jalan lagi. Lari!

Riku:Kakei ini gara-gara kamu bilang begitu! *geplak tangan Kakei soalnya ga nyampe ke kepalanya*

Hiruma: *jitak Riku* udahlah! Sekarang bukan waktunya saling menyalahkan, cebol sialan! Lari aja!

Akaba:Percuma! Tuh kursi larinya melewati batas kecepatan manusia karena dia bukan manusia! Larinya… menurut stopwatch-ku 3,8 detik per 40 yard!

Semua:Stopwatch darimana!

Akaba:Kalo Conan kacamatanya buat nyari penjahat, mata merah gue gunanya buat ngukur kecepatan setiap 'benda' disini! Udah di upgrade sama author gila sialan itu!

Semua:GIMANA BISA MATA LO DI UPGRADE!

Akaba:Fuu… semua mungkin di fanfic gila ini…

Sakuraba: *bangun* hm? *liat tuh kursi* GYAAA! *turun dari Akaba terus ikutan lari*

Akaba:Halo…

Sakuraba:Halo… BUKAN SAATNYA HALO-HALOAN! TUH KURSI NGEJAR KITA! HIIII! *kursinya menyentuh ujung jaketnya*

Hiruma:Cih! Berpencar! *tarik tangan orang terdekat terus belok kanan*

Riku: *tarik tangan orang terdekat terus belok kanan*

Kakei: *tarik tangan orang terdekat terus belok kanan*

Sakuraba: *tarik tangan orang terdekat terus belok kanan*

Akaba: *tarik tangan orang terdekat terus belok kanan*

Dan akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali dengan kursi itu masih mengikuti mereka gara-gara digandeng Akaba…

Hiruma:Lepasin tangan lo semua, bocah bego! Kita bersatu lagi! Ga usah maen samber-samberan gini deh! Emang kita lagi maen tak samber!

Semua: *teriak pake toa masjid* BERISIK HIRUMA! KITA JUGA TAU!

Akhirnya mereka berpencar… tuh kursi bingung mau ngejar yang mana en berenti di tengah-tengah tikungan…

Tim 1…

Sakuraba:Hah! Tuh kursi berenti! Rencana Hiruma seperti biasa, selalu berhasil!

Akaba:Jangan tengok kebelakang, Sakuraba… nanti pingsan lagi…

Sakuraba:Ga bakal!

Tim 2…

Riku:Wow Hiruma! Idemu berhasil!

Hiruma:Kekeke! Gue gitu!

Kakei:… aku merasa jadi pengganggu…

Riku:Eh, memangnya kenapa?

Kakei:… tidak apa-apa…

Tapi… kursi itu… MEMBELAH DIRINYA JADI 2 DAN MENGEJAR MEREKA!

DBSG:GYAAAAAAA! *berpencar lagi*

Pokoqnya, tuh kursi membelah diri jadi 5 sampe masing-masing member DBSG ada aja yang ngejarnya…

Sementara itu… SuJu…

Kid:Hosh hosh… ok semuanya! Nyatakan diri kalian!

Marco: *meriksa orang-orang yang ada disitu* semua anggota SuJu… ga ada anggota DBSG…

Kid:… artinya mereka ketinggalan?

Taka:Bisa dibilang begitu…

Mizumachi:Oh tidak! Aku meninggalkan Kakei-chan sendirian! *panik*

Taka:Ngga, dia ngga sendirian. Teknisnya begitu…

Shin:Jadi gimana? Kita balik dan menolong mereka?

Agon:Hah~? Lo gila sampah? Gue ga mau balik en ketemu tuh kursi sampah lagi!

Sena:Tapi akan lebih baik bila kita tetap bersama…

Agon:Ga mau! Lo bayar berapapun gue ga mau!

Shin:… Agon. Kau memalukan pridemu sebagai exorcist…

Agon:! *muntah darah*

Monta:Ah, Shin, kau membunuhnya max…

Marco: *lagi asyik ngobrol sama Kid* tunggu dulu! *sadar* rasanya ada yang kurang… *lirik kiri-kanan* tuh kan! Kotaro ga ada! *nangis*

Kid:Apa! Sialan! Daftar pencarian kita nambah lagi deh! Yaudah… humm… *mikir*

Taka:Raimon, Sena, Kid, Marco dan Shin cari DBSG… aku, Agon dan Mizumachi akan cari Kotaro…

Agon:Eh? Kenapa gue sama lo?

Taka:Karena gue lemah jadinya gue butuh exorcist yang kuat dan pengawal setan… Putih bisa jadi penerjemah… lagian Cuma nyari Kotaro doang. Bukan nyari DBSG yang dikejar-kejar sama kursi goyang, jadinya kita sedikit juga ga pa-pa.

Kid:Masuk akal…

Mizumachi:Ngha~kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo! Aku titip pencarian Kakei pada kalian ya! *nyeret Taka sama Agon pergi*

Monta:Ia! Temukan Kotaro dalam keadaan max utuh ya~!

Shin:Ayo kita jalan…

Kid:Ya, ayo.

Monta: *dengerin Ring Ding Dong di MP3*

Sena:Kamu dengerin apa, Monta?

Monta:Ring Ding Dong. Lagunya SHINee. Keren loh!

Sena:Masa? *ikut dengerin* *mendadak mules* uuchh…

Shin:Ada apa, Eyeshield 21?

Sena:Ini… mendadak perutku…

Kid:Yare yare… kau sakit perut? Ini berbahaya… Shin, temani dia ke WC. Biar kami bertiga yang lanjutkan pencarian. Setelah itu kalian susul kami ya.

Shin:Siap. *ke Sena* ayo, Kobayakawa Sena. Kita cari WCnya.

Sena:… Ia. *malu berat*

Dan mereka berdua mencari WC dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik…

Marco:Nyari WC aja heboh…

Kid:Ia nih…

Monta:… *mikir* masa sih Sena sakit perut gara-gara dengerin RDD? Kaya si author aja yang selalu sakit perut kalo denger RDD… (ini kenyataan readers! Entah kenapa lagu Ring Ding Dong memiliki efek pada perut saia dan teman-teman saia! Mohon untuk para Shineeworld untuk tidak tersinggung! INI KENYATAAN, FAKTA!)

Keadaan tim Sena dan Shin… (udah nemu WC saking cepetnya mereka lari)

Sena: *didalam WC*

Shin:… *mau lirik jam tangan tapi dia ga pake karena jam tangannya udah ancur semua*

Sena: *masih didalam WC*

Shin:…

Sena: *masih juga didalam WC*

Shin:Eyeshield 21, apakah masih lama?

Sena:Sedikit lagi, Shin-san…

Shin:Baiklah…

10 menit kemudian…

20 menit kemudian…

30 menit kemudian…

Shin: *mulai ga sabar* *mau ngancurin pintu*

Sena: *keluar dari WC* ah! Segarnya setelah ber-Ring Ding Dong!

Shin: *lirik Sena sekilas* *mikir* ga bilang maaf karena membuatku menunggu? Tumben… jangan-jangan dia kerasukan dan berubah kepribadiannya! *udah mau tackle Sena*

Sena: *nunduk 90o* maaf ya Shin-san! Aku tidak bermaksud lama-lama seperti itu!

Shin:… *puas* tidak apa-apa…

Sena: *senyum terus ke wastafel buat cuci tangan*

Shin: *merhatiin Sena yang lagi cuci tangan* Eyeshield 21…

Sena:Ng? ada apa?

Shin:Ada yang ingin kukatakan… *deketin Sena*

Sena:I, ia! *jantungnya berdebar-debar*

Shin: *berenti depannya Sena* itu…

Sena:Ia! *gugup*

Shin:Apa kau sadar bahwa air wastafelnya berwarna hitam kemerahan? *tunjuk wastafel*

Sena: *kecewa* yah… ternyata itu… *sadar* tunggu dulu! Apaan! *melototin wastafel*

Wastafel: *air merah kehitaman keluar dari kerannya*

Sena: *lirik tangannya yang juga berlumuran air merah kehitaman* HIEEECCCHHH! *lari ninggalin Shin*

Shin:… dia menantangku berlari… aku terima tantanganmu, Eyeshield 21… *kejar Sena*

Keadaaan tim Monta, Kid dan Marco…

Monta: *masih dengerin lagu*

Marco: *kesel* heh, Monta! Bisa berhenti dengerin lagu dulu ga sih!

Monta: *ikutan kesel* kau sendiri bisa berenti minum cola max ga sih!

Kid:Yare yare… sudahlah kalian berdua… prioritas Utama kita adalah menemukan teman DBSG kita… bukan menghentikan 2 kebiasaan buruk itu…

Double M:Cih…

Kid:Hmm? *liat pintu di pojokan*

Double M: *ikutan liat pintu di pojokan*

Pintu itu terbuka dan tertutup sendiri… terus terbuka lagi… dan tertutup lagi… gimana sih kalo pintu kebuka en ketutup sendiri? Horror ga tuh? Ga ada angin, ga ada badai, tau-tau udah goyang-goyang aja tuh pintu…

Semua:… *diem*

Marco:Kaa~DBSG ga mungkin ada didalem pintu itu kan? *minum cola 4 botol langsung*

Kid:K, kayanya ga mungkin deh…

Monta:Kalo mereka ga ada disitu… terus… itu apaan dong?

Kid:Angin kali~~ *ketawa garing*

Tiba-tiba… dari dalam pintu itu ada sesuatu yang keluar… yang keluar adalah… tangan manusia yang udah benyek(wek)…

Semua:GYAAAAAA! *ngibrit*

Monta:Apaan itu barusan! *lagu yang sedang didengar:Ready Steady Go—L'arc~En~Ciel*

Marco:Ga tau! Udah lari aja deh!

Kid:Tuh tangan ngikutin kita ga? *tengok*

Double M: *ikutan tengok*

Entah mengapa… tangan itu bisa memanjang seperti Luffi di One Piece… tapi kalo Luffi keliatan lucu en ngegemesin… kalo tangan yang ini bikin merinding 150% max!

Semua:GYAAAAAA! *lari dengan kecepatan cahaya*

Keadaan tim Taka, Agon dan Mizumachi…

Mizumachi:Kotaro~ Kotaro~ dimana kamu~~?

Agon:Sampah penendang lo dimana!

Taka: *nyenter sana-sini* MC senior… kau dimana…? Kalau kau tidak juga keluar maka aku harus menggantikanmu meng-MC terus dan aku tidak mau itu…

Agon:Lha? Jadi MC kan enak! Masuk kamera mulu!

Taka:Ga asyik kalo jadi MC di acara gaje kaya begini…

Agon:… (bener juga)

Mizumachi:Kotaro~! Kotaro~! Kota—ah! Itu dia! *tunjuk kesuatu tempat dipojok ruangan*

Taka & Agon: *nengok ke pojokan*

Kotaro: *diem di pojokan*

Taka & Agon:… *muka pucet* (ada yang ga beres nih…)

Mizumachi: *dengan polos dan ceria* hoi Kotaro-chan~! Kau ngapain disitu? Ayo kita kembali ke tempat yang lain! Aku khawatir dengan Kakei-chan jadi ingin cepat-cepat kembali!

Taka: *panik* woi Mizumachi! Jangan mendekatinya sembarangan!

Mizumachi:Hee~?

Kotaro?: *matanya jadi merah kaya Akaba* GRAOOW! *ludahnya muncrat-muncrat*

Taka: *nangis* tuh kan bener dia kerasukan!

Agon:Haa? Jadi MCnya beneran kerasukan?

Taka:Koq nyantai sih! Buruan lakukan pembersihan sana!

Agon:Cih, berisik… hoi, sampah! Sini—

Kotaro?: *tending Agon ampe kontal*

Agon:Gyaaa! *kontal entah kemana*

Taka:… *sweatdropped*

Mizumachi:Ngha~ betul juga ya~? Kotaro kan juga exorcist! Jadinya dia ga mempan diusir dong karena dia bisa membela dirinya sendiri!

Taka:Kamu jangan malah seneng dong… ini berbahaya tau… ga ada exorcist diantara kita…

Mizumachi:Tapi kan ada penerjemah~

Kotaro?:Grr… grr… groooaaarrr! *mau nerkam Taka sama Mizumachi*

Taka:Kyaaa! *OOC mode:on*

Mizumachi:Henshin! Putih! *adegan superhero berubah bentuk*

Putih: *berubah dengan lenjeh* guk guk guk! (terjemahan:tunggu sebentar mas yang disana!)

Kotaro?: *berenti* … (ada apaan?)

Putih:Guk guk guk! Guk guk… guk guk guk guk! (tinggalkan tubuh itu! Atau… aku terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan!)

Kotaro:… (percuma soalnya tubuh yang aku rasuki adalah exorcist yang handal jadinya ga mempan!)

Putih:… *mikir* guk guk… *balik ke reality* guk guk guk guk! (… *mikir* benar juga… *balik ke reality* sudahlah pokoqnya pergi saja!)

Taka:Mereka ngomong apa sih? Ah, betul juga… Mizumachi lagi berubah jadi Putih… jadi ga bisa ngobrol deh… *mikir* berarti… intinya… manusia normal disini aku doang dong? … *merinding*

Putih:Guk guk guk guk! Guk guk guk! (keras kepala juga kau! Inyonge juga ga mau kalah!)

Kotaro?:… (sini aja njenengan kalo gitu!)

Akhirnya Putih dan Kotaro sparring disana… siapakah yang menang? Sulit ditentukan sodara-sodara karena keduanya(baca:setan perasuknya) sama-sama kuat! Alhasil, Taka jadi bosen…

Taka: *tiduran ala di pantai sambil baca buku* *lirik jam tangan* kalian mau sparring sampai kapan? *bosen*

Putih:Sampai—hosh hosh—salah 1 dari kami—hh hh—menyerah!

Kotaro?:Sampai aku… menang!

Taka: *nguap* *bangun* bosen ah… gue duluan ya… *pergi*

Putih:! *kaget* woi! Tungguin napa!

Taka:Gue cari Agon dulu buat bantuin lo… lo tau selain dalam hal catching, lari en terbang gue ga bisa diandalin… mau semaput?

Putih:Betul juga sih… tapi—!

Agon: *tiba-tiba muncul*

Taka:Ah, Panjang umur… kau sudah muncul…

Agon:Minggir sampah… *dengan horror* *menerjang kearah Kotaro* MATI LO SETAN!

Kotaro?:WTF!

Agon: *bunuh Kotaro(?)*

Kotaro?: *bunuh Agon(?)*

Putih:Wah… keluar deh kekuatan Agon kalo udah terhumiliate…

Taka:He-eh… ga ada yang bisa ngehentiin deh… *manggut-manggut*

Alhasil… mereka berhasil keluar dengan selamat setelah sebelumnya Shin membantu DBSG lepas dari kursi goyang berlari itu dan menolong Agon dan Kotaro yang mau bunuh-bunuhan…

Lokasi:Bus SuJu dan DBSG

Riku: *pucet* nah, saya menjadi MC sementara menggantikan MC acara ini dikarenakan dia ada di ambang maut habis berantem sama dread yang juga lagi ada di ambang maut…

Taka:… saya seperti biasa menjadi asisten MC…

Riku:Baiklah, ga ada gunanya lama-lama di bus dan acara ini… langsung aja ke rekues selanjutnya, yaitu…! *lenjeh*

Taka:Rekues dari reader bernama **Gekkou Kitsu** yang isinya adalah…**Di kos2an saya, ada kolam ikan yg katanya ada penunggunya. Terus ada bayangan item yg berkeliaran malam2 di depan koridor. Suruh siapa saja maksa tuh penunggu am bayangan bwt menampakkan wujud aslinya..** hmm… rekues yang gampang dan ringan… suruh siapa aja kan?

Riku:Yap. Coret Kotaro sama Agon coz mereka lagi sekeratul maut. Siapa yang cocok?

Taka:Padahal untuk hal kaya gini cocoknya buat Agon… *kecewa* ya sudahlah…

Kid:Kalian ini daritadi ngobrol kaya ga ada orang laen aja…

Monta:Tau! Dikira kita semua udah mati max! *makan pisang*

Riku: *cuek* oh! Gimana kalo Monta aja! Kayanya daritadi dia yang paling sehat deh!

Taka:Ide bagus… (bisa ngilangin saingan gue sepanjang masa buat jadi yang terbaik, hhe!) tapi dia tidak bisa sendirian disana… harus ada yang menemaninya…

Riku:Hmm… *mikir* aha! Gimana kalo lo aja!

Taka:Ide ba—what! Koq gue sih!

Riku:Karena lo pinter…

Taka:Tapi gue—!

Mr. PD:Kita udah sampe di kos-kosan yang dimaksud sama reader nih!

Riku: *dorong Monta sama Taka keluar dari bus* dah dah~~! Kalian berjuang ya~~! *penuh tanda hati*

Dan buspun berjalan… meninggalkan kedua ahli catching itu sendirian bersama kehampaan…

Taka:…

Monta:…

Taka:Kau… cepat lakukan rekuesnya… aku disini hanya menemani… *ngeluarin buku*

Monta:Mukyaa! Enak aja! Temenin gue juga! *jambak Taka*

Taka:Tidaaaak! Rambut panjangku yang indah! Kenapa kau bisa terkena hadast dari monyet ini! *OOC mode:on*

Monta:… *sweatdropped*

Taka:Ehem… *benerin Wibawa* jadi, kita cari kolam ikannya sekarang?

Monta:… apa kata lo deh… *kesel*

Jadi, mereka berdua pun mencari kolam renang—eh, ikan maksudnya di sekeliling kosan itu… akhirnya setelah mereka muter-muter 4 bulan(?) mereka menemukan kolam ikan yang dimaksud… koq bisa ketemu? La ialah! Orang ada yang lagi 'nemplok' di kolam ikan itu!

Taka & Monta:…

Penunggu & bayangan(disingkat PB, lha? Nama game dun!):…

Taka:Hai…

Penunggu:Hai…

Monta:Aloha…

Bayangan:Aloha…

Taka & Monta: *sweatdropped abis-abisan*

Taka:Langsung aja ya… *to the point* bisa tunjukin wujud asli kalian?

Monta: *mikir* nih orang kaga pake basa-basi dulu langsung nyerocos aja! Bener-bener anak Teikoku(lha? Apa hubungannya?)…

Bayangan:Apa kau tidak tahu yang disebut pertukaran?

Penunggu:Kami mau saja menampakan wujud asli kami, tapi tentunya harus ada bayarannya.

Bayangan: *angguk* jadi, apa yang bisa kalian tawarkan pada kami sampai kami puas?

Taka: *mikir*

Monta: *ikutan mikir*

Taka:Album ke-4 SuJu gratisan dimana katanya mereka mau comeback dengan tema vampire tapi ga jadi, malah jadinya 'Bonamana'(Bona gajah kecil berbelalai Panjang)? Sang leader disini (sok) seksi loh…

PB: *geleng*

Monta:MP3 Ring Ding Dong punya SHINee sekalian MV, live performance en dance versionnya?(suka banget sih sama Ring Ding Dong…)

PB: *geleng juga*

Taka:Photobook DBSK in Paris? Udah lumayan langka loh en kalo dijual mahal…

PB: *tergoda tapi masih menggeleng*

Monta:3rd Asia Tour Mirotic Live Concert in Seoul… disini mas-mas dongbang sekseh abis loh…

PB: *ngiler ga terkendali(bayangan mana bisa ngiler!) tapi masih geleng juga*

Taka:Apaan dong!

Monta:Tau! Ini semua udah kita ambil langsung dari koleksi author loh!

(Vanilla: *di studio* apaan! *intip koleksi DVD sama CDnya* sialan tuh 2 orang! Kapan ngambilnya! Kalo Bonamana sih dengan senang hati gue kasih deh! Tapi kalo yang laen kaga bakal gue kasih! *ngamuk*)

PB:Yang kami inginkan…

Taka & Monta: *gulped*

PB:… *malu* foto YunJae plus YooSu yang lagi 'rated M'… terus jangan lupa kasih juga foto-foto karakter yang terkenal di dunia BL, Yaoi, Yuri, Dangerous Love, dan terserah kalian sebut apa yang juga 'rated M'! kaya contohnya, Light Yagami x L Lawliet yang lagi 'ngapain' gitu… *blushing*

Taka: *cengok*

Monta: *pingsan*

Penunggu:Apa? Ga ada! Payah kalian ini! Gal, kita bunuh aja mereka!

Bayangan(Galeh namanya?):Ok, Don! Siap laksanakan! Masa yang kaya gitu doang ga punya! Payah!

Penunggu(Doni namanya?):Siap-siap mati kalian!

Taka:T-tunggu dulu! Masa kami ga punya sih! Dibilangin kita udah ngehack segala data en koleksi author koq! Banyak banget foto yang kalian minta! *panik*

(Vanilla: *di studio lagi* woi! Tukang curi! Balikin koleksi gue! Gue ngutang *angka super besar* di MangDu en E-Bay nih demi beli semua itu! *nangis*)

Doni:Oh, hebat juga kalian sudah kesini dengan persiapan…

Taka:Ia dong! Gue gitu! *nyombong*

Galeh:Mana? Mana? Liat dong fotonya!

Taka: *ngasihin segala macam yang mereka minta* *mikir* bersyukur deh kalo author nih fic 'maniak' n 'freak' abis sama yang 'kaya gitu'… jadinya gue selamet deh…

Tanpa disadari Taka(yang lagi nyadarin Monta), kedua makhluk bernama Doni dan Galeh berubah wujud ke wujud asli mereka… Doni adalah orang Jawa asli(yang dengan logat medok njerit-njerit pas liat foto YunJae), sementara Galeh adalah orang Sunda asli(yang langsung ngiler deres ampe banjir lokal terjadi pas liat Matt x Mello)… *ditabok readers yang orang Jawa sama Sunda* sayangnya, saat Taka menoleh… mereka sudah berubah menjadi bayangan dan penunggu lagi…

Taka:Gimana? Kalian puas? Bisa jadi wujud asli sekarang ga?

Doni:Ehem. Ga bisa. Kurang puas. Ada yang lebih 'hot' ga?

Taka:Hah! Gimana sih! Gue udah berusaha semampu gue nih! Masa belom puas!

Galeh:Apa? Mau protes? *horror*

Taka:… ga. Kalian mau foto yang gimana lagi?

Dan akhirnya Taka dan Monta kembali barter dengan kedua makhluk gajhe itu dengan koleksi author sebagai taruhan... alhasil? Well, author nangis-nangis gajhe dirumahnya sambil meluk guling gambar JunSu karena semua koleksinya ludes… *digampar author* hei! Gue Cuma jadi komentator disini! *ngamuk*

(Vanilla: *dirumah* *matanya bengkak* berisik! Udah sono lanjut komentarin shownya! *meluk guling lagi* pokoqnya bakal gue ambil lagi semua koleksi gue! Awas aja! *nangis lagi*)

… *semaput* ehem. Baiklah, kembali ke sisa member SuJu dan DBSG berada…

Riku:Karena Kotaro masih belum bangun, jadi gue masih jadi MC disini!

Sena:Dan karena Taka-san juga belom balik, aku menggantikan dia jadi asisten MC. M-mohon bantuannya! *nunduk 90o*

Riku:Ah, Sena~ jangan tegang begitu! Lebih PD aja lagi!

Hiruma:PD, PD… lu kate pake close up! *ngamuk* udahan ah! Rekues selanjutnya!

Marco: *lagi normal* ok, rekuesnya berasal dari reader dengan nickname **Rizu Auxe09**… hmm hmm… yang dia rekues adalah… **Yak, saatnya request tempat!  
Tempatnya di sekolah saya SMA x di Bekasi -nama di samarin-  
Banyak nih tempat serem di sini! ****Sekalian nginep aja ya kawan-kawan XD? -di tabok-  
1. Toilet cewek.  
****Ada empat pintu kamar mandi, tapi satu pintu gak bisa di buka dan lampunya nyala terus! Pernah kakak kelasku maksa buka pintu itu waktu ada razia upacara. Di kirain anak cewek sembunyi di pintu itu sampe terus di dobrak. Akhirnya pintunya berhasil kebuka, tapi sedetik itu juga, pintunya di 'dorong' dari dalem kamar mandi (nah lo!). ****Padahal, cleaning service bilang, gak ada orang dan emang sengaja di kunci. Kakak kelasku langsung pucat pasi!  
2. Toilet kelas Akselerasi di deket kantin, toilet cewek sama cowok di gabung, cuma satu pula!  
****Sebenarnya ni toilet udah di tutup. Tapi, sebelum di tutup, saya dulu sering 'pee' di situ. Yak, waktu kapan-tau, temenku pengen 'pee' di situ (sebelum di tutup). Tapi ternyata pintunya ketutup alias ada orang yang make. Temenku nungguin aja di situ. Akhirnya, karena bete kelamaan nunggu, dia tinggalin ke kantin. Sekembalinya, ternyata ada kakak kelas di depan pintu toilet. Dia pun nanya, "Eh, kakak baru keluar ya? Kok lama banget?".  
Si senior kaget, dia malah balik nanya, "Lo? Saya baru aja dateng, ini juga lagi nungguin." Temenku mikir, terus siapa yang di dalem toilet lama banget? Seumur-umur orang 'pee' atau 'poop' juga gak selama itu (Dia bilang hampir 30 menit). Akhirnya, dia malah gak jadi 'pee', sama kayak si senior.  
3. Kelas TIK pojokkan (tempatnya mojok mulu!)  
-Siang-siang, kelas ini emang biasa-biasa aja. ****Tapi begitu senja datang, anak-anak udah gak berani nempatin tuh kelas, gak tahu kenapa. Tapi, ternyata, aku tahu satu hal. Jadi ceritanya, tahun lalu, kelas TIK itu buat 'rumah hantu' event sekolah. Jelas gelap kan tuh kelas, dan cuma modal senter. Ada 2 orang pas keliling kelas itu, mereka ngeliat cewek yang pake 'kostumnya' cuma berdiri di pojokkan dekat wastafel (di kelas itu ada wastafel, katanya bekas lab), gak nakut-nakutin kayak kakak-kakak kelas. Keluar dari pintu, mereka malah muji 'setan' itu yang berdiri di pojokkan, karena 'dandan-nan-nya' berasa real!. Cuma, kakak kelas lain bilang kalo gak ada cewek tambahan yang cuma berdiri di pojokkan. Mereka bilang kalo semua 'setan' pada nakut-nakutin. Mereka langsung pucat pasi.  
-Terus ada lagi, masih timeline yang sama. Ada 2 orang lagi (yang lain) masuk. Tanpa sadar, mereka juga memperhatikan langit-langit, dan tampaklah 'gantungan' berupa cewek yang rambutnya jatuh ke bawah -bisa bayangin gak?-. Mereka nyante aja. Tapi begitu keluar, mereka juga muji sama kayak pasangan pertama. ****Kakak kelas lagi-lagi bilang kalo mereka bahkan gak ngeggantungin 'benda-benda' di langit. ****Aish, pasangan itu langsung pingsan. (Ikutan merinding)  
4. Pohon paling lebat dan besar di sekolah.  
Singkat aja, katanya pohon paling lebat ini angker dan keramat, makanya sampe di tempelin ayat-ayat. Terus katanya ada isu kalo yang ngeliat atau yang ngambil keratas berisi ayat-ayat itu bakal di ikutin. Aku cuma pengen tahu, itu benar ato gak.  
Dan rekues orang ya? -puppy eyes no jutsu-. ****Aku pengen Riku yang ngelakuin di tempat ke-4!  
Buat dare di tempat 3, pasang-pasangan ya? XD**

Yosh, panjang banget~ -ngelirik dari atas ke bawah-  
Update sajalah XD… *nganga* buset deh Panjang amat! *ikutan lirik dari atas kebawah dengan bulu matanya yang nyebelin* ini sih namanya curhat menurutku…

Mizumachi:Ahaa~ tapi seru-seru loh rekuesnya dia!

Akaba:Fuu, betul itu… rekues ini aku suka… harmoninya sama denganku soalnya…

Sakuraba:Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa kamu bisa tau harmoninya sama kaya kamu? *sweatdropped*

Akaba:Kan mataku—

Kid: *motong Akaba* yak, jadi langsung saja kita turun dari bus menuju lokasi yang dimaksud!

Akaba:… *cemberut*

Sena:Katanya nama sekolahnya samarin… jadi, eh… apa nama sekolahnya?

Shin:… *belom kebagian jatah ngomong daritadi* Angker High School…

Riku: *sweatdropped* boleh tau kenapa namanya itu?

Shin:… soalnya angker banget samper rekuesnya bejibun begitu…

Kakei: *baru ngomong juga* betul sekali. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat, namanya adalah Angker High School. *tegas*

Kid:Ga terlalu biasa tuh namanya?

Shin & Kakei:Apa? Protes? *perhatian! Kedua orang ini tacklenya mengerikan banget!*

Kid:… *diam 1000 kata*

Riku:Ok deh, langsung aja rekues pertama…

Sena:Anou… Kotaro sama Agon kita tinggal disini?

Hiruma:Lo mau nyeret-nyeret mereka, udang sialan? Ga papa sih… tapi jangan salahin kita kalo lo ketinggalan pas mau kabur dari setan, kekeke! *ketawa laknat*

Sena:… (sebenernya aku lebih milih lepas dari Hiruma-san dan acara ini daripada lari dari setan)

Marco:Gimana kalo biar cepet kita bagi jadi tim lagi aja? Ada 4 orang yang ke rekues nomor 3, sementara sisanya ke rekues nomor laennya.

Shin:Tentukan dengan hom pim pah…

Hiruma:Lah emang mau pake apa lagi!

HOM PIM PAH ALAIUM GAMBRENG!

Menuju lokasi rekues pertama… tim 1…

Marco:Kenapa aku sama kamu lagi!

Kid:Nasib kali…

Marco:Kenapa Dewa Nasib mempermainkanku! *ngamuk gajhe*

Kid: *kesel* lo pikir gue mau beduaan sama lo? Ih, amit-amit! Mendingan juga gue berduaan sama Hiruma kaleee *sungai aja sekalian* ! tapi ini ditentukan dengan gambreng jadinya gue ga bisa protes! Huh! *ngambek mode:on*

Marco: *merinding* tapi… kenapa kita kebagian ke toilet cewe lagi(sesudah insiden Rosemary)?

Kid:Karena kita kaya cewe mungkin? LAH NGGALAH! SEKALI LAGI ITU DITENTUIN DARI GAMBRENG! *teriak pake toa masjid*

Marco: *tutupan kuping* *mikir* buset deh! Si Kid kalo njerit keras banget! *balik ke reality* gimana kalo kita mulai aja buka-bukain pintu sekarang?

Kid:Ogah… *melet* gimana kalo ada cewe lagi 'nongkrong'? bisa masuk penjara kita karena tuduhan pelecehan seksual!

Marco: *cuek* ok, pintu pertama! *dobrak pintu pertama*

Kid:! *tahan nafas*

Marco:! *ikut tahan nafas*

Kid:Ga ada orangnya… tapi BAU banget disitu! Buruan tutup!

Marco: *buru-buru nutup pintu pertama* hosh… hosh… akhirnya nafas lagi… itu tadi berbahaya menurutku… kita bisa mati kehabisan oksigen… ok, next door! *dobrak pintu kedua*

Kid:! *melotot*

Marco:! *ikutan melotot*

Kid: *membaca tulisan di dinding toilet* I love SunYe Wonder Girls! Sayang kita sama-sama cewe… kalo ngga udah gue *sensor* en *sensor lagi* terus *sensor lagi sodara-sodara!* *merinding baca yang lanjutannya yang makin lama makin 'menjurus'* buruan tutup!

Marco: *buru-buru nutup pintu kedua* ini toilet cewe kan? Berarti yang nulis lesbi dong menurutku… udahlah… *berusaha melupakan* ok, pintu ketiga! *jeblak pintu ketiga*

Kid:! *nganga*

Marco:! *ikutan nganga*

Kid:Saking normal, bersih en ga ada apa-apanya gue ga tau mau ngomong apaan…

Marco:Sama… *tutup pintu ketiga dengan kecewa* langsung aja deh! Pintu terakhir! *dobrak pintu keempat tapi ga mau kebuka* adaaaoooww! WTF! Koq ga bisa kebuka? *bingung*

Kid:Hah? Serius lo? *benerin topi koboinya* *coba buka pintu keempat* oh, ia… ga bisa…

Marco:Mungkin ada orangnya?

Kid:Kalo ada pasti dia udah tereak pake toa minta tolong soalnya dikira ada hidung belang disini… lagian tadi ada tulisan 'toilet kosong' didepan koq…

Marco:… oi.

Kid:Apaan?

Marco:Inget ga kata si reader kalo nih pintu emang sengaja dikunci?

Kid:Inget sih… tapi emang kenapa dengan itu?

Marco:Yah, kalo misalkan kita berhasil buka pintu ini terus ada yang dorong dari dalem itu artinya didalem ada 'sesuatu' kan?

Kid:… ia juga. *ngetok pintu* hallloooo~ ada Hanako ga disana?

Marco:Lo ngapain bego!

Kid: *angkat bahu* ngecek doang…

Tiba-tiba… dari dalam toilet… terdengar suara 'kretek-kretek' misterius dan mengerikan… lalu pintu itu terbuka… dan sebuah tangan yang pucat nyaris putih keluar dari sana dan mengatakan… "Kau memanggilku?" dengan nada horror… disusul dengan wajah yang pucat banget kaya porselen dengan sepasang mata merah dan darah disekitar mulutnya yang lagi nyengir…

Kid & Marco:GYAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA HANAKOOOOOO! *kabur*

Hanako:Yah, kabur… padahal aku kan Cuma mau ajak maen… *kecewa terus masuk lagi ke toilet*

Kemudian… beralih ke tim selanjutnya… menuju tempat rekues kedua…

Kakei: *celingukan*

Mizumachi:Ngha~ ada apa Kakei-chan?

Kakei:Ngga. Cuma sekolah ini lumayan luas. Aku jadi ga yakin kita jalan kearah yang bener…

Mizumachi:Udahlah ga usah panik! Kan ada aku dan Putih, jadinya tenang aja!

Kakei:Justru karena bersama kalian berdua aku jadi ga bisa tenang…

Mizumachi:Ngga koq~ Putih lagi tidur~ jadi teknisnya kita Cuma berdua aja disini~

Kakei:Ooh… *mendadak merinding* Mizu…

Mizumachi:Ngha~? Ada apa Kakei-chan?

Kakei:Itu… aku…

Mizumachi:?

Kakei:Mau Ring Ding Dong…

… sunyi seketika… Kakei, suami gue yang elit, cool, en keren *digebuk fansnya Kakei* itu mau RDD! OMG!

Mizumachi:Bwahahahahahaha! *ngakak keras banget*

Kakei: *cemberut*

Mizumachi:Becanda koq Kakei-chan~ ia, ia aku temenin deh ke toilet~

Kakei:Jangan yang jauh toiletnya!

Mizumachi:Ia ngga koq~ *nemu toilet* aha~? Kebetulan sekali! Toilet Akselerasi! Ayo masuk!

Kakei: *kesel tapi masuk juga*

Mizumachi:Ngha~ pilih bilik yang mana Kakei?

Kakei:Ga mau yang nomor 3 atau 4… biasanya ada Hanako atau Taro yang nungguin… *ke bilik no 1* *tapi pintunya dikunci* hmm? Yang ini dikunci. Ada orangnya kali ya…

Mizumachi:Ya udah, yang sebelahnya aja~

Kakei:Berisik! *malu* lo pikir gue masih anak kecil?

Mizumachi:Aku tunggu diluar ya~! Kamu masuk aja sendiri!

Kakei:La ialah kamu diluar! Emang mau ikut masuk kedalem!

Mizumachi:Kalo Kakei-chan ga keberatan aku mau aja koq~ *puppy eyes*

Kakei: *banting pintu toilet*

Mizumachi:Lah… marah…

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu… Kakei masih RDD di toilet sementara Mizumachi nungguin diluar sambil latihan dance… orang di bilik pertama masih belum juga keluar… tiba-tiba, seorang murid masuk kedalam toilet itu…

Murid:Ada orangnya ya? *nunjuk nomor 1*

Mizumachi:Ia non.

Murid:Kalo yang ini? *nunjuk no 2*

Mizumachi:Ada temen saya disitu. Yang kosong no 3 sama 4.

Murid:Ogah! Nanti ada Hanako atau Taro lagi! Atau lebih parah… malah setan yang nanyain pilih tisu merah apa tisu biru lagi!

Mizumachi:Yaudah deh… terserah… *latihan dance lagi*

10 menit kemudian…

Kakei: *keluar dari toilet* fuuh… lega…

Mizumachi:Ah~ akhirnya kau keluar juga Kakei-chan! Aku juga mau RDD soalnya!

Kakei:Gih dah… *mikir* mau RDD aja heboh amat…

Mizumachi: *masuk toilet*

Murid:… *ikon benang kusut*

Kakei:Hmm? Mba baru keluar dari situ ya? Lama banget mba didalem.

Murid:Hah? Ngga koq, aku baru. Tanya aja orang norak tadi.

Kakei:Serius? Jadi yang didalem belom keluar juga?

Murid:Blom tuh.

Akhirnya… setelah 20 menit Mizumachi keluar dari toilet sambil siul-siul…

Mizumachi:Hmm? Orang di bilik itu belom keluar juga?

Kakei & Murid:Blom…

Mizumachi:Ngha~ betah banget yak diatas kloset~!

Kakei:Mizu! Ga sopan!

Murid:! *sadar* ini toilet kelas akselerasi kan!

Kakei & Mizumachi: *heran sambil ngangguk*

Murid:Toilet ini kan udah ditutup! Soalnya… soalnya… *berenti ngomong* aku ga jadi 'pee' deh… *kabur dari sana*

Kakei:…

Mizumachi:Dia kenapa?

Kakei:Ngga tau. Mendingan kita juga cepet keluar deh.

Tiba-tiba terasa hawa dingin dari arah toilet no 1… begitu mereka berbalik, pintu toilet itu udah terbuka lebar… tapi didalemnya gelap banget sampe ga bisa liat apa-apa kecuali mata kuning terang yang menatap mereka dari dalam… hawa-hawa aneh nan jahat terasa dari sana… atmosfernya horror banget deh pokoqnya!

Kakei & Mizumachi:GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *cabut pake langkah 1000*

Err… berlanjut ke rekues selanjutnya… rekues ketiga…

Akaba:Fuu… *genjreng gitar* karena kayanya dibagian rekues ini yang paling serem, jadinya khusus untuk rekues ini ada 4 orang…

Sena:Ngga… ini bukan paling serem… TAPI SEREM BANGET! *nangis*

Akaba:Sena berisik! *kesel* tapi… ruangan ini emang serem banget ya… di luar ruangnya aja udah horror…

Shin:Makanya kita berempat kan?

Akaba:Betul sekali Shin! *jreeng* fuu, aku bersyukur dan merasa tersanjung exorcist handal sepertimu bergabung dengan kami…

Shin:Jujur kalo aku sih merasa tersandung…

Akaba:…

Sakuraba:Sudah kalian berdua ini… *BT* gimana kalo kita masuk aja kedalem kelas TIK ini… lumayan, di pojokan… *tampang mesum*

Shin:Sakuraba… OOC deh…

Sakuraba:Haha. Maap. Keasyikan sih. Disini semua image boleh dibuang.

Shin:Tapi jangan dibuang semuanya juga kali. Bisa-bisa ratingnya menurun.

Sakuraba:Ok deh, Shin~ *ngedip genit ke Shin*

Shin: *merinding dengan sukses*

Akaba: *membenerin sunglasses* eniwei, ayo kita masuk aja. Katanya couple kan? Sini Sakuraba! *tarik Sakuraba*

Sakuraba:Heeh! Tapi aku maunya sama Shin!

Akaba:Shin itu couplenya Sena! Jangan banyak protes kecuali kamu mau dibunuh author!

Sakuraba: *tak berkutik*

Shin:… *mikir* aku diperebutkan… jadi malu…

Sena:… *mikir* Shin-san mikir apaan? Koq blushing gitu! Serem hii!

Didalam ruang TIK…

Sakuraba:Wah, serem ya didalam sini…

Akaba:Ngga. Asyik banget.

Sakuraba:Akaba, ga lucu.

Akaba:Fuu, ok.

Sakuraba:Eh, eh! *nyoel-nyoel Akaba* itu apaan tuh di pojokan?

Akaba:Hah? Mana?

Sakuraba:Itu! *nunjuk ke pojokan*

Akaba: *kepojok* hmm… boneka Ms. K ya?

Sakuraba:Ms. K? apaan tuh?

Akaba:Kuntilanak…

Sakuraba: *sweatdropped* eniwei, nih boneka mirip banget sama aslinya! Bener-bener 'real'!

Akaba:Fuu… kuakui ini sebagai seni yang hebat…

Sakuraba:Oh ia, seinget aku kelas ini emang suka dijadiin buat event rumah hantu. Jadi ini salah 1 propertinya ya? *tunyuk-tunyuk boneka(?) kuntilanak*

Akaba:Kayanya begitu… dibelakangnya dikasih paku ga ya? *nengok kebelakang boneka(?) kuntilanak*

Sakuraba:Lu kate 'Paku Kuntilanak'!

Akaba:Yah, kali aja gitu… *ngintip* eh, beneran ada pakunya!

Sakuraba:Hah! Serius lo! *ikutan ngintip* eh, beneran!

Akaba:Wow! Real banget nih kuntilanak!

_Kuntilanak:Berisik! Bisa ga sih ga ngegerepe gue mulu! Geli tau! *kesel*_

Akaba & Sakuraba: *pucat* bonekanya… bisa ngomong…

_Kuntilanak:Emang siapa yang boneka, HAH!_

Akaba & Sakuraba:GYAAAAHHH! *ngacir berjamaah*

_Kuntilanak:Huh… dasar… anak-anak jaman sekarang…_

Diluar…

Sena:Eh, mereka keluar…

Shin:Hm?

Akaba & Sakuraba: *lari ngelewatin Shin en Sena* GYAAAAAH!

Shin & Sena:… *cengok*

Sena:Anou… mereka kenapa? *sweatdropped*

Shin:Ga tau. Udahlah sekarang giliran kita masuk, Eyeshield. *nyeret Sena kedalem*

Didalam ruang TIK…

Sena: *merinding dengan sukses* hiiieeeccchhh! Disini hawa horrornya kerasa banget!

Shin:Oh gitu… *tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang ngegelitik kepalanya* *mendongak* !

Sena:Shin-san? Kenapa?

Shin:Eyeshield, cobalah lihat keatas.

Sena:? *tapi nurut* OH EM GEE! APAAN ITU!

Ada cewe yang kegantung diatas… rambutnya awut-awutan… jadi rupanya rambutnya lah yang menggelitik kepalanya Shin…

Shin:Ada cewe kegantung kebalik diatas… kita harus menyelamatkannya…

Sena:Hieeecchhh! Serius!

Shin: *angguk* *mulai manjat*

Sena:Shin-san… aku rasa sebaiknya kita biarkan aja…

Shin: *nyuekin Sena* *nyolek-nyolek cewe tadi* wah… ga gerak…

Sena:Boneka kali…

Shin:Mungkin… tapi dia terlalu lembek buat jadi boneka…

_Kuntilanak:BISA GA SIH GUE JANGAN DIGEREPE! *kesel*_

Sena:HIEEECCCHHH! *ngacir*

Shin:…

_Kuntilanak:Apa lo liat-liat!_

Shin:… aku disuruh menumpas semua roh jahat yang ada dimuka bumi… jadi maafkan aku. Ini merupakan pekerjaan bagiku. *make glove*

_Kuntilanak:Heeh? *ga ngeh*_

Shin:… *baca-baca dikit* MUSNAHKAN ROH JAHAAAT! *mukul kuntilanak*

_Kuntilanak:Kyaaa! *kontal kemana tau*_

Shin:Pekerjaanku beres.

Beralih ke tim selanjutnya… tim 4…

Riku: *menatap pohon gede didepannya* wah… pohonnya gede banget…

Hiruma:…

Riku:Hiruma koq diem aja?

Hiruma:Soalnya disini gue Cuma sebagai pendamping… SANA BURUAN LAKSANAIN REKUESNYA!

Riku:Idiiih… ngambek. Dasar anak mami… *nyari-nyari kertas ayat dipohon* eh, ketemu! *cabut salah 1 kertasnya*

Hiruma:Good job, cebol sialan! Kekeke! *ketawa laknat*

Riku:Nah, aku diikutin ga?

Hiruma:… gue ga ngerasain ada 'temen-temen' gue sih disekeliling lo…

Riku:Oh… berarti ini boong!

Hiruma:Cih, ga seru. Udah ah, langsung balik aja! *bosen*

Riku:Ia… *bosen*

Tapi… baru mereka jalan 10 langkah dari pohon itu… mereka merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka… siapakah itu?

Penjaga sekolah(PS):MALIIIING!

Riku & Hiruma:Glek!

PS:Maling jimat! Balikin jimat itu sekarang juga! *ngacungin pentungan* atau ga, saya panggil polisi!

Riku:Jimat? *bingung* oh, maksudnya ayat ini? *ngacung-ngacungin kertas ayat*

PS:Ga mungkin! Mana ada maling ngaku! Penjara penuh!

Riku:Siapa yang maliiiing! *kesel dikira maling*

Hiruma:Berisik! *nembak Riku sama PS* udah buruan balikin aja tuh kertas!

Riku:Serius? Ok deh. Toh kita Cuma ngambil ini buat keperluan rekues… *ngelempar kertas ayat*

PS:Jangan dilempar! *nangkep kertas ayat*

Hiruma:Wow! Keahlian catchnya melebihi monyet sialan! *kagum*

PS:Kekeke… my precious… *goblin mode:on*

Riku: *sweatdropped* udahan ah… balik yu Hiruma…

Hiruma:Yosh…

Riku:Jadi ini yang dimaksud di 'ikutin' ya?

Hiruma:Ngebosenin. Di 'ikutin' penjaga sekolah gara-gara dikira maling? Ga elit.

Kembali ke bus… tempat semua orang yang turun dari bus pada kehabisan O2 karena abis lari-lari dari seluruh penunggu sekolah yang ngejar mereka… kecuali Hiruma sama Riku yang Cuma ketemu sama penjaga sekolah doang…

Shin:Mission accomplished. Aku sudah menghancurkan kuntilanak yang menghuni ruang TIK.

Mizu & Kakei:… *mikir* biarin aja deh tuh setan masih disitu… yang penting tuh toilet udah ga dipake lagi…

Kid & Marco:… *mikir* ga usah dipikirin… Hanako itu emang ciri khas semua toilet… *cuek bebek*

Agon:Hah! *bangun*

Kotaro:Hah! *ikutan bangun*

Kid:Ah, kalian sudah sadar…

Kotaro:Aduh… emang apa yang terjadi?

Marco:Kalian pingsan abis saling bunuh-bunuhan…

Agon:Seriously? Koq gue ngerasa sehat-sehat aja ya?

Kotaro:Same here. lo pada becanda aja.

Semua: *nyuekin Agon en Kotaro*

Akhirnya, mereka menjemput Monta dan Taka yang masih sibuk negosiasi sama si PB dan melanjutkan perjalanan memenuhi rekues selanjutnya…

Riku:Mayday, mayday! Disini Riku selaku MC pengganti! Kotaro selaku MC Utama masih shock gara-gara dicuekin anak 1 bus, jadi aku yang gantiin dia!

Sena:Aku juga masih jadi asisten MC soalnya Taka masih nangis-nangis gajhe abis diperes sama setan di rekues sebelumnya…

Riku:Ok, rekues selanjutnya dari reader bernama, hmm… **machiko savannah mls login**, rekues yang dia minta adalah… **sekolah aku angker bangeet, SMP Salman Al Farisi.  
ini ngalamin sendiri,aku lagi ada di depan toilet guru perempuan aku lagi betulin kerudung di kaca, waktu itu aku sendirian. Terus tau-taunya kulihat dari cermin pintu toilet yang kebuka tiba2 ketutup sendiri, gak mungkin sama anginkan? karena waktu itu anginnya sama sekali gak kenceng dan toilet guru cewek ada di pojok, kalau kena angin pintunya gak bakal ketutup semuanya. waktu kulihat toiletnya untuk mastiin sama sekali gak ada siapa2 aku langsung ngacir deh**

terus ada yang cerita2 kalau jalan buat mobil di belakaang tempat wudhu kelas 4-5 SD pas sore2 ada pocong yang lewat sana, itu masih gosip sih makanya minta super jurig-on mastiin bener ato gak ya?-puppy eyes-  
sebenarnya maklum aja kalau ada pocong lewat, dibelakangnya banyak pohon bambu sih (katanya tempat setan) cih, lagi-lagi toilet cewe… *inget pengalaman SuJu di toilet cewe sejauh ini*

Sena:Wah, gampang nih. Kita utus aja Agon sama Kotaro yang baru bangun ke rekues pertama!

Riku:Ia! Terus kita ke rekues kedua!

Sena:Ok!

Riku:Hiruma, Shin! Mohon bantuannya!

Hiruma:Kekeke!

Shin:…

Agon:Koq gue ada feeling buruk ya?

Kotaro:Sama… gue juga punya feeling yang ga SMART nih…

Hiruma & Shin: *lempar Agon en kotaro keluar dari bus*

Kotaro & Agon:WTF! Woi apa-apaan nih!

Marco:Jalankanlah rekues pertama dengan baik~!

Mizumachi:Kita tau koq kalian kesepian gara-gara tadi ditinggal di bus~!

Akaba:Fuu, hati-hati ya~!

Dan mereka ditinggal deket toilet guru perempuan sementara yang lain pergi ke deretan pohon bambu…

Kotaro:Lagi-lagi toilet cewe! Ga SMART!

Agon:Tau nih! Kita kebagian ga enaknya mulu!

Kotaro:Ia nih!

Agon:Tau nih!

Alhasil, gara-gara keasyikan ngerutuk, dread-nya Agon berpindah tempat… dari yang tadinya pas, jadi melenceng kesamping kanan…

Kotaro:Apa boleh baut—eh, buat! Kita muter-muter aja disekitar sini!

Agon:Tunggu sampah! Dread gue geser! Harus dibenerin!

Kotaro: *kesel* dread ga SMART begitu buat apa dibenerin!

Agon:Buat gue ini SMART banget tau! *ke kaca*

Kotaro:Cih! *ngamatin toilet guru cewe, siapa tau ada guru muda cantik yang keluar gitu*

Agon: *benerin dread sambil ngaca* nah! Selese! Ayo kita—

Tiba-tiba, pintu toilet yang tadinya kebuka lebar ketutup sendiri… padahal ga ada angin kenceng… adanya angin sepoi-sepoi doang…

Agon: *melotot masih sambil ngaca*

Kotaro: *ikutan melotot sambil liatin pintu toilet guru cewe* Gon, gue salah liat ga sih? Jelas-jelas tadi ga ada angin, ga ada badai, ga ada guntur tuh pintu ketutup sendiri kan?

Agon:Ga koq. Lo ga salah liat. Ada orang ga disitu?

Kotaro: *intip dikit* ga ada, Gon.

Agon:Oh… *mendadak lari*

Kotaro:AGON! KOQ LARI!

Agon:SETAN YANG GA KELIATAN WUJUDNYA GA BISA DI USIR! LARI AJA DEH!

Kotaro:BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE SENDIRI!

Ahem, meanwhile…

Kakei:Kita disuru kesini kan?

Marco:Ho-oh. Katanya disekitar sini ada pocong.

Kakei:Tapi kenapa kita berdua doang?

Marco:Soalnya yang laen pada pergi buat ngelanjutin rekues selanjutnya…

Kakei:… *tampang ga suka*

Marco:Kenapa? Maunya sama Mizumachi?

Kakei:Paling ga dia ga punya bulu mata ngeselin kaya lo. En ada Putih yang bisa diandalkan.

Marco: *kesel* maksud lo gue ga bisa diandalkan!

Kakei:Emang bener kan! Di SuJu yang bisa diandalin Cuma Shin, Agon—dikit, en Kotaro—dikit banget! Kalo di DBSG semua bisa diandalin!

Marco:Enak banget lo ngomongin orang! Ayo sini kita beran— *mendadak diem*

Kakei:? Kenapa?

Marco:Itu… belakang lo… *tunjuk belakang Kakei dengan horror*

Kakei:? *nengok* *melotot*

Ditengah jalan yang banyak bambunya tersebut terdapat seekor—eh, seorang—eh, sebuah—aaarrrggghh! Pusing! Apa aja boleh lah! Yang jelas ada pocong disitu! Tapi beda sama pocong yang biasanya lompat-lompat… pocong yang ini… ngesot, kaya suster ngesot. En itu serem banget. Membuat pocong ini jadi kaya ulet bulu warna putih dengan muka ancur. bau kemenyan semerbak disekitar mereka. (kejadian ini merupakan kejadian nyata yang dialami kakak author saat LDK dimana aja bolee…)

Pocong: *nyengir kearah Kakei sama Marco*

Marco: *membatu*

Kakei: *membatu juga*

Pocong: *bosen terus ngesot pergi* (jadi disitu numpang eksis doang!)

Marco:… hoi Kakei…

Kakei:… ya?

Marco:Itu tadi apaan?

Kakei:… ga tau dan ga mau tau…

Marco:…

At the other place…

Riku:Asisten MC udah pulih… horee! Taka, Taka, sini~

Taka: *tampang ga suka* apaan sih lo?

Riku:Udah udah… langsung aja bacain rekues selanjutnya~

Taka:… dari **The Music Box… **isi rekuesnya seperti yang dijabarkan dibawah ini… **Hehehe... Nah, nah, nah... Aku ada pengalaman lagi baru-baru ini...  
Waktu itu di blitz megaplex (ciwalk atau pvj... lupa...) sama beberapa temenku. Trus, waktu itu ada poster gede Kim Bum. **What the—! Kita ini SuJu en DBSG! Ngapain mereka ngeliatinnya Kim Bum!

Riku:Kim Bum-nya disitu asli… beda sama kita yang abal-abal ini…

Sakuraba:Aku masih ga ngerti bagusnya Kim Bum dimana… gantengan juga gue… (narsis banget buu…)

Taka:Lanjut ah…** Awalnya sih... Kita anteng-anteng aja ngeliatin muka Kim Bum, tapi tiba-tiba temenku yang agak ga tertarik sama Kim Bum—**way to go girl! Tertariknya sama Kim Ki Bum aja yang jadi model gue di SuJu!

Semua:… *tatap Taka dengan ganas*

Taka:Ahem. Lanjut lagi… temennya itu** teriak-teriak sambil nunjuk bawah poster itu. Awalnya kita biarinin. Tapi makin lama dia makin histeris, jadi kita bekep mulutnya n liat ada apa di bawah poster itu. Perempuan, matanya bengkak sebelah, kulitnya putih pucet, rambutnya awut-awutan, kakinya... kakinya kayak putus. kepalanya miring-miring ke kiri, tapi matanya tetep melototin kita. ga ngesot, tapi "melata" ke lantai. Kulitnya keriput-keriput... HIE~~  
tangan, badan, kaki, semuanya nempel di lantai. dan anehnya, pengunjung lain ga ada yang bisa liat selain kita. Dan ga perlu semenit, kita semua udah ngehambur keluar sambil teriak-teriak. Nahh... Dare-nya:  
1. Suruh SuJu ngerayu cewe itu n tanyain kenapa kakinya bisa putus  
2. Usir cewe itu!**

Akaba:Ok. Ini urusan SuJu. Kita ga ada hubungannya.

Hiruma:Yup, betul. Ayo DBSG, kita kabur!

Riku:Ok deh!

Sakuraba:Siap laksanakan!

Kid:Woi! Hiruma lo apa-apaan!

Hiruma:Dia rekuesnya SuJu doang yang ngerayu tuh cewe ancur sialan! Bukan DBSG! DBSG dibebas-tugaskan, kekeke! Kita ke rekues selanjutnya duluan ya! Kekeke! *ketawa laknat ampe keselek duren*

Akhirnya, DBSG kabur entah kemana tau…

Kid:… uh, ok. Kayanya kita harus kesana sekarang.

Monta:Ok. Gue bilang dulu max ke pak supir. Pak su—

Tapi kemudian bus berhenti mendadak, membuat member SuJu yang ada didalam bus kontal kemana-mana dari kursi mereka masing-masing… lalu speaker berbunyi…

Speaker:Bip, bip… kita udah nyampe di tujuan kita… blitz megaplex. Buat semua orang yang ada didalam bus harap turun kalo ga mau digentayangin sama sadako. Kekeke.

SuJu:… *sweatdropped gede-gedean*

Kid:Udahlah… kita harus kesana sekarang…

Monta:Ng, Kotaro, Agon sama Marco gimana max?

Kid:Biarin aja. Kita harus cepet-cepet nyelesein rekues biar bisa pergi dari acara geblek ini.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud oleh sang perekues… betul aja, ada poster gedenya si Kim Bum…

Shin:Lokasinya disekitar sini kan?

Mizumachi:Ngha~? Mana tuh cewe?

Kid:Pertama-tama kita harus deketin posternya dulu. *deketin poster Kim Bum* nah, coba kita pelototin. *pelototin Kim Bum* tapi emang si Kim Bum cakep ya? Masih muda pula…

Sena: *sweatdropped* tau ga, Kid? Omonganmu barusan terdengar kaya orang tua loh…

Kid: *kena serangan jantung* *mati*

Sena:Ah! Kid!

Monta: *ngeliatin Kim Bum sambil makan pisang*

Taka: *ga tertarik* *mikir* cih, coba ada Sakuraba disini… gue jadi bisa ngomongin keunggulan gue en dia dibanding si Kim Bum… (Kim Bum's anti-fans!)

Mizumachi:Taka~ ayo dong sini! Kita liatin Kim Bum bareng-bareng!

Taka: *lirik sedikit* *tiba-tiba* KYAA! *OOC mode:On terus*

Kid:Apaan sih?

Shin:Ga tau. Mendadak teriak.

Kid:Oh.

Taka:KYAA! *masih teriak*

Monta: *kesel* mukyaaa! Bisa ga sih ga teriak!

Taka:KYAA! *masih juga teriak*

Kid:Pa'an bae sih! *ikutan lirik kearah yang Taka lirik* KYAA! *kali ini OOC mode:On terus-terusan*

Putih:Oh mi jot! Kenapa jadi adu teriak begini sih! *tutup kuping*

SuJu: *lirik kearah yang dilirik Taka & Kid* KYAA!

Shin:… itu bukannya cewe yang dimaksud sama reader?

Kid: *berenti teriak* oh, ia juga ya. *malu* ok, kita godain dia!

? 1, 2, 3:TUNGGU DULU!

Kid:Hee? *tiba-tiba ada yang nendang* GYAA! *kontal kearah tuh cewe*

?1:Enak aja! Kalo soal goda menggoda itu kan kerjaan gue!

?2:Kalian enak aja ngebuang kita keluar bus! Ga SMART!

?3:Tau! Kita juga manusia! Punya rasa punya hati! Jangan samakan dengan pisau belati!

Monta:Berisik max! *lemparin pisang*

Sena:Are… Kotaro(?2), Agon(?1) dan Marco(?3)… bagaimana kalian bisa kembali kesini?

Marco:Tiba-tiba DBSG nyulik Kakei kemana tau… alhasil aku sendirian disana… terus Agon sama Kotaro muncul deh. Aku ikut mereka aja.

Kotaro:Yeah! SMART banget kan aku! *ngacungin sisir*

Mizumachi:Ngha~ kalo gitu mumpung Agon udah disini, bisa tolong tanyain ke tuh cewe kenapa kakinya bisa putus?

Agon:Huh! Jangan memintaku sampah! Tanpa kau minta aku juga mau melakukannya! *jalan kearah tuh cewe* *tendang Kid kemana tau*

Cewe?:…

Agon: *pasang Angel's face* *udah kebal sama yang kaya gini* mba, mba… boleh tanya ga?

Cewe?:… *ga ada reaksi*

Agon:What the—! Koq ga ada reaksi!

Kotaro:Dia ga mempan di godain sama lo kali! Soalnya dia SMART!

Agon:Enak aja!

Kid: *bangkit dari kubur* gimana kalo kita tes aja! Siapa yang bisa ngegodain tuh cewe en nanyain dia kenapa kakinya bisa putus!

Taka: *geleng-geleng* aku ga mau ikutan! Ogah! Mendingan godain Karin(?) sama Yamato(?) aja deh!

Kid:Pokoqnya, kita tes dulu!

Akhirnya anggota SuJu dites satu-satu buat ngegodain tuh cewe… reaksi dari tuh cewe beda-beda… inilah reaksi yang diberikan pada masing-masing member…

Kid:Assalamuaiakum. Namaku Kid, nama mbak siapa?

Cewe?:… *ga ada reaksi*

Kid:… (terus gue ngomong sama siapa?) *jalan pergi*

Agon:Next… *karena udah ditolak Cuma bertugas buat menyeleksi aja*

Kotaro:Halo, mbak SMART! Saya Kotaro yang SMART! Sebagai sesama SMART, gimana kalo kita saling ngegodain?

Cewe?:Mati aja lo…

Kotaro:… *mematung* huwaaa! Aku yang SMART ini ditolak!

Agon:Yak, sori sampah. *dorong Kotaro pergi* next…

Shin:…

Cewe?:…

Shin:…

Cewe?:…

Agon:Ok, kalian sama-sama ga ada reaksi. Pergi sana! *usir Shin* next!

Taka: *pingsan duluan*

Cewe?:… *sweatdropped*

Agon: *sweatdropped juga* next! *gerek Taka pergi dari sana*

Monta:Mukyaa mukyaa! Mukyaa! Mukyaaa~~? *pasang monkey's(?) face*

Cewe?:…? Kamu ngomong apaan? *kebingungan*

Agon:Plis deh sampah! Dia ga ngerti bahasa monyet! *tendang Monta sampe kontal kemana tau* next! *mulai ga sabar*

Marco:Good day, mademoiselle. Aku harap kau mengerti bahasa Perancis, karena aku akan menggodamu dengan menggunakan bahasa itu. Namaku Marco, kamu? *kedip-kedipin mata*

Cewe?:… aku ga bisa bahasa Perancis. LO NGEJEK GUE! *ngejar Marco keliling mall*

Marco:Kyaaa! *lari-lari* *nabrak tembok* *pingsan*

Agon:… next…

Mizumachi:Ngha~ Putih ga suka sama uler, dia sukanya sama anjing! Jadinya aku yang ada disini!

Cewe?:…

Mizumachi:Mau maen gapleh?

Cewe?:… mau~!

Agon:Ini kontes ngegodain! Bukan kontes maen gapleh! *lempar Mizumachi kemana tau* next! *udah kesel*

Sena:Hieeeccchh! *ngedeketin cewe?* anou… saya mau ngegodain mbak… boleh ga?

SuJu: (mau ngegodain koq minta izin!)

Cewe?:… boleh koq, mas rambut landak~ mau godain saya kaya gimana? *maen mata sama Sena*

SuJu:WHAT THE DUCK! *plesetan dari what the f*ck*

Sena: *merinding dengan cepat* (gawat! Gue mesti ngapain? Gue ga pernah godain cewe sebelumnya!) eeeh… sebenernya saya mau nanya… boleh ga?

Cewe?: *masih maen mata* nanya apaan?

Sena:Mbak kenapa kakinya bisa putus?

SIIIIING…

Suasana mendadak sunyi senyap… ga ada yang bersuara… bumi berhenti berputar… angin berhenti berhembus… dan author berhenti bernafas… ga deng, mati dong gue… kalo gue mati nanti siapa yang nerusin fanfic ini?

Marco:Sena… kau itu terlalu polos menurutku…

Monta:Dia bahkan lebih bego dari aku dalam hal goda-menggoda…

Sena:Hieecch! Memangnya aku ngapain?

Shin:Kamu menanyakan sesuatu yang pastinya menyakiti perempuan itu, Eyeshield.

Sena:Hieeeccchh! Serius lo! *tengok ke cewe?* mbak saya minta maaf ya…

Cewe?:… ga pa-pa. seharusnya aku tahu pertanyaan ini akan muncul cepat atau lambat… (caileh…) sebenarnya… kakiku jadi begini karena…

SuJu: *deg-degan*

Cewe?:Kejepit posternya Kim Bum. Ga deng! Becanda, kekeke!

SuJu: *ngegubrakz dengan sukses* APAAN BAE SIH LO! MAU NGELAWAK!

Cewe?:Ngga koq. Saya serius. Saya jadi begini gara-gara Kim Bum. Jadi waktu itu saya abis dari toko CD disana, beli single terbarunya SHINee(apa hubungannya sama Kim Bum?). Terus aku berhenti sebentar karena ngeliat poster Kim Bum ini… *nunjuk poster Kim Bum diatasnya* keasyikan ngeliatin muka gantengnya Kim Bum, aku ketinggalan bus. Terus lari-lari ke elevator tapi elevatornya rusak, alhasil naek lift deh. Nah, di lift kakiku kejepit pintu pas masuk. Terus liftnya naek. Otomatis, kakiku putus. Dan kemudian, liftnya berhenti. Aku mati karena kekurangan oksigen dan shock. Maka gentayanganlah aku dibawah poster Kim Bum ini.

SuJu: *prihatin* (kesian amat sih nih cewe…)

Kid:Hoi… *kasih isyarat ke para exorcist*

Shin:Baik. *jalan deketin si cewe?* maaf, tanpa nama. Tapi kami mendapat rekues untuk mengusirmu dari sini.

Cewe?:Oh, ga pa-pa. tapi usir aku ke tempat Kim Bum ya~

Shin:Siap. *angguk* Agon.

Agon:Ya, ini juga gue lagi nyiapin 'pintu kemana saja boleeh' koq.

Shin: *angguk lagi* musnahkan roh jahat… *tackle cewe? Kedalem 'pintu kemana saja boleeh'*

Cewe?:Horee! *kontal ketempat Kim Bum*

KRIK… KRIK…

Kid:Ng… shall we continue?

Meanwhile, DBSG at that time…

Sakuraba:Halo readers~ aku Sakuraba, jadi MC bentaran disini~ mohon bantuannya!

Akaba:Aku asisten MC…

Sakuraba:Ok, mau nanya dong. *ngacungin tangan* kenapa kita ada disini?

Akaba:Fuu… *genjreng gitar* karena kita akan melaksanakan rekues bukan?

Sakuraba:Maksudnya rekuesnya itu apaan? *kesel*

Riku:Ga tau… *mendadak muncul* reader bernama **just reader 'Monta'** meminta kita untuk pergi ke **Lubang Buaya atau ga tempat penyiksaan Belanda**… sebenernya yang diminta SuJu sih, tapi adanya kita…

Sakuraba:Jangan muncul seenaknya pas kita lagi rekaman! Terus kita ke tempat yang mana?

Riku:Kata Hiruma ketempat yang namanya kaya kembaran dia… jadi kita ada di Lubang Buaya sekarang…

Akaba:Fuu, Paaya-nya mana?

Riku & Sakuraba: *cuekin Akaba*

Akaba:…

Kakei: *mendadak muncul* ah, kalian disini. Akhirnya ketemu juga. Loh? Lagi siaran ya?

Sakuraba:Ga papa, koq. Sini aja.

Kakei:Ga perlu. Aku ga lama-lama koq. Hiruma nyuru kita kesana, katanya kita disuru motret-motret pemandangan(baca:penampakan) yang ada disini.

Akaba:Fuu, ok deh.

K, R, S, A: *jalan ketempat dimana Hiruma menunggu*

Hiruma:Lama amat, bocah sialan! Gue nungguin ampe kebelet nih!

Akaba:Tinggal ke WC aja susah banget…

Sakuraba:Kita mau motret apa disini? *celingukan*

Hiruma:Pertama-tama, kita ke sumur yang disebut Lubang Buaya. Kita jalan aja terus kearah sini dan—KYAAA! *ngumpet belakang Kakei*

DBSG: *cengok mendadak*

Riku:Umh, tadi Hiruma njerit?

Sakuraba:Haha, salah denger kali. *ketawa garing*

Kakei:Hiruma… kamu kenapa?

Hiruma: *mewek* itu… *nunjuk kearah deretan patung yang berjejer dideket Lubang Buaya* patung-patungnya pada nunjuk gue! *mewek lagi*

Tau kan patung yang berjejer itu? Kan ada patung yang lagi nunjuk gitu, nah Hiruma(plus author tentunya) takut sama patung yang itu!

DBSG: *sweatdropped gede-gedean*

Riku: (What the hell! Hiruma takut ama patung!)

Akaba: (Koq gue jadi merinding gini ya!)

Sakuraba:Serius lo!

Hiruma:Berisik! Gue bilang iya, ya iya! Singkirkan patung itu dari pandangan gue! Gue mau pipis…

Tiba-tiba, segerombolan otaku anime lewat tempat itu… mereka langsung njerit-njerit gajhe pas ngeliat 5 orang cowo ganteng bin seksi itu lagi didepan lubang buaya… (aku minjem nama-nama readers yaa! Tapi mungkin beberapa aja… soalnya ada yang aku lupa nicknamenya en ga muat disini…)

Yuuki Kosuke:Kyaaa~~! Liat deh! Ada yang cosplay jadi chara Eyeshield 21 ditengah Lubang Buaya!

Machiko Savannah:Hah! Serius lo! Mana-mana! *celingukan*

Sora Kyou-chan:Itu! itu! kyaa! Mereka ngeliat kearah sini loh!

Yuri Manami:Gila! Mirip banget boo sama aslinya! *ngeluarin kamera plus sapu tangan*

Gekkou Kitsu:Minta tanda tangan en foto bareng yu!

Sakuraba:Err… kayanya mereka lari kearah kita deh…

Kakei:Bukan kayanya koq… emang mereka kesini…

Riku:Oh… bring it on. *tampang cool*

Berbondong-bondong otaku yang entah darimana mendadak muncul langsung mengelilingi mereka… otomatis, mereka terperangkap ditengah-tengah lautan otaku plus Lubang Buaya plus patung-patung horror yang bikin Hiruma sama author nangis…

Rizu Auxe09:Kyaa! Ada Hitsugaya Toushirou! Koq Hitsugaya-chan pake baju biasa? *elus-elus baju Riku*

Riku:GUE KAITANI RIKU! BUKAN HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU!

Music Box:Iih~ Hitsugayanya galak~ ga papa, itu artinya menjiwai karakternya koq! *ketawa kuntilanak*

Riku: *nyaris meledak*

Akaba:Sabar… sabar…

Kazuazul:Aaaaa! Akaba! Foto bareng yuk! Aku penggemar beratmu loh! *ngacung-ngacungin HP berkamera*

Akaba:Apa? Oh, ok. Yuk. *foto bareng sambil nyengir kuda*

Hana Kaitani:Bang Riku! Foto yu! Aku penggemar beratmu! Nama keluargaku aja dibikin sama kaya kamu!

Riku: *malu* oh ya?

Kitsurugi Kou:Dia bukan Riku! Dia Hitsugaya! Jangan ketipu deh!

Riku:GUE RIKU! *nangis njerit-njerit*

Hiruma: *tiba-tiba sadar* woi! Kita kesini buat ngejalanin rekues! Udahan udahan! Ga ada sesi foto bareng or tanda tangan lagi! BURUAN CABUUUUT! *bawa kabur member DBSG yang laen*

Otaku: *cengok*

Devilish Cutie:Ngomong-ngomong… tadi itu Akaba Hayato apa Mail Jeevas?

Mikiru11:Ga tau. Mail Jeevas kali…

Sabaku NikuChi:Oi oi! Sejak kapan Mail Jeevas pake sunglasses en bukan google! Emang Matt suka bawa-bawa gitar gitu ya!

Otaku:… *mikir*

Taka:Ngomong-ngomong… masih ada rekues terakhir buat chapter ini nih…

Kotaro: *cape* dari siapa?

Taka:Dari **Sora Kyou-chan**… katanya dia **Naah... Aku nemu tempat horror lagi...  
Waktu itu aku sama temen-temenku nginep di villa La Genta. Hehe.. The Music Box juga ada, kalau ga salah... **wah? Mereka berteman? Senangnya punya teman di situs fanfiction ini… lanjut ah, **Di villa itu ada 5 kamar. Pas yang kutempatin tuh kamar 2. Waktu itu sesi acara udah beres, jadi kita udah masuk kamar masing-masing (1 kamar 8-9 orang). Nah...  
1. Jendela kamar 2 waktu itu ga bisa dibuka-rusak. Tapi, tiba-tiba gorden-nya nyibak sendiri! Sambil ketawa-ketawa garing, kita semua nge-cek jendelanya. Nah, lo.. Jendelanya sama sekali ga bisa dibukaa!**

2. Gara-gara bosen, dua orang temenku jalan-jalan keluar. Pas di ujung-ujung jalan La Genta tuh ada pohon-pohon bambu. Tiba-tiba, dua-duanya ngegedor-gedor jendela dari luar & nanya ke kita: "Apa ada anak kecil cewe yang kepalanya diperban yang ikut sama kita hari ini?" kita semua bilang "ga ada". Dua-duanya langsung pucet...

3. Waktu itu udah malem, jadi kita kunci pintu kamarnya. tapi tiba-tiba pintunya kebuka sendiri. Kita semua yang pada telmi mikirnya: "Angin, angin..." Tapi waktu temenku ada yang ngasih tau kalau jelas-jelas pintunya udah kita kunci. GYA~~

4. Sampe lewat mid-night, kita semua masih main kartu. Trus, tiba-tiba kedengeran suara pintu toilet ditutup & ada suara air yang nyiram lantai. Lagi seru-serunya main kartu, jadi kita ga nyadar 'sesuatu' yang janggal-nya. Baru waktu salah satu temenku kalah main kartu, dia bilang kalau tadi pintu kamarnya kita kunci. Terus, tadi kenapa ada suara pintu toilet ditutup & suara air nyiram lantai? Berusaha think positive, kita-sambil ktawa garing-bilang: "Haha... Mungkin salah satu dari kita tadi ada yang ke WC.."

"Tapi kan kita semua main kartu?"

"Masa?"

BYURR... suara air lagi. "GYA~!"

-Hehehe... Lumayan horror waktu itu... Buat dare ke-2, tolong pasangan, ya... Eh, ternyata udah sepanjang ini! Gomenna~! Gitu katanya…

Kid:Kebetulan. Kita emang pas 9 orang. Langsung aja ke tempat yang disebutin.

Marco: *udah nyerah* aku sama Kid bayar dulu. Kalian pada duluan aja ke kamer yang dimaksud.

Shin:Baiklah. Nah, ayo semuanya.

Agon:Kenapa jadi lo yang mimpin!

Shin:Karena dari awal sampe akhir jatah ngomong gue yang paling sedikit.

SuJu: *sweatdropped*

Akhirnya, dikamar yang dimaksud sang perekues…

SIIING…

Monta:Mukyaa… nih kamer emang horror max!

Mizumachi:Ngha~ ada si manis jembatan ancol ga? *celingukan*

Sena:Mendingan ga ada deh…

Shin:Mizumachi, tolong minta Putih untuk mengecek seluruh penjuru kamar ini.

Mizumachi:Siap! Putih, kamu dengar sendiri kan?

Putih:Roger that! Copy that! Putih in action! *ngendus-ngendus seluruh penjuru kamer*

Taka:… kasihan badan Mizumachi yang jadi wadahnya…

Kotaro:Setuju sih… tapi kita yang SMART ini ga mau jadi wadahnya kan? Dia aja yang ga SMART yang jadi wadahnya!

Taka:Kamu tau? Dia lebih SMART dari kamu karena bisa mengendalikan setan dibadannya itu.

Kotaro: *shock* MIZUMACHI LEBIH SMART DARI GUE!

SuJu: *angguk*

Kotaro: *mati karena serangan jantung*

Shin:Ah, dia mati.

Agon:Gimana kalo kita langsung kirim arwahnya ke alam baka biar dia ga gentayangan?

Shin:Boleh juga.

Sena:Ngga… kayanya dia ga bakal mempan diusir…

Taka:Gimana, Putih? Menemukan sesuatu?

Putih: *berenti ngendus-ngendus* Cuma nemuin 1 jendela usang di pojokan sana. Sayangnya jendela itu ga bisa dibuka, jadi aku ga bisa ngendus kebawah.

Monta: *ngeliat ke jendela yang dimaksud* ga bisa dibuka? Serius lo max?

Putih:Ngapain gue boong, Nyet?

Sena:Ng, tapi kayanya Monta bener deh…

Semua orang yang ada dikamar itu menatap jendela yang dimaksud si Putih yang katanya dia itu ketutup. Ternyata… gordennya sedang terbang semilir-semilir dengan anggunnya!

Kotaro:Hahaha… *ketawa garing* Shin, bila anda berkenan mengecek jendelanya?

Shin:… (koq gue?) *ngecek jendela* jendelanya tertutup rapat. Ga ada celah sama sekali. Tapi koq gordennya bisa nyibak sendiri? Wah, fenomena misteri yang janggal…

SuJu: (buset dah! Nih orang ga takut apa!)

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan… lebih tepatnya di deretan pohon bamboo yang ada diujung La Genta sih katanya… 2 orang edan lagi ngecek apa yang dilihat reader…

Kid:Anak cewe pake perban? Di sekitar sini kan katanya? Yang jelas kita ga usah repot-repot nanya ada anak kaya gitu apa ga di rombongan kita, karena kita cowo semua.

Marco:Yup. Anak itu kayanya serem banget menurutku…

Kid:Bukan menurutmu aja koq. Menurutku juga.

Marco:Mengucapkan kata 'menurutku' kan merupakan trade mark gue menurutku—tuh kan keluar lagi! Jangan anggep serius napa! *mewek*

Kid:Eh, gue becanda doang kalee! Jangan anggep serius juga!

Marco:Gue kan tersinggung menurutku!

Kid: (kenapa jadi terus-terusan ngomong 'menurutku' sih? Kan jadi serem!) udahlah, kita kesini buat liat bocah cewe diperban… bukan berantem.

Marco:…

Kid:Napa lo? Ngambek?

Marco:Ngga… Cuma… *nunjuk ke seberang* maksudnya bocah cewe yang itu?

Kid:Hah?

Diarah yang ditunjuk Marco… terdapat seorang anak kecil cewe lagi nyengir kearah mereka… kepalanya diperban dengan perban putih yang entah kenapa juga kecampur sama warna merah…

Marco & Kid: *pucet*

Kid:G, gimana kalo kita balik aja?

Marco:Good idea. Yuk! *narik tangan Kid* *tapi berenti*

Kid:Koq berenti mas Marco? Kita kan mau kabur! *logat cewe*

Marco:Liat aja sendiri… *pucet*

Kid:…? *liat kedepan* *ternyata tuh cewe udah ada didepan mereka!*

Marco:Jalan kita balik di blok ama tuh bocah. Jadi gimana nih?

Kid:Gimana ya? Dia ga bakal nyerang kita kan? Udah! Terobos aja!

Marco:Gitu ya? Ok deh! Here we go!

Baru juga Marco mau lari, tuh bocah cewe udah lari duluan kearah mereka! Serem banget! Apalagi perbannya juga seliweran begitu!

Marco & Kid:GYAAA! *kabur*

Marco: *sambil lari* ok, smart ass! Apa lagi ide lo sekarang yang bisa bikin dia makin marah!

Kid:Ng… coba gue pikir! Aha! Lo bisa coba jegal dia ditengah jalan!

Marco:Ide bagus! Dia pasti bakal ngamuk! Lo ngasih ide yang bener napa! *kesel*

Kid:Let me think! Let me think! (cih! Ini sih keahliannya Hiruma!) ng…

Marco: *ngerem mendadak* cikar kanan! Cikar kanan! *dorong Kid kesebelah kanan*

Kid:Heh? Emang napa?

Marco: *abis sabar* gue ga ngerti lo buta apa gimana! Yang jelas dia udah didepan kita tadi!

Kid:Depan? *nengok* aha! Jendela! Terobos jendela itu! Kalo gue ga salah, itu jendela menuju kamer kita!

Marco:Dan kalo gue ga salah juga, TUH JENDELA RUSAK! GA BISA DIBUKA! Lo gimana sih! *geplak kepala Kid*

Kid:Udahlah! Coba aja napa! Mau sulamet ga sih lo!

Marco:Cih! Ga ada pilihan laen!

Dikamar… member SuJu yang ada disitu lagi maen kartu…

Sena:Ng? dari luar kedengeran suara-suara aneh…

Monta:Ng? suara apa?

Sena:Ga tau. Kaya ada yang lari kearah sini. Itu aja.

Taka:Serius?

Sena: *angguk*

Taka:Biar gue liat. *ke jendela* WEQZ! *liat Marco en Kid lari kearah sini dengan kecepatan kilat*

Mizumachi:Ng? kenapa Taka?

Taka:Ada setan berjanggut plus berbulu mata nyebelin yang lagi lari kesini!

Mizumachi:Heeh~? *ikutan ke jendela*

Kotaro:Berjanggut plus berbulu mata nyebelin yang ga SMART? Itu bukannya Kid sama Marco? Ngapain mereka diluar?

Agon:Pacaran kali.

Mizumachi:Eh, mereka dadah-dadah ke kita! Hoi~! *bales ngelambai*

Taka:Koq tampang mereka panik banget gitu sih?

Mizumachi:Kebelet RDD kali! Eh, mereka lari terus? Kalo gini mereka bisa nabrak jendela ini! Hei, berenti! Berenti!

Taka:Telat! Mizu, mereka akan—

BRAAAKK!

Taka:—menabrak jendela… *ke Marco en Kid* kalian ga papa?

Marco:Buka jendelanya!

Taka:Eh?

Kid:Ga usah banyak bacot! Buruan buka jendelanya!

Marco:Ho oh! Kami dalam bahaya menurutku!

Mizumachi:Tapi jendela ini kan rusak. Ga bisa dibuka.

Marco:Tuh kan, Kid! Apa gue bilang!

Kid:Aarrgghh! Berisik lo! *mikir bentar* Agon! Suru Agon ngancurin jendela ini!

Agon:Hah~? Apa peduli gue? Ngapain juga gue nurutin lo?

Kid:Udah deh, Gon! Buruan! *nyaris ngompol*

Mizumachi:Agon, tolong dong~

Agon:Ogah! Lo aja sampah! Dikit lagi gue menang!

Mizumachi:Huh… yah, denger sendiri kan? Agonnya ga mau. Kalian masuk lewat pintu depan aja~

Marco:Karena kita ga bisa lewat pintu depan makanya kita lewat sini! Plis dong! Ancurin kacanya!

Taka:Shin, tolong ancurin kacanya~ *ga ada yang nyaut* oh, aku lupa. Shin lagi di kamer mandi, lagi mandi.

Kid:Aaarrggghh! Masih lama ga!

Taka:Katanya sih paling lama 2 jam. Dan dia baru aja masuk ke kamer mandi.

Marco:Shit! *nengok kebelakang* *melotot* Kid! Tuh cewe kesini! *panik*

Kid:Damn! Kita kabur lagi, Marco! *logat hero di film action*

Mizumachi:Ada apaan sih?

Kid:No time to waste! Kita kabur dulu ya! *mendelik* awas lo, Gon! Gue bakal minta Hiruma bunuh lo pake peluru beneran!

Agon:Silahkan~ kalo tuh sampah mau nurutin lo~

Marco:Buruan, Kid! *bawa Kid kabur*

KRIK… KRIK…

Mizumachi:Barusan tuh apa sih?

Taka: *angkat bahu* ga tau. Gue ikut-ikutan aja.

Shin: *keluar dari kamar mandi*

Sena:Loh? Shin-san koq cepet? Katanya paling lama 2 jam?

Shin:Di kamar mandi angker begitu mana bisa nyantai…

Taka:…

Mizumachi:Coba Kid sama Marco mau nyantai sedikit… mereka pasti bisa masuk kesini.

Kotaro:Eh, udah malem. Kita kunci pintunya dulu dengan SMART ya!

Monta:Ok max! *ngunci pintu* nah, yuk lanjut lagi maen kartunya!

KIET…

Taka:Hm? Raimon, kau tidak menutup pintunya dengan benar.

Monta:Eh? Oh ia! Masih kebuka! *ngunci pintu* yuk lanjut max!

KIET…

Kotaro:Duh! Angin darimana sih! Pintunya bandel banget! *ngunci pintu* huh!

KIET…

Agon:Bisa ga sih pintunya dikunci aja biar ga kebuka tutup sendiri! Bunyinya bikin ngilu tau!

Sena:Baiklah… *ngunci pintu* nah, udah kekunci. Pasti ga kebuka lagi!

KIET…

Semua: *abis sabar* SENA KUNCI!

Sena:Eh! Tapi! Pintunya udah dikunci!

Agon:Boong! *ngunci pintu* ini baru namanya ngunci sampah! Laen kali yang ben—

KIET…

SIIIING… *memucat dengan sukses*

Kotaro:Ng, gimana kalo kita lanjut maen kartu?

Alhasil, mereka maen kartu sampe lewat mid-night… Kid dan Marco berhasil kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang apapun… tapi mereka langsung tepar dan tidur duluan sementara yang laen sekarang lagi maen monopoli. Sena ga ikutan, dia trauma sama monopoli sejak insiden di kuburan waktu itu.

KIET…

BYUUR…

BYUUR…

Sena:Hm? *denger suara aneh itu* (ah, Marco kali lagi ke toilet)

20 menit kemudian…

Monta:Mukyaa! Kalah lagi max!

Kotaro:Makanya kalo maen pake otak! Jangan pake tangan doang dasar ga SMART!

Taka:…

Monta:Cih, sialan… ngomong-ngomong tadi siapa yang ke toilet?

Sena:Ia tuh. Siapa yang ke toilet? Kan lantainya ga boleh disiram…

Agon:Kalo ga lo atau Marco palingan Kid. Kita mah ga mungkin, wong kita maen monopoli mulu.

Sena:Aku juga disini terus, ga kemana-mana. Tanya aja Shin-san!

Shin: (plis deh, jangan bawa-bawa gue) ya, Eyeshield terus berada disebelahku. Dia terlalu takut untuk kemana-mana.

Agon:Ya kalo gitu antara Kid sama Marco.

Mizumachi:Tapi daritadi Marco tidur dibelakang aku dan kujadiin senderan. Dia ga kemana-mana koq!

Agon:Ya udah sih! Kid kalo gitu! (gitu aja koq rebet?)

Kotaro:Tapi Kid daritadi tidur dibelakang Sena, yang artinya didepan aku. Dan aku ga liat dia bangun sama sekali…

SIIING…

Monta:Terus kalo gitu… siapa dong…?

BYUUR!

GYAAAA!

Fiuh… akhirnya bisa juga nyelesein chapter ini… aku pikir ga bakal selese-selese… jujur readers, saya gempor juga ngetik sebanyak ini… dan bisa saya rasakan juga, rasa humor saya berkurang gara-gara kebanyakan bikin horror, jadi harus lebih ke feel horrornya… review please!

PS:WARNING! WAJIB BACA! Perhatian readers sekalian! Tolong untuk review chapter ini JANGAN rekues tempat en ngasih dares dulu! Soalnya masih banyak tempat dan dares yang belom terlaksana di chapter yang sebelumnya… tapi tolong TETEP POLING BUAT LEADER SUJU… oh iya, yang memimpin dengan suara tertinggi adalah… KOTARO! Tapi masih belum bisa ditentukan… jadi tolong yang BELOM vote, VOTE SEKARANG! Dan satu lagi, saya bakal updet double chapter abis chapter ini! makanya readers JANGAN ngasih dares en tempat baru dulu ya! Terima kasih atas perhatiannya!


	6. The Last Requests!

Kyaaaaa~~~ ga nyangka banget udah setahun penuh saya ga updet fic ini! DX mohon maaf sekali para readers sekalian! Ini dikarenakan… err, penjelasan jelasnya ada dibawah… tapi tapi tapi, saya seneng banget bisa updet lagi! XDD

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punyanya mas Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata. Mystery 6 and 6th Sense belong to other company… Super Jurig-On, Dongo Bener Sekali Gila belongs to other company…

Warning: tipus, eh salah, maksudnya typos maybe? Karena saya ga sempet baca ulang... =,= Membaca fic ini jangan malam-malam, karena terkadang bisa membuat anda ketakutan sendiri (author pernah mengalaminya)… yakinkan bahwa pencahayaan ditempat anda membaca cukup terang… pastikan jarak antara mata dan monitor berjarak kurang lebih 30 cm atau sepanjang lengan anda… cek seatbelt anda, sudah kencang atau belum? And last but no least! Bacanya bareng temen yaak~~ *digebukin readers karena warning ga penting ini*

~6th Sense~

Chapter 6:

The Last Requests!

By: Vanilla Amano

BGM: Lets Go On Vacation—SM Town

Vanilla: Annyeong, readers semua… lama tidak bertemu saya… kangen ga sama saya? Hhe… jadi Ge-eR sendiri nih… *ketawa-ketiwi ga jelas* eniwei, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya luruskan disini! Mulai dari review dari reader bernama **Ririn Cross**! Pertama-tama, makasih buat ngefave cerita gajhe saya ini… ng, terus, SAYA BUKAN ELF SEJATIIII! TAPI CASSIOPEIA SEJATIIIII! Emang sih saya juga ELF… tapi saya lebih kearah Cassie gitu deh… VIP ya? Sama dong! Hidup G-Dragon! Hidup Seungri!^^ terus, terus… maaf ya, tapi saya mau nambahin boybandnya dari SME semua… (lagian kayanya karakter Eyeshield ga ada yang cocok jadi Big Bang deh… =_=) termasuk buat girlband yang saya mau munculin di chapter ini atas rekues dari **yuriloveeteshiel**! YA—HAA!

Vanilla: Kemudian… saya akan meluruskan mengenai alesan kenapa saya updet lama banget dan pake hiatus segala! Nah, untuk membantu saya mengulas semua itu, sekarang F(X) sudah berdiri disamping saya!

F(x) relasi dari?: Halo! Kami F(X)!

Vanilla: Yak, silahkan nyatakan siapa saja personil kalian ini!

? 1: Y-yah, pertama ada aku, **MAMORI **yang entah kenapa dinobatkan jadi leader f(x)…

? 2: Yaa~ tentunya juga ada aku, **SUZUNA**!

? 3: … **HIMURO**…

? 4: Halo, aku **JULIE**~!

? 5: Eh, d-dan aku **KARIN**...

Vanilla: Wah, isinya cewe-cewe SMART semua…

Karin: Ng-ngga juga…

Vanilla: Kecuali Suzuna sama Julie sih iya…

Suzu & Julie: *bunuh Vanilla pake sikat*

Vanilla: ARRRGGGHHH! UDAH-UDAH! SEKARANG SAATNYA BUAT NGEJELASIN ALESAN KENAPA GUE LAMA UPDET EN ALESAN KENAPA GUE HIATUS OON!

Mamori: Hmm… menurut list yang Vanilla-chan kasih barusan ke aku sebagai manager (?)… alesannya adalah karena…

Semua: *tegang kaya lagi maen Super Deal*

Mamori: *ikutan tegang kaya mau dapet 'ZOINK'* katanya…

Semua: *makin tegang kaya lagi ngeliat tirainya mau dibuka*

Mamori: …are, **baca aja di profile saya**? *sweatdropped*

Semua: GUBRAAAAKKK!

Suzuna: Yaa! Dimana serunya!

Julie: Tau! Ga berseni! Kalo minjem kata-katanya Kotaro, ga SMART!

Vanilla: Kalo minjem kata-katanya Mr. Don, ini menyedihkan~!

Semua:KAN LO YANG NULIS, EDAAAAAN! *gebukin Vanilla pake macem-macem weapon*

Vanilla:Gyaaa! Ampun! Ampun! *masih digebukin* oke, readers semua! Langsung aja kita ke tempat kejadian! We went to TE-KA-PE! *Parto style*

^O^

Kotaro: Yak… ketemu lagi sama saya, Kotaro, MC di acara paling ga SMART… 6th Sense…! *tanpa semangat*

(di studio)

Julie: Ng? tumben Kotaro ga nge-host dengan semangat? Dia kenapa?

Vanilla: Keselek biji nangka kali…

Julie: *bunuh Vanilla (lagi)*

(kembali ke tempat kejadian)

Taka: Ya… jumpa lagi sama saya… Taka, yang merupakan asisten MC disini… halooo… *lebih tanpa semangat*

Hiruma: Woooooiiii! Kenapa jadi kontes adu tanpa semangat begini sih! *kalap*

Kotaro: Susah tau buat semangat di acara begini kalo misalnya kita lagi puasa(?)! Mana ga sahur(?) lagi!

Taka: Bukan gara-gara itu juga… kita lemes gara-gara masih ada 9 rekues lagi yang harus di fulfil sebelum kita maju ke chapter selanjutnya…

Shin: Ini merupakan tugas yang diberikan pada kita. Sebagai atlet(pelawak kaleee!) yang bertanggung jawab, kita harus memenuhi semua rekues itu. *dengan cool*

Agon: Biasanya aku ga setuju sama pendapat sampah kaya begini tapi… DIA BENER! KALO KITA PENGEN CEPET-CEPET KABUR DARI ACARA INI, KITA HARUS MEMENUHI SEMUA REKUES SECEPET MUNGKIIIN! *ngancurin jendela*

Sena: Jarang Agon setuju sama pendapat orang lain… *bisik*

Monta: Ya… ternyata ikut acara ini membuat sisi kemanusiaan Agon bangkit max! *bisik juga*

Kid: Kalo gitu kita biarin aja Agon ikut acara ini terus. *ngomong terang-terangan*

Agon: SAMPAAAAHH! *ngancurin semua jendela*

Sakuraba: *sweatdropped* SuJu itu penuh dengan teriakan ya…

Riku: Ya… bisa budeg kita kalo segrup sama mereka…

Taka: Eniwei, here is the next request! Pengirimnya **Yuuki Kosuke**. Hmm? Kayanya aku pernah denger(baca) nama ini… rekuesnya adalah**Ah, boleh rikues tempat lagi?** LAGI! ARTINYA DIA UDAH PERNAH REKUES SEBELUMNYA!** Boleh, yaa *plakk*?** Boleh sih… toh author ini yang repot…

Marco: Ngga… kita sebagai modelnya juga jadi repot menurutku…

Taka: Udah ah… lanjut aja… **Nah, tempatnya adalah... Sekolahku sendirii~~  
Gedung sekolahnya sih biasa aja, tapi yang bikin ngeri tuh asrama-nya. Katanya, dulu tuh itu bekas tentara Belanda (biarpun aku ga percaya itu).  
Nah, temenku beberapa kali ngedenger suara lemari yang diketok dari dalem. ****Dan gara-gara itu, sering ga bisa tidur. Terus, ruang musik. Katanya ada yang sering denger suara-suara alat musik yang dibunyiin. Tadinya dia kira klub orkestra lagi latian, soalnya banyak suara mulai dari biola, terompet, tuba, sampe gitar juga. Tapi pas dia ngeliat pengumuman di mading, isi pengumumannya itu tuh tentang para anggota klub orkes yang lagi pergi ke Jakarta. Dan berarti, para anggota klub orkes ga mungkin ada di asrama sekarang... Selain kamar dan ruang musik, toilet di asrama-nya juga ngeri. Kata orang-orang yang ke toilet malem-malem, mereka sering liat air keran yang tiba-tiba ngalir. Atau kalau di kamar mandi, katanya sering shower nyala sendiri... HUA!**

**Dare: -Suruh SuJu nyeret keluar apa-pun-itu yang suka ngetok-ngetok lemari dari dalem  
-Buat narik para setan di ruang musik, coba suruh SuJu atau DBSG mainin alat-alat musiknya... ****Haha~~**

**-Nah nah nah, terakhir: di toiletnya, terserah lah mau ngapain...**

Ngeh… ini ada 3 rekues… kita Cuma ada 2 grup… gimana nih?

Hiruma: Kekeke! Mikir napa, rambut panjang sialan! Buat dare pertama, SuJu yang ngadepin! Buat dare kedua, kita—DBSG—yang ngadepin, soalnya ada mata merah sialan yang bisa maen gitar! Sementara buat dare terakhir, kita ketemu lagi sekalian kabur, kekeke!

Kid: Ah… otak Hiruma memang berbeda dengan kita semua ya…

Semua: Lo aja, gue mah ngga…

Kid: …

Monta: Ngomong-ngomong max, kita udah nyampe bl—

NGIIIEEEEEKKKK!

JDAAAARRR!

DUAAAARRR! (semua: Buset! Kita mati semua dong!) (Vanilla: Ya ngga lah… kalo lo pada mati ntar investasi gue ilang dong) (f(x): Dia Cuma mikirin investasi dia doang…)

_Speaker: Perhatian… perhatian… kita sudah sampai di sekolah yang dimaksud perekues… diharapkan untuk semua penumpang turun dari sini karena busnya mau disikat. __Jangan ada barang yang ketinggalan ya! A-HA-HA!_

KRIK… KRIK…

Akaba: Fuh… rasanya cara tertawanya mirip sama seorang idiot di Deimon…

Monta: Dia fansnya idiot yang dimaksud itu kali…

Mizumachi: Udahlah~ penerbitan jalan terus~

Marco: Yah, ga ada gunanya kalo kita disini terus menurutku…

Semua: *ninggalin bus yang beneran disikat sama Frankenstein*

Akhirnya, mereka berpencar-pencar sesuai rute yang dibagi Hiruma dengan SMART… kita langsung aja ke rekues pertama ya~ rekues yang dihadapi sama SuJu~

PJK: *bisik-bisik biar ga kedengeran Kotaro* yak, lokasi di asrama sekolah yang dimaksud… deket sama lemari yang juga dimaksud… tinggal tunggu aksi dari all star kita…

Kotaro: *menatap PJK dengan pandangan pembunuh khas Hanamichi Sakuragi dari Slam Dunk*

PJK: *mematung begitu ditatap Kotaro dengan tatapan pembunuh predator*

Kotaro: *masih menatap PJK dengan kejam* cuekin aja orang ga SMART itu… *pandangannya berubah jadi baek* yo! SMART readers! Aku, Kotaro, beserta seluruh member grup-ku—

SuJu: Sejak kapan lo yang jadi leader? *tatapan BT*

Kotaro: Lah? Kan gue memimpin 2 suara dari Kid! So pasti gue leadernya dong!

Taka: Tapi batas waktu pengumpulan suaranya kan belum ditentukan… jadinya masih belum tentu kamu leadernya…

Kotaro: Heh? Masih belom ditentuin? Terus kapan dong?

Marco: Tadi sih Vanilla ngasih kabar, katanya di chapter besok baru diumumin siapa leadernya… jadi kalo mau voting—bagi yang belom voting—terakhir tuh di chapter ini…

Monta: Loh? Bukannya ini mau updet double chapter? Jadinya mestinya terakhir voting max di chapter selanjutnya dan diumuminnya baru di chapter abis selanjutnya dong?

All except Monta: PINTAAAR! MONYET INI JADI PINTAAARRR! *tampang kaget ala Eyeshield 21*

Monta: *tampang monyet ala Montakong* KALIAN PIKIR MANUSIA ITU BERASAL DARIMANA MUKIII! Eh, salah… itu artinya aku ngaku kalo aku monyet dong… MAKSUDNYA, JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU (monyet) DENGAN MONYET (monyet) MAX!

Mizumachi: Nahaa~? Dia sendiri kan yang menyebut aku dan membacanya sebagai monyet?

Agon: Biarin aja. Kayanya tuh sampah udah stress.

Shin: …

Kid: Sudahlah kalian ini… jangan berantem terus dong… 'peace' aja lagi… *benerin topi*

Kotaro: Ga ada yang minta pendapat lo, leader 'sementara'! *memberi penekanan pada kata 'sementara'*

Kid: … *mau nangis tapi gengsi*

Monta: Mukyaa! Mukyaaa! *masih ngamuk*

Sena: Hii… ini sih gawat…

Shin: Kalau terus begini, kita tidak akan membuat kemajuan.

Sena: Yah… tapi gimana dong? Kotaro sibuk debat sama Monta… Kid berusaha melerai mereka… Taka baca buku… yang bisa diandalin ga ada…

Shin: … *agak tersinggung*

Tiba-tiba… DUK!

Mizumachi: Ngha?

Shin: Ada apa, Kengo Mizumachi?

Mizumachi: Ng… itu… kalian denger ga?

Sena: D-d-d-denger apa?

DUK!

Mizumachi: Itu! masa ga denger sih! Ada yang 'duk duk duk' juga!

Agon: Samar-samar aku juga denger… tapi darimana? Masa ada yang bedug sih?

Marco: What? Bedug? Udah buka dong! *bahagia kaya anak kecil*

Mizumachi: *nyuekin Marco* darimana ya?

Marco: *kesel* yang jelas bukan dari lemari… *menempelkan kupingnya ke lemari* tuh kan, ga ada suara dari si—

**DDUUUKKK!**

Marco: Hieeeccchhh! *lompat ke Agon*

Agon: Buseeet! *kecekek*

Sena: Hey! 'hieecchh' itu trade mark-ku tau! *ga terima gimana gitu*

Marco: Ya maap… *turun dari Agon pasang tampang malu*

**DDDUUUUUUKKK!  
**SuJu: *lompat menjauh dari lemari*

Kid: I-itu suara apaan sih?

Monta: Ga tau max! yang jelas horror banget!

Kotaro: Ya iyalah, edan!

Taka: Terus, kita mesti gimana?

(sfx: 'DUK DUK DUK' terus menerus—by: Penunggu Lemari)

Kid: Gini aja deh, Mizumachi sama Shin, buka lemarinya! Kan kalian exorcist plus penerjemah!

Kotaro: Woi! Gue en Agon juga exorcist tapi kok ga disuru! *merasa terbuang*

Kid: Agon mana mau kalo ga ada imbalannya… sementara kalo lo, emang lo mau gue suru buka pintu lemari itu? *kesel*

Agon: *cuek aja soalnya emang bener*

Kotaro: … *diem aja soalnya merasa terpuruk*

Kid: Nah, Mizumachi, Shin… tolong buka pintunya…

Mizumachi: Okee~! *buka baju terus diputer-puter diatas kepala*

Shin: … baik. *pake glove dengan keren seperti biasa*

Mizu & Shin: *buka pintu lemari dengan keren* (sfx: JBRAAKK! _… __BRAK… BRAK… BRAK _*efek gema*)

SuJu: … !

Didalam lemari itu, berdirilah seorang bocah cowo berkulit biru pucat dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitam kelam… bocah itu sedang mendorong-dorong badan (yang kayanya mayat) yang digantung kearah dinding lemari tersebut… jadi yang menimbulkan bunyi 'duk duk duk' itu adalah… (kalo deskripsi saya ga jelas, silahkan readers sekalian nonton film Ju On—Final)

SuJu: GYAAAAAAAA! *lari berjamaah tunggang langgang ngibrit dari sana*

Bocah: … *cengok ngeliat gerombolan pelawak lari marathon* *angkat bahu terus lanjut maen sama 'boneka'nya lagi*

Sementara itu… tim kedua, alias DBSG…

Akaba: Fuu... entah apa yang harus kita lakukan disini...

Riku: Loh? Bukannya kita harus menarik perhatian hantu-hantu biar pada keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya?

Hiruma: *nembakin bazooka* kekeke! Buruan mata merah sialan! Cepetan maen musik, kekeke! *stress sendirian*

All except Hiruma: ... *muka sedih ala Eyeshield 21*

Hiruma: Apa-apaan lo semua ngeliatin gue kaya gitu! *kalap*

Sakuraba: Udahlah... mending kita langsung aja... kesian juga si Hiruma jadi stress sendirian... daripadanya stressnya nular ke kita, kita langsung udahin aja. Ok?

Semua: OK!

Sakuraba: *sweatdropped* (kayanya mereka beneran udah stress nih...)

Akaba: Baiklah kalau begitu, fuu... Riku, kamu pegang biola... Hiruma pegang keyboard... Kakei pegang drum... aku seperti biasa, gitar... dan kamu Sakuraba, kamu nyanyi.

All except Akaba: WHAT THE HELL—! HOW COULD HE BECOME THE VOCALIST!

Akaba: Karena di antara kita semua, yang memiliki pengalaman menyanyi hanya Sakuraba...

Riku: B-bukannya... justru suara Sakuraba itu—(jelek ya?)

Sakuraba: *mendadak ngasihin Death Glare ke Riku*

Riku: *terdiam*

Sakuraba: *masih ngeliatin Riku dengan kejam* ok... aku nyanyi... *mendadak jadi jinak* emangnya mau nyanyi apa sih?

Akaba: Butterfly-nya Tsukiko Amano ost. Fatal Frame 2.

Sakuraba: WHAT! GUE NYANYI PAKE SUARA CEWE!

Akaba: *Death Glare*

Sakuraba: *diem*

Kakei: Ya udahlah... *jalan kearah drum* lanjut aja yuk...

Akaba: *genjreng gitar* ok, kita mulai dengan aba-aba ke-3... sa—

Hiruma: —TIGA! YA—HA! *nembakin bazooka*

Akaba: *mau protes tapi udah mulai pada maen*

(ceritanya nih ceritanya mereka nyanyi lagunya Fatal Frame 2 beneran...)

Akaba: *berenti maen gitar* HUWAAAA! *nangis kejer*

Riku:Hiks... hiks... aku jadi sedih...

Kakei: *diem tapi ingus sama air matanya udah meler*

Sakuraba: What the...? wat hepen aya naon jeung yu-yu pada?

Kakei: Ngga... (sroot) kita Cuma keingetan sama... nasibnya Mayu sama Mio di game yang lagunya barusan kita maenin...

Sakuraba: *ngga ngerti*

Riku: He-eh... kesian banget... dan bukan dia aja, tapi juga tokoh Fatal Frame yang laen...

Sakuraba: Ng, heloooo~~ I'm kinda lost here~~

Aka & Hiru: BEGO! MASA GA NGERTI-NGERTI JUGA! *dengan berurai air mata*

Sakuraba: Hieeeccchhh!

Hiruma: Ini tuh salah 1 game horror yang wajib buat dimaenin buat penggemar game horor!

Akaba: Ya! Apalagi main characternya cewe-cewe kyut!

Sakuraba: Anuu... sejak kapan Hiruma sama Akaba jadi otaku?

Riku: Trust me, mereka emang tampang otaku hentai... *tampang serius*

Kakei: Udahlah... daripada itu, kita harus ketemu sama SuJu kan di tempat selanjutnya... *dengan lesu*

Riku: Iya juga... yaudah, kita langsung kesana aja yuk sekarang...

Sakuraba: *masih ngeliatin Aka sama Hiru yang masih stress en gila sendirian*

?: *tiba-tiba muncul* hold it right there!

DBSG: GYAAAA!

?: KYAAAA!

DBSG: GYAAAA!

?: KYAAAA!

Riku: Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan sih! Kenapa kita teriak-teriakan kaya begini!

?: Mana aku tau! Kalian yang teriak duluan!

Sakuraba: T-tapi, kamu kan... manajer Deimon? Kenapa ada disini?

Mamori: Kebetulan. Aku salah satu bintang tamu yang muncul di chapter ini. Dan aku disuru sama Vanilla-chan buat nganterin barang ke kalian.

Hiruma: Barang sialan apaan emangnya?

Mamori: Tepat sekali. Aku disuru ngasih ke Hiruma-kun. *ngasihin bingkisan ke Hiruma*

Hiruma: *nerima bingkisan* ! *terkejut* ini kan... BINGKISAN NASI BOX! *ngeliatin bingkisan nasi box dengan tulisan 'selamat menikmati' diatasnya*

Mamori: *kacak pinggang* mana aku tau! Aku Cuma disuru ngasihin ini aja!

DBSG: *nyuekin Mamori sambil ngeliatin nasi box dengan pandangan kelaperan*

Mamori: *kesel dicuekin* kalo gitu aku balik dulu ya...

Riku: Ng? Kok kak Mamori buru-buru banget?

Mamori: Iya... soalnya aku Cuma disuru ngasih itu aja...

Riku: Oh gitu ya?

Mamori: He-eh. Salam buat yang lain ya~ *kabur ga tau kemana*

Riku: ... *bengong bentaran* Hiruma, apaan isinya! *semangat semangat*

Hiruma: Kekeke! Tunggu dulu! Gue buka dulu, cebol sialan! *buka tutup nasi box* taraaaaa!

KRIK... KRIK...

Sakuraba: Kok... isinya kamera butut?

Hiruma: Mana gue tau! Gue kan Cuma nerima doang! Mana si manajer sialan itu!

Riku: Aree… kak Mamori udah cabut…

Akaba: Fuu, tunggu dulu! Ini kan… kamera Obscura!

All except Aka: APA!

Sakuraba: Apaan tuh Obscura?

Kakei: Itu adalah sebuah kamera gaib yang menjadi senjata utama di seri Fatal Frame. Kamera itu mampu menangkap 'benda' yang tidak tertangkap dengan mata biasa.

Sakuraba: Bukannya semua kamera bisa?

Kakei: Emang kamera biasa bisa bunuh hantu?

Akaba: Fuu… yang jadi masalah adalah, apakah ini asli atau ngga? *benerin sunglasses(malem-malem pake sunglasses? =,=;)*

Sakuraba: Yah, tinggal kita buktiin aja kan! *rebut Obscura(?) dari Hiruma terus motret sembarangan*

KRIK… KRIK… *sunyi seketika karena kecerobohan Sakuraba*

Sakuraba: Nah, coba kita liat apa yang tertangkap di kamera ini?

DBSG: *ngerubung kaya kecoa ngelatin foto yang diambil Sakuraba* *kemudian, semua memucat dengan sukses*

Riku: E-Ehem… kayanya sekarang ini udah saatnya kita ketemu sama yang laen deh…

Kakei: Setuju banget. Gimana kalo kita pergi?

DBSG: *kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya dari TKP*

Sebenernya apa sih yang ditangkep Sakuraba di kameranya? Hmm… kalo penasaran, coba aja maen Fatal Frame nomor berapa aja! En coba foto pas filament kameranya nyala warna merah. Kira-kira ada apaan coba? *dibunuh readers gara-gara nyolot*

Kemudian… ditempat yang dijanjikan untuk tempat pertemuan mereka… toilet sekolah(yang emang biasanya angker)…

SuJu: GYAAAAA!

DBSG: UWAAAAA!

SuJu & DBSG: *tabrakan dengan sukses*

Kotaro: Aduuh… *ngeliat mukanya Hiruma* GYAAA! DEDEMIT BERGIGI GERGAJI!

Hiruma: SIAPA YANG DEDEMIT SIALAAAAANN! *ngeluarin bazooka*

Kid: Udah! Udah! *mengeluarkan aura kepemimpinan lagi* kelihatannya kalian juga tadi ketemu hal-hal yang ga menyenangkan ya?

Hiruma: Menurut pengamatanku, kalian juga mengalami hal yang sama…

Sena: Kayanya, semua cape ya… *dengan lesu*

All: YA EYALAH!

Sena: *nangis diem-diem*

Taka: Ngomong-ngomong, kita ada rekues juga ya disini?

Monta: Iya, max. katanya kita bebas ngapain aja disini, tapi katanya disini tuh aer kerannya suka nyala max sendiri. Terus gimana dong?

Agon: Ada dedemit lagi mandi kali disini…

?3: SIAPA YANG DEDEMIT!

ALL: UWAAA! MUNCUUUUULLLL!

Sakuraba: Hiruma, cepet bunuh setannya pake Obscura yang lo bangga-banggain itu!

Hiruma: Berisik! Gue jadi ikutan panik nih! *ambil Obscura* *moto toilet sambil gemeteran*

Kotaro: Hiruma gemeteran? Bukannya dia juga dedemit?

Kakei: Sstt… ntar dibunuh loh…

Hiruma: *balik dari toilet sambil bawa-bawa hasil foto* *ketawa ala buaya mode: on* kekeke! Dedemit darimana!

Akaba: Fuu… Hiruma kayanya bahagia banget… emang didalem ada setan jenis apa?

Hiruma: Kekeke, bukan setan sama sekali kok. Coba aja lo pada liat sendiri, bocah-bocah sialan.

Agon: Gue bukan bocah!

?2: Berisik banget sih!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sinar yang saaaaaangat menyilaukan keluar dari pintu toilet! Wow, pokoknya cahaya itu membutakan segalanya deh! Semua member DBSG plus SuJu langsung tutupan mata! Bahkan ada yang pake sunglasses! (yang pake sunglasses yang keren-keren en punya wibawa aja)

Kotaro: *lebay mode: on* s, siapa kalian!

?: *sosoknya tersembunyi karena sinar-sinar menyilaukan* kami? Kami adalah **SHINEE **yang berkilauan!

SuJu & DBSG: ... *tampang madesu*

Sakuraba: Apa nih? Nambah lagi yang aneh? *bisik*

Monta: Kayanya sih gitu... *bisik*

Marco: Mau jadi apa fanfic ini menurutku? *bisik*

SHINee (?): Woi! Dengerin baik-baik dong kalo kita ngomong!

?1: Dasar... padahal kita udah susah-susah dateng gara-gara diminta sama Vanilla-san buat mengisi (baca: ngerame-ramein) fanfic ini... *benerin kacamata*

Kotaro: *semangat MC keluar* ok, deh! Kalo gitu, kita minta maap! Tapi, bisa tolong perkenalkan diri kalian kepada kami semua dan para readers? Maklum, kita semua ga bisa ngeliat kalian gara-gara efek sinar yang terlalu berlebay ini...

?1: Oh. Betul juga. Light: off!

PET... *mendadak mati lampu (termasuk senter yang dibawa)*

All: GYAAAAAAAA!

Taka: NYALAIN LAMPUNYA! NYALAIN LAMPUNYA! *panik sendirian*

?4: Eh, Taka jangan panik!

Taka: Gimana ngga panik! *jambak-jambak rambut*

Kid: Sena, cepat muter-muter dengan kecepatan cahaya biar lampunya nyala!

Sena: B, baik! *muter-muter dengan kecepatan cahaya tapi masih aja mati lampu*

Kid: Hmm... kok ga ngaruh ya? *topang dagu* kirain karena disebut kecepatan cahaya jadinya bisa ada cahayanya gitu...

All: YA MANA BISA BEGOOOOO!

?5: Ya udah deh, kita nyalain aja lampunya lagi…

TRIING... *lampu pun kembali menyala, semua orang dapat melihat kembali dengan jelas*

Taka: Fuh... alhamdulillah... *sadar dari serangan jantung*

Mizumachi: Wow! Padahal tadi seru juga!

Riku: Seru nenekmu! *kesel setengah idup*

Shin: Yak, disaat seperti ini kita diharapkan untuk tenang dan tidak panik.

Kakei: Shin betul. Lebih baik kita langsung tanyakan identitas SHINee barusan.

All: *krik krik* (wah... mereka pasangan cool... *sweatdropped*)

Taka: *kewarasannya udah balik* bisa dimulai pengenalannya... mulai dari kamu...

?1: Ya, aku **TAKAMI **yang menjabat sebagai leader SHINee disini... alasanku 'SHINee' (bersinar) adalah karena kacamataku yang kelewat kinclong ini... *ngelus-ngelus kacamata dengan penuh kasih sayang*

Shin & Saku: *merinding ngeliat Takami*

?5: Emm... aku **KISARAGI**, sebagai magnae grup ini... aduh jadi malu... *ketawa sendiri* aku 'SHINee' (bersinar) karena... entah kenapa tiap muncul di panel komik aku selalu sedang terlihat bersinar... *pose khas Kisaragi*

Marco: *sweatdropped* kamu sih kelewat bersinar menurutku...

?4: *dengan penuh semangat dan percaya diri* aku **YAMATO** dikenal sebagai member paling 'cowo' dan sportif disini. Alasanku 'SHINee' (bersinar) karena aku adalah orang yang sukses dan bermasa depan cerah! *nyengir kuda*

Taka: Jadi orang-orang yang bukan SHINee itu masa depannya ga cerah ya...? *madesu*

?2: Perkenalkan para readers dan audience sekalian, aku **IKYUU **yang menjabat sebagai—apaan tadi? Oh iya!—main vocal disini! Alasanku 'SHINee' (bersinar) adalah karena tahi lalatku yang menjadi penerang dikala aku berada dalam kegelapan! *backgroundnya deburan ombak*

Agon: Maklum aja... Ikyuu akhir-akhir ini lagi fanatik sama majas hiperbola... *geleng-geleng*

Kakei: Tapi deburan ombak itu kan backgroundnya Poseidon... *ga terima*

?3: Yo semua! Seperti yang udah ente semua kira, ane itu **ACHILLES**! Yang memiliki paling banyak kinclong di SHINee! Ane 'SHINee' karena kepala ane nan botak plontos ini selalu bersinar bak botaknya Ikkaku dari Bleach! *semangat kaya orang lagi orasi*

Akaba: Fuu... kalo aku boleh nanya, sejak kapan Achilles cara ngomongnya jadi begini? Dan sejak kapan dia jadi ga sensi sama botaknya? *poker face*

Taka: Maklum aja... dia baru ikut LDK Rohis... jadinya dia jadi tobat gimana gitu... *poker face juga*

Hiruma: Kekeke! Daripada itu, another mystery solved! YA-HAA! *nembakin bazooka sampe sekolahnya ancur*

Kid: Hiruma… ga bagus deh kalo kamu selalu maenan bazooka tiap abis menyelesaikan misteri...

Marco: Yah pokoknya alesan kamer mandi ini serem adalah karena ada SHINee…

Kotaro: Yup. Sekarang saatnya kita cabut dari sini karena sekolah ini mau roboh!

All: Setuju…!

Akhirnya, SuJu, DBSG, dan SHINee pun berlalu pergi darisana… meninggalkan sekolah si perekues hancur berkeping-keping kaya abis kena gempa bumi... (maaf ya kalo lebay... lagi fanatik sama majas hiperbola nih~ ^^)

Di bus...

Riku: *udah stress* ok! Gue udah memutuskan buat serius! Karena MC dan asisten MC kita lagi sibuk ngewawancarain SHINee, jadi aku sebagai pengganti MC sementara yang bakal ngebacain rekuesnya!

Sena: Riku... terlalu bersemangat... *rada ngeri*

Riku: *ke Sena* Sena, segala sesuatu itu harus dilakukan dengan serius... *ke kamera lagi* ok, sekarang, kita bakal nyelesein 3 rekues sekaligus dikarenakan grup kita yang sekarang ini ada 3! Rekues pertama...!

Mizumachi: Dari **BlackWhite Feathers**! Nahaa~~ isi rekuesnya adalah **Saia juga mw rikues!** T**mpatnya adalah...** **MUSEUM FATAHILLAH!** **Waktu itu saia nntn Dunia Lain. Pas saia liat di TV, name tag yang di meja (saia g tw dah apa tuh namanya ==), meja kecil dket situ, pada geser-geser smua! Trus kursi goyang yg di dket situ, goyang2 sendiri! Udh gtu, ada suara tangisan bayi pula!**

**Saia mau minta mereka bwt ngebuktiin, itu bneran apa nggak...**

Riku: Kemudian, rekues kedua...!

Agon: (sialan... kenapa gue? Padahal gue mau tidur...) rekues ini berasal dari reader sampah bernama... *diem* bernama... ehem... bernama...

Riku: Cepetan siiee... siapa namanya?

Sena: *ngintip rekues di tangan Agon* waah... nama orang bule nih... pantesan Agon ga bisa baca...

Monta: Trus kamu bisa baca gitu? *sweatdropped*

Yamato: Mana? Mana? Coba sini aku liat...

Kakei: Oh, ini... ini sih gampang bacanya...

Yamato: Namanya **Gerpot the Vampire**... wah, gaya juga dia! Salam pembukanya pake bahasa asing!

Kakei: Hmm... **Atra esterni ono thelduin. Kvetha fricai... **sayangnya walaupun bisa baca aku ga ngerti artinya...

(entah kenapa 2 orang diatas ini dapet bagian yang keren melulu... =,=;)

Hiruma: Kekeke! Mereka berdua aja bisa baca! Masa kamu ga bisa dread sialan?

Agon: *marah tapi ga bilang apa-apa* udahlah! Langsung aja! Isi rekuesnya adalah **Boleh request tempat?** **Kalo boleh, aku mau tempatnya di sekolahku sendiri, SMPN 14 Yk.** **Katanya, hampir di semua ruangan ada hantunya. Di lapangan juga ada.** **Dah. itu aja daripada kepanjangan.** Se... sen or... sssee...

Yama & Kakei: **Se onr sverdar sitja hvass!**

Agon: AARRRGGGHH! BERISIIIIIKKK! *robek-robek rekues*

Riku: ... next...

Kisaragi: Eh... rekues ketiga dari reader bernama **demon_love_angel**...

Akaba: Fuu... kelihatannya dia penggemar pair HiruMamo...

Sena: Akaba tau darimana?

Akaba: Gampang... *benerin sunglasses* siapa lagi di Eyeshield 21 yang berwujud seperti Iblis dan Malaikat?

Sena: ...

Kisaragi: lanjut aja ya~ *maksain ceria* isinya adalah **BOLEH REQUEST TEMPAT GAG?  
SEKOLAH SAYA YAITU PIP SEREM BGT! ITU SEKOLAH SD SAYA DULU PAS WAKTU ITU SEKOLAH KHAN NGADAIN KEMAH GITU **

**PAS SAYA DKK MUTER2 SAYA LEWAT PATUNG DI DEPAN SKUL ITU DISEBELAHNYA ADA KUNTILANAK! ****TANTANGANNYA SURUH DBSG CIUMAN AMA TUH KUNTILANAK**

Riku: Oh. Bring it on aja. Di DBSG mah fearless semua!

Sakuraba: Darimana! *nangis kejer sambil ngumpet dibelakang Shin*

Kakei: Lupakan 1 orang itu maka di DBSG fearless semua. *dengan cool*

Kotaro: *udah sadar* ok! Kalo gitu, biar SHINee yang ke rekues pertama! SuJu ke rekues kedua sementara DBSG ke rekues ketiga!

Takami: Dan kenapa kita kebagian di rekues pertama?

Kotaro: Eh, mata empat, gue MC disini. Kalo lo mau protes, mendingan ke authornya aja deh. Yang punya hak kekuasaan penuh disini itu gue.

Takami: …

… _pemberhentian pertama, sekolah pip yang direkues demon_love_angel... peserta uji nyali yang sudah ditentukan dipersilahkan untuk turun bila tidak mau __dimakan Gluttony..._

Hiruma: ... kondekturnya ngancem kita?

Kakei: Udahlah. Ga ada gunanya kalo kita diem juga disini. Mendingan langsung aja turun. *keluar dari bus duluan*

Hiruma: Cih. Awas aja tuh kondektur... *ikut turun*

Sakuraba: Aku ga mau turun!

Akaba: Percuma protes terus. Kamu udah diprogram(?) buat turun disini! *narik-narik Sakuraba*

Sakuraba: Emangnya ini di game! *akhirnya terseret keluar bersama dengan Akaba*

Riku: Kalo gitu sampe ketemu di rekues selanjutnya ya~

Kid: Emangnya kamu tau dimana tempat rekues selanjutnya?

Riku: ... ga tau. Hhe.

Kid: *sweatdropped* ntar aku sms. Pergi sanah!

Riku: Hhe. Ok! *ngacir*

Kid: Yare yare... kenapa Riku jadi ikutan bego ya? *geleng-geleng*

Kotaro: Kaya lo ngga aja...

Kid: …

Ok, langsung kita intip aja kegiatan personel DBSG yang ada di PIP High School, Persatuan kuntIlanak Perempuan (?)! (DBSG: Bukannya emang Ms. K cewe semua ya?)

Riku: … disini serem ya…

Kakei: Namanya juga sekolah angker dengan penunggu Ms. K semua…

Hiruma: Kekeke! Nyali kalian kecil sekali anak-anak ayam sialan!

Akaba: Kalo nyali kita udah kecil, gimana nyali dia nih? *nunjuk Sakuraba*

Ri, Ka, Hi: *nengok ke Sakuraba rame-rame*

Sakuraba: *mulutnya berbusa, matanya Cuma keliatan putihnya, mukanya pucet, ibarat orang-orang over dosis*

Kakei: ... dia ketakutan apa over dosis sih?

Riku: Mana aja boleh dah! *kesel*

Akaba: Fuh... *benerin sunglasses* kayanya kita udah nyampe didepan patung yang dimaksud deh... *nunjuk patung didepan bangunan sekolah*

Riku: Tau darimana? Kan patungnya pasti bukan Cuma patung ini doang... *ngetok-ngetok patung yang ditunjuk Akaba*

Akaba: Gampang. *genjreng gitar: melodi dramatis* disebelahnya ada kuntilanak.

Riku: What the—! *nengok* *berhadapan langsung dengan sang Ms. K* GYAAA! *ngumpet dibelakang semak-semak*

Kakei: Riku lebay ah...

Hiruma: Kekeke! Kalo gitu langsung aja kita cium tuh Ms. K! Biar tugas kita selesai disini!

Sakuraba: *langsung sadar* ci-ci-ci-cium! Seriously! You're going to kiss that banshee (Indonesia version)!

Kakei: Sejak kapan Sakuraba bisa bahasa inggris?

Akaba: Dia bisa bahasa inggris gara-gara di program (?) author buat ngomong inggris...

Kakei: ... (ga penting)

Riku: *keluar dari semak-semak* ya udah, kalo gitu siapa yang cium dia duluan? *mendadak jadi cool lagi*

Hiruma: Hohohoho, kita ga boleh curang, boo. Kita harus **ADIL** kepada sesama anggota~

DBSG except Hiru: … (emang lo pernah **ADIL** gitu?) *tapi pada diem aja*

Hiruma: Nah, disaat harus menggunakan ke**ADIL**an begini, kita jan-ken-pon aja ya~

Riku: …! (Something fishy is going to happen!) *mukanya bergaris-garis dari jidat sampe atas idung (tau kan expresi pucat di komik gimana?)*

Kakei: …! (Apa yang dia rencanakan! Aku harus waspada!) *poker face, tapi sweatdroppednya gede-gedean*

Akaba: …! (Hiruma nyaranin janken! Pasti ada sesuatunya!) *sunglassesnya berembun, sweatdroppednya mengucur deras, bibirnya pecah-pecah, pupilnya ilang (helloooo? Nih epilepsi atau ketakutan yah?)*

Sakuraba: …! (Takami~ Shin~~ tolong aku…) *nangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi*

Hiruma: Ya udah deh, kalo gitu…

DBSG: JAN KEN PON!

Dan hasilnya adalah…!

DBSG: !

Hiruma: Oh, gue maju duluan. Ya udah deh kalo gitu. Kekeke! *jalan kearah Ms. K, ninggalin anak buahnya yang masih bengong*

Riku: … urutannya… sama aja kaya yang dulu-dulu (Hiru, Riku, Aka, Saku, Kakei)…

Akaba: … terus, kita janken buat apa?

All: …

Hiruma: *palanya muter 180 derajat* karena ada yang nanya, gue berbaik hati buat ngasih tau~ kita janken buat formalitas doang~ kekekeke! *terus jalan pergi*

Akaba: *benerin sunglasses* fuh... bahkan aku yakin, Hiruma sekalipun tidak bisa memprediksi hasil janken dengan seakurat ini. Dia pasti 'sepik' doang.

Riku: 'Sepik'...? kok keliatannya ga kaya gitu ya?

Kakei: ...

Hiruma: Ms. K~~ gue mau nyium lo! Sini dulu lo~~! *keliatan ga takut en ga ragu sama sekali*

Ms. K: ... (wow! Ada temen gue! Dia ngajak gue kissu? Well, why not?)

Hiruma: *kissu Ms. K tanpa ragu*

Riku: Wow... dia sama sekali ga takut... *terkagum-kagum*

Akaba: Wajar sih. Dia kan juga dedemit.

(di studio)

Mamori: *ngutuk-ngutuk Ms. K sambil nyapu sekeliling ruangan*

Vanilla: *ngutuk-ngutuk Ms. K sambil nyantet ayam tetangga*

Julie: Mereka kenapa?

Suzuna: Paling cemburu gara-gara You-nii nyium Ms. K. Maklum, Vani-nii en Mamo-nee kan suka sama—

Vanilla & Mamori: *mukanya merah padam* SUZUNAAAA! *gebuk Suzuna sampe kontal pake sapu* (Vanilla: Tapi bener sih...)

Suzuna: KYAAAA! *nyungsep ke tong sampah*

Julie: Jadi untuk keamanan, kita harusnya ga jawab. *sweatdropped*

Himuro: ...

(kembali ke PIP High School)

Hiruma: *udahan* kekeke, berikutnya kamu, cebol sialan! *kearah kawanannya*

Riku: Aku ga cebol! *jalan kearah patung terus diem aja*

Kakei: *bingung* kok diem aja, Rik (jelek amat... =,=;)?

Hiruma: Apa? Kamu takut? Kekeke, memalukan!

Riku: Bukaan! *ke Ms. K* woi, turun napa! Udah tau gue pendek! Masih aja nemplok di atas!

Ms. K: ... (udah cebol, nyuru-nyuru lagi! Ga papa deh... manis ini...)

Riku: *kissu Ms. K* *pas 5 detik, udahan*

Akaba: Cepet amat. Ga betah?

Riku: Gimana betah! Mulutnya dingin banget, man! *mulutnya beku*

(di studio)

Vanilla: *ngerutuk sambil gelundungan keliling ruangan*

Karin: ... *sweatdropped*

Himuro: Biasa. Orang stress. Biarin aja.

(kembali ke PIP High School)

Akaba: Fuu… berikutnya aku… *ke arah Ms. K* mbak, kemarilah. Biarkan aku memainkan ritmemu… *penuh karisma*

Ms. K: … (wow! Dia berkarisma!)

Akaba: *kissu Ms. K*

All except Aka: … (ngeliatin dengan curiga)

Akaba: *udahan* maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati gitarku lebih lama lagi... *berjalan pergi dengan backround bunga sakura berguguran*

Ms. K: ... *matanya berkaca-kaca dengan backround gelombang kesedihan*

Riku: *sweatdropped* buset dah. Lebay amat.

Kakei: Well, paling ga kita tau kalo Akaba tetep jadi maniak gitar.

Sakuraba: Ya... aku ga bakal tahan kalo dia jadi maniak Ms. K...

(di studio)

Vanilla: *mulai ngerusakin barang-barang yang ada di jangkauan tangannya*

Julie: Menjauhlah semuanya! Dia berbahaya!

Vanilla: *kebetulan Julie ada di jangkauan tangannya jadi dia lempar*

Julie: KYAAAA! *kontal ke tong sampah bareng Suzuna*

Himuro: Korban keduapun jatuh...

Karin: *gemeteran ditempat*

Mamori: Yah, gimana dong? Dia kan suka Akaba gara-gara mirip sama Matt yang di Death Note...

(kembali ke PIP High School)

Hiruma: Model sialan! Sana, giliran lo!

Sakuraba: Hieecch! Aku!

Riku: Dia jadi mirip Sena...

Akaba: Tenang aja Sakuraba. Rasanya ga seburuk itu kok.

Saku & Kakei: (sekarang aku merasa lebih parah lagi...)

Sakuraba: *nelen ludah* baiklah! Aku harus berani! Demi reader yang merekues ini! Hyaaaa! *lari kearah Ms. K*

Ms. K: … (wow! Ada mas-mas ganteng! Sini mas, gue cium sampe mati!) *mupeng*

Sakuraba: Hyaaa! *nyium Ms. K*

DBSG: *kaget ga nyangka Sakuraba senekat itu*

Sakuraba: *udahan, langsung pingsan*

Riku: Gyaa! Sakuraba modar! *panik sendirian*

Akaba: Fuh, paling tidak dia berhasil melaksanakan rekuesnya…

Kakei: … *nyeret mayat Sakuraba dari TKP*

Riku: Eits! *narik bajunya Kakei* lo ga bisa kabur dengan alesan pengen bawa mayat Sakuraba pergi, Kei!

Kakei: … (sial, ketauan) ya udah deh… sebagai cowo sejati aku harus melaksanakan rekues ini. *dengan gagah mendekati Ms. K*

Ms. K: *deg-degan liat Kakei yang ganteng abis*

Kakei: *entah kenapa ikutan deg-degan*

Hiru, Aka, Riku: *penasaran tingkat tinggi*

Kakei: *ngekiss Ms. K*

1 menit kemudian…

Kakei: *masih ciuman*

Hiru, Aka, Riku: (masih wajarlah…)

5 menit kemudian…

Kakei: *masih juga ciuman*

Hiru, Aka, Riku: *udah mulai curiga*

10 menit kemudian...

Kakei: *tangannya mulai kemana-mana*

Hiruma: Wooooiii! Udahan wooooiii!

Aka & Riku: *muntah berjamaah liat Kakei napsuan sama dedemit*

Kakei: *udahan tapi mau lagi*

Ms. K: *ga mau ngelepasin Kakei*

Hiruma: Ya—Haa! *nembakin bazooka* balik sini lo rinnegan sialan! Kita harus ngelanjutin rekues yang bakal kita lakuin selanjutnya!

Kakei: Ga mau~ *ngerengek kaya anak kecil*

Hiruma: *getok Kakei pake bazooka ampe pingsan* cih, bisa gawat kalo rinnegan sialan ini jatuh cinta... bisa-bisa dia berenti kerja (?) di dunia penuh tantangan (?) ini lagi... kalo begitu... *ngeliatin Ms. K*

Ms. K: *bingung kenapa Hiruma ngeliatin dia*

Hiruma: Kekeke! Selamat tinggal Ms. K! *motret Ms. K pake obscura yang udah di upgrade penuh*

Ms. K: _NOOOOO! _*menghilang secara misterius*

Hiruma: Kekekeke! *nyeret bocah-bocah DBSG yang pada tewas ke rekues selanjutnya*

^O^

Sementara para SHINee yang ga perlu penerangan secara mereka itu udah terang banget...

Ikyuu: Yak, ketemu lagi sama SHINee disini!

Kisaragi: Kami disini untuk memenuhi rekues yang berlokasi di Museum Fatahillah. Mungkin emang rekuesnya udah lama banget, berhubung author hiatus cukup lama karena tugas-tugasnya yang bejibun—kenapa author curcol dari mulut gue!

(Vanilla: Secara gue yang bikin fic ini, apapun bisa gue lakukan... ^w^)

Kisaragi: Hah... dia memang gila...

Ikyuu: Padahal kita baru muncul di episode ini, tapi kita langsung tau kalo dia gila ya...

Kisaragi: Sebenernya sejauh mana karakter laen udah menyaksikan kegilaannya?

Ikyuu: Yak, daripada itu, sekarang ini Yamato, Takami dan Achilles lagi meriksa museum ini dengan seksama. Apakah ada yang janggal atau tidak? Mari kita tanyakan...

Kisaragi: *nyamperin Takami* mas, mas, nemuin kejanggalan ga disini?

Takami: Hah? Belom... mataku yang 'keren' ini belom nemuin kejanggalan yang ada disini... radar sensor di Hpku juga ga nunjukin apa-apa... *sambil ngotak-ngatik HP*

Yamato: Membingungkan. Padahal ada yang bilang kalo barang-barang yang ada disini goyang semua...

Achilles: Berarti dapat disimpulkan bahwa semua itu boho—

GRADAK GRUDUK GRADAK GRUDUK! *benda-benda yang ada disekitar mereka bergoyang-goyang dengan brutal kaya di tempat disko*

SHINee: ... (KRIK KRIK)

Oooeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk! *suara bayi misterius terdengar dari kejauhan*

SHINee: GYAAAAAAAAA! *kocar kacir kesana-sini terus kabur dari TKP*

Takami: OH MY GAWD! *ngelempar HP* *HPnya ketinggalan disana*

(di kejauhan)

Ibu2: Aduh anakku... jangan nangis ya~ gempanya udah selesai kok...

Bayi: Oooeeeekkk...

Ibu2: Ngomong-ngomong tadi kayanya aku liat orang-orang pada lari keluar dari museum Fatahillah ya? Segitu parahkah gempanya di dalam museum?

Bayi: Oooeeekkk... *nangis lagi*

(jadi ternyata... benda yang gerak-gerak itu dikarenakan gempa yang terjadi, sementara suara bayi itu adalah bayi yang nangis gara-gara gempa tersebut... ck ck... *ingat, ini hanyalah bualan author semata!*)

Di tempat lain...

Kotaro: Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya ya Allah! Gue muncul lagi! *nangis kejer sambil nyium-nyium kamera ampe basah (euuww)*

Kid: *nyingkirin Kotaro dari kamera* kita juga bukannya ga muncul terlalu lama ya... Cuma karena author ini jarang ngetik en ngepost jadi kesannya kita udah lama ga muncul... *sweatdropped berusaha menyelamatkan harga diri grupnya*

Kotaro: *masih lebay dibelakang*

SuJu: KRIK KRIK KRIK

Monta: Udahlah... daripada itu disini kita ngapain max?

Agon: Kita disuru ngusirin penunggu-penunggu di lapangan SMPN 14 kalo ga salah sama seorang reader BULE sampah... *masih dendam gara-gara ga bisa baca bahasa asing*

Sena: Berarti ini urusan para exorcist ya?

Shin: *angguk sambil make glove*

Agon: *kretek-kretek jari sambil nyengir psycho*

Kotaro: Akhirnya muncul juga gue dengan SMART! Kukuku, mari kita hancurkan sekolah ini—eh, maksudnya penunggu sekolah ini! *masih lebay*

Kid: Nah, kalau begitu kita biarkan saja mereka membereskan rekues ini. Ayo, kita ke tempat rekues selanjutnya!

Sena: Eeh... mereka ditinggal aja nih?

Monta: Udahlah, Sena... penerbitan jalan terus~ ayo cabut!

Sementara 3 orang exorcist itu sibuk ngurusin penunggu di SMPN 14, sisa anggota SuJu yang lain melanjutkan ke rekues selanjutnya...

\^O^/

Riku: Ok, sekarang ini kita udah ada ditempat rekues selanjutnya! Saya, Riku, sebagai MC pengganti! Kenapa bisa begitu? Soalnya MC asli dan asistennya belom dateng~~ ga ngerti dah tuh kenapa...

Hiruma: Banyak bacot. Buruan ngomong!

Riku: *kesel tapi ga ngomong apa-apa* ok, rekues kita yang selanjutnya dari reader yang namanya **devil_angel=hirumamo**—waduh, kayanya dia penggemar pairing setan plus malaikat itu lagi? Wah, author juga sama tuh! Tapi dia lebih suka yaoi sih... jadinya—

All: **RIKUUUUU!**

Riku: Yaiiks! Umh, ok deh lanjut aja... isi rekuesnya adalah **boleh request tempat ga? kalo boleh ngerequest sekolah saya sdn kranggan 1 serem abiez salah satu ceritanya nih...pas aq lagi try out kota khan ruangannya dibagi 3 aq kebagian ruang 1 a.k.a kls 6 aq denger suara cewe nagis trus juga aku yg feelingnya peka ngerasa merinding pas di aula pas acara kemah aku liet pocong di jendelanya di kamar mandi pernah juga liet cewe nangis pake baju putih2 hie opokoknya serem dah katanya sekulku dulu bekas rumah sakit** ... waduh, kenapa nih sekolah juga bekas rumah sakit? Kaya Sdnya author dulu aja...

Akaba: Fuu... daripada itu, kenapa Cuma kita aja yang ada disini? Padahal kan kita janjian sama yang lain buat ketemu di rekues selanjutnya.

Riku: Mungkin rekues mereka memakan waktu lama?

Akaba: *benerin sunglasses* atau lebih buruk, mereka nyasar ke tempat rekues yang laen?

Aka & Riku: ...

Hiruma: Bahkan idiot juga punya batasnya tau... ya udahlah, ayo kita cari tempat yang dimaksud reader sialan ini.

Riku: Terus Sakuraba sama Kakei diapaain nih? *tunyuk-tunyuk Sakuraba sama Kakei yang masih koid*

Hiruma: Tinggalin aja. Dibawa malah bakal ngerepotin. Nah, cebol sialan, kamu ke kamar mandi, sementara mata merah sialan ke kelas 6. gue bakal meriksa aulanya. Ngerti ga?

Aka & Riku: Siap! *hormat kaya militer dan langsung berlalu ke tujuan masing-masing dengan gagah berani*

Hiruma: ... *ngeliatin mereka dengan takjub* kayanya kelamaan di reality show ini bikin urat takut mereka putus... *pergi ke tujuannya*

Kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami ditempat yang mereka datangi (hemat halaman, jadi dirangkum aja yaa~)... Riku; karena kebelet, dia numpang BAK di toiletnya, sama sekali lupa soal isi rekuesnya. Dia sama sekali ga nyadar selama dia melakukan 'panggilan alam' dia diintipin sama mbak-mbak berbaju putih yang ngelongok dari jendela. Akaba; agak pinteran dikit, tau tantangan disitu adalah dengeri suara cewe nangis, dia dengerin iPod. Tapi emang dasar bocah geblek yang lagi OOC, dia lupa ngecharge iPodnya, dan usaha dia pun gagal. Alhasil, dia malah ikutan nangis sama tuh cewe misterius. Hiruma; simpel. Apa yang tiba-tiba nongol langsung difoto pake obscura sehingga jalannya mulus-mulus aja.

Riku: *shock setengah mati gara-gara keperjakaannya diambil sama dedemit (?)*

Akaba: *masih menangisi iPodnya yang ga mau nyala*

Hiruma: Lo berdua bego banget sih! Daripada itu, yang laen kenapa belom pada dateng? Padahal kita udah nyelesein rekuesnya...

Akaba: Fuu, Riku, bukannya tadi katanya Kid mau sms kamu soal rekues selanjutnya ya?

Riku: Hah? Iya juga ya...

Hiruma: Lha? Terus kamu dapet tempat ini darimana?

Riku: Tadi ada kertas rekues nempel di baju aku, jadi aku ke tempat yang dimaksud aja... *ambil HP* eh, ada sms dari Kid! Katanya, rekues selanjutnya berlokasi di... **perumahan XXX di Malang**, dari seorang reader bernama **Bad Bat lamagaklogin**...

KRIK KRIK...

Akaba: *dengan emosi yang ditahan-tahan* kita – jauh – banget – dari – tempat – yang – dimaksud...

Hiruma: _**Ce~bo~l si~a~la~~n...**_ *aura membunuh tingkat tinggi*

Err, berhubung karena kayanya Riku bakal dibantai dan karena fic ini masih rate T... mari ke tempat SuJu menunggu DBSG dan SHINee! XD

Kid: Nama saya Kid, dan seperti yang kalian baca di chapter-chapter sebelumya, saya adalah leader sementara sekaligus asisten MC di acara ini... dan karena MCnya kita tinggal ditempat kita singgah sebelom ini, jadi saya yang ngehost sementara.

Sena: Aku jadi pengganti asisten MC seperti biasanya...

Monta: Sena, nasibmu menyedihkan sekali max...

Marco: Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu menurutku...

Kid: Baiklah, saat ini kita ada di lokasi yang diminta reader **Bad Bat lamagaklogin**... seharusnya disini kita bersama dengan SHINee dan DBSG, tapi ga tau kenapa Cuma ada kita disini.

Sena: Kid udah sms-in mereka soal lokasi disini?

Kid: Udah kok. Ke HP Riku sama Takami. (perhatian! Riku lemot, ga baca sms. Sementara HP Takami ketinggalan di museum Fatahillah. Jadi mereka semua kepisah deh~)

Marco: Tapi asa aya nu aneh... *mikir-mikir* aha! *nepok tangan* Mizumachi, kok kamu diem aja daritadi?

Mizumachi: ...

Monta: Heh? Mizu?

Mizumachi: ...

Sena: Mizumachi?

Mizumachi: ...

Taka: *cuek aja dan terus baca buku*

Mizumachi: ...

Kid: Assalamualaikum, mas!

Mizumachi: Walaikumsalam. *dengan dingin*

KRIK KRIK...

Marco: Nape lu?

Mizumachi: Ga napa-napa. Cuma daritadi entah kenapa aku ngerasa kalo Kakei selingkuh dariku. *dengan dingin*

SuJu: ... *sweatdropped*

Mizumachi: Semenjak rekues buat DBSG dibacain, aku udah ada bad feeling. Jangan-jangan Kakei selingkuh lagi. *dengan dingin*

Kid: Err, tapi rekues selanjutnya buat kamu nih... eh, Putih tepatnya. Bisa susah kalo kamu moody begini?

Mizumachi: Emang apa rekuesnya? *dengan dingin*

Kid: isinya, **oia.d prumahanq(ngarang aj namax),d malang,ad crita klo dlu ad anjing btina yg mati tetanggaq, uda bxk anjing(tp cuma yg jantan)yg mati mengenaskn stela kmatian anjing btina ,anjing2 tu dbnuh anjing btina tsb.  
dare:-suruh si putih ngrayu tu anjing btina**

**-suru si put****i bkin tu anjing btina tersipu2**

**-txin**** knapa dy mbunuh anjing2 jantan**

**-txin knapa dy g mw balik k alam baka**

Mizumachi: Huh. *dengan dingin* Putih, replace! *pose berubah*

Putih: Roger that! *perubahan complete*

Kid: Nah, Putih, tolong laksanakan rekuesnya ya~

Marco: Tiati nyasar loh... kita ga ada yang mau nyariin menurutku...

Putih: Siapa juga yang bakal nyasar! *mulai nyari anjing betina yang dimaksud* ketemu! *ngedeketin arwah anjing betina yang ketemu* _**assalamualaikum, neng! Boleh kenalan ga? **_(ngomong pake bahasa anjing nih ceritanya)

AB (Anjing Betina): _**... **_*ngelirik Putih dikit*_** huh... **_*memalingkan wajah*

Putih:_** Idih, si neng. Jutek ajah~ ayo dong neng~ jarang-jarang abang nemu betina cantik kaya neng~**_

AB: *masih jual mahal tapi udah ada reaksi dikit*

Putih:_** Ayolah, neng... abang kesepian nih tak ada yang menemani... **_*ngerengek*

AB:_** Itu mah abang aja yang ga laku.**_

Putih:_** Abang emang ga laku, soalnya abang udah dibeli neng. **_*nyengir ala anjing*

(dari kejauhan)

Kid: Wow, gombalan Putih maut juga. Kayanya kalo diadu sama Agon, Putih yang menang...

Marco: Kaa~ dia itu dulu playboy menurutku...

Taka: *agak tertarik pengen belajar jadi playboy*

(kembali ke TKP)

AB: *termakan bujuk rayu Putih*_** kok abang ada dibadan manusia?**_

Putih:_** Karena sedikit kasus, abang jadi ada dibadan manusia ini. Tapi kasus sesungguhnya sih... kalo abang ga ngerasukin dia, abang bakal balik ke alam baka langsung. Padahal abang kan maunya dibantu naek ke 'atas' sama neng.**_

AB:_** Ih, apaan sih? Orang aku juga arwah penasaran, sama kaya abang!**_

Putih:_** What the heeeell? Kirain abang neng itu malaikat loh! Abisnya, cantik banget sih~~ **_*pasang senyum pepsodent*

AB: *tersiput-siput sampe jadi siput*

(dari kejauhan)

Sena & Mon: *muntah berjamaah gara-gara gombalan Putih yang jijay mampus*

Kid: *nahan muntah* p-paling ga, rekues nomor 1 & 2 udah kewujud... umph! *ikutan muntah*

Marco: Kalo ga kuat liat anjing ngegombal ga usah diliatin deh... ngomong-ngomong sekarang gue tau kenapa di twitter adanya _anjinggombal_, bukan _kucinggombal_...

Taka: Hmm... *mencatat alamat twitter si _anjinggombal_*

(kembali ke TKP)

Putih:_** Neng, mau nanya lagi boleh ga?**_

AB:_** Apaan bang?**_

Putih:_** Kan abang denger-denger, disini banyak kasus pembunuhan anjing jantan... neng bukan yang ngebunuhin mereka?**_

AB:_** Iya. **_*tegas*

Putih:__*sweatdropped*_** napa neng? Neng shinigami gitu?**_

AB:_** Bukan. Cuma kesel aja tiap liat anjing jantan. Apalagi aku matinya gara-gara ditolak sama anjing tetangga yang aku taksir.**_

Putih:_** Lah? Bisa gitu mati gara-gara putus cinta?**_

AB:_** Ga sih. Cuma abis ditolak, aku langsung ketabrak truk sampah yang lewat. Makanya dendamku kebawa sampe sekarang.**_

Putih:_** Oh... terus neng ga mau kembali ke alam baka?**_

AB:_** Mana bisa. Urusanku kan belom selesai disini?**_

Putih:_** Apaan gitu urusan neng?**_

AB: _**Kawin.**_

KRIK KRIK...

Putih:_** ... kawin?**_

AB:__*angguk*_** merupakan impian semua hewan untuk kawin dan meneruskan keturunan... **_*berangan-angan*

Putih:_** Terus kenapa ga minta kawin aja sama anjing-anjing jantan itu? Daripada ngebunuhin mereka kan?**_

AB:_** Kepikiran sih. Tapi tiap ngeliat aku mereka jiper sih, aku jadi kesel. Kubunuh aja deh. Siapa suru nolak kawin sama aku?**_

Putih_**: ... **_(mati nih gue... gimana kalo nih bocah minta kawin? Badan master gue jadi taruhan... plis deh, gue lagi berwujud manusia!)

AB:_** Tapi bosen juga sih keliaran disini tanpa ada hasilnya. Apalagi ga ada anjing jantan yang mau kawin sama arwah anjing betina kaya aku. Mau ke alam baka nih, tapi ga tau caranya.**_

Putih:_** Abang ada kenalan exorcist, mau dikenalin?**_

AB:_** Seriusan? Bayar berapa bang?**_

Putih:_** Buat neng mah, gratis pisan. Tapi ga papa nih impian neng belom terkabul?**_

AB:_** Ga papa. Ikhlasin aja deh. Ntar juga kekabul sendiri.**_

Putih:_** Hmm... **_*mikir sebentar*_** gini deh, abang janji kalo abang udah lepas dari badan ini, abang bakal nyusulin neng ke alam baka. Terus ntar disana kita kawin! Gimana neng?**_

AB:_** Serius! Wow, bang! Ane seneng banget! Ok deh! **_*tiba-tiba ilang sendiri*

Putih: Lha? Ilang mendadak? What the hell is happen here!

Kid: *tiba-tiba muncul* kayanya itu karena dia udah puas, makanya dia obliterated. Kayanya di Angel Beats aja, udah nonton belom?

Putih: Belom, makanya gue ga tau. Ya udahlah, udah selese kan urusan disini? Langsung aja ke rekues selanjutnya!

Kid: Iya iya. Gue sms yang laen dulu ya...

Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi pada SHINee yang clueless soal rekues mereka selanjutnya?

Kisaragi: Takami, mau nanya...

Takami: Iya? Kenapa Kisaragi?

Kisaragi: Kita ini ada dimana?

SHINee: ...

Takami: I have no idea.

Kisaragi: *mau nangis*

Yamato: Cup cup cup, Kisaragi, jangan nangis ya~ nanti aku beliin permen yang bentuknya kaya otot deh~ ya ya ya?

Kisaragi: *angguk*

Achilles: But, seriously, kita dimana nih sebenernya?

Ikkyu: Woi, Mr. PD, kita ada dimana nih sebenernya?

Mr. PD: Barusan saya nanya sama penduduk sekitar. Katanya kita ada di **SMP samarin**...

Yamato: *sweatdropped* apa-apaan tuh namanya?

Mr. PD: Dan kebetulan sekali, kita ada rekues disini. *ngasih kertas rekues ke Ikkyu*

Ikkyu: Hmm... coba kita lihat, katanya **request!katanya di deket sekolahku (anggep aja namanya smp samarin) ada bioskop kebakaran gitu! disana banyak orang gilanya jadi hati2lah kalau lewat..*gak penting* kenapa ada banyak? karena katanya kalo ada orang yang berani masuk ke bioskop bakal kerasukan dan kalaupun udah gak kerasukan terus jadi gila sama bakal mondar-mandir di sekitar bioskop otu selamnya!  
tolong selidiki sama usir orang gilanya ya... **pengirimnya **melon basara**…

Achilles: Apaan nih? Sekarang kita jadi pengusir orang gila plus ghost buster?

Takami: Yah, tugas kita kan untuk mengabulkan semua keinginan readers. Jadi lanjutin aja deh...

Kisaragi: Jadi kita masuk nih ke bioskopnya?

Ikkyu: Gue mah ogah! Lo pada masuk aja, gue biar tunggu diluar!

Yamato: Ah, Ikkyu, Ikkyu... tidak bisa begitu... itu namanya ga sportif... *wajahnya bersinar-sinar (dasar SHINee)*

Takami: Betul apa kata Yamato. Kita ini kan satu kesatuan, kita juga harus masuk bareng-bareng. *benerin kacamata* kita semua harus masuk, Mr. PD sama kameramen yang laen tunggu aja disini, biar kita aja yang masuk.

Mr. PD: Siap!

Yamato: Mari Ikkyu~ *nyeret Ikkyu masuk*

Ikkyu: TIDAAAKK! AGON, HELP ME!

Kisaragi: ... apaan tuh artinya?

Achilles: 'au ah terang. Udahlah, masuk aja yuk.

Kisaragi: Yuk. *ikutan masuk*

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian...

GYAAA! MAMIIIIHH!

BUSET DAH KECOA—EH, KEPALA TERBAAAANG!

AAAHH! PANAS! PANASSS!

I'M OUTTA HERE!

WHAT THE HELL DUDE!

APAAN TUH!

DEDEMIIIIIIIITT!

Dan dapat dipastikan, orang gila yang berkeliaran disekitar bioskop itu tambah banyak... untungnya Mr. PD dan kru yang lain cepat tanggap dan membawa mereka pergi darisana sebelum bikin malu acara yang udah malu-maluin ini...

Sementara itu, nasib 3 exorcist (ga) SMART yang ditinggal sama kawanan mereka...

Agon: Dasar sampah-sampah brengsek sialan... (buset, kata-kata Agon isinya makian semua) berani-beraninya mereka ninggalin gue... grrrhh... awas lo semua...

Shin: Tidak usah semarah itu, Kongo Agon. Karena yang ditinggal bukan hanya dirimu saja, melainkan diriku dan Kotaro Sasaki ini.

Kotaro: Ga usah formal-formal banget kali, Shin! Ga SMART banget deh!

Shin: ... (Tuhan, apa salahku sampai-sampai Kau rela meninggalkanku dengan 2 orang ini?)

Agon: Pokoknya kalo ketemu mereka lagi, bakal gue lumat abis tuh sampah semua!

Kotaro: Yah, udahlah, aku juga dapet sms SMART dari leader sementara ga SMART a.k.a si Kid tentang lokasi rekues selanjutnya. Tapi kebetulan nih, kita udah ada ditempat rekues yang diminta reader lain.

Agon: Hah? Kita emangnya dimana?

Kotaro: **Sekolah-tanpa-nama **yang direkues **Hiruma Anezaki**!

Agon: Lagi-lagi penggemar pairing sampah itu dan sang malaikat... emang ga ada pairing laen apa di fandom Eyeshield 21!

Shin: Kongo Agon, bila aku boleh tahu, kau ini ga ikhlas Hiruma Youichi dipairing-in sama Anezaki Mamori atau sebaliknya?

Agon: Udah tentu yang pertama! Tuh sampah kan properti gue! Ga ada yang boleh ngambil dia seenaknya! *ups, keceplosan* m-m-maksud gue, gue ga ikhlas cewe secantik Anezaki itu dipasangin sama dedemit bergigi gergaji! Mana ada yang ikhlas!

Shin & Kotaro: *tatap Agon dengan curiga*

Agon: Apa-apaan tuh tatapan lo berdua!

Kotaro: Gue rasa yang ikhlasin mereka berdua itu banyak, bahkan fanfic mereka rata-rata di fandom Eyeshield 21 ini banyak.

Shin: Doujinshinya juga ada. Sakuraba punya satu, yang judulnya apaaaa... gitu.

Kotaro: Gue rasa malah pairing lo sama Hiruma yang masih ga terlalu banyak di publish. Soalnya lo serem dan dibenci banyak orang sih, makanya banyak yang ogah lo sama Hiru—

Agon: *bunuh Kotaro*

Kotaro: *mati* *idup lagi gara-gara udah pasang auto-revive*

Agon: *bunuh Kotaro lagi*

Kotaro: *mati lagi dan idup kembali*

Dan situasi itu terus berulang sampai kedua belah pihak memutuskan untuk menyerah karena cape...

Shin: Kalau begitu apa isi rekuesnya?

Kotaro: Ok... mari kita lihat... *dengan lesu* **Di sekolah saya, ada penampakan orang lagi ngintip. Pakai baju putih..Kalian yang mau lihat harus duduk di tengah2 kelas, dan plototin pintu kelas 6 selama 12 2 pasti muncul. ****Dan anehnya hantu itu laki2!(kadang2 hantunya pakai baju hitam!)**

Agon: Idih, dedemitnya cowo. Ogah banget gue.

Kotaro: Sama. Gue juga ga minat. Ga SMART banget sih.

Shin: Apa aku bisa bertarung dengan hantu ini?

Kota & Agon: *lirik-lirikan*

Kotaro: Bisa kok! Lo lakuin aja kata rekuesnya, terus lo ajakin berantem deh dedemitnya!

Agon: Tenang aja, sampah jenius. Kalo terjadi sesuatu yang ga diinginkan, gue bakal bantuin lo kok.

Shin: Baiklah. *duduk ditengah kelas sambil liatin pintu kelas 6*

Kotaro: *pasang stopwatch* 12 detik lagi tuh dedemit muncul. Dan kita ga usah kuras tenaga, berhubung Shin yang bakal ngehabisin dia.

Agon: Khu khu khu. Aku bisa tidur sebentar kalau begitu. *nyari posisi wuenak*

Kotaro: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *lirik pintu kelas 6 dan bener aja, ada yang lagi ngintip!* SHIN! HAJAR DEDEMITNYA!

Shin: ... *ketiduran*

Kotaro: GYAAA! SHIN! GA SMART BANGET SIH LO!

Agon: BERISIK SAMPAH!

Kotaro: Shin ketiduran! Sekarang gue ngerti kenapa dia bisa menang 'jago tidur cepat' dari Sena!

Agon: Terus?

Kotaro: Ya artinya kita yang harus ngusir dedemit itu!

Agon: Cih, padahal gue pikir akhirnya sedikit kedamaian... *tatap penampakan dengan tajam* salah besar lo nyari gara-gara sama gue... *kretek-kretekin jari tangan*

Dan kejadian penuh blood and gore pun terjadi disana...

\^O^/

Akhirnya... menuju rekues selanjutnya... JENG! JEJEJENG JEJENG JEJEEEEEEEENG! RUMAH AUTHOR! XD HURAAAYY!

Kotaro: Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, TUNGGUUUUU! Kenapa kita bisa ada disini!

Kid: Kok nanya? Alesan kita ada disini pastinya kan karena seorang reader ngerekues.

Kotaro: Gue tau! Tapi kenapa lokasinya DISINI!

Kid: Mari kita perjelas, rekues ini datang dari pembaca bernama **Hanabishi Ouka** yang isinya adalah sebagai berikut, **betewe tempat serem sih, kebon belakang rumah kita aja yang ada ular gede bersayap n berkepala babi, sekalian neng author bisa nampang n anak2 Suju n DBSG sekali2 bisa bales dendam. hhe.**

**Dares ; suru Shin yang gaptek nyisirin sayap tuh ular biar makin keren, tapi kudu bener2 makin keren ya! bukan alat permaknya rusak or semacamnya. terus temenin tuh ular biasa patroli kemana aja! hhe.**

Kotaro: Terus apa maksudnya **kebon belakang rumah 'kita'**! mereka sodara apa gimana!

Kid: Sekedar pengetahuanmu aja, reader yang satu ini adalah kakak kandung author. *dengan tenang*

Kotaro: Oh... *manggut-manggut* apa itu artinya kita bakal ketemu sama author SGM (Sinting Gila Miring) itu disini?

Kid: Nggalah... dia kan lagi syuting di studio... mana mungkin ada disini...

Vanilla: *mendadak muncul* siapa bilang gue ga ada?

All: GYAAAA! AUTHOR SGM ITU DATEEENG! SIAPKAN PELURU ANTI SGM!

Vanilla: WOOOIII! LO KIRA BERKAT SAPA LO BISA MASUK TIPI!

Kotaro: *denger kata 'tipi' langsung jinak* maafkan kelakuan teman-temanku, Vanilla-kun yang SMART. Izinkan aku untuk lebih lama nampang didepan tipi dengan SMART lagi.

Vanilla: Cih. Apa kata lo deh. Terus, lo pada ngapain dirumah gue?

Kid: Ada rekues yang berlokasi didekat sini, Vanilla-kun. Kamu sendiri kok ga di studio?

Vanilla: Syutingnya udahan. kan gue itung-itung ada total 9 rekues buat chapter ini, dan sejauh yang gue liat lo udah nyelesain 8 rekues. So pasti satu rekues lagi yang belom selesai, dan abis rekues itu selesai, acara ini lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya.

Kid: Masuk akal. *manggut-manggut*

Vanilla: Nah, lo pada mau ke bagian mana? Biar gue anterin.

Riku: Tumben lo baek. Biasanya kan kejam.

Vanilla: Eh, ada mas Riku~ kirain Cuma anak SuJu yang ada nyangsang disini!

Riku: Ga lah... anak DBSG en SHINee ada semua kok.

Yamato: Karena ini rekues terakhir makanya kita ngumpul semua. Lagian lumayan, bisa numpang istirahat dirumah mbak author.

Marco: Daripada itu, Vanilla-kun, kebon belakang rumahmu dimana ya?

Vanilla: Namanya kebon belakang ya dibelakang lha! Tapi kayanya sih, yang dimaksud kakak gue itu kebon dibelakang rumah gue... yang lahannya masih kosong itu...

Akaba: *benerin sunglasses* fuu, kosong? Tapi dalam perjalanan kerumahku tidak ada lahan kosong didekat sini.

Vanilla: KYAAAA! AKABAAAA!

Akaba: Mohon jauhkan monyet satu ini dariku.

Kakei: Siap.

Vanilla: KYAAAA! KAKEEEEI!

Kakei: Ralat. Mohon jauhkan dia dariku juga.

Taka: Kayanya yang menjaga author ini biar ga lepas kontrol jangan anak DBSG deh. Dia kan suka sama mereka semua.

Vanilla: KYAAAA! TAKAAAA!

Taka: ...

Yamato: Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Taka selain aku. *maju melindungi Taka*

Vanilla: *mengkeret liat badan Yamato yang gede banget* ahem. Ok, ikuti aku.

Kid: Gimana kalo yang pergi Sena, Sakuraba, Shin sama Yamato aja? Toh, ini kan rekuesnya buat Shin, dan kita ga ada kerjaan. Kita bisa istirahat disini buat chapter depan.

Hiruma: Kekeke! Usul yang bagus! Kadang lo pinter juga ya, asister MC sialan.

Kid: ... (nama julukan gue berubah lagi?)

Vanilla: Apa kata lo deh. Cepetan ah! Gue mau nonton nih! Belom selesai nonton Baka To Test tau!

Marco: Ah, Shin, jangan lupa bawa alat yang dibutuhkan buat ngelaksanain rekuesnya.

Sena: Tenang aja, udah aku sama Sakuraba bawain kok.

Yamato: Aku juga udah bawa kabel roll.

Sakuraba: Aku tetep ngerasa bahwa ini ide yang buruk. Mustahil Shin ga bakal ngerusak alat-alat ini...

Shin: ...

Vanilla: Tenang aja, Shin. Kalo rusak kamu ga usah gantiin! Ini kan barang yang udah disediain sama kru 6th Sense! *ceria ceria*

Shin: ... *makin terpuruk*

Vanilla: Ok, deh, kalo gitu kita jalan dulu ya! Doain kita, minna~~

All except 5 orang itu: Yosh! Ganbatte ya~~!

Vanilla: Senangnya didoain sama karakter anime favorit~~

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditempat yang dimaksud sama kakak author tadi... soal wujud penunggunya? Saya juga ga tau beneran kaya gitu apa ngga... soalnya saya sama sekali ga bisa liat, sementara kakak saya masih bisa... jadinya—tuh kan curcol lagi! Lanjut ah!

Yamato: Ah, mungkin itu ya penunggu yang dimaksud. *nunjuk sosok ular gede bersayap dan berkepala babi*

Vanilla: Nah, Shin, saatnya melaksanakan dare yang diminta! Berjuanglah! Jangan rusakin alat-alatnya sama sekali!

Shin: Baiklah. Aku siap hadapi semua tantangan. *benerin gloves*

Yamato: Kabel roll-nya udah aku set. Tinggal colokin aja benda yang mau kamu pake. Ok?

Shin: Baik. Terima kasih, Yamato Takeru. Eyeshield 21, aku minta sisir dan alat creambath.

Sena: *pake blindfold* sisir, ini Shin-san. Lalu ini alat creambathnya. *ngasihin sisir dan peralatan creambath*

Shin: Terima kasih. Sakuraba, aku butuh panggangan rambut.

Sakuraba: *pake blindfold juga* itu namanya alat catok, Shin. Kenapa ga sekalian di rebonding aja?

Shin: Apa itu rebonding? Mengambil bola yang memantul dari ring?

Sakuraba: Itu rebound. Hh... ya udahlah, lakukan apa yang kamu bisa aja...

Shin: *bingung tapi tetep tanpa ekspresi* *mulai nyisirin sayap si ular yang udah nego sama author biar bersedia dipermak*

Vanilla: Kayanya Shin ada bakat buat buka salon sendiri nih.

Yamato: Betul juga. Tapi gawat juga kalo salonnya meledak gara-gara Shin ga bisa make hair dryer.

Sena: Nge-ngebayanginnya aja aku ga mau...

Vanilla: Ya udah, jangan dibayangin. Oh, dia udah selesai nyisirin sayapnya dan beralih ke stage berikutnya; creambath (sayap di creambath?).

Sakuraba: Shin itu tukang pijit yang hebat loh! Kalo aku pegel-pegel ga usah repot-repot manggil tukang pijit, telepon Shin aja~

Yamato: *jawdropped* telepon? Dia bisa make HP? Ga ancur apa tuh HP?

Saturaba: Ng… HPnya jarang disentuh jadinya aman-aman aja… tapi kalo mau nelepon, amannya sih nelepon ke rumahnya…

Sena: …

Vanilla: Napa, Sen? Cemburu?

Sena: Ng-ngga! *blushing*

Vanilla: Alah, boong. Kamu blushing gitu. *nyengir kuda*

Sena: Ngga kok, Vanilla-kun! *blushingnya makin parah*

Yamato: Oh! Kelihatannya dia selesai creambath! Apa yang selanjutnya akan dia lakukan!

Vanilla: Kayanya di steam... APA! STEAM! Itu kan pake listrik! Akankah selesai secepat ini!

Yamato: Tidak, tunggu dulu! Dia tidak memakai alat steam tapi... HANDUK!

Sakuraba: Oh, pakenya anduk? Kan emang di salon kalo alatnya abis suka pake anduk kan? Sama-sama steam kok. Lagian anduknya khusus.

Sena: Hee~ Sakuraba tau banyak ya~

Sakuraba: Yah, waktu masih jadi model aku kan kerjaannya ke salon mulu... *ketawa garing*

30 menit kemudian... (steam tuh berapa menit sih? Perasaan saya lama banget, makanya saya bilang(tulis) 30 menit)

Vanilla: Oh, dia melepas handuk itu dari sayapnya...

Yamato: Hmm... sayapnya jadi smooth menurutku. Indah sekali.

Saku & Sena: Oh ya? *sama-sama ga mau lepas blindfold karena ngeri sama penunggunya*

Vanilla: Tunggu sebentar, dia berjalan kearah kabel roll. Dan dia memegang—apa itu ditangannya, Yamato? Aku ga pake kacamata nih! Ga bisa liat!

Yamato: Sebentar, sebentar! Itu… CATOKAN?

Saku & Sena: APA!

Vanilla: Kelihatannya nasib kita sampai disini saja saudara-saudara... selamat tinggal dunia fanfiction... aku akan mati karena Shin...

Yama, Saku & Sena: MANA ADA! KALO LO MATI KITA TERJEBAK SEUMUR IDUP DI FIC GAJE INI TAU!

Shin: *nyolokin catokan ke kabel roll*

Yang nonton: *siap-siap alatnya meledak* *tapi aneh, ga terjadi apa-apa*

Yamato: Apa? Kok ga meledak?

Sakuraba: Mungkinkah, penyakit Shin yang buta elektronik sembuh?

Sena: S-serius? Emang bisa sembuh ya? Kirain akut penyakitnya...

Vanilla: Mana ada! Hore! Shin sembuh! Horee! Horee!

Shin: *nyalain catokan rambut* PIP

BUUUUUUUUUMMM!

Di rumah Vanilla…

Takami: Hmm? Denger suara aneh ga?

Hiruma: Suara aneh? Kaga ah. Lo ngelindur kali, kacamata sialan.

Takami: Aku serius, Hiruma.

Kid: Udahlah kalian berdua. Jangan berantem karena masalah kecil kaya begini.

Hiruma: Cih. *ngelirik ke atas langit* *cengok pas liat ada ular gede berkepala babi dengan sayap indah keperakan yang berkerlap-kerlip* *lebih cengok lagi pas nyadar kalo diatas badan ular itu ada Shin yang lagi nemplok, sama kerlap-kerlipnya*

Vani, Saku, Yama & Sena: Kami pulaaaaa~ng...

Takami: Oh, udah pu—KENAPA KALIAN ITEM BEGITU!

Yamato: Oh, ini? Tadi Shin bikin alat catok rambut meledak sekalian sama kabel-kabel plus alat-alat lainnya... jadinya gini deh...

Sakuraba: Yah, ini nih resiko jadi penonton Shin beraksi dengan alat elektronik...

Vanilla: *nyelonong masuk buat mandi dan lanjut nonton anime*

Sena: Kayanya efek ledakan itu bikin penunggu plus Shin-san terbang entah kemana tau... mereka udah ga ada di tempat lagi abis asep ledakannya ilang...

Kid: Yah, rekuesnya gagal dong?

Yamato: Ga juga sih... kan perintahnya jangan NGERUSAK alat permaknya... bukan jangan NGANCURIN alat permaknya... secara teknis, Shin itu barusan NGANCURIN, bukan NGERUSAK...

Takami: Apa bedanya?

Sena: Anou, yang laen pada kemana?

Kid: Didalem. Lagi pada istirahat kali. Kalian juga masuk aja.

Saku, Yama & Sena: Ya...

Hiruma: *masih cengok ngeliat pemandangan ganjil diatas* *membandingkan penampilan diatas dengan penampilan didepannya* (kok beda aja sih?)

Takami: Hiruma, kamu kenapa? Kok tampangnya kaya yang liat se-on?

Hiruma: *masih cengok* ga napa-napa sih... *cengok lagi* yah, lupain aja deh!

\^O^/

Huwaaaaa! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Ga nyangka udah setaun lebih ga updet! Hiks hiks hiks! Terharu biru daku! *nangis-nangis gaje* well, eniwei, silahkan lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya~~ sesuai janji, aku updet double chapter~~! XD


	7. Pengalaman Para Pejuang!

Horee! Double chapter~~! Udah deh, langsung aja… ga mau bikin readers sekalian nunggu lebih lama lagi… =_= enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punyanya mas Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata. Mystery 6 and 6th Sense belong to other company… Super Jurig-On, Dongo Bener Sekali Gila, SHINee Abal-abal dan F(X) Relasi Dari? belongs to other company… oh, dan beberapa cerita misteri yang saya tulis disini asli original buatan saya dan pengalaman saya (dan kakak saya) sendiri… sementara beberapa ada yang asalnya dari Hayate The Combat Butler dan Ore no Imouto yang saya ubah-ubah dikit…

Warning: tipus, eh salah, maksudnya typos maybe? Karena saya ga sempet baca ulang... =,= Membaca fic ini jangan malam-malam, karena terkadang bisa membuat anda ketakutan sendiri (author pernah mengalaminya)… yakinkan bahwa pencahayaan ditempat anda membaca cukup terang… pastikan jarak antara mata dan monitor berjarak kurang lebih 30 cm atau sepanjang lengan anda… cek seatbelt anda, sudah kencang atau belum? And last but no least! Bacanya bareng temen yaak~~ *digebukin readers karena warning ga penting ini*

~6th Sense~

Chapter 7:

Pengalaman Para Pejuang!

By: Vanilla Amano

BGM: World Is Mine – Vocaloid Hatsune Miku

Vanilla: *di studio* yooouu readers! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, VanilLa Amano! Author sinting yang akhirnya kembali merambah ke dunia FFN setelah lama hiatus!

Vanilla: *ganti kamera* ahem, jadi berdasarkan apa yang saya tulis di chapter sebelumnya, rekues dari anda semua sudah berhasil saya jalankan semua~ jujur aja, saya pikir saya ga bakal bisa ngejalanin semuanya loh… apalagi saya akhir-akhir ini ga bisa bikin fic humor sama sekali dan merasa selera humor saya menurun drastis…

Vanilla: *ganti kamera laen lagi* nah, berhubung rekues dari readers semua udah abis, saya memberikan para Bintang tamu terancur kita liburan selama seminggu sebelum dimulainya chapter ini! Jadi dalam interval waktu chapter 6 ke chapter 7, ceritanya udah seminggu berlalu~

Vanilla: *kembali lagi ke kamera awal* nah, inti dari chapter kali ini adalah, mengulas kejadian yang mereka alami selama liburan tersebut~ apa yang terjadi selama liburan mereka? Mari kita dengar langsung dari para Bintang tamu! *tepuk tangan heboh sendirian*

SuJu: *karena isinya kebanyakan idiot jadi ikutan tepuk tangan heboh*

DBSG: *berhubung isinya kalem dan pinter jadi tepuk tangannya melas aja*

SHINee: *tepuk tangan dengan sopan karena mereka anak baik-baik*

F(X): *tepuk tangannya beragam karena isinya beragam*

Vanilla: Nah, kalo gitu, siapa duluan yang mau nge-share pengalaman mereka selama libur—

Kotaro: Tunggu dulu author SMART! *mendadak naek keatas meja*

Vanilla: *kaget* apaan sih lo! Motong-motong aja, orang gue lagi keren! *ngomel-ngomel*

Kotaro: Well, sebagai sesama SMART, gue Cuma mau ngingetin aja... bukankah sekarang saatnya lo ngumumin siapa leader resmi dari SuJu?

Sena: Ah, benar juga. Vanilla-kun bilang mau ngumumin di chapter ini?

Kotaro: *angguk* *berapi-api karena ga sabaran*

Vanilla: Hmm... dulu banget emang gue niat kaya begitu... *mikir* tapi itu kan udah setaun yang lalu... *mikir lagi* ah, ya udahlah... gue umumin perolehan suara yang gue dapet ya~ tunggu bentar, gue liat dulu hasil polingnya... *ngotak-ngatik kotak suara*

SuJu: *deg-degan karena ini menyangkut masa depan grup mereka*

DBSG: *sebodo amat deh lo mau apa*

SHINee: *nonton aja deh, lumayan bikin tegang*

F(X): *sibuk ngegosip sendiri*

Vanilla: Hmm... berdasar apa yang saya kumpulin dari poling readers sekalian: (eng ing eng) (btw maaf kalo salah, saya takutnya salah ngitung hhe... kalo ada yang melihat kesalahan tolong kasih tau saya ya)

Kid = 13

Kotaro = 14

Marco = 0

Agon = 1

Shin = 2

Mizumachi = 0

Taka = 3

Sena = 2

Monta = 0

Vanilla: *bisik-bisik* euw... gue rasa ada yang salah sama orang-orang yang milih Kotaro... (saya sendiri vote buat Kid) jadi, dengan berat hati, saya nyatakan... KOTARO sebagai leader Super Jurig-On!

Kotaro: Horee! Gue MENAAAAANG! *BGM: We Are The Champion* *latar belakang bunga sakura berguguran*

All except Kotaro: ... (krik krik)

Vanilla: ... *ikon benang kusut* (gue bener-bener nyesel kenapa malah si Kotaro yang jadi leader)

Kotaro: Heh, liat kan Kid? Gue menang dari lo! Itu artinya gue lebih SMART daripada lo! Ha! Ha! Ha! *ketawa bangga*

SuJu: ... (krik krik)

Kid: *benerin topi* yah, selamet aja deh. Toh, aku juga ga segitunya mau jadi leader. Selama jadi leader sementara aku udap cukup puas.

Sena: *bisik* jujur, sebenernya aku lebih suka kalo Kid jadi leadernya...

Monta: *bisik* sama, aku juga. Kotaro kan gampang dibegoin max.

Kotaro: Siapa yang ngegosip disana! Minta dibunuh ya!

Agon: Ah~ sampah ga SMART sepertimu bisa membawa kehancuran untuk kita… awas aja kalo kita jadi ancur gara-gara sampah koboi ini ga jadi leader lagi. Lo orang pertama yang bakal gue bunuh.

Kotaro: Ho! Ho! Ho! Apa itu ocehan orang ga SMART yang Cuma dapet satu suara aja? Kasihan sekali dirimu, Agon~ tenang aja~ SuJu bakal makmur kalo leadernya gue!

Akaba: Aku ragukan itu. *genjreng gitar*

Kotaro: Ga ada yang minta pendapatmu, otaku gitar sialan!

Vanilla: Yah, kita lanjutin aja deh ke inti chapter ini sebenernya. Pengalaman apa yang kalian alami selama liburan? Mari kita dengarkan(baca) bersama-sama! XD siapa yang mau duluan? Dari F(X) mungkin? Slogan Lady's First disini berlaku loh~

Karin: A-anou... bolehkah aku menceritakan pengalamanku?

Vanilla: Ooh! Karin-san sang quarterback dari Akademi Teikoku yang sekaligus merupakan kembaran (?) Sena ingin menyampaikan soal pengalaman misterinya! Apakah itu!

Karin: Yah, kejadian ini terjadi saat liburan satu minggu yang diberikan Vanilla-kun... saat itu aku dan keluargaku baru saja selesai makan malam, dan aku sedang mencuci piring...

Taka & Yama: ... (Karin bisa menjadi istri yang baik... i-istri-ku?) *blushing*

Karin: Lalu... saat itulah... tiba-tiba pintu depan rumahku menjeblak terbuka...! *mendadak berubah horor*

All: Ooh! *dengan semangat*

Karin: Aku kaget! Dan sangat ketakutan... belum pernah hal seperti itu terjadi sebelumnya! Kupikir ada maling atau apa... akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memeriksanya...

All: Glek... *tegang tegang*

Karin: Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan ketakutan... 'kiet, kiet'... suara pintu itu berderit... tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara langkah kaki...

All: ... *hening*

Karin: Lalu...! Saat aku memeriksanya...!

All: ...!

Karin: Ternyata angin kencang membuat pintu rumahku yang sudah reot terbuka...

GUBRAAAAKK! *jatoh berjamaah*

Suzuna: Apa! Jadi daritadi kita tegang begini ga ada artinya!

Karin: Eh, pengalaman menakutkan, kan? Menurutku ini cukup menakutkan... kupikir ada maling yang masuk...

Vanilla: Karin-san... kurasa standar menakutkan-mu itu berbeda dengan standar menakutkan kami... *ngusap sweatdropped yang muncul*

Taka & Yama: ... *kecewa* (ga jadi deh... mana mau gue dapet istri lemot...) TTATT

Vanilla: Next story? Anybody?

Kisaragi: *bersinar* apakah kalian tertarik mendengar ceritaku?

Vanilla: Semoga ini bukan cerita omong kosong lagi... *BT*

Kisaragi: Tenang~ ini cerita yang kualami sendiri kok~ *bersinar*

Vanilla: Baiklah, nak Kisaragi... silahkan mulai...

Kisaragi: Baiklah~~ *berbinar-binar* ini terjadi saat aku sedang berada dirumah dan beristirahat... saat itu semua orang rumahku keluar, kecuali aku dan kakakku yang nomor 3... aku tertidur di sofa, dan hujan mulai turun...

All: ...

Kisaragi: Tiba-tiba badanku terasa berat, seakan ada yang sedang menindihnya. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan satu ototpun, aku yang lemah dan tidak indah ini sama sekali tidak berdaya...

All: ... (lalu inti cerita apa? Kekuatan?)

Kisaragi: Lalu saat aku berusaha membuka mata, sekelilingku gelap! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Tapi aku tahu, ada sesuatu diatas badanku!

All: Glek! *nelen ludah rame-rame*

Kisaragi: Aku masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, dan ketika tiba-tiba petir menyambar, aku melihatnya! Wajah pucat—tidak, putih! Wajah seputih porselen berada tepat didepan wajahku!

Cewe: KYAAA!

Cowo: GYAAA!

Kisaragi: Lalu, ketika aku bersiap untuk membuka mulutku untuk berteriak— *efek serem lebay*

All: …! *nutup kuping ga mau denger*

Kisaragi: Kakakku yang sedang maskeran itu bertanya, "Punya pembersih muka?"

GUBRAAAAKK! *jatoh berjamaah (lagi)*

Vanilla: Apaan ituuuu! *banting mic dengan kesel*

Achilles: Kisaragi, itu bukan misteri sama sekali tau! *gebrak meja dengan kesel*

Kisaragi: Kupikir itu misteri... karena kupikir saat itu kakakku benar-benar setan... *dengan tenang yang berbinar*

Taka: Hah, dari tadi cerita nonsense terus... aku bosan mendengarnya...

Vanilla: Ah, pas banget! Taka udah selesai baca buku? Temenin aku jadi MC dong disini!

Kotaro: What! Kan MCnya gue! *ga terima*

Vanilla: Lo kan udah jadi leader! Mestinya lo mengarahkan anggota tim lo dong! Jangan malah mengabaikan mereka dan jadi MC seenaknya!

Kotaro: Cih! Sialan! Dasar ga SMART!

Vanilla: (lagian juga kalo disuru milih pendamping sih, gue milih Taka kemana-mana deh!) ayo sini, neng Taka~~ temenin akang Vanilla disini~~

Taka: *nurut-nurut aja soalnya ga ada kerjaan*

Yamato: *cemburu gimana gitu tapi ga mau nunjukin*

Sena: Eto... aku punya sebuah cerita...

Sakuraba: Wah, cerita misteri seperti apa, Sena?

Sena: Ng... misteri duniawi? *bingung sendiri*

Hiruma: Kekeke! Kayanya seru nih! *nembakin seluruh orang di studio*

Mamori: Ceritanya seperti apa, Sena?

Sena: Mmm... *mikir bentar* saat itu aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah saudaraku yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi... dan entah kenapa, ada beberapa karakter yang mirip di fandom dia dengan di fandom aku...

Vanilla: Kenapa nyasar ke Katekyo Hitman Reborn? *sweatdropped*

Taka: Kemungkinan besar karena tokoh utama dari kedua fandom tersebut mirip... pengucapan nama karakternya aja hampir sama...

Vanilla: Hmm... bener juga. 'Tsuna', 'Sena', 'Tsuna', 'Sena'... susah juga ya? Lidahku bisa kebelit sendiri ini... aha! Tantangan buat para readers! Coba ucapkan 'Tsuna', 'Sena' ganti-gantian sebanyak 100 kali! Kalo lidahnya ga kebelit, ada hadiahnya loh!

Taka: Apa gitu hadiahnya?

Vanilla: Bulu mata palsu. Asli made by Marco...

Readers: Euuuuwww!

Marco: Woi, ga segitunya juga kaleeee! *kalap*

Vanilla: Ya udahlah! Sena, lanjutkan ceritamu!

Sena: H-hai! Eh, terus dirumah si Tsuna ada semacam bayi aneh gitu... perawakannya kaya mafia, dan kaya Hiruma-san, dia bawa-bawa pistol kemana-mana...

Hiruma: Hee~? Ada orang gila kaya gitu juga ditempat laen? Kekeke... *merasa tertantang*

Sena: *ngeri sendiri* terus, tiba-tiba aja Tsuna-kun ngomel-ngomel ke bayi yang baru aku ketahui namanya Reborn itu... ga ngerti deh tiba-tiba dia ngomel kenapa, tapi yang jelas nama Kyoko-chan disebut-sebut... entah siapa itu...

Vanilla: Kyoko-chan itu adenya Ryohei kan? Yang entah kenapa menurut aku rada mirip sama Mamori-nee...

Taka: Mungkin modelnya sama... ya sudahlah, lanjutkan Sena...

Sena: Terus tiba-tiba, Reborn menembak Tsuna begitu aja pake pistol yang dibawa-bawanya! *sfx: DOR DOR DOR*

Agon: Palingan pelurunya karet... kaya yang biasa dipake sampah ini...

Hiruma: Apa! *nodong pistol ke Agon*

Sena: Tapi aku liat DARAH keluar dari kepala Tsuna-kun dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! *panik sendiri* terus... waktu aku meriksa dia...

_(flashback saat Sena pergi ke dunia KHR)_

_Sena: *meriksa Tsuna* Reborn-san! __Badan Tsuna-kun dingin! __P-panggil ambulans, Reborn-san!_

_Reborn: Oh, itu tidak perlu. Tadi sebelum kamu dateng, dia ketiduran di kulkas. Jadi badannya dingin sampe sekarang._

_Sena: ... *cengok sendiri* *meriksa Tsuna lagi* __t-tapi denyut nadinya juga ga ada! __*megang-megang pergelangan tangan Tsuna*_

_Reborn: Denyut nadinya memang lemah, Sena-san._

_Sena: (mana ada!) *ngendus-ngendus Tsuna* __... kenapa bau badannya kaya mayat?_

_Reborn: Itu memang bau badan alaminya kok._

_Sena: ... tapi... kepalanya... *tunyuk-tunyuk kepala Tsuna yang bolong* loh?_

_Tsuna: *dari bekas pelurunya muncul api berwarna oranye* AAARRRGGGHHH! AKU AKAN MENGUNDANG KYOKO-CHAN KESINI WALAUPUN HARUS MATIIII! *tiba-tiba hidup kembali dengan Cuma make boxer*_

_Sena: Hiiieeeeccchhh! Orang mesuuuuuum! *lari mundur dengan kecepatan cahaya*_

_(flashback selesai, Sena kembali ke dunia ES21)_

Sena: Sesudah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan tali persaudaraanku dengan Tsuna-kun... *mojok di pojok studio*

KRIK KRIK KRIK...

Taka: Well, itu bisa dipahami...

Vanilla: Abis liat hal kaya begitu pasti shock (gue aja shock liat Tsuna make boxer doang... coba kalo Hibari yang make boxer doang... pasti mati bahagia gue...)... terutama kalo berasal dari fandom berbeda dengan tema berbeda... yang satu temanya olahraga luar biasa, yang satu lagi mafia yang bisa mati-idup-mati-idup...

Taka: Jadi itu sebabnya Tsuna dan Sena mirip... mereka 'sempet' jadi saudara...

Sena: Salah. Tsuna-kun bukan saudaraku... *dengan madesu*

KRIK KRIK...

Monta: Kayanya dia bener-bener shock max dengan kejadian itu... lebih baik jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi max.

All: Setuju setuju... *angguk angguk*

Vanilla: (Sena ga tau... kalo Tsuna juga mengalami kejadian yang nyaris sama kaya dia... bahkan yang ini bener-bener detak jantungnya udah ga ada lagi... tapi itu ga membuat dia keluar dari fandom KHR tuh...)

Ya iyalah... kalo Tsuna ampe cabut dari KHR, ga bakal jadi dong ceritanya!

Vanilla: Berisik komentator sialan... *pandangan membunuh*

Kakei: Ahem. Kalau boleh, aku ingin bercerita...

Vanilla: *matanya berbinar-binar* Kakei-chan mau cerita apa?

Kakei: *merinding dengan sukses* ini terjadi bukan saat liburan sih... tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada cerita sama sekali...

All: *angguk angguk* (daripada ceritanya gaje deh)

Kakei: Dulu, aku sempat memelihara seekor anak anjing bernama Shiro... anjing itu memang bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi setiap jam 6 sore dia pasti kembali ke kandangnya untuk tidur...

Marco: Aku baru dengar kalau Kakei sempat pelihara anjing...

Kakei: Yah, itu Cuma disalah satu fanfic author doang sih... tapi ada saksi matanya kok, si Mizumachi.

Mizumachi: Apa manggil-manggil? *masih ngambek gara-gara ngerasa diselingkuhin*

KRIK KRIK...

Riku: Oi, oi... kenapa Mizumachi jadi cool begini?

Takami: Apa gerangan yang terjadi padanya?

Marco: Gue juga ga tau... *angkat bahu*

F(X): Tapi entah kenapa… sikap Mizumachi yang cool begitu… membuat hatiku berdebar… *blushing blushing*

Para cowo yang punya pairing lurus: …! *merasa cewe-cewe mereka direbut*

Kakei: A-ahem. Intinya adalah…! *mukanya merah*

All: *kembali memperhatikan*

Kakei: Pada suatu sore, tiba-tiba Shiro tidak kembali ke kandangnya. Kupikir karena dia biasa dilepas, jadi dia agak lupa waktu. Dan mungkin karena dia bodoh, dia jadi tersesat dalam perjalanannya kembali.

All: Oooohhh… (kayanya tuh anjing rada mirip sama 'sesuatu' yang kita kenal)

Kakei: Sehari, dua hari… Shiro tak kunjung kembali. aku cemas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencarinya…

Para penyayang binatang(siapa aja gue ga tau): *ikut-ikutan mengkhawatirkan Shiro*

Kakei: Lalu tiba-tiba…! Di hari ketiga Shiro pulang kembali…!

Vanilla: Ooh!

Taka: Kenapa…!

Kakei: Ah, ceritanya berhenti sampai disitu.

SIIIIIINGG...

All: APAA! *studio digoncang*

Ikkyu: Tunggu dulu! Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan anjing itu selama 3 hari!

Kakei: Karena tidak ada yang tahu, maka tidak aku ceritakan bukan?

Vanilla: Aaarrrggghh! Buang-buang waktu aku untuk cerita macam ini! *frustasi sendirian*

Taka: Kalau begitu izinkan aku bercerita... *udah bosen sama nonsense*

Achilles: Hah? Apa ceritamu, Taka?

Taka: Hmm... hmhmhmhm... *ketawa penjahat* dulu seseorang sempat mengatakan padaku... kalau kau sedang belajar dan melemparkan buku kebelakang melalui bahumu dan tidak ada suara buku jatuh, besar kemungkinan kau sedang diikuti...

Himuro: Kalau tidak salah seseorang pernah mengatakannya padaku juga...

Taka: Begitukah? Oh, well... saat itu sedang masa ujian... dan aku belajar dengan rajin, seperti siswa Teikoku seharusnya... kemudian aku teringat akan hal tersebut. Dan dengan jail, aku meraih buku dan melemparkannya ke belakang. Kupikir tentu saja buku tersebut akan jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara berdebum.

All: ...

Taka: Tapi setelah kutunggu cukup lama, entah kenapa suara yang kunantikan tersebut tidak terdengar juga...

All: ... *sweatdropped berceceran kaya darah*

Taka: semenit, dua menit... takut-takut aku menoleh dan berusaha agar tidak berteriak... dan kemudian, aku melihatnya...! *entah darimana dia dapet senter buat nyinarin mukanya*

All: KYAAAAA!

Taka: Ternyata bukuku jatuh diatas tempat tidur...

GUBRAAAAAKKK!

Vanilla: TAKAAAA! *bunuh Taka pake Death Spell*

Taka: *mati* *idup lagi gara-gara auto-revive* kenapa? Itu kan misteri... coba kamu yang ngalamin, pasti ngeri sendiri juga kan?

Vanilla: ... (iya sih...) *ga jadi bunuh Taka lagi* cih, kalian ini bener-bener ga SMART... masa cerita misteri yang diceritakan sama kalian satupun ga ada yang serem?

Kid: Yare yare... *benerin topi* ini bukan cerita misteri sih... tapi banyak yang bilang, katanya kalo pas kita lagi keramas terus kepala kita kerasa berat, itu artinya ada 'sesuatu' yang ikut keramas bareng sama kita...

Mamori: Terus, Kid pernah ngalamin sendiri?

Kid: Yah, syukurlah belum sih... kan kubilang 'banyak yang bilang'...

Mizumachi: Oh... pantesan kalo aku keramas kepalaku suka berat~ aku 'melihara' Putih sih~!

Putih: Siapa yang dipelihara, woi! *kalap*

Suzuna: *madesu plus sweatdropped* sampai sekarang aku masih belom terbiasa sama 'perubahan' itu...

Himuro: Kenapa ga pake kata 'henshin' aja sekalian?

Marco: Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Maria... aku akan melakukannya untukmu... *ga ngerti nemu mawar darimana*

Himuro: Ga perlu. Enyahlah.

Marco: ... *gabung sama Sena di pojok studio*

Vanilla: Ck ck... kalian ini menyedihkan! Shin, ada pengalaman misteri ga?

Shin: *daritadi diem aja* sejauh aku berlibur. Tidak ada.

Vanilla: *sweatdropped* (damai aja hidup lo, nak... nak)

Shin: Tapi... apa dikejar-kejar babon itu merupakan pengalaman misteri?

Vanilla: Hah?

Taka: Hah?

Sena: Haaah! Shin-san! Jangan diceritakan! *ngebekep mulut Shin*

Shin: ... *langsung anteng*

Vanilla: Anou, apa maksud Shin barusan?

Riku: Mungkin ada sangkut pautnya sama menghilangnya mereka berdua waktu kita liburan ke Afrika?

Vanilla: Heeeh? (kalo gitu gue tau dong? Orang gue yang ngarang) *bagi readers yang penasaran, silahkan baca fic ShinSena yang AKAN saya buat terpisah dari fic ini*

Taka: Betewe, neng author sendiri ada pengalaman serem ga?

Vanilla: Hah?

Para bintang tamu: Iya nih! Daritadi nyuru kita yang cerita mulu! Giliran udah cerita, malah di ejek! Lo sendiri ada cerita ga!

Vanilla: Woi! Jangan protes sendiri! Lo semua ada disini gara-gara gue tau ga! Mau gue bikin lebih melarat lagi apa lo! *ngamuk*

Para bintang tamu: *diem*

Vanilla: Nah, gini kan lebih enak diliat(baca)! Eh, apa katamu tadi, Taka?

Taka: (grr) neng author ada pengalaman sendiri ga?

Vanilla: Hmm… pengalaman misteri ya? Biasanya sih yang ngalamin kejadian ga enak tuh kakak gue mulu...

Ouka (kakak author): *mendadak muncul* mau tau salah satu cerita yang paling ga bisa gue lupain?

Vanilla: Gyaaaa! *lompat ke pelukan Taka (kyaaaaaa XD)*

Taka: *langsung ngejatohin Vanilla*

Vanilla: *jatoh* aduuuh! Sakit bego!

Taka: Maap... lagian lo maen lompat aja...

Vanilla: Duuuh... *sadar lagi* ah! Lo kenapa ada disini!

Ouka: Yee... mana gue tau! Orang lo yang mendadak munculin gue disini! Gue dapet undangan dari lo kan! Mentang-mentang gue beliin lo DVD Fred Figlehorn... lo langsung deh naro hormat ke gue en ngundang gue kesini...

Vanilla: *mikir bentar* emangnya ya? *mikir lama* yah, sudahlah... toh lo muncul esklusif Cuma di satu chapter ini doang…

Ouka: (dasar ade ga tau tarima kasih)

Shin: Hanabishi Ouka, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kami pengalaman yang kau alami?

Yamato: Ya. Menurut Vanilla-kun, kau sering mengalaminya ya?

Ouka: *nganga liat dua karakter ES21 yang dia sukain berada tepat didepan matanya* s-s-siap... aku akan segera menceritakannya... *langsung jinak*

Vanilla: Depan cowo aja lo jinak kaya kucing... *bisik bisik*

Ouka: Berisik. Ahem. Baiklah... kejadian ini kualami ketika aku sedang benar-benar cape dan sangat lelah... saat itu aku meminjam jaket temanku, dan aku segera pulang ke kos-an saking capenya...

Vanilla: Wakakakak! Anak kos di desa! Apa? Apa? Hawa Depok membunuh anak desa kaya lo? Wakakakakka!

Ouka: *senyum malaikat* maaf, kameramen. Bisa tolong disensor dulu?

Kameramen: Eh? Iya… bisa… kenapa?

Ouka: *masih senyum malaikat* ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan adikku yang MANIS ini...

Vanilla: Eh? (mampus, ajal gue mendekat)

(mulai darisini kameranya jadi item... silahkan untuk sementara menikmati suara-suaranya saja)

GYAAA!

AMPUN KAKAK!

GUE BELIIN ISI ULANG MODEM DEH!

MAU NENDROID KILUA? GUE BELIIN DEH—

AAARRRRGGGHHH!

MATA! MATA GUE!

GA BISA LIAT!

(layar kembali normal, terlihat author menghilang dari hadapan kamera)

Ouka: Yak. Lanjutin aja ya sama ceritaku~~ *senyum malaikat*

Para bintang tamu: ... *memucat* (satu pelajaran yang kita ambil darisini; jangan bikin kakak author marah)

Ouka: Tadi sampe mana? Oh iya, aku pulang ke kos-an ya... pokoknya, nyampe di kos, aku asal lempar jaket temenku itu ke lantai aja. Terus abis itu aku tidur deh.

All: ...

Ouka: Ga tau jam berapa, tiba-tiba aku bangun. Soalnya ada suara-suara yang mengganggu tidurku yang GA nyenyak itu.

All: ... *mulai tegang*

Ouka: Terus begitu aku liat darimana asal suaranya, ternyata asal suaranya dari arah jaket temenku yang kutaro dilantai itu...

All: ...nglek. *nelen ludah berjamaah*

Ouka: Aku perhatiin baik-baik, apa yang bikin jaket itu bersuara 'srek srek srek'. Ternyata tuh jaket jalan pelan-pelan~

All: ...! (OMG!)

(A/N: ASLI NIH SAYA KETIK PAS MALEM MINGGU JAM 11-AN... DAN MENDADAK LAMPU RUANG TV MATI. KAGET MAMPUS GUE. MANA SUNYI SENYAP PULA, CUMA ADA SUARA LAPTOP DOANG. KUCING SAYA UDAH TIDUR, NYOKAP JUGA UDAH TIDUR. OTOMATIS SAYA CUMA SENDIRIAN. BURU-BURU SAYA NUTUP PINTU KAMER TERUS LANGSUNG NYALAIN LAGU. SIALNYA LAGUNYA MALAH BIKIN SUASANA MAKIN GA ENAK, SAYA SETEL AJA 'TRICK AND TREAT'NYA RIN & LEN. SAYA TAU LAMPU RUANG TV GUE BERMASALAH EN SUKA NYALA MATI SENDIRI, TAPI TETEP AJA ITU HOROR BANGET. ALHASIL, SAYA BERENTI NULIS BUAT MALEM INI)

Ouka: Ah, beneran deh~ selama ini selalu ada kasus suster ngesot... tapi ini malah jaket ngesot... udah tuh jaket jalan mulu ga mau berenti lagi~

All: ... *beberapa udah ada yang pingsan*

Ouka: Untung aja begitu aku bilang 'plis jangan malem ini gangguin, cape banget nih' dia nurut dan ga jalan lagi~ insiden itu sering kita sebut insiden 'sliding jacket'~~ *ceria ceria*

Para bintang tamu(yang belom pingsan): ... (gue rasa kakak author seorang exorcist!)

Vanilla: *muncul dengan perban disana-sini* ah, insiden 'sliding jacket' itu ga termasuk salah satu pengalaman terserem lo kan?

Ouka: Iya, tapi gue bingung mau nyeritain yang mana sih.

Vanilla: Pengalaman lo mah serem-serem pisan mbak... udahlah, ini aja cukup. Liat tuh, mereka udah ada yang pingsan...

Ouka: *melihat sekeliling* oh, iya... bener juga... padahal mereka kan ikut di acara misteri, kok ga kuat sih denger cerita kaya gini aja?

Vanilla: Mereka kan biasanya selalu cerita misteri konyol... malah ada yang bukan misteri sama sekali... *BT*

Taka: *termasuk bukan yang pingsan walo mukanya pucat* kalo author gimana? Pengalaman pribadi yang bukan milik kakak author?

Vanilla: Ada sih... tapi nih juga aku sadar gara-gara Ouka-neesan...

Ouka: Yang mana, de?

Vanilla: Yang itu loh... yang kita liat 'terbang-terbang' waktu 17-an taun lalu...

Ouka: Oh... yang itu...

Vanilla: *angguk*

Hiruma: Cepetan cerita sih author! Jangan bikin kita nunggu nape!

Vanilla: Berisik Hiruma!

Hiruma: Apa! Lo berani nantangin gue!

Vanilla: Lo pikir gue takut! Bring it on!

Hiru & Vani: *bertarung ala pertarungan penjahat di film action (kebanyakan gerakan bertarung © The Matrix)*

Ouka: Apakah dua orang bodoh ini bisa berenti berantem dulu buat sementara?

Taka: Mustahil buat dihentikan kayanya. Bagaimana kalau Ouka-san aja yang cerita? Toh ini kan pengalaman kalian berdua...

Ouka: *menatap Taka* aku inget waktu maen bulutangkis ganda kita make nama-nama ES21... paling cocok buat kita, Yamato jadi aku, Taka jadi si dede... hah... tapi semua itu hancur karena 'flying orb' itu...

All: Flying orb?

Ouka: Ya. Bukan kita doang kok yang liat. Beberapa warga laen juga ngeliat 'flying orb' itu... pokoknya waktu itu kita lagi naek motor berdua pulang darimana gitu... terus tau-tau si Vanilla bilang 'apaan tuh diatas?'... pas aku ngedongak, 'wah, itu sih bukan sesuatu yang wajib diliat'... semaleman tuh orb melayang-layang... bolak-balik-bolak-balik...

All: ... *mulutnya berbusa*

Ouka: Tetangga juga jadi pada ngeri keluar lagi dari rumah abis masuk... sebenernya sih orb itu ga ngegangguin, Cuma emang numpang eksis aja... kadang ada yang Cuma muncul gara-gara mau numpang eksis, bukan buat ngegangguin kita. Kecuali kalo misalnya kita ngegangguin wilayah dia, itu sih bisa langsung marah.

Shin: Waktu itu saat kami kerumah kalian berdua, Vanilla sempat mengatakan bahwa rumah kalian banyak penunggunya. Apakah itu benar?

Ouka: Aduh aduh, Shin~~ di setiap rumah itu pasti ada aja penunggunya. Ya yang ngejagain rumah, atau emang tempat tinggalnya dari dulu disitu. Tapi emang sih, kalo dirumah kita kesebar dimana-mana~ halaman depan, kamar orang tua, halaman belakang, ruang makan~ ah, tapi biangnya di ruang tamu sih~

Takami: Lalu apa kalian pernah digangguin sama penunggu-penunggu tersebut?

Ouka: Hmm... katanya sih alhamdulillah Vanilla belom pernah, tapi waktu itu aku pernah 'dinyanyiin' sama yang tinggal di halaman depan...

All: OMG! DINYANYIIN!

Ouka: Iya. *angguk* itu waktu pertama kalinya aku bisa ngerasain yang kaya gitu, jadinya masih panik banget. Terus kadang kalo kita cape banget, kita suka denger suara anak ayam dihalaman depan. Kan kamer kita pas banget didepan halaman kan? Jadi pasti kedengeran... kalian tau kan kalo ada suara anak ayam tapi ga ada ayamnya artinya apa?

Mizumachi: Artinya tetangga baru beli anak ayam baru~~?

All except Mizumachi: DODOL! ITU ARTINYA ADA MS. K TAU!

Ouka: Pinter! Kalo tiba-tiba muncul bau busuk atau bau sampah tapi ga ada sampah yang menggunung?

Kotaro: Aku tau! Pasti ada truk sampah SMART yang mendekat!

All except Kotaro: DODOL! ITU ARTINYA ADA MR. P, ATAU PERMEN, ATAU GULING TAU! (tau kan arti dari plesetan-plesetan diatas? ^^;)

Ouka: Pinter lagi! Terus kalo—

Vanilla: Lo bisa bikin mereka shock terapi kalo lo tetep nyeritain pengalaman-pengalaman misteri yang lo liat dan alami sendiri... *mendadak muncul dengan badan dan baju bolong-bolong*

Hiruma: Author sialan kali ini bener. Mereka bakal mati shock kalo kakak author sialan terus cerita ke mereka, kekeke... *ikutan muncul dengan badan gosong*

Ouka: *sweatdropped* lo ngelawan Hiruma pake apaan?

Vanilla: Nuklir asli buatan alam yang di produksi sama gue. Liat aja tuh si Hiruma, ko'id kan?

Hiruma: *tatapan membunuh 100% ke Vanilla*

Ouka: ... (euuw)

Vanilla: Ok deh! Segmen pengalaman misteri kali ini ditutup! *mukulin palu ke meja pengadilan* sampai jumpa di segmen misteri selanjutnya!

Para bintang tamu: *pada kabur kocar-kacir keluar studio buat menenangkan diri*

Vanilla: Inget! Lo semua masih dibutuhkan buat chapter depan! *ngancem*

Para bintang tamu: Iya bawel! *kesel setengah mati*

Ouka: *bingung* loh? Kok udahan?

Vanilla: Gue keabisan ide buat bikin cerita misteri selanjutnya... lagian kan ini acara buat mengabulkan permintaan para readers... oh iya... KOLOM REQUEST KEMBALI DIBUKA! BAGI SIAPA YANG MAU REQUEST TEMPAT DAN DARES UDAH BOLEH REQUEST LAGI! POLLING LEADER SUJU DITUTUP, DAN POLLING BARU AKAN DIBUKA!

Ouka: Hah? Poling? Pocong keliling? Ada baru lagi dia? Di depok sini?

Vanilla: Bukan poling yang itu dodol! Polling! Double L! Ada dua polling nih... *bisik bisik*

Ouka: Oh... *manggut-manggut*

Vanilla: Gue bilang yang 'ini', ntar lo bilang yang 'itu' ya!

Ouka: Ok deh!

Vanilla: Polling pertama: **APAKAH PUTIH LEBIH BAIK KEMBALI KE ALAM BAKA? ****ATAU LEBIH BAIK DIA TETAP BERSAMA MIZUMACHI?**

Ouka: Polling kedua: **SIAPAKAH KARAKTER BUAT NOMINASI; TERPUNAH, TERLEBAY, TERANCUR, TERLUPAKAN, TERSERAH DAN TERKEREN?**

Vanilla: Inget! Buat polling kedua, itu berlaku buat semua grup! Dan buat polling pertama, itu penting karena berhubungan dengan nasib si Putih dan janjinya kepada si anjing betina yang udah ke alam baka duluan!

Ouka: Polling bakal ditutup kemungkinan di chapter 9 atau 10~~ harap sumbangkan suara anda sebelum chapter-chapter itu~~!

Vanilla: Dan... jangan lupa REQUEST! Sebisa mungkin bakal saya laksanain dah tuh rekues! (walau mungkin butuh waktu lama buat submit chapter depan, hhe...)

Ouka: Ok deh, makasih buat nonton(baca) chapter ini~~

Vanilla: Thanks banget loh readers semua! Terus baca fic gaje dan nonsense ini ya~~!

Ouka & Vani: GOOD BYE! ADIOS AMIGOS! SAYONARA! CAICIEN! C YA!

\^O^/

HOREE! BANZAAAAIII! SELESE JUGA INI CHAPTER! Maaf ya readers karena udah lama banget ga updet… saya soalnya bener-bener sibuk sama sekolah dan stress sama tugas-tugasnya… (amit-amit dah tuh MTK) tapi alhamdulillah, sekarang ini saya lagi liburan kenaikan kelas dan saya udah tenang… SAYA NAIK KELAS 11 SODARA-SODARA! *lari keliling kuburan nenek moyang* dan alesan saya tenang adalah… SAYA BERHASIL MASUK IPA! KYAHAHAHAHA! SAYA PIKIR SAYA BAKAL GAGAL! ALHAMDULILLAH SAYA BERHASIL! Doain saya ya readers~ biar tetep sukses dan tetep bisa lanjutin fic ini~~ ok deh, ADIOS SAYONARA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~~~

PS: ampun Ouka-neesan… gue Cuma mau menunjukkan betapa hormatnya gue sama lo… makanya gue masukin lo ke fic ini… gomen banget kalo lo jadi OOC disini… bunuhlah aku jika kau mau pas balik lagi ke Depok… TTATT


End file.
